No ordinary love
by Shelbylou
Summary: Tim and Gibbs have fallen easily into their relationship, or at least until a small discovery completely rocks their world. **WARNINGS - CONTAINS SLASH, MPREG AND EXPLICIT SEX, WHUMPING, x over with criminal minds, rated M due to the warnings -
1. Surprise

No ordinary love

Authors warning - This fic is slash and Mpreg so if you don't like either then please don't read on and please don't flame.

Warnings/categories – Slash, established relationship, explicit, explosive sex, mpreg, violence and whumpage – basically all the good stuff

Ok, warnings out of the way and the usual apply, NCIS does not belong to me yadda yadda yadda so now onto the story so enjoy

* * *

Tim stood at his front door trying to find his keys to let himself in. He stood on the beautifully crafted porch with his bag slung over his shoulder and a bag of takeout from the restaurant his lover liked so much.

'Aww damn it'

He quietly cursed himself as his keys fell, dropping onto the smooth oak with a jangle. He had been planning on surprising his lover with dinner and ........well with himself, but the best laid plans were thwarted by the noise his damn keys made.

He bent down to pick his keys up and looked up to see his lover's feet waiting at the now open door. Gazing up from his position, he focused on the crystal blue eyes of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

'Oh hey, sorry. This really wasn't what I planned'

Gibbs smiled at the sheepish look on his lovers face, they had been living together for well over two years and even though they couldn't legally marry, they were married in every other way. They had long ago made each other next of kin and everything financial had been legally changed to give each other power of attorney. Hell, they even shared a bank account.

Gibbs hooked his hand gently round Tim's elbow and tugged him up to stand. Leaning over he kissed his lover deeply before ushering him inside and closing the door. The warmth of the house hit Tim and he found himself melting at the comfortable familiarity that he now called home. No sooner had the door closed, he found himself being stripped of his bag, coat and food and was being led into the kitchen where a large pot of coffee was brewing.

The pitter patter of paws on the wooden floors signalled the arrival of the second love of his life, even after a somewhat shaky start to the relationship, Tim soon discovered how much he loved his fur ball of a dog.

'Hey boy, how you doing. How much of the back yard have you dug up today?' Jethro nuzzled his wet nose into Tim's palm and rolled onto his back, lavishing in the attention his master was giving him.

'Only managed to dig up the roses in the corner today, either he's learning or he's just getting old. Ain't that right boy'

Tim chuckled quietly as Jethro padded out, the treat Gibbs had just given him hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

'The roses huh, guess I'll have to replant them at the weekend'.

'Already taken care of'

Tim felt his lover's arms wrap around his chest and leaned back into the warm body that he loved so much. He covered Jethro's left hand with his own, the rings they wore making a quiet dinging noise as the ring fingers connected. It was their anniversary today and Tim had been stuck in Mtac trying to track the Navy Destroyer that had fallen off the radar after the captain was murdered. Jethro hadn't expected Tim home so soon so the sight of his lover being home this early was a pleasant surprise.

'So, what were your plans Timmy'

Tim could feel the erection pressing firmly against his buttocks and felt his own length twitch, the arousal stirring deep in the pit of his stomach.

'Oh, nothing special. I knew you'd be in the basement so I planned to come home with your favourite meal, set it out and come disturb you wearing nothing but my birthday suit. Damn clumsiness got in the way'

He felt a short huff of breath on his neck and then the warm lips as they began to gently caress the patch of skin on his neck just underneath his ear.

'Mmm hmm, and then what did you have planned?'

Jethro's voice was heavy with arousal and at that moment, Tim knew that dinner would have to wait.

'Mmmm, don't stop............I planned to have a leisurely bath with you and then give you a massage before spending the night having my wicked way. Happy anniversary by the way, I know we haven't had much time together today what with you being with the director and me being tied up in Mtac'

Tim pulled a small box out of his pocket and pressed it into Jethro's hand. Jethro pulled away and looked at the perfectly wrapped box with a small silver bow on top. Tim turned and watched, his trousers tenting uncomfortably, lustily following every move his lover made with his eyes.

Jethro unwrapped the box, his own erection still evident through his trousers and opened the lid to reveal a platinum ID bracelet with his name engraved on the top. Tim reached over and turned it over to reveal the underside to reveal another inscription.

'_Forever and always, love Tim x x'_

Tim soon discovered early on in their relationship that behind the abrasive prickly man laid an old romantic that managed to make him feel so loved and special that his heart quite literally missed a beat every time he thought about him.

'Tim, I don't know what to say. I love it' Jethro put on the bracelet and pulled a blindfold out of his own pocket, gently wrapping it around Tim's eyes before guiding him up the stairs.

As they climbed the stairs, Jethro rubbed his hands up and down his lovers back, keeping a rhythm that made his lovers erection grow harder. Tim could feel the pre cum starting to dampen the front of his pants as his arousal grew deeper and deeper. He was surprised when Jethro stopped them both and he heard the sound of a key being turned, he felt his lover jolt slightly as he pushed open a door.

'Take a step forward'

Tim obeyed and found himself being guided into the room that was used to store junk. Jethro had fitted a lock to the door so Tim couldn't get in but it wasn't needed because in the two weeks that followed because Tim hadn't once asked why it was locked, Jethro wasn't even sure he had tried to get in.

'Tim, I'm going to take the blindfold off but I don't want you to open your eyes until I tell you Ok'.

Tim nodded as he was pushed gently down onto what felt like a plush leather office chair. Jethro chuckled as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

'Ok, now open them'.

Tim opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times while his eyes adjusted to the light. His breath hitched as he took in his surroundings and he felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

Jethro had spent the past two months making the most exquisite office furniture Tim had ever seen and felt the chair being swivelled round so he was sat directly in front of a large ornate oak desk. On the top of it sat his old typewriter and his grandfather's pipe.

'Jethro, I.....I.......Oh my god I don't know what to say, it's perfect'

Jethro grinned at the look of shock on his lovers face; it still amazed him how youthful Timmy could look, especially with the look of wonder that was held in the large pale green eyes.

'Open the present'

Tim's gaze fell to the side of the typewriter and he sat looking at the present that was sat there. He hadn't noticed it before and had been looking around the newly decorated office that had once been used to store all the crap that the two of them had collected.

He picked up the present and pulled off the wrapping to find a framed photograph of the two of them that had been taken at the park by Abby a couple of months earlier. At the bottom of the frame sat an engraved plaque that Tim couldn't help but run his finger over.

'_two hearts united as one' _was the inscription and Tim felt himself well up again, he placed the picture to the left of the typewriter, carefully choosing a spot on the large desk where he would always be able to see it and stood wrapping his arms around his one true love.

'Thank you J, I love it and I love you'

Jethro held him for a minute whilst whispering sweet nothings in his ear before pulling Tim's head up and planting a chaste kiss on his lover's full bottom lip.

'How about that bath'

Tim nodded and rested his forehead against his lovers before being guided into the master bedroom.

* * *

Both men made their way into the master bedroom, their hands still entwined. They stopped in front of the large bed and kissed before Jethro pulled away and ran his finger down Tim's jawline.

'I'll get the bath started; you make yourself comfortable and meet me in there'

It didn't take long for Tim to strip down completely, carefully dropping his clothes into the hamper in the corner before making his way into the en suite bathroom that they had remodelled together a few months earlier. Most days they showered together, enjoying the feeling of being together first thing in the morning and at night after a hard day's work. Tim had finally talked his lover into remodelling after discovering how hard it was for both of them to bath in the tub that was already there. In its place sat a beautiful large cast iron bath which was supported by gold lion claw feet. It was large enough for both of them to enjoy more than a relaxing soak.

Jethro had already run the bath and was perching naked on the edge waiting for his lover to join him. The smell of the bath oil that Tim loved lingered in the air making the sight and the smells perfect.

'Mmm, Jethro. You spoil me'.

Tim had stopped at the door and was leaning on the jamb. His eyes roamed over every inch of his lover before settling on the handsome face.

'Come here lover'.

Jethro held out his hand and pulled Tim into a passionate embrace, he could feel his lover's erection momentarily stab him in the chest as the force of being pulled slammed Tim into him. Tim bent down and hungrily kissed his lover, humming deeply into his mouth as his tongue dipped inside and a warm hand encased his long hard shaft moving up and down in a slow rhythm.

He pulled away as he felt the familiar stirrings in the pit of his stomach and straightened up, gasping as he felt warm wet lips swallowing him down whole. He carded his hands through the soft silver hair as his lover sucked and licked whilst playing with his balls before moving a slick finger back to encircle his puckered hole.

Tim gasped as a finger pushed in past the tight ring of muscle and started its gentle caress. It wasn't long before another finger was pushed in and Tim cried out at the feeling of the gentle pressure against his prostate. The sounds and feelings soon became too much as Tim felt his balls start to contract.

'Shit, J, I'm gonna..............'

He came, exploding violently in his lovers mouth which swallowed everything down before licking his lover clean. Jethro held onto Tim as his legs threatened to buckle with the force of his orgasm and kissed the smooth slender stomach before him.

'You Ok?'

'Mmm, I think so........that was amazing'

Tim was completely sated at the moment but Jethro knew how high Tim's sex drive was and it wouldn't take long before his lover took interest again.

'How bout we get in before the water gets cold'.

Tim giggled as his lover plunged into the bath and settled back, motioning for his lover to join him. Tim stepped in and straddled his lover, his hard cock bobbing down to rest on Jethro's stomach. It always amazed Jethro how quickly Tim could recover and get it up again, he thought of it as a testament of their love.

'J, I want you in me'

A simple sentence that made the older man groan, his eye's now blown from pure arousal. Tim leaned forward and kissed his lover forcefully whilst using his hand to guide his lover to his entrance. The preparation during the mind blowing blow job had loosened Tim up enough to accept his lovers large erection as he sank down easily using the water as lubrication.

'Tim........'

Tim leaned down and kissed Jethro gently before setting an easy rhythm, the water lapping against the bath with every thrust. He pulled back and started to caress his lovers chest, pinching and rubbing Jethro's nipples until they were completely erect and red with the abuse. He felt a hand wrap around his cock as the pace quickened, the controlled motions soon replaced by hard uncontrolled thrusting.

'Oh my god Tim, I'm gonna...........'

Tim felt himself coming his contracting muscles pulling Jethro completely over the edge with him, both lovers coming at same time with Jethro filling Tim with warm come and Tim coating Jethro's chest with the same.

Tim flopped forward, completely boneless. His head rested on his lover's chest as he tried to control his breathing. It took him a moment to come round and felt Jethro's flaccid cock still buried deep in his ass. He groaned when he pushed up, the tip of the cock brushing gently over his prostate sending aftershocks through his body.

Jethro had sat up slightly and watched as his lover pulled off and turned, settling himself between his lovers legs to rest his back against the firm chest behind him.

'I'm loving this bath more and more every day'

Tim chuckled as the two of them relaxed, their hands resting entwined on Tim's Chest, both in silent agreement that they belong to each other.

* * *

Hey guys, well here's my first NCIS fic, I understand that Mpreg and Slash isn't everyone's cup of tea but hey, if you don't like it then you probably shouldn't read any further because the mpreg begins in the next chapter.

If you did read and enjoyed, the leave me a review (I love knowing what people think) but please no flamers, it's unfair and not constructive in any way.

_Shelbylou x_


	2. Shock

No ordinary love

Hey guys, firstly thanks to everyone that reviewed and added this fic to their story alerts, I mean seriously WOW what a response.

Secondly, To Mafia Princess, sorry for not replying to your review but for some reason it won't let me. I just want to say thanks for your comment and I completely share your liking of slash and Mpreg (what can I say, it's my guilty little pleasure lol)

Well, here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy and a little pre-warning........the mpreg starts here!!

_

* * *

2 months later.........._

Tim was pulled out a deep sleep by the rising nausea that had started to plague him regularly for the past two weeks. He wasn't particularly worried about it and had put it down to the disturbing case they had been working on recently.

It had been a particularly nasty one involving the capture and murder of a general's 15 year old son. He had been snatched whilst doing his morning paper round and had been found four days later by passing joggers, his body washed up on the bank of a river.

The case had hit both Tim and Jethro hard and the memories that surfaced for both of them had been unpleasant and unsettling, leading to both of them working the case until the small hours in the morning, only dragging themselves home when exhaustion took hold. Tim had admitted to feeling bone weary to his lover on the drive home last night and was ushered to bed as soon as they walked through the door.

They had finally caught the suspect and all that was left was the dreaded paperwork, a report neither man was looking forward to writing.

He felt his lover move, a warm arm snaking its way around his waist, pulling Tim closer to him. On any other day this would make him feel comfortable and loved, today it just made him want to.......

'Tim, what the.........Shit you Ok?'

Jethro was startled awake when his arm was pushed off roughly, his lover pushing the duvet off to run to the bathroom. He jumped out of bed and was met by the sight of Tim kneeling in front of the toilet, retching violently, throwing up everything he had eaten yesterday.

He quickly moved to Tim's side, kneeling on the hard tine floor to support his lover through the worst of the retching, grimacing as the smell wafted up from the bowl. He leaned over and flushed before standing to wet the washcloth and get a glass of cold water.

'Here, drink this. You Ok?'

Tim took the water and rinsed out his mouth, sighing as he felt a warm wet washcloth drape across the back of his neck as a warm calloused hand rubbed circles in between his shoulder blades. He felt a pang of regret as Jethro's hand left his back and removed the washcloth from his neck leaving a cold feeling as the chill of the air snaked across his neck.

He heard the taps turn on and felt the warm washcloth being gently rubbed across his face, removing the sheen of sweat that had appeared during the violent bout.

'Thanks, I'm fine. Something didn't settle right'.

He felt his lovers hand gently palm his forehead before moving to his cheek. He nestled into it before starting to heave again.

'Tim, this isn't the first time this has happened. Let Duck take a look at you'

The concern that dripped off Jethro's words made Tim slump, He had refused to see Ducky initially, putting it all down to the case they were working bringing back memories of seeing his best friend's body mangled when he was a kid.

'J, I'm good. I think the ca.......'

'Damn it Tim, for someone so mild mannered you can be a stubborn SOB. Please, for me. I just wanna make sure you're Ok'.

Tim started at the statement; it was very seldom Jethro used his 'boss' voice outside of the office and that alone sent a wave of guilt flowing through Tim.

'Sorry J, look I'll go down to autopsy first thing OK'.

He stood and walked unsteadily to the sink to brush his teeth. He heard his lover stand before moving behind him, hugging him tight. His head was resting on Tim's shoulder blade, his warm cheek sitting against the chilled skin. He didn't like being firm with his lover but knew it was the only way to get his lover checked out. He also knew that his lover would feel guilty about making him pull out the big guns.

'Sure, listen, if it is stress then we'll take a long weekend and go visit my dad. Stillwater's nice at this time of year'

Tim nodded and turned to his lover, claiming him in a passionate kiss before pulling away.

'Sounds nice, I'll ring Jackson later to let him know. We've got a couple of hours before we need to get up, you mind if we go back to bed because I'm exhausted and cold'

Jethro pecked him on the cheek and guided him back to bed, both men spooning in the moonlight that streamed through the gap in the curtains. Jethro slipped his leg in between his lovers and rested his feet against Tim's. He felt Tim's hand rub down his arm before lacing their fingers together tightly. It wasn't long before he felt those fingers relax and heard the sound of his lover's soft, regular breathing, soothing him gently back to sleep.

* * *

The sound of the alarm was harsh and sliced through Tim's head like a knife. He had woken to the loud shrieking, compounding the pounding in his exhausted head. He was relieved when he felt his lover reach over to turn it off.

Jethro rolled back and propped his head up on his hand, tracing the lines of Tim's face with his other.

'Morning sunshine, how're you feeling?'

Tim opened his eyes as much as he can and tried to focus on his lover but the familiar distortions were blurring his vision. Jethro frowned at the glassy slits of green and watched as Tim's eyes closed again, a groan escaping past his lips as he rubbed at them hard, trying to get rid of the incessant pounding and the flashing stars.

He knew it was completely pointless lying to his lover and moved his hand so it completely covered his eyes.

'J, m'not feeling so good. Can you get me my migraine meds'

The pained, pinched expression had not gone unnoticed and he gave his lover's hand a quick squeeze before making his way into the bathroom to grab the tablets. He had always hated the fact that the tablets had become a necessity in their medicine cabinet.

The only saving grace was that Tim didn't suffer from them often; the bitch was that when he did he was usually knocked off his feet for a couple of days. He made his way back to the bedroom with the meds and a glass of water and helped his lover sit up long enough to take them.

'Think you can keep them down?'

Tim leaned in to his lover and rested his head on the firm shoulder, sitting up really didn't help at all.

'Yeah, think so'

It was all he could manage to say, Jethro could see the effort it took to answer his lovers question. It was one that was asked every time. There were rare occasions the meds had been thrown back up meaning the only way he could get the meds in his lovers system was to either inject them or give him a tab that melted on his tongue. The latter was something the two men had been meaning to restock.

'Ok, lay back. I'll be back soon'

He pressed a cold compress onto Tim's hairline and walked out of the bedroom with his phone. He needed to make a couple of calls and knew Tim would drift off as the strong meds took hold.

He ran down the stairs and made his into the kitchen to pour himself a coffee and dialled, waiting for the familiar voice on the other end.

'Duck, it's Jethro. Listen I need you to come over and look at Tim'.

'_Jethro, good morning. Is the dear boy Ok, it's rather early to be ringing'_

Jethro couldn't help but smile at the chirpy voice of his friend. They had known each other for years and had soon forged a friendship bond that was as strong as ever.

'He's not doing well duck. He's been feeling sick for a couple of weeks and last night hurled for an hour. He's woken up this morning with a migraine'

'_Oh dear, I'll be right over, the nurse has just arrived to tend to mother. Give me 15 minutes'._

'Thanks Duck, the door'll be open'.

He hung up and rang the office to let them know neither of them will be in today. It wasn't too much of a problem; the case was wrapped up and they were ploughing through the mountain of paperwork, something he could do at home.

'Ok, thanks Leon, I'll get the reports over to you this afternoon'

He hung up the phone and took a long swig of his coffee, spluttering when he heard an ominous thud from the bedroom.

He ran up the stairs two at a time and barged into the bedroom glancing at the bed to find it empty.

He heard the whimpering before he saw his lover curled up into a ball at the side of the bed. It was obvious what he wanted to do, the small pool of bile sitting at the side of his head made it clear that the nausea had returned. Jethro sighed at the sight of the small pill sitting in the middle of it.

'Tim, Shit, it's Ok, think you can get back in bed. I've called Duck and he'll be here any minute'.

Tim let out a strangled sound as he was lifted gently from the floor. The pounding in his head growing fiercer with every movement. It was no easy task, Tim was pretty much dead weight as his lover lifted him, finally getting him back into bed and covered up before Ducky arrived.

'Jethro, can I come in?'

Ducky knew his friend had asked him to be there, but he had long learned to stop outside the master bedroom and knock gently.

'Yeah, er, give me a sec Duck'

He pulled on a pair of sweats and walked over to the bedroom door, opening it to give his friend access.

Ducky looked around the room and noticed the mess on the floor. He moved quickly to the side of the bed and sat in the chair Jethro pulled over.

'Thank you Jethro. Oh dear Timothy, I understand you are feeling quite poorly. I take it you didn't manage to keep the tablet down dear boy'.

Tim tried to open his eyes at the sound of Ducky's voice; he had always liked the coroner and usually found his voice somewhat comforting. Today it echoed uncomfortably through his head as the daylight assaulted his eyes making him whimper.

'No'

The weak response made the ME frown and he turned towards Tim's worried lover who was hovering near the end of the bed.

'Jethro, I need to turn the lights on but I think they may be too much for poor Timothy here to bear. Can you get me something to cover his eyes?'

It wasn't long before Jethro returned with a folded up towel and waited for Ducky to drape it gently over Tim's eyes before turning the lights on.

The exam didn't take very long and Tim soon felt a sharp prick in the crook of his arm. Slowly, the pounding subsided, being replaced by the medicated sleep that was needed to shift the migraine.

'Jethro, I don't like the way he looks. The medication should get rid of the migraine but he's dehydrated and I doubt very much he will be able to keep any water down at this point. I'm afraid a trip to Bethesda is called for'

Jethro ran his hands through his hair, the breath he had inhaled puffing out in a long spurt.

'Duck is that really necessary, I mean it's jus.......'

He was cut off by an unusually sharp reply from his friend.

'Jethro do not countermand me. He's dehydrated and will struggle to keep fluids down. The only way to get him rehydrated is through an IV which I certainly can't give him here. We may need an ambulance because I'm not too sure how Timothy will handle the transport'

Jethro nodded, he knew it was futile to argue with his friend and pulled out his phone to ring for an ambulance.

* * *

The trip to the hospital had been uneventful. The meds Ducky had given Tim knocked him out cold and he was unconscious throughout the paramedic's ministrations. They had checked Tim's vitals before lifting his limp form onto a gurney; luckily Ducky had helped Jethro pull a pair of sweat pants on so the ambulance crew weren't dealing with a very naked unconscious Timothy McGee.

'Dr Mallard, do you know if he has a history of hypertension, his blood pressure is a little bit high'

Ducky shook his head and turned his attention to the medic.

'No, the boy has always been in perfect health apart from the odd Migraine and cold'

The medic nodded and helped his partner lift the gurney into the ambulance, Jethro stepped in after them after being assured Ducky would meet them there.

Tim had been hooked up to an IV in the ambulance, the much needed fluids pumping through his veins before reaching the hospital. There wasn't much for the medic to do as Tim's vitals all looked good apart from the high blood pressure which was probably caused by the stress of being ill.

It didn't tke long fo them to get to he hospital and Jethro watched as his lover was whisked away into an examination room. There was nothing he could do now but wait so he sat down with the clip board and filled out the hospital forms

_

* * *

Bethesda ..........1 hour later  
_

Jethro currently sat in the waiting room of the hospital, both elbows resting on his knees while his hands cupped his tired face. He was jolted upright by a pat to his back and a large coffee being thrust into his hands.

'Any news Jethro?'

Ducky watched as his friend shook his head and took a long swig of his coffee. He felt like he had been waiting for hours and was getting more worried with every passing minute. If it was a case of simple dehydration then why the hell was it taking so long.

'Who's here for Tim McGee?'

The two men stood and made their way over to the young doctor who had emerged from the examination room. She smiled at the sight of them, the younger of the two obviously wound tighter than a coil. Jethro looked at the Doctor, expectantly waiting to hear how Tim was doing.

'Tim's going to be fine. We've kept him on the IV to rehydrate him and have given him some medication to bring his blood pressure down. We noticed his blood sugar levels were low which may be due to the nausea. We've added a glucose IV to bring that up'

Ducky nodded, the relief on his face visible. He glanced to the side to see Jethro's tense shoulders relax.

'Can we go sit with him doc?'

Jethro looked at the doctor and she noticed his eyes were almost pleading with her.

'Sure, I don't see a problem with that, though I would like to keep an eye on him until tomorrow for observation'

Jethro nodded and followed Ducky into the examination room. He looked at the pale face of his lover and felt a pang of sadness, seeing his lover sick always upset him, seeing him hooked up to the two IV's and the nasal cannula sent a pang of panic through him.

'Jethro, it's Ok, the oxygen is only a precaution, he probably doesn't need it but its always better to err on the side of caution'

Jethro nodded and made his way over to his lover, picking up the hand without the IV's, he started to trace small circles over the back of Tim's hand with his thumb, using small soothing motions that he knew would relax his lover had he been awake.

* * *

It was eight in the evening and Tim had been moved into a small private room. He was still sleeping peacefully and Jethro hoped they would let Tim home tomorrow, something that depended on how his migraine was and on whether or not he could keep anything down. Jethro sat in the uncomfortable hard chair, his head dropping slightly as his eyes threatened to close when he heard a small groan from the bed.

He jumped up quickly and rested his hand on Tims forehead, brushing the strands of hair backwards off his face.

'Timmy. Hey. You're gonna be fine Ok, you're in the hospital'

He was holding Tim's hand and waited for the first peek of green as his lovers eyes opened slowly. It didn't take long as Tim looked around the room, his brow furrowed with confusion.

'Hey.........what.......'

Tim cleared his throat and tried to swallow, the hours of sleep making his mouth and throat feel as though a desert had taken root there. He felt the head of his bed rise and an ice chip being pressed to his lips.

'Easy Timmy, this'll help. Take it slowly. How's your head?'

He frowned deeply at the soothing voice. He really did know his lover too well and could pinpoint the underlying concern easily.

'Better, I just feel tired now. When can I go home?'

'Tomorrow morning hopefully, we're just waiting on some test results'.

Tim nodded and felt his eyelids drooping. He was pulled back by the doctor walking in the room.

'Tim, it's good to see you awake. How do you feel?'

She watched as her patient nodded tiredly and took that to mean he was feeling better.

'Good, we've got your test results back and would like to be the first to congratulate you'

Both men looked at her, their expressions completely blank with anticipation. Jethro's patience was waning and Tim could see his lover glaring at the Doctor. He placed his hand on Jethro's arm to still him before he started with the typical Gibbs diatribe.

'Can I speak freely in front of your friend?'

Tim nodded and reached his hand up to rub at his eyes.

'Not my friend, my life partner, whatever you have to say you say in front of him'

She nodded and smiled; a sickly sweet smile that made Jethro want to slap her silly. He stayed near Tim, letting his lover ground him with the hand on his arm.

'Ok. Tim your blood results have confirmed you are pregnant, we're not too sure how far along yet but we'll do an ultrasound in the morning to find out. I don't know how much you know about male pregnancies, but they are becoming more and more common. They do hold higher risks...............'.

Jethro felt his cheeks flush and heard an ominous buzzing in his head, he didn't actually manage to hear what else the doctor had said after 'you're pregnant' because the world had greyed out around him.

Tim felt his lover jerk as his legs buckled, and reached out to try to catch him, he was too late and he looked down to find his lover out cold on the hospital floor.

* * *

Well guys here you go, Chapter 2 finally up. I hope you all enjoy and as usual, please review

Shelbylou x


	3. Acceptance

Jethro smiled at his lover as he pottered about in the kitchen making coffee. Tim was dressed in nothing but low slung sweatpants that rested on his hips, highlighting the tiny swelling that was starting to form. Tim was exactly 3 months pregnant to the day and Jethro had only just started to accept the doctor's explanation for his very male lover actually being pregnant in the first place, he even found himself getting excited at the prospect of becoming a parent again.

He walked over and wrapped his arms round Tim and found his favourite spot on his lover's shoulder and kissed lovingly at the base of Tim's neck. He felt Tim's head move to the right to allow better access and continued his ministration before resting his chin on the muscular shoulder, watching as the coffee brewed, thinking back to the time the doctor told them they were expecting.

_

* * *

1 month ago........._

'_Ok. Tim your blood results have confirmed you are pregnant, we're not too sure how..................'_

_That was the last thing Jethro remembered, the rest of the sentence being drowned out by the sound of the blood rushing to his ears making it difficult to hear. He felt his knees buckle and then..........nothing until he was bought back round by someone shoving smelling salts under his nose._

'_J, you ok?'_

_He glanced up and realised he was lying on the floor next to Tim's bed, two green eyes were peering down at him with such love and concern it made Jethro reach up to his lover. Tim pushed his hand through the rails and brushed his fingertips together with his lovers and watched with relief as his partner used the bed to help him stand._

'_Yeah Tim, I'm fine. Just.........never mind. Anyway, where were we?'_

_The doctor glanced over at the chair and pointed at it._

'_Sit and that's not a request marine, it's an order'_

_Jethro grunted and pushed the bedrail down, sitting on the bed with Tim, his arm draped over his lovers shoulders. He felt his lover nestle into his shoulder before urging the doctor to continue._

'_Huh, you really are a stubborn son of a ..............'_

'_Hey doc, how bout you finish telling me what's wrong with my partner'_

_Jethro was getting antsy, it wasn't bad enough he fainted he was also trying to figure out why the hell he fainted._

'_Ok, anyway as I was saying, Tim you are pregnant. It becoming more and more common in men nowadays though you don't usually know you can conceive unless you are in a same sex partnership, it's not something that is tested for early on I'm afraid'._

_Tim pondered the news and the doctor watched with fascination as the boyish features creased into a frown before the penny dropped and the large blue eyes widened, the prominent larger lower lip moving to form a perfect 'o'._

_The doctor looked over at Jethro and saw the blue eyes glaze over momentarily. She was moving towards the other side of the bed in case the older man took another nose dive off it. She was watching closely and saw him recover himself, his eyes scrunched closed to slits._

'_You can't be serious doc, is this some kind of joke because if it is it's a bad one'_

'_I can assure you Jethro it's not, you know what, I'm not going to wait until morning to do the ultrasound, we'll do it right now'_

_The doctor left, leaving the two stunned lovers holding each other on the bed, returning a short while later dragging the ultrasound into the room. She lifted Tim's gown and squirted the clear, cold gel onto his stomach before passing the wand over it. She found the correct spot and turned monitor to clearly show a tiny shape complete with small arms and legs that had started to develop. _

_Tim gasped as he clearly made out the shape of the head, body, arms and legs and saw a tiny fluttering on the screen._

'_Wha.......What's that?'_

_He pointed a shaking finger at the pulsing pin point and felt his lover's breath blowing on his neck as he tried to look closely at what his lover was pointing out._

_The doctor grinned at the awed looks on the mens faces and pushed a button on the control panel. A moment later the room was filled by a rapid 'whoosh whoosh whoosh' that made Tim jump._

'_That gentlemen, is the sound of your baby's heart beat. I'll tell you now, it's strong and very healthy'_

_Tim welled up, he had no idea where it came from but all of a sudden he was filled with an overwhelming feeling of love for the new life growing inside of him, of course he'd do his research but for the moment he actually felt complete. _

_Jethro looked down at his lover; he still wasn't sure what to make of it all but the look of complete awe and love in Tim's eyes melted his heart, he decided there and then that no matter how weird he found this, he would make the effort to support Tim no matter what he decided._

'_Do you want to know far along you are Tim'_

_Tim nodded and looked expectantly at the doctor._

'_Well, the foetus is approximately 1 inch long and is developing nicely. I'd say you are about 2 months into the pregnancy'_

_Jethro's eyes dropped to his lover's face and saw the tears that welled in the clear green eyes. He wasn't sure whether they were tears of happiness or of pure shock and disgust, he hoped for Tim's sake it was the former._

_Tim moved his head and gazed into the crystal blue eyes he had come to love and cherish and smiled._

'_J, it was conceived on our anniversary'_

* * *

Present day........................

Tim was released from the hospital the day after discovering he was pregnant. It wasn't without some 'conditions' as the doctor had put it. Tim was in shock as he left the hospital and found himself firmly on the receiving end of a complete caffeine ban which he wasn't too bothered about until he tasted the caffeine free coffee Jethro had bought for him.

'J, there is no way I can drink that, it's tastes like Camel shit'

Jethro remembered laughing until his sides hurt at the comment, it wasn't often his lover swore but when he did he still managed to make it sound somewhat childlike.

Rather than drink the god awful decaf, Tim decided to experiment with fruit teas and soon took a shine to the raspberry leaf tea he discovered a week ago, they now had a good stock of in the cupboard and Tim soon found himself craving it at random times.

Tim melted into his lover's embrace and waited patiently for the kettle to boil. It was mornings like this that made life worth living; It was mornings like this that made Tim feel like the luckiest man alive.

Despite being totally happy now, the past month had been hard on them both, Jethro spent the first couple of weeks hiding in his basement building his boat which did nothing but piss Tim off. Well, he didn't mind so much for the first week, it gave him time to sit and think, to absorb the information that the hospital had given him. The second week however was a completely different story.

_

* * *

Two weeks ago........._

_Tim sat in the lounge sipping a large mug of mango tea. It wasn't one of his favourites but it was the best of the bunch so far and seemed to help a little bit with the nausea. The morning sickness had been a real bitch and he found himself spending more time talking to the big white telephone than anything else. _

_He had spent the past two weeks reading up on male pregnancies and had just about got to grips with the whole thing. What he wasn't expecting at that moment was a wave of nausea so strong he couldn't make it to the bathroom in time, instead throwing up all over the wooden floor. He dropped to his knees and sobbed, his emotions overwhelming him and turning him into the gibbering wreck he was now._

_Tim tried to pull himself together and made his way into the kitchen to grab the dustpan and the bin, he needed to clean up the mess before Jethro the dog decided to have a good sniff. As luck would have it, his beloved Alsatian was currently in the back yard trying to dig his way to god knows where, it wouldn't be long though before he was barking at the back door to be let in._

_Once the mess was cleaned up he noticed for the first time how lonely he felt, how lonely he had felt for the past two weeks if truth be told. He sat there thinking about the times he actually saw his lover an came to the conclusion that he only really saw his lover 1) at work which had to be kept completely professional and 2) in bed and the time Jethro finally showed his face was obscene and all Tim wanted to do was sleep._

_The 'bean' as Tim lovingly nicknamed the life growing inside of him was leeching every last bit of energy he had and most nights all he wanted to do was curl up with his lover and cuddle, he wanted to hear everything was going to ok. Instead his lover got in from work and made his way straight down to the basement, coming to bed smelling of sawdust and bourbon._

'_Right, enough's enough'_

_Tim disposed of the mess and let Jethro in before making his way down into the basement. He was surprised to see his lover sitting on the hard stool staring at the boat as opposed to working on it, his eyes fixed on a point without actually seeing anything. Jethro was miles away and looked haunted but at that particular moment in time, Tim didn't care, his sorrow had turned to anger and he needed an outlet.........Damn these hormones!_

'_So this is what you've been doing for the past two weeks J. Sitting here staring at your boat instead of being with me'_

'_Timmy I....................'_

_Tim's anger took fully hold and he found he didn't want to hear what his lover had to say, it really didn't matter anymore because Tim had convinced himself Jethro didn't want him anymore._

'_No J, seriously. You have got to be fucking kidding me. I'm going through this as well. No scrap that, I'm the only one going through this at the moment. You know I've been puking for the better part of two weeks.....ALONE. You're not even there to comfort me anymore. You're doing a damn good job of making it obvious I'm not what you want so tomorrow I'll get out of your hair'._

_Jethro sat there stunned, not knowing what to say to his lover. He knew everything bar the not wanting him anymore part had been right and he hadn't been there for his lover. The problem was that he didn't know how to handle being a dad again, it had nothing to do with his pregnant partner being a man, it had everything to do with the fear that started building as soon as Tim got home from the hospital. He sat down here most nights now thinking about Shannon and found his heart breaking slowly from the grief that was resurfacing._

'_So you're not even going to say anything, Jesus J I didn't do this on purpose. God I'm sorry you find me so disgusting you can't bear to be around me anymore and I'm sorry I'm one of the freaks who can actually get pregnant. You know the day we found out I felt so ill and you were there for me. I kinda miss that J, I miss eating together, I miss watching movies together. Shit J I miss you but I guess that's not enough is it..............'_

_Tim's voice boomed through the basement of their house and Jethro saw for the first time in two weeks, the raw pain that now lived in his partners eyes. He felt his heart break, the chasm getting wider and wider with every word Tim spoke._

_Tim had gone quiet for a moment and when he started to speak again, his voice broke with intermittent sobs._

'_I can't.....do this anymore J...........I'm going to go to bed...............and I'll................be out of your hair............tomorrow. I can't believe...............it has actually................come to this'_

_With that, Tim turned and ran up the steps two at a time, Jethro felt the tears prickle in his eyes and followed his lover up, finding Tim on his knees halfway to the staircase._

'_Tim please, I do............'_

'_No ...........Jethro........please not..........not now. Just do........what you have been..........doing for the past two fucking weeks.........Go back to your god damn basement and wallow........in whatever it is you have been............wallowing in'_

_Tim stood and with his final burst of energy ran up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door before locking it._

_Jethro spent a couple of hours sitting outside their bedroom, talking to Tim through the locked door before hearing the sound of Tim retching violently in the bathroom._

'_Gibb's you idiot, the bathroom'_

_Jethro berated himself as he made his way to the master bathroom's second door. They had installed a second one when the main bathroom was out of commission, that way if they had overnight visitors, then they had facilities to use. _

_He was relieved to find it unlocked and let himself in, his knees threatening to buckle as he took on the sight of his lover curled miserably in the foetal position on the hard tile floor. Tim still wore the sweats and t shirt he had on earlier, though the front of his t shirt was now wet where the tears had continually fallen onto it._

'_Oh Tim..........'_

_He moved towards his lover and pulled him up into a sitting position, he reached up and grabbed the towel, wiping it gently across his lovers face to dry the tears that were still flowing freely._

'_I'm sorry Timmy, I'm so sorry'_

_That became his mantra for a good twenty minutes as Tim's tears continued to flow. He knew part of it was down to hormones but felt the guilt stab him in his twisted heart as he realised he had done this, he had broken his lover so much he didn't feel loved anymore, god he really did earn that second B now._

'_J, why are you here. I'm......we're not what you want anymore'_

_Tim's voice was frail and hoarse at the sobbing he had done and Jethro just sat there and rocked him gently, providing the comfort Tim had so desperately needed for the past couple of weeks._

'_Tim, we need to talk but I need you to know now, at this precise moment in time. You are what I want; I love you and want you. I've been a bastard recently and I'm sorry, please don't go, I couldn't live without you'_

_He felt Tim burrow deeper into his arms before attempting to stand, moving away from behind his lover, he stood and put his hand out to help him up._

'_I'm cold J'_

_Jethro saw his lover was shivering, the shakes so violent his teeth chattered loudly, the noise reverberating off the tile walls. The sight was strange and worried Jethro, the bathroom had been fitted with under floor heating and the house was comfortably warm._

'_Tim, look at me'_

_He pulled Tim's head up and looked into his eyes, grimacing at what he saw. Tim's face was pale and clammy and Jethro noticed Tim's breaths were coming in short bursts._

'_oh crap. Come on we need to get you into bed. I think you're going into shock'_

_Jethro led him back to their large bed and wrapped him up in the blanket before pulling out his phone to call Ducky._

'_Hello.......'_

_Ducky's voice was heavy with sleep, what else did he expect at 2.30 am. He sighed heavily before answering._

'_Duck, I need a house call, I think Tim's in shock and I don't know what to do'_

'_Jethro, what........why is Tim in shock, whatever happened?'_

'_Long story Duck, please I need you to come over, I'll explain everything then'_

_Jethro waited for what seemed like forever before hearing the front door open and the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor. He heard Jethro growl before realising who the late night visitor actually was and padding back to his bed._

_Ducky knocked on the door and entered quietly, throwing a puzzled look at his friend._

'_Duck, listen. You remember a couple of weeks ago when Tim was in hospital for a Migraine, well basically we found the cause of the nausea and........shit'_

_Jethro ran his hand through his hair trying to find the right words, he barely heard Tim speak as Ducky neared the bed._

'_I'm pregnant Duck, two and a half months'_

_Ducky paused and looked at Jethro who just nodded once started to pace the floor. If there was one thing Ducky was good at, it was concealing his own shock at the news. he was happy for the pair but knew how difficult male pregnancies could be._

_'Ok, well um, congratulations_. _That doesn't explain why you are in shock tonight though Timothy, what on earth happened'._

'_Duck, we argued and I've lived up to the 'b for bastard' stigma. It's my fault, please just help him'_

_Ducky frowned and turned towards Tim, doing a basic exam before turning to Jethro._

'_He's shocky Jethro but I think he is mostly just emotionally exhausted. He needs rest so we should let him sleep'_

_Ducky grasped his friends arm and the two of them made their way down to the kitchen to talk over coffee._

_Tim woke the next morning feeling stiff and achy, the exhaustion was still there but his head felt a lot clearer than it had the night before. He turned on his back and reached over to his lover's side of the bed, his hand snaking over to find the sheets cold and smooth, Jethro had not come to bed last night._

_Sighing he stood and made his way downstairs, he wanted nothing more than a hot cup of coffee this morning, he felt as though he needed the caffeine to clear the cobwebs. He walked into the kitchen sighing as he mentally prepared himself for a cup of fruit tea. What he wasn't prepared for was the sight of his Lover and Ducky talking quietly over coffee, Jethro looked up and smiled, holding out his hand for Tim to join them._

'_Hey Tim, how're you feeling today?'_

'_Erm, Ok I think, just really tired and fuzzy headed'_

_Tim rubbed his eyes and was surprised by the feel of a BP cuff being slipped over his arm._

'_I just want to check my dear boy, you were quite ill last night'._

_Tim nodded and accepted the mango tea that Jethro handed to him. He sipped at the tea and felt the cuff inflate painfully before deflating fully._

'_Oh that's much better, back to normal Timothy. You still need rest though so I'm going to sign you off for the day'_

_Tim nodded and looked over at his lover, the weariness was evident in the handsome face and the blue eyes looked dull with none of the usual sparkle they usually held._

'_I've already rang in Tim and booked it off, we need to talk and rest Ok'._

_Tim nodded and rubbed tiredly at his face, deciding that today was not going to be a good day._

* * *

Present day.........

Tim finished making the coffee and added the boiling water to the teabag, letting it steep to a crimson red colour. He pulled out the bag and handed his lover his morning coffee.

'God I miss that J, you think they'll let me have one a day'

Jethro laughed and decided to humour Tim.

'Won't hurt to ask Timmy, but for now, how bout you stick to those'

He pointed at the tea and his smile widened as Tim took his first sip, the look on Tim's face relaxed with pure pleasure. Tim opened his eyes and saw his partner sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, watching him with wonder. He walked over and straddled Jethro pulling him in for a deep kiss.

'We're ok now aren't we J, I mean we've been talking for two weeks but I just need to know'

Tim's voice was unsure; he had moments like this where he didn't believe everything was going to be ok now an needed to be reassured. Jethro wrapped his arms around Tim's waist and pulled him in for a hug.

'Yeah Tim, we're gonna be fine, all three of us'

* * *

Hey guys, thank you so much for all your kind reviews, I'm overwhelmed by the feedback and love you all for it, you really are good for a gal's ego he he he.

I know this chapter has got a lot of background work in it, but I really feel it's important to the story. Hope you all enjoyed reading and I promise to get Chapter 4 up soon.

Shelbylou x


	4. Relief

A/N Hey guys, before we start I want to say a big thank you for all your support with this story. I hope I can keep living up to your expectations.

This story is going to be a bit more fluffy, no angst here because I think two chapters of beating on poor Timmy is enough for now he he he.

Anyway, Enjoy

* * *

The weather had been pleasantly warm giving Tim the opportunity to sit in the yard with Jethro, reading his book and throwing a ball for his furry friend. He had sat at the pine garden table, lounging in one of the comfortable garden chairs his lover had made. He picked up the glass and raised it to his lips, too engrossed in his reading to notice it was empty, sighing he stood up and traipsed back into the house for a refill.

Tim walked through the kitchen door with his nose still buried deep in a book and an empty glass was clasped in his left hand. He loved Saturdays and recently he had been taken off call at weekends and was lavishing the feel of complete freedom for two whole days.

He reached out his hand to place the glass on the kitchen worktop and surprised himself when he felt it bump into the warm, soft t shirt his lover was wearing. He lowered the book and gazed up, his green eyes locking onto the crystal blue ones which currently held a sparkle of amusement.

'Oh hey, sorry I thought you'd gone to the store'

Jethro smirked and pulled Tim in for a warm, passionate kiss before pulling away, his hands rubbing gently up and down his lovers sides.

'I left two hours ago, you been sitting out there reading all this time, exactly how good is that book?'

Tim blushed, his cheeks slowly turning a deep shade of crimson.

'Two hours? Huh, guess I lost track of time'

Placing the book on the counter, he reached over to reclaim his lover's lips, kissing him deeply and feeling the familiar twitch of arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach. Jethro felt Tim's hand snake its way down his body, starting at the shoulders and stopping briefly at his lovers sensitive nipples to play, making the small nubs hard. He moved down slowly, gently slipping his hand into his lover's pants finally finding exactly what it was looking for. Tim started to rub slowly, making Jethro uncomfortably hard in his boxers.

Tim was now three and a half months pregnant, luckily the morning sickness had subsided dramatically and the exhaustion he had been feeling in the first trimester and been replaced by a permanent horniness that had Tim wanting sex twenty four seven.

'Jethro, I want you NOW'

Jethro had been getting used to Tim's demands for sex, for the past two weeks his lover had been insatiable, the hormones flowing freely making Tim pretty much hard all the time. Not that Jethro was complaining, he adored his partner and pleasuring him made him infinitely happy. He had spent many nights watching his debauched lover completely sated and relaxed to the point he thought he had melted into a puddle of goo on the bed.

Jethro's eyes darkened as his hands ran down the full length of the lean body, stopping briefly to massage the tiny swollen belly. Tim growled at the contact and decided to take complete control, he pushed his lover's sweats and boxers down roughly and reached over to the left to open the drawer that they had started to keep a tube of lube in. Jethro almost keened at the sound the cap popping and watched with complete lust as Tim carefully slicked up his fingers.

Tim went in for one more kiss and kneeled in front of his lover, practically purring at the sight of his lover's hard cock twitching in front of his face. He admitted to loving this part of the pregnancy and loved the feeling of being completely horny all the time. He still suffered the odd migraine but all in all he felt good.

He leaned forward and teased the head of his lover's shaft, his tongue swirling gently at the tip to lap up the pre-come that had started to drip. Jethro did keen this time, a long sharp moan that made Tim slide his mouth all the way down, taking his lover in completely. Whilst his nose was buried deep in his lover's groin, he pushed one slick finger through the Jethro's tight ring of muscle, avoiding his lover's prostate at the moment because he wanted to be buried deep inside when Jethro came.

He started to move his head back towards the tip, the slow ministrations enough to make Jethro crazy but not enough to send him over the edge, Timmy was good at that, he could take his lover to the brink but not enough to completely fall. It really did drive Jethro wild.

Jethro felt his lovers tongue dip into the slit at the top of his cock as another finger joined the party in his ass, he felt as though he was going to explode, good Tim was good. He felt a pang of remorse as the warm mouth left his cock and watched as the sandy head moved upwards towards his mouth.

He could taste himself as Tim went in for a deep kiss, his fingers still buried deep in his lover's ass. At some point a third finger had made his way in stretching him perfectly. Tim pulled away and tugged at his arm, turning his lover round so he was standing bent into the counter, hands splayed on the black granite worktop.

Jethro heard the cap pop on the lube and soon felt the blunt tip of Tim's slick erection pushing its way inside him. He gasped as he felt the momentary burn; Tim stilled waiting for the muscles to relax, driving all the way home when he felt his lover give way.

Tim set a fast rhythm, they had spent the previous night lazily making love and now he was in the mood for hard fast sex.

'Oh god Timmy...........'

Jethro was panting hard and Tim leaned in, reaching around his lover and weaving their fingers together on the counter top, the platinum rings clanging softly as they met.

Jethro practically screamed, the change of angle meant his lover's hard cock was rubbing hard against his prostate on every thrust and it wasn't long before he was coming hard and fast without his erection even being touched. Tim kept moving, the contracting muscles finally sending him over the edge, his own orgasm hard and hot, filling his lover with his hot come.

Tim rested his sweaty head between his lover's shoulder blades as stood in complete post coital bliss. They were both panting hard and in desperate need of a shower. Tim moved back and slipped out of his lover, eliciting a groan as he brushed past Jethro's prostate.

'J that was.........Oh my god.......that was amazing'

Jethro turned and pulled Tim into a tender embrace, groaning when he leaned back into the wet come that coated the kitchen unit.

'Timmy, how bout we clean up and go take a bath. Tell you what, you go run the bath and I'll get cleaned up here'.

Tim nodded and moved out of the kitchen to prepare the bath. Jethro stood and grimaced as he felt his lover's come drip out of him, leaving wet lines as it ran down his leg. God did he need that bath. He made quick work of cleaning the kitchen and walked upstairs to join his lover in the bathroom.

* * *

He walked into the master bedroom and smiled lazily at his lover. Tim was laying down on the bed napping peacefully on top of a towel. He was completely naked, the small paunch more pronounced in the position he was in.

Jethro walked over and tapped Tim gently on the face.

'Hey, how bout we get in that bath'

Tim opened his eyes and grinned, holding out a hand for his lover so he could pull him up. Jethro helped him up but never let go of his hand, the finger twining together gently before pulling his partner into the bathroom for an afternoon of pure relaxation before the festivities started.

'We still got a couple of hours before everyone arrives?'

Jethro nodded as he stepped in the bath, lying back against the white cast iron, motioning for Tim to join him.

'Yep, everything is under control, I've made the salad and the meat's marinating nicely so quit worrying and get your pregnant ass in here'.

Tim laughed and stepped into the bath, settling himself between Jethro's legs. Jethro felt Tim's muscles relax completely as he sank into the hot water, the smells of the bath oil rising in the steam.

Tim felt his lovers arms drop across his shoulders, the hands resting just above his navel and he couldn't help himself as he grasped the hands in his and melted completely into Jethro, his eyes had started to droop again when something popped into his head.

'J, Can I ask you a question?'

Jethro frowned and shifted slightly so he could look down at his Tim, the tensing muscles not going unnoticed by his lover.

'Anytime, what's up?'

'What were you and Ducky talking about that night we.....'

Tim's throat had gone tight; clearing it he finished his question.

'Sorry, The night we argued'

Tim felt his lover relax and chuckle, the sound reverberating through his lover chest onto his back.

'What's made you think about that?'

Tim shrugged, not wanting to admit it had been something playing on his mind since the event. He somehow needed to know what the two friends had talked about all night.

'Ok Timmy, for a start I got an ass whooping off my best friend'

Tim giggled as Jethro started to tell him the events of that dreaded night.

_

* * *

Two weeks ago.............._

_Jethro found himself being guided to the kitchen by his friend, the last couple of weeks had really taken its toll and he found himself needing to talk._

'_I've fucked up Duck; I just don't know what to do'_

_Ducky had started the coffee and was waiting for it percolate. He walked over to his friend and laid a hand gently on his shoulder._

'_Why don't you start by talking to me Jethro, we'll take it from there'._

_Jethro nodded and felt a stab of guilt as he thought about the raw pain reflected in Tim's eyes that night._

'_Duck, I'm scared. I couldn't care less about my pregnant partner being male; Jesus, I can't believe he'd even think that. I just don't want to lose them again. I can't go through that again'._

_Ducky placed a hot, steaming mug of coffee in front of his friend and sat on one of the other kitchen chairs._

'_Jethro, what exactly has been going on, I take it you found out when Timothy was in hospital two weeks ago'_

_Again Jethro nodded, his head dropping into his hands._

'_God Duck, I panicked and messed up again. He's gonna leave me'_

_Ducky stared at Jethro, waiting for his friend to look at him again._

'_I'm sure that's not the case, why don't you start from the beginning'_

'_Duck, when we got back from the hospital, Tim was exhausted so went up to bed. I went down to the basement with every intention of working on my boat, instead I found myself sitting there thinking about Shannon and Kelly'_

_Ducky reached over the table and patted his friend on the arm; he felt his friend's fragility and needed to ground him._

'_It really messed with me Duck, I came home every night and needed to be alone, needed to be able to sort through these thoughts. I started to drink the bourbon that was down there and have been drunk for the better part of two weeks now'._

_He heard Ducky inhale sharply and looked up to see his friends gaze harden. He continued under the scrutiny of his lifelong friend._

'_You know what he said to me Duck, He told me he was sorry I found him disgusting and sorry he was one of those freaks. He's not Duck, I don't think of him that way. Sure it's weird but it's becoming more common now'_

_Ducky's gaze didn't soften as Jethro put his heart on the table, exposing his emotions to someone other than his lover._

'_I didn't know what to say so I just sat there like a complete bastard and listened'_

_Ducky's irritation was now evident, his eyes getting harder and harder the more his friend talked._

'_Jethro, what on earth were you thinking, that poor boy has had the shock of his life. It's one thing to be told you are pregnant under these circumstances but it's another to have to go through it alone. How would you feel if it had been the other way round.'_

_Jethro hung his head in shame and continued, his voice sounding empty as he talked._

'_I don't know, I guess I'd want him there for me. I'm not sure what happened, I think I started to grieve again and didn't know exactly how to handle it. I grieved alone before Duck and guess I just needed that again'_

'_You guess you'd want him there? My god Jethro put yourself in his shoes. He's a man and he's pregnant, no matter how common it's becoming there is still stigma attached to it. He's going to be feeling insecure at the moment and you weren't there to comfort him.'_

_The shame was filling every pore in Jethro's body; he didn't want to hear the words but needed that kick up the ass to get him back on track_

'_Jethro, regardless of how you were feeling, you now have two people in your life that need you more than ever. I'm guessing you are aware of the difficulties of Male pregnancies. I hate to say it Jethro, but you need to buck up man, that poor boy needs you now more than ever'_

_Jethro looked up at his friend, the steely gaze burning through him. _

'_Yeah Duck, I know. I'm just not sure how to make this right. He said he'd been throwing up for the better part of two weeks and I've been so much of a fucking bastard that I let him do it completely alone.'_

_Ducky watched as his friend stood and started to pace the kitchen, the nervous energy needing to be burnt off._

'_Jethro, you know what you need to do. Tomorrow you are going to lock the basement door and you are not going to go back down there until you have talked to Timothy and cleared the air. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go and check on him and when I get back down we'll continue our talk'_

_Jethro nodded again and sat back down in the chair waiting for his friend to return._

* * *

Present day...................

'The rest of the night was spent just chatting. The talk we had the day after pretty much covered everything I talked to Duck about. He helped me put it all into perspective'.

Tim raised one of Jethro's hands and kissed the palm.

'I'm glad he did J'

Jethro petted the top of Tim's hair and looked at the hand that Tim was studying, the skin had become wrinkled and puckered with the water, signalling the need to get out and get ready.

'Hey come on, we look like prunes and everyone will be here soon'

He felt Tim shift slightly before moving forward to give him the leverage to turn round. Straddling his lover he kissed him deeply as the hormones kicked in, hardening his shaft ready for round two.

* * *

Tim stood in the bedroom wearing his favourite black shirt. He really wanted to wear his indigo dye jeans but they had started to feel a uncomfortably tight at the waist, he growled in frustration as Jethro walked in, watching his lover frantically going through his wardrobe.

'Timmy, what're you doing, everyone will be here soon'

He heard Tim huff as he pulled back, standing in front of the open wardrobe wearing nothing but his boxers and shirt.

'Thanks for that J; you know this will be a hell of a lot easier if my jeans didn't feel so damn tight anymore'

Tim slumped on the bed next to the offending garment and understanding dawned on Jethro as he made his way over, kneeling in front of his lover to comfort him.

'Ok, so they don't fit, just put something else on'

'Jethro, everything is tight, I might not be showing that much but it's enough that my clothes are getting tight. I really don't want to pull out the fat clothes J'

'Fat clo..............Timmy they weren't that big and to be honest, they will probably still be too baggy now anyway. Listen, solve a problem. Put the jeans on and leave the button undone, just pull the zipper up and wear a belt'

Tim huffed a short laugh, his arms flailing as he continued.

'Yeah right J, what if someone notices, God I'm going to get fat again aren't I'

He flopped back onto the bed only to be pulled back up a moment later by his lover. He looked at Jethro and saw the firm boss look that let Tim know he meant business.

'Ok, 1. you are not going to get fat again. You are pregnant and 2. How the hell are they going to see, your shirt will cover it up. So how bout you put the jeans on with a belt and we'll go shopping tomorrow Ok'

Tim looked up and cocked one side of his mouth into a crooked smile, an evil glint in his eye.

'Yes boss'

Jethro reached his hand back and gave him a soft Gibbs head slap before ruffling the soft sandy hair and making his way back downstairs.

* * *

Jethro had just finished preparing the food and had started moving it outside to the grill, he grinned broadly when Tim emerged wearing his Indigo jeans, the top button and belt masked by the long black shirt he wore.

'You look good Tim, You feeling ok?'

Jethro walked over to Tim and handed him a plate of steaks before picking up the chicken that he had part cooked in the oven.

'Yeah sorry, I didn't mean to get all hormonal on you, I think its just nerves'

They walked out towards the grill and put the plates of meat down on the table at the side, Jethro had covered the plates with foil to stop any bugs making a meal out of their dinner.

'Don't worry about it, honestly, if that's all I get in the next few months I'll be lucky and there is absolutely no need to be nervous'

Jethro pulled Tim in for a quick kiss but they were disturbed by the door knocking.

'You ready?'

Jethro looked into his lovers eyes and saw the blind panic that had started to build, they had organised a barbeque night for everyone so they could share the news but Tim had been fretting about it all day. Jethro secretly felt the same way, he knew their colleagues and friends were liberal minded he just didn't know how liberal minded they were.

Squeezing his lovers hand he made way to the front door to let everyone in. Tim had moved into the kitchen, to grab the drinks, uncapping three beers for Jethro, Tony and Jimmy and pouring three glasses of wine, one each for Abby, Ziva and Ducky. He looked mournfully at the beer before grabbing the bottle of mineral water out of the fridge, pouring it into a tall glass with liberal ice cubes in.

He had just finished getting the drinks ready when he was grabbed in a bear hug so tight it took his breath away.

'Timmy, I've missed you'

The arms relaxed and Tim wrapped his own arms around Abby's waist before pecking his favourite Goth on the cheek.

'You saw me yesterday Abbs' he chuckled as he passed her a glass of wine.

'I know but..........'

Tim didn't find out why Abby missed him as Tony's voice rang through the house.

'Probie'

Tony walked in his arms flung wide as he made his way over to his friend in mock cuddle mode.

'Hey Tony, don't you dare, here have a beer instead'

He handed the beer to Tony and looked behind him to see Ziva standing talking to Jethro, his lovers lips quirking into a broad smile as the brunette chatted away happily. He grabbed a glass of wine and walked over, pecking her on the cheek as he handed it over.

Ziva turned towards Tim and looked him up and down eliciting a growl from Tony. She looked over at him and winked before turning her attention back to Tim.

'McGee, you look nice tonight, special occasion?'

Her eyes glinted making Tim laugh out loudly, the sound echoing through the kitchen.

'You could say that Zee, you know where Ducky and Jimmy are?'

'They are on their way, Jimmy was picking Ducky up and you know how they argue about directions'

The laughter rang through the room and everyone was in good spirits as their two missing friends arrived.

Everyone had finished eating and was relaxing in the back yard. Tim had been replenishing everyone's drinks throughout the night while his lover took charge of the grill, cooking the food to perfection.

Jethro and Tim had decided to use paper plates to cut back on the clean up so they had more time to sit and talk to their friends. Tony was currently rolling around on the Lawn playing with Jethro, the Alsatian practically standing on Tony's chest as he growled at the dog, pulling at the toy in the dog's mouth.

'Hey Tony, you know we haven't had a chance to clear the crap up yet'

Tony jumped up at Tim's warning, contorting his body to check whether he had crap on him. The look on his made everyone howl with laughter.

'Ok fur ball, that's enough for the night'

He bent down and picked up the toy, throwing it down the lawn sending Jethro loping happily after it. He walked back and sat next to Ziva, his arm draping casually over the back of her chair. Tim handed him another beer before grabbing the cold bottle of water to pour over the ice he had just put in his glass.

'What's with the water McSober, you haven't had a drink all night?'

Jethro saw his lover's hand shake slightly as he poured the water and laid a comforting hand on the small of his back. He started to rub small circles as he took point.

'Actually Tony, That's why we asked you here'

Tony was confused, his face scrunched up as he processed Jethro's comment.

'Boss, you called us here to tell us Probie's stopped drinking, I've gotta tell you, it's a bit extravagant, you could've told us on Monday'

Jethro grinned broadly as Ziva delivered the obligatory head slap when Tony said something stupid, he watched as she pulled her hand away and blew suggestively at the palm.

'Zeevah, we've had this conversation before, only the bossman gets to do that'

Jethro reached over and smacked Tony on the head making everyone laugh again at Tony's affronted 'Hey'.

'Good girl Ziva and no Tony, that is not the reason you are here. Me and Tim.........well we have some news that may come as a bit of a shock to you all'

He pulled Tim down onto his knee and started to rub his hand absently up and down his back. He glanced up at his lover and silently urged him on.

'Ok guys, well you know I was in hospital a couple of weeks ago, well they found something......'

He was interrupted by Abby's chorus of 'oh my god, oh my god'. Ducky rested his hand on her forearm silencing her, her eyes shining with the tears that were threatening to fall.

'Abby it' Ok, it's not a bad thing. Anyway, I'm just going to come out and say it..........I'm pregnant, three and a half months pregnant to be exact'

Jethro felt Tim slump slightly, the burden of having to tell everyone had been weighing on him for days. Looking up he tried to gauge the different reactions from the expressions on their faces.

Abby was the first to speak, jumping up quickly and bouncing her way over to the two partners.

'Oh my god, seriously Timmy, you're pregnant. That's great I'm so happy for you guys'

She pulled both of them simultaneously into a hug before sitting in the chair at the side, her face beaming with pure excitement.

'Thanks Abbs, that means a lot'

Tim reached back and grasped Abby's hand, squeezing it gently before relaxing the grip, not letting go because he needed the reassurance from his friend.

Ziva being the stoic person she was just smiled and offered her congratulations. Tim couldn't help but wonder whether there was actually anything that would surprise their mossad friend, in all the years he had known her, nothing had fazed her at all.

Jimmy was another one who didn't seem surprised; he also offered his congratulations and grinned at the surprised looks on Jethro and Tim's faces.

'I've just covered Male pregnancy at med school; it's really not that uncommon any more'

Tim grinned and felt a wave of relief as his friends accepted their situation. There was only one person left and all eyes fell on a very pale and sweaty Tony.

'Anthony, are you alright my boy'

Ducky's voice seemed to pull him out of his trance and he slowly moved his face towards his friends.

'M'fine Ducky. Hey congratulations you guys.........that's great news. Is it me or is it getting a cold out here'

Jethro looked at his senior agent and pushed Tim gently off his knee, giving his lovers backside a gentle pat as he go up. He walked around the table and knelt down, looking over his agent with concern.

'Tony, you with me......hey....DINOZZO LOOK AT ME'

Tony moved his glassy eyes towards his boss and blinked, the sweat starting to drip down his forehead into his eyes.

'Tony, you ok'

Tony nodded once, his head bobbing towards his chest sharply before being pulled up.

'Yeah, I mean I didn't know guys could.........you know. Tim you're seriously pregnant? You're not joking?'

Tim moved so he was kneeling at his lover's side, his hand resting gently on Tony's knee. He didn't know what to make of Tony's reaction, it wasn't bad and he wasn't disgusted, he was just deeply shocked.

'No joke Tony, we're really having a baby, you gonna be ok with that'

The gentleness of Tim's voice stilled his shaking friend and their eyes met briefly. Tim didn't know what to do or say and felt completely out of his depth.

Tony exhaled loudly before nodding his head and replying in a shaky voice.

'Yeah McGee, it's just a shock, you know........I really am happy for you guys'

Jethro felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see Ducky hovering. He patted Tony's thigh gently and stood to let Ducky take his place kneeling on the floor. Tony's head had dropped down to rest on his chest, it was moving up and down in time with Tony's harsh breathing.

Ducky put his hand under Tony's chin and lifted his head to examine him, not liking what he saw he placed two fingers at the pulse point on Tony's neck and frowned as he felt the racing pulse. He moved quickly and pushed Tony's head between his knees.

'Timothy, Jethro, I believe Anthony is in mild shock, is it ok if he stays here tonight'

Tim nodded and looked over at his lover, pleading with him not to be pissed off at Tony's reactions. Jethro looked at him confused and nodded his approval.

'It's probably best Duck, we have plenty of room if anyone else wants to stay over too'

Abby clapped her hands with complete joy, her pigtails bouncing up and down as her excitement took hold.

'Yay a sleepover at boss man's and Timmy's, Ziva you up for it'

Ziva smiled shyly and looked sheepish; Tim looked over at her and smiled. As it turned out there was something that fazed her after all.

'Actually Abby I will be staying tonight. We have an announcement of our own'

Five sets of eyes locked onto her, expectantly waiting for the news she was going to give.

'Well me and Tony have been seeing each other and have been together for about a month now. Gibbs, would you mind if I shared the bed with Tony?

Tony looked up at Ziva and smiled for the first time in half an hour. He looked up and saw his boss grin at his girl, nodding his approval at them sharing a bed.

Jethro bent down and helped pick up a still shocky Tony, walking him into the house towards the guest room. Tim still couldn't get his head round everyone's reactions; he honestly thought they'd all look at him as if he was some kind of freak. He sighed with relief and felt Abby's arms wrap around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

'You Ok Timmy, how're you doing?'

Tim covered Abby's clasped hands with his own and leaned into her hug, they had been best friends for years now and he loved her with all his heart.

'You know what Abby, I'm doing great'

* * *

Phew, this is a long one. There's no angst here guys just a bit of loving and friendship. Let me know what you think

Shelbylou x


	5. Disappointment

Jethro had spent most of the morning getting his ear chewed by the captain of a destroyer; he completely understood the man's frustration but was seriously pissed off at bearing the brunt of his anger.

The team had been working on a case involving a young female Seaman. She had been found dead in Anacostia Park; face down in the river that flowed there. The investigations had soon led to the Captains son who was currently being held in custody awaiting interview.

'Special Agent Gibbs, you will be hearing from my lawyer. Expect a visit from JAG very soon'

The communication ended abruptly leaving Jethro standing in front of a blank fuzzy screen. He pulled his head set of and threw it down on the technicians desk as he stormed past. He strode back to his desk and sat down heavily; ignoring the imploring look Tim threw his way.

* * *

Jethro's mood hung heavily in the air making the team bury their noses deep in their work. Tim had been running background checks on the Captains son, trying to dig out as much information about the 22 year old Petty officer as he could and was currently going through the young man's bank statements trying to find any anomalies.

'Boss, I think I've got something'

Tim typed furiously and stood, moving slowly to the plasma screen. The file he had been scrutinizing on full display. Jethro moved over to the large screen standing to the left of his lover. Tim was clicking the small mouse highlighting separate areas of the bank statement.

'Ok, Boss we were wrong about Petty Officer Petersen; I don't think he was involved with Seaman Davies at all. I think he was being blackmailed by her.'

'McGee, I hope you've got a good basis for that claim'

The barked comment made Tim flinch, he was used to his lover's moods during cases but it didn't take the sting out of being on the brunt end of them.

Jethro looked closely at the screen and noticed the highlighted areas showed large sums of money being transferred into the same bank account on regular intervals.

'I have boss. You see the highlighted activity; they're transfers to another bank account. They're large sums J, nearly three quarters of his monthly income was being deposited'

'He's been transferring money? do we know where'

Tim shifted uncomfortably before pulling another document up on the screen so two bank statements sat side by side.

'He was transferring money into Seaman Davies's account Boss. It's been going on for months by the look of it'

Jethro clapped Tim on the back and turned sharply barely missing the collision with the Leon Vance.

'Director, is this urgent because I have a Petty Officer to interview'

Vance moved the toothpick to the other side of his mouth, his gaze unwavering as he stared directly at Jethro. Tim shifted onto his other foot and started to pick at a loose thread on his Jacket.

'Gibbs, McGee my office now. DiNozzo, Go interview our suspect'

Jethro scowled and followed Vance up to his office, Tim following behind nervously buttoning his Jacket to try to hide the small swelling.

* * *

'Sit'

Vance practically shouted the order and pointed to the comfortable chairs around the small meeting table. Tim obeyed, sinking down slowly in the leather chairs whilst secretly fretting about what was going to happen. Jethro saw the fear in his partner's eyes and nodded his support as he sat.

Vance had been looking out of window trying to figure out what to say, he had heard the scuttlebutt and wasn't sure how to broach the subject without too much comeback. It was a situation he had been stewing on for two days and he knew he had to be careful so as not to let his prejudice's show.

The silence was putting Jethro on edge, his morning had been a bitch so far and all he wanted to do was go down to the suspect currently being interviewed by his senior field agent.

'Leon, there better be a damn good reason you have called us here'

Vance turned and made his way over to the table, sitting down in the chair opposite both his agents. He pulled the toothpick out of his mouth and laced his hands together on the table in front of him.

'Ok gentlemen, there has been a certain amount of disturbing scuttlebutt flying around the Navy yard and I feel it's my duty to put those rumours to bed.'

He looked over to Tim and noticed the way his hands clasped around his stomach as he sat there. His body language told Vance everything he needed to know.

'Agent McGee, is there something regarding your health I should know about right now'

Tim exhaled loudly, it had been four days since telling the team about his pregnancy and he had planned to tell the Director on Monday morning. It was just unfortunate they got called out on a case leaving him no time to arrange the meeting.

'Director, with all due respect, I wanted to come and speak to you on Monday morning but didn't get the opportunity because of the case'

Jethro watched as Tim slowly deflated under the Director's piercing gaze.

'So there is something'

Tim nodded and looked up to his lover; he really didn't know what to say and was hoping Jethro would take up the slack. Jethro cocked his head to the side and dipped his head once, goading Tim into continuing. He felt as though the news should come from Tim seeing as he was the one carrying his child.

'Yes. Director Vance, Agent Gibbs and I are expecting'

Vance frowned and looked over at Jethro.

'Expecting what exactly?'

Tim wanted to laugh at the feigned stupidity coming from his superior. He really couldn't believe a man as direct as Leon Vance would play games like this.

'Oh for god sake Leon, Tim's pregnant with my baby'

Leon's face darkened at Jethro's statement as he inhaled deeply. Tim's feeling of foreboding deepened as Leon started at his clenched fists as if trying to compose himself.

'Agent McGee, I have turned a blind eye to the fact that you and Special Agent Gibbs are living together. I have ignored the fact that you are both legally now each other's next of Kin. I have even ignored the bands that you both wear. What I cannot ignore is the fact that one of my _MALE _agents is pregnant'

Tim blanched, he had been expecting some kind of dress down but to hear the emphasis on the word male sent sparks of fear shooting through him. He knew some people would be a little less open minded about the whole thing, but to hear it from the big boss made his stomach churn.

'Now, firstly you are going to tell me why your little ab.....issue had been kept off record'

Jethro growled knowing exactly what the director's slip of the tongue was going to be, he just hoped Tim was a little bit more oblivious to the comment, not wanting his hormonal lover upsetting himself over such small mindedness.

'With all due respect _sir_, it's not an abnormality or an issue. I wasn't aware that I could even conceive until I discovered I was pregnant'

Vance shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his expression never faltered as he rounded on the Junior Agent.

'And when was that Agent McGee. You care to share with me exactly how far along you are'

Jethro was proud of Tim, he had no idea where this assertiveness had come from but he could tell by the Directors body language that it was un-nerving his superior.

'I found out about a month and a half ago and am currently just over 3 and a half months pregnant'

Vance settled back in the chair pinching the bridge of his nose. He had no idea how he was going to handle the pregnancy and was even thinking about signing McGee off for the foreseeable future. He was very much old school and the whole male baby boom was unnerving and fed his prejudice.

'Director Vance, I have been doing some research into the PDA, sorry, the Pregnancy Discrimination Act and think you'll find it interesting. I will get a copy emailed to you as soon as I return to my desk. On the other issue of turning a blind eye to our relationship then I would like to draw your attention to DADT and would like to point out that whilst it doesn't stretch to NCIS agents we still abide by it and don't openly flaunt our relationship at work'

Vance looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he tried to process the information, what he hadn't expected was the amount of research and preparation that had gone into Tim's presentation. He glanced over at Jethro and caught the wink he sent to his partner.

'Agent McGee, don't you think the two contradict each other. Whilst the PDA protects pregnant women and the DADT policy protects both the military and its staff, they don't exactly go hand in hand. Don't you think your pregnancy is going to spark questions? I'm not sure how you expect to conceal your homosexual relationship in your condition'

Tim's lips twitched, eventually falling into a small smile.

'Director, I would just like to re-iterate, DADT doesn't apply here at NCIS because we are a federal agency. We chose not to flaunt our relationship with respect to our colleagues and the people we have contact with on a daily basis. Now in order to keep protecting the military I suggest you put me on desk duty as soon as my _condition_ becomes obvious'

Tim took a deep breath and continued with his speech. Jethro was practically beaming at the stoicism of his partner and if he didn't know better he would have thought Tim had been rehearsing this for weeks.

'As far as the PDA act goes Director, may I suggest you read the new amended act. The protection offered to women as you pointed out now extends to men with the ability to conceive. For clarification, I will email you the new act'

Tim had him over a barrel; Vance's hands were completely tied by the law and he really couldn't think of any loop holes he could use.

'Agent McGee, do you remember when I told you I would rather have more agents like you over DiNozzo'

Tim looked him square in the eye and nodded; he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

'Well I'm afraid I need to retract that statement, I'm not sure what the implications will be to this Agency but as you so graciously pointed out, there is nothing I can do about it. I'll admit to feeling disappointed with you at the moment, I never expected you to put the reputation of NCIS at stake the way you have. When your condition becomes obvious, you will be on desk duty with restricted access to Mtac so as to limit the damage'

Jethro's head whipped round and Tim could feel the anger radiating off him. He decided to intervene before his partner said or did something that would get them both suspended.

'Understood Director though I disagree that my pregnancy is damaging and quite frankly find the implication insulting. If anything Director Vance, NCIS has the opportunity to shine as a more diverse agency. If it wasn't out of respect for the Military that we represent then that comment would be taken further as Discrimination. May we be excused?'

Vance gave a curt nod and went back to the window, his body tense and unyielding to whatever Jethro wanted to say. Tim stood and shook his head before motioning to Jethro to leave the office.

* * *

Tony was still in interrogation when the two men walked into the bull pen, Tim automatically walked to his desk to email the PDA policy, not wanting to leave it a moment later. He had to admit to feeling pretty damn proud of himself though he couldn't help feeling slightly uneasy at the reaction they got.

'McGee, my office now'

Tim's head whipped up to watch Jethro striding across the office. He sighed quietly and locked his computer denying anyone else access. Tim was hot on his heels, stepping into the elevator a moment later.

Jethro pressed the button down to interrogation but slammed his hand down on the emergency stop switch as soon as the elevator started its descent. Tim wasn't sure what to expect so stood silently waiting for Jethro to speak.

'Timmy, what the hell was that?'

Tim was stunned into complete silence; it wasn't said in anger but was said with complete wonder. Sometimes his lover was far too hard to read. He leaned back against the wall of the elevator and relaxed whilst trying to find the right words. He huffed out a small laugh and wiped his hand over his face.

'You know when you got up on Sunday and found me and Tony talking in the Kitchen'

'Yeah, you said you both talked about his reaction the night before.'

Tim hung his head and sighed, he didn't want Jethro feeling left out but he knew he would have told Tim he was being overcautious.

'Yeah, we did. Tony is genuinely pleased for us and Ducky said part of his reaction was caused by the alcohol. That's not what I was going to discuss though J.'

'Ok, Go on'

'Basically I wanted to be prepared, I mean come on J we had to meet some resistance somewhere along the line and I had a gut feeling it would be the director. So I spoke to Tony and he helped me do the research on both policies and then some. The solution seemed simple from there, as soon as the bean gets bigger and I can't hide it anymore, I go on desk duty until after my paternity'

Jethro was speechless and Tim laughed at the expression on his face. Jethro's eyebrows had shot up, his mouth opening and closing as if the words just didn't want to come. Tim was still giggling when he was pulled into a quick kiss, Jethro's hand blindly turning the elevator back on. He pulled back as soon as they started to move.

'I'm proud of you Tim but not so happy with the Director. If you're happy with the outcome then I guess everything's Ok; For now anyway'

Tim grinned and grabbed Jethro's hand, giving it a quick squeeze before the doors opened.

* * *

Tim and Jethro walked into the observation room and moved to stand beside Ziva. It looked like Tony was just finishing up and was collecting the papers and photographs off the table.

'David, sitrep'

Ziva jumped slightly, she had been so engrossed in the proceedings she didn't hear them enter.

'He broke Gibbs. Tony presented him with the DNA evidence and the bank statements and he started to coo like a dove'

'Sing like a Canary Zee, not coo like a dove'

Ziva looked over at Tim and smiled at him. Since finding out he was pregnant she didn't have the heart to tease him and if the truth be told, it made her feel more protective over her adopted little brother'

'Thank you Tim. Anyway he confessed and the case is officially closed'

Jethro turned and left leaving Ziva and Tim watching Tony as he stood to leave. Tim hadn't noticed the third person sitting in the corner of the room talking on a cell phone'

'Who's that?'

'That Tim is the JAG representative; she's currently talking to Petersen's father'

Tim watched as the lawyer gestated with her hands, obviously relaying the details to Captain Petersen. Tony chose that very moment to walk in carrying the case file.

'Probie, how did it go?'

Tim spent the next 20 minutes relaying the contents of the meeting to his team mates. As he was telling them about the director he started to feel the resentment towards the attitude rise, pushing away any pride he felt previously. He swallowed hard and tried to suppress the feelings knowing he had to keep calm in order to keep working.

'Anyway, it's by the by now so, Tony you still on for the game tonight'

'Oh god yes, I'll bring the pizza's'

Tim Shook his head as they all made their way to the bull pen to file their reports.

* * *

Hey everyone, well that's got all the 'outage' out of the way, let me know what you think. I know I've been pretty vague on the PDA laws and DADT and to be honest I have no idea whether I'm right about it not extending to NCIS but hell, it's fiction and the law had to be tweaked a wee bit anyway.

Shelbylou x


	6. Family

A/N Hey guys, I would just like t say a big thank you to Alisa who has been an absolute star. She has helped me out in the biggest way by letting me run ideas by her and giving her suggestions. Between us I think we have managed to come up with some pretty darn good ideas, one of which you will see at the end of the chapter.

Alisa, Thanks for everything and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it x

* * *

Tim lay on the sofa with his head resting in Jethro's lap. He was exhausted because they had both spent evening packing due to the trip to Stillwater they were taking the following day.

It was early July and the weather was getting hot, peaking at 73 degrees the past week. Usually Tim liked the warm weather, but the pregnancy was making him feel twice as hot and uncomfortable all the time.

It was 2100 and the heat had started to make him feel tired, so he lay down on the couch wearing nothing but boxer shorts, his head resting in Jethro's lap while they watched a Movie. Jethro was gently carding his fingers through Tim's short sandy hair.

'J, don't forget the doctor's appointment tomorrow'

Tim was now five months pregnant and was due for his twenty week scan. They had decided to travel to Stillwater directly after the appointment after being called in to see Vance last week to be given the god awful news he was on desk duty and on restriction from Mtac. Tim knew the day would come seeing as his small paunch was now gone and his bump was visible no matter what he wore.

Being desk bound meant trawling through cold cases all week, only working the cases when his team needed him to run background checks or delve into any personal information. He took it in his stride but Jethro had noticed how uncomfortable Tim was sitting at a desk all day and worried about the effect it was having on him.

'I know Timmy. Don't worry we'll be there'

Tim smiled and nestled deeper into Jethro's lap and continued to watch the movie they had put on, it was a movie they had borrowed from Tony and even Jethro had to admit, it was quite good. He looked down at Tim and saw his eye's start to droop, the exhaustion finally taking over. Jethro ran his hand over the baby bump that was partially resting on the pillow between Tim's knees.

'How you feeling Timmy, you were fidgety today'

Tim looked turned his head slightly and Jethro could see how sleepy he was starting to get. He seemed tired this week and Jethro was starting to worry.

'Ok I guess, my hips are starting to ache a bit if I sit in the same position too long. Kinda tired too, thought I left that behind in the first trimester'

He grabbed the hand carding through his hair and kissed the palm before turning back to the movie, Jethro continued his ministrations, never taking his eyes off his lover. Tim chuckled and turned back to Jethro.

'You know, they're the nicer symptoms right. I've also got the constipation, heartburn and am starting to swell'

Jethro laughed, his hand stilling while his thumb ran soothing circles in Tim's hairline.

'Oh and bu........butt............butterflies. Been getting them all day. Must be nervous about something'

The sentence was interrupted by a huge yawn, Jethro swore if it was any larger the TV was going to get sucked in. Tim's eyes had started to close but soon opened when he felt the rumbles of laughter vibrating at the back of his head.

'Hey, what's so funny? I can't help it m'tired'

Jethro couldn't help but laugh harder at the innocence in Tim's voice, he wasn't laughing at his sleepy partner, he was laughing because he knew exactly what the fluttering sensations were.

'Timmy, you're not nervous, it's the baby. You're starting to feel our baby moving around in there'

The hand resting on Tim's bump started to gently move up and down, the sensations making the fluttering Tim was feeling intensify. Tim turned and looked at Jethro, his eyes screwed up slightly with confusion'

'Five months Tim, that's when you usually start to feel the baby move. Hey you're not the only one doin' research, that and it helps to have been here before, even it wasn't in person'

Jethro's face darkened as he remembered his letters from Shannon that detailed every step of her pregnancy. The five month mark was one that stuck in his mind because Shannon had told him about the fluttering she was feeling and how the doctor explained it was his little Kelly moving around in there. He remembered sitting in his cabin sobbing with happiness.

Tim moved onto his back and put a hand on Jethro's cheek, he knew the memories periodically surfaced and wanted to comfort his lover as much as he could. Jethro pulled himself back and smiled tenderly at Tim.

'Seriously, that's the bean moving round in there, huh. Well if that's the case then I think it likes the attention from his Pop's'

Jethro continued to rub gently, feeling the pang of regret at not being to feel his baby move, it was something he was wishing for and couldn't wait for the day to come when he would put his hand on Tim's swollen stomach only to feel his child kick.

'What do you think about finding out whether it's a boy or girl tomorrow? We can't keep calling it the bean or it, poor kid'll have a complex before it's even born'

Tim stayed quiet for a moment making Jethro think of the irony, his pregnant lover taking a pregnant pause. The thought made him want to laugh again.

'Yeah, I'd like that. Might be useful when we decorate the nursery or choose names'

They sat in silence watching the movie, or at least Jethro was. When he looked down at Tim he saw sleep had finally claimed him. He gently rubbed his fingers over Tim's cheeks, gently rousing him from his deep sleep.

'Come on, let's go to bed'

Tim sat up and rubbed tiredly at his face, he had no idea why he felt so damn exhausted all the time because he was sleeping at least 8 hours a night and napping when he got home from work. He felt Jethro's hands wrap around his elbow to help him up before guiding him to the bedroom.

* * *

Tim lay on the bed in the clinic waiting for his examination. He was staring across the room at the pale pink wall deep in thought. His appointments always made him nervous even though so far everything was going well.

He heard the door open and turned his head to see Jethro walking in with a bottle of water in his hand. He handed Tim the water and sat down to drink the large coffee he had bought for himself.

'They say how long it's gonna be?'

Tim shook his head and opened the water, taking a long drink of the cold clear liquid.

'Shouldn't be long now J. Hey, did you ring Jackson while you were out there'

'Yes Timothy I did. He's fine and told us to take it easy on the drive up. Well actually he told me to take care of his favourite son in law and grandchild anyway'

Tim swatted Jethro in the chest for the comment he just made. He knew he was being a nag, but he loved Jackson and didn't want him to fret about them being late. Jethro grinned and was about to say something when the doctor walked in grinning broadly at the couple as they waited.

'Hey Tim, how are we today?'

She busied herself getting the ultrasound ready before turning and lifting Tim's top up to reveal his stomach.

'We're Good, I just feel really tired recently. Hey, I think I can feel the bean move now'

The doctor laughed loudly at his description as she squirted the cold gel onto his abdomen making Tim inhale sharply.

'Sorry, you know the drill by now Tim so I didn't think you needed any warning. So, does it feel like butterflies by any chance?'

'Oh god yeah, I thought It was nerves until J told me I should be feeling the baby round about now'

She moved the wand firmly over the bump as she tried to get the right angle.

'Well, looks like you were right Jethro, the baby is very active, looks like it's awake at the moment'

She turned the monitor to show the baby moving around happily. Tim felt a tear slide down his cheek as he watched his child start to suck its thumb and smiled when Jethro reached over and wiped away the tear, his own eye's moistening at the sight.

'Ok, everything's looking good gentlemen; do you want to know the sex?'

She looked at the pair and grinned broadly at the two heads nodding excitedly before her.

'Congratulations, it's a perfectly healthy little boy. He's not shy either Tim, you see the way he's lying, well you can see his family jewels as clear as day'

Tim felt Jethro squeeze his hand as another tear rolled down his cheek. He turned to his partner with pure joy in his eyes and grinned.

'J, we're having a son'

Jethro chuckled and bent down low to kiss his lover deeply. He pulled away and looked him directly in the eyes before turning back to the doctor as she cleared her throat.

'Sorry. Oh, Tim I need to see you before you leave, do you think you could come by my office'

'Yeah no problem, is everything ok?'

She looked over and saw how worried her patient had become and gave him a reassuring smile before wiping his stomach clean.

'I just need to go over your test results, it shouldn't take too long'.

Tim sat up and pulled his shirt down over his bump, he found himself really looking forward to becoming a father and ran his hand down it with adoration. He looked over at Jethro and felt his heart melt when he saw him watching Tim, his eyes full of love for his family. He stood up and laced his fingers through Jethro's.

'Come on J, let's go see what the doctor wants'

* * *

'So what're you saying doc'

Jethro had gone on the defensive; the doctor had just told them Tim's blood test revealed slightly higher blood sugar levels than normal.

'Jethro, it's nothing to worry about at the moment. There's only a slight increase so I just want to make some minor changes to Tim's diet'.

She pulled out a typed document and handed it over to Tim.

'Tim, I'm worried about you developing gestational diabetes and need you to follow this diet for the time being. It's not a major change at the moment but does include starchier foods like wholemeal bread, pasta rice etc. I also want you to make sure you eat your 5 a day'

Tim read the dietary information sheet she had just handed to him and nodded. He started to wonder whether this accounted for the tiredness and thirst he had been feeling over the past couple of weeks.

'Is this the reason why I'm tired and thirsty all the time? I just put it down to the heat'

Her gaze never left her patient and she saw the furrowed grooves in his brow.

'Tim, don't worry it's very mild and shouldn't affect the baby too much. We'll be monitoring you more closely to make sure it doesn't get any worse, hopefully the diet, oh and 30 minutes of light exercise every day, should keep it at bay. I'll also want to do a glucose tolerance test on your next appointment so I'm going to need you to come get the gel and instructions a week before'

Tim was listening intently at what she had to say, he'd walk to the ends of the earth at this moment in time if it meant his son was healthy.

'I know what to do, when I was a kid I used to get hypoglycaemic so took a few of them then. I kinda grew out of it though'

'Huh, Hypoglycaemia is a drop in blood sugar that is related to diabetes so I want you to keep a close eye on that. I take it you remember the symptoms'

Tim nodded and was about to answer when Jethro cut in.

'Wait. If Tim's problem is high blood sugar then where would that factor in'

The Doctor was patient and pulled out a pre-printed leaflet. Jethro took it and started to scan through before she started to talk again.

'Gestational diabetes is high blood sugar caused by your pregnancy hormones blocking the effect of insulin which breaks down the sugar in your body, the sugar build up is down to the foods you eat however, if you don't eat or skip meals then your sugar levels will drop and cause hypoglycaemic shock. Tim I want you to eat healthy food on a regular basis to maintain your sugar levels, if you feel like they are getting low then eat or drink something sweet, if you have no symptoms then I need you to steer clear of anything with a high sugar content'

Jethro could almost hear the cogs whirring in Tim's head and he knew a good night or so would be spent doing research.

'Well gentlemen, I understand you are taking a few days vacation so enjoy yourselves, and Tim, don't worry and get stressed over this ok'

She stood and shook hands with her patient and his partner and sighed deeply as they left her office. If she was to be honest, she really liked them both and thought they made a great couple.

* * *

The drive to Stillwater was uneventful and Jethro found himself pulling up outside his dad's place six hours after leaving the doctor's office. The drive itself only took about four hours due to the traffic being relatively clear but Jethro insisted on stopping for lunch on the way, add that to the regular breaks Tim needed to stretch his legs and the journey took a lot longer than usual.

Tim was currently sleeping peacefully, his head resting on one of the pillows that had recently become a permanent feature in the car owing to the fact that Tim needed one behind his back when travelling long distances in order to help ease the pressure in his pelvis, the other one Jethro insisted on because there was no way his lover was going to get a crick in his neck by sleeping with his head on the window.

'Hey, sleeping beauty. We're here'

Tim blearily opened his eyes and blinked, trying to clear the fogginess out of his head. He groaned as he stretched and rubbed at his back.

'Back aching?'

'No, just stiff. I think I've been sitting too long, it'll loosen when I walk around a bit'

Jethro leaned over and gave Tim a quick kiss before opening the door and stepping out. He had to admit that his back was stiff as well and made a mental note to take a lot more breaks on the way home. He walked round to the other side of the car and helped Tim out, supporting him as he stretched out the kinks in his back. They were distracted by the sound of the door opening as Jackson rushed out to meet them.

'Leroy, Timothy. It's good to see you boys'

He hugged Jethro tight before turning to Tim.

'My god Tim, would you look at that. How's my favourite son in Law and grand baby doing?'

He placed his hand on Tim's stomach and beamed, his smile reaching his eyes making them sparkle lovingly, Tim placed his hand over Jack's and patted it gently knowing his 'father in law' needed the reassurance that everything was ok.

'We're good Jack, how about you?'

'I'm good Tim, Shop's doing ok and my boys are making me a grandpa. What else does an old man need?'

Tim laughed loudly and walked to the open trunk to help Jethro with the bags. Jethro handed him the small holdall and turned back to get the small suitcase. Tim jumped when the holdall was lifted out of his hands and turned to see Jackson giving Jethro the evil eye.

'Leroy, are you crazy? Tim shouldn't be carrying stuff. Tim go inside and make yourself comfortable, we'll bring in the bags'

Tim chuckled and leaned over to nudge Jethro with his shoulder before walking down the path to the house, he was perfectly fine to carry the small holdall but knew better then to argue with Jackson.

'Dad, he's fine to carry light stuff, don't coddle him'

'Leroy Jethro Gibbs, while he's here he's going to relax and if that means he doesn't carry anything then so be it'

Jethro grunted as he carried the luggage into the house with his Dad knowing damn well what the old man was going to be like, he always did have a soft spot for Tim and since finding out about the pregnancy he tended to ring every other night.

Once the luggage had been deposited in the bedroom, Jethro walked downstairs and heard Tim telling Jack about the doctor's appointment.

'.....it's really not that bad, just a case of watching what I eat and exercise. It's not too bad and as long as the baby is healthy then it's worth the changes'.

Jethro crept up behind Tim and placed an envelope in front him before resting both hands on his shoulders.

Tim picked up the envelope and opened it, taking out one of the sonograms and handed it to Jackson. He was overwhelmed by the look of pure joy and love on the old man's face and felt his eyes prickle. He leaned back to rest his head on Jethro's stomach and sighed as his lover started to gently massage his shoulders.

'Jack, do you want to know what it is'

Jacks eyebrows shot up as he waited for Tim to finish. Tim was beaming with pride as he looked at another one of the sonograms.

'Jack, meet your grandson'

Jackson pulled one of the chairs out and sat next to Tim holding his hand. His eyes didn't leave the small black and white picture as he struggled to get his emotions in check.

'Jethro, Tim. Thank you. You've made an old man very happy'.

* * *

Tim and Jethro had arrived in Stillwater on Wednesday evening and had spent the last two days relaxing with Jackson and helping out in the store. The two days soon flew by and before they knew it Saturday had arrived. They were all sitting round the table in the back yard sipping on lemonade discussing their friends.

'So, Tony and Ziva. They still an item?'

Tim had been sitting in the shade reading the newspaper and felt a small pang of guilt at the question. It hadn't crossed his mind to update Jackson on the love lives of the team.

'No, they broke up a few weeks back. It was amicable though, thank god'

Jackson laughed at the relieved look on Tim's face.

'Huh, anyone know why?'

'Nope and we're not going to pry either dad.'

Jackson looked over at Tim questioningly but didn't get anywhere with him either, the younger man just shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and smiled.

'When are they arriving?'

Jethro looked at his watch before glancing back at his father.

'In about an hour so for god sake doesn't go questioning them. They left it on good terms'

Jackson winked at Tim before settling back to take a long drink from his glass making Tim chuckle loudly, he had a feeling that by the end of the weekend he would know exactly why his team mates broke it off.

* * *

They had moved into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner for everyone seeing as Stillwater was only a small town and there weren't many places to go out and eat. Tim had discovered Jackson's talent for cooking a long time ago and knew exactly where Jethro got his talent from, Tim watched as Jethro rubbed course ground black pepper on either side of the t bones before placing them back in the fridge and starting to prepare the whole salmon that sat on the counter.

In lieu of Tim's new dietary requirements, the two men were making a massive effort in the foods they prepared; carefully making sure the food wasn't too bland or boring so Tim wouldn't get bored.

'Timmy, you want baked potato or rice with this'

'Baked potato please J'

Jethro nodded and started to stab at the potatoes with the knife. Tim let his mind wander and was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door open.

'Timmy...'

Tim didn't have much time to prepare for the human whirlwind that blew across the room towards him, he stood up and waited for his best friend to give him the big squeeze everyone expected only to be left hanging when she bent down to give his bump a kiss.

'And how's our little Giblet today?'

'He's fine Abbs, so how bout you come up here and give me a hug'

Abbey stood up with her hands on her hips glaring at Tim.

'I'm just saying hello to the be........wait, what did you say?

Tim's eyes widened as he realised what he said.

'Er......i.......Um.........'

'Timmy you said 'he', it's a boy, when did you find out'

Jethro laughed as the black pigtails bobbed up and down with every small excited jump. Jackson had been out back and knew everyone had arrived when he heard the squealing.

'We found out Wednesday Abbs, here'

He handed her the sonogram and watched as she scrutinized every last inch, he didn't think it was possible for her to get any more excited but was proved wrong when she flung her arms round his neck and squeezed hard.

'Tim I'm so happy for you guys, come here Gibbs'

She let go of Tim and made her way over to Jethro, giving the same hard squeeze she had given Tim.

'Abbs, where's everyone else'

Oh they're getting the bags out of the car, they won't be long'

Tim frowned when he heard Tony and Ziva having hushed words outside the front door. He looked over at Jethro and made his way out, stopping in the hall to listen.

'Zee, honestly I will tell them when I am ready to tell them and not before, got that'

'Yes Tony I have got that. I just think they deserve to know seeing as two of them are in the same ship'

'Boat Ziva, it's boat and for the last time I KNOW ALREADY so please just drop it. Come on let's not ruin a perfectly good weekend'

'I wasn't aware I was ruining it Tony, I just think you need the support'.

'Look Zee, I know you mean well and I will speak to them I promise, now can we go in please'

Tim heard another familiar voice getting louder as they approached the front door, he decided to go out and meet them rather than make his way back to the kitchen.

'Anthony, Ziva maybe you should wait until you are home to continue this conversation, Ahh Timothy my dear boy. How are you today?'

Tim forced himself to smile and reached out to grab the small holdall Ducky was carrying. He pulled his arm back when he saw the stern look on Ducky's face as he walked past.

'Come on in guy's, Jack'll show you to your rooms while I go make coffee'

Tony hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder and stepped towards Tim sporting the infamous DiNozzo grin.

'Looking good Probie, I swear every time I see ya that kid grows'

He patted the bump and sauntered past leaving Ziva standing there with a trouble look on her face. Tim stepped out the front door and kissed her on the cheek.

'You ok Zee?'

He watched his Israeli friend compose herself and was impressed by how easily the stony facade slipped into place.

'I am fine Tim. You look well. Tony's right the bump does seem to get bigger and bigger'

She walked into the house with her bag in her hand leaving Tim at the front door. He sighed and made his way back inside to start the coffee.

* * *

'So it's a boy Probie, excellent'

They had just finished eating and was now relaxing around the table talking easily. Jackson had insisted on no alcohol but had conceded when Ducky suggested making some shandy for the group.

Ten minutes later and Ducky walked out with a large pitcher filled to the brim and seven glasses chinking precariously on a tray. He set the tray down without spilling a drop and poured everyone a drink before settling back into one of the comfortable chairs. Tim took a sip and smiled at the taste of the drink.

'Shandy? Hey Duck, what's in this?'

Tony was busy sniffing at his glass and grinned before taking a long drink.

'Come on Tony, you never heard of shandy?'

Tim held an incredulous air as he sipped his drink and was trying to think of the last time Tony had drank anything other than beer. He grinned as he remembered the conversation he had with Kate about Saki bombs.

'No Mcknowitall, I haven't, you know I'm limited to beer, vodka or saki bombs. What can I say, I lead a sheltered life'

Tim snorted into his drink and convulsed with laughter at his friends comment, he knew better than anyone that Tony's life had been far from sheltered and found the feigned innocent hilarious. Ducky took pity on Tony and decided to regale them with the history of the drink.

'Anthony, it's just beer and lemonade mixed fifty/fifty. You may know it as a Cincinnati and even though the drink originated from the United Kingdom it goes by many different names dep...........'

'Just drink your drink DiNozzo'

Jethro loved his dear friend very much but the conversation about the drink was really starting to grate on his last nerve. He looked over at Tim and saw the far away expression on his face.

'Hey Tim, you ok'

He reached out and placed his hand on Tim's arm pulling his lover out of his reverie.

'I'm ok J, just really tired. Listen guys, I'm going to head on up to bed so I'll see you in the morning'

Tim took his empty glass and placed it in the dishwasher before making his way up to bed falling asleep pretty much as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Tony and Abby were the last people in the garden after everyone else made their way to bed. Abby had been getting a hinky feeling from her friend for a while and now noticed the troubled look on his handsome face. She walked over to bench Tony was perched on and rested her head on his shoulder.

'What's up Tony, you know you can talk to me'

Tony wrapped his arm around her and puller her close knowing how much she liked the closeness. He really needed to tell someone what had been eating away at him and tossed the idea of talking to Abby round in his mind. He leaned his head over to the side and rested it on top of the Goth's head.

'Abbs, you know I love you right. I mean you're my little sister in everything but blood'

Abby lifted her head and looked up at him, her green eyes brimming with fear as he stared off towards the end of the garden.

'Yeah Tony I know and I love you too. Please you're scaring me, what's happened? Is it Ziva?'

Tony snorted and kissed Abby's forehead before pulling her back towards him.

'Abbs, What I'm going to tell you, promise me it'll go no further'

'I promise Tony'

Tony sighed and looked down at his empty glass.

'Me and Ziva broke up because she realised our relationship was just a cover. Hell every relationship I've had has been a cover of some kind, it's just taken me a long time to realise what I really want'

Abby wrapped her arms round her friend and hugged tight as she listened intently at what he was saying, letting Tony get everything off his chest

'Abby, Probie and the boss man have made me realise what I really am...........what I really want out of life'

He paused to gather his thoughts and started rubbing his hand absently up and down Abby's arm.

'Abby, what I'm trying to say is I'm Gay, always have been. All those women were just a cover for my own insecurities and fears about admitting it to the people I know and love'

'Abby pulled away and shuffled round on the bench so she was sitting side on. She grabbed Tony's hand and held it tight.

'Tony, you know better than anyone that we don't care which way you swing so stop being stupid and tell everyone'

Tony dropped his head to his chest and started to shuffle his feet, his body language conveying the typical avoidance behaviour Abby knew all too well. She placed her fingers under his chin and lifted his head round so they were eye to eye.

'What are you so afraid of Tony?'

She watched as her friends green eyes brimmed with the tears he was so desperately trying to hold back and pulled him into a tight embrace.

'Abby, you know my father was a bastard right'

'Yeah Tony I know'

'Well he doesn't suffer fools gladly and disowned one of my uncles purely on the basis he was gay, I know he's already practically disowned me anyway but I've grown up hearing nothing but homophobic comments so after a while you learn to lock those feelings away and find ways to cover your ass'

Abby pulled away and let her hands find his again.

'Tony, we're different, you know that'

The tears that were threatening were now free flowing and were reflecting the blue moonlight that bathed the back yard.

'I know Abbs, trust me I know. Well, you remember when Tim told us he was pregnant and I kinda went into shock'

He waited for the small nod before continuing.

'Well, there were _rumours_ in our family about my uncle giving birth; those rumours went hand in hand with the ones about every man in the DiNozzo line being able to conceive. My Dad did a good job of covering it up and always said it was '_stupid idiotic lies that should never see the light of day'_, I guess I was in shock because the news bought back memories of the beating's I used to get when I dared to ask about it'

Abby was now crying as well and the tears dripped steadily onto their clasped hands.

'Oh Abbs I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't want to make you sad'

Abby reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand.

'You are the one person who could never make me sad Tony, come on, how about we go to bed and get some sleep. You mind me jumping in with you?'

Tony shook his head and realised at that very moment that no matter what he would always have his little sister there to talk to.

'No Abbs, I could do with a cuddle tonight'

They both picked up their glasses and made their way into the house. Tony felt like a big weight had been lifted and made his mind up to talk to his friends.

'Abbs'

She put the glass in the dishwasher and turned to face him

'Thanks'

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

'Anytime Tony, Anytime'

* * *

Wow, it's another long one, the creative juices are just flowing now. Hope you guys enjoyed and as usual, let me know what you think.

Shelbylou

'


	7. New case

A/N Wow, another Chapter written, this story is really starting to come to life now. I want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed; you all know how to make a gal feel good about herself lol.

I have a small warning though boys and girls, there will be a slight cross over with Criminal minds starting now, there has been a lot of thought gone into using another show to cross over and as the story goes on you'll realise why me and Alisa decided to go with this angle.

Also, another big thanks to Alisa who's been the biggest help ever, I seriously don't know what I'd do without her help with this one.

Shelbylou x

* * *

Tim woke up slowly feeling unbelievably hot and sweaty and sighed as he tossed the thin sheet off him so he could sit up. At six months pregnant Tim found the heat a complete nightmare and had been cursing the weather men almost daily as they announced the unusual warm weather front causing this god damn heat wave. In DC July was normally the warmest month and the August weather usually cooled a couple of degrees, not this year though. No Tim was suffering through 72 degree humid heat, and that was at night, and it was killing him.

He glanced over at Jethro before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and winched at the all too familiar twinge in his back that had been plaguing him for the better part of two weeks. He moved his hand to the site of the pain and rubbed slowly to try and ease the ache when he felt his son kick; obviously deciding he wanted to wake up with his Daddy. He placed his other hand at the place he felt the kick and grinned broadly when he felt a flutter under his palm when the bean kicked again.

'Hey little guy, you're active tonight'

His whispered tones somehow managed to rouse Jethro who looked over at his lover, wincing with sympathy as he watched Tim try to sooth his aching back. He scooted across the bed and knelt behind Tim before leaning over to grab the bottle of baby oil sitting on top of the bedside cabinet.

'Timmy you ok?'

Tim turned slightly and leaned back into Jethro, resting his head on his firm shoulder as he intercepted the outstretched arm and placed it to the side of his protruding belly button. Jethro gasped when he felt the kick and chuckled loudly at the sensation of fluttering beneath his hand.

'Tim is that.......he's really going for it tonight isn't he'

Tim laughed and placed his hand on top. It was the first time anyone else had been able to feel the wonderful little kicks and flutters that Tim had been feeling since his fifth month and the fact that Jethro got to feel it before anyone else made Tim infinitely happy. The baby kicked a few more times and stopped, giving Tim the opportunity to finally get up and use the toilet. He chuckled lightly as he gently ran his hand over Jethro's.

'Oh yeah, while one foot was kicking your hand and the other one was using my bladder as a soccer ball, let me up J because I've really got to pee'

He managed to stand up and padded quietly to the bathroom. Jethro watched as the love of his life moved stiffly toward the en suite and stretched lazily before yawning. He swung his legs out of bed and quietly followed Tim into the bathroom to start a cold shower seeing as they only had an hour before the alarm went off knowing there was no way Tim was going back to bed because of the heat. Tim heard the shower and glanced over his shoulder and grinned at Jethro's tight buttocks moving slightly as he leaned over the bath get the shower ready.

'J what're you doing, go back to bed and try to get some more sleep. There's no point in us both being up this early'

Jethro turned and perched on the side of the bath lazily linking his hands so he could languidly stretch. With the light on he could see how big Tim's bump was getting and sat staring as Tim pee'd for the third time that night.

'J, come on, it's one thing to stare at the whale but it's another thing to stare at the whale whilst he's taking care of business'

Jethro shook his head as Tim moved to wash his hands and seized the opportunity to start massaging his partners lower back. Tim groaned as warm hands started to work out the kinks and leaned forward using the sink to support himself. Jethro couldn't help feeling turned on at the relieved moans his lover was making.

'That's funny because I don't remember seeing any whales recently'

Tim huffed and hung his head as Jethro's nimble fingers kneaded at the dull ache and felt himself starting to relax, he felt a pang of regret when the massage stopped only to melt when Jethro wrapped his strong arms round Tim and leaned into whisper in his ear.

'All I see is my incredible...sexy...pregnant... naked partner'

Tim keened slightly as Jethro's lips caressed the pulse point on his neck, his soft kisses accenting every word he said and making Tim harden at the attention. Jethro paused his kisses and nibbled at Tim's ear, His voice now husky with arousal.

'How about that shower Timmy'

He led Tim over to the shower and helped him step into the cool water, listening to the pleasured noises his lover made. His eyes darkened as the arousal deepened when Tim practically crooned as the cold water pounded down on him

'Oh my god that's good'

Jethro couldn't hold back any more and stepped in behind Tim, the cold water causing goose pimples to erupt on his warm skin. He leaned over and pressed his chest to his lover's back so he could grab the shower gel, squirting a fair amount into his hands so he could continue his sensual massage. Tim arched into the touch and felt every muscle in his back relax further at the soothing cool hands that caressed their way over every inch of his pale skin.

Jethro had always loved Tim's body and let his hands trace the soft curves that started to return as Tim gained the pregnancy weight, he was so lost in what he was doing he jumped slightly when Tim turned suddenly and captured his lips with his own, kissing him so hard his cock twitched even more and sent sparks of pure pleasure shooting through him.

Tim's hands trailed down Jethro's body, paying extra attention to his Lover's nipples before reaching down to start stroking his erection, his talented mouth tenderly kissing his partners lips as his hand fondled Jethro's erection slowly. Tim knew exactly what he wanted and pulled back to look Jethro directly in the eye.

'J, I want you in me'

His gaze never left Jethro's eyes and he watched lustily as the crystal blue darkened even more, completely blowing with arousal and need. He pulled back and let Jethro manoeuvre him back round so he was facing the tiles and braced himself by placing his palms on the cool ceramic. Jethro reached over to grab the waterproof lube from the top shelf and Tim felt his hard erection momentarily press gently on his buttocks. He heard the cap pop and knew Jethro was using the clear slick liquid to slick his fingers and exhaled slowly when he felt one finger swirl round his hole before slowly pushing in. Tim couldn't help but rock back onto the finger, prompting Jethro to start a slow rhythm that always drove his partner wild.

Tim was completely lost in the feeling and felt Jethro's other hand smoothly run down his stomach towards his own throbbing erection and started to pump slowly whilst stretching and scissoring Tim enough to take him. Jethro was gently kissing the back of Tim's neck and he heard Tim panting as Jethro took him closer to the edge without ever letting him fall.

'J, I...Oh god...I need you now'

Tim felt a short lived pang of regret when Jethro removed both hands and momentarily missed the feeling of being so close to the man he loved, the pang was soon forgotten and he soon felt Jethro bend him slightly and push the blunt head of his cock against his stretched entrance.

Jethro was gentle as he pushed in slowly and stopped when he felt Tim tighten slightly at the intrusion; he waited until the muscles relaxed and pushed fully in drawing out a moan of pleasure from his partner.

He set a slow pace at first and reached round to resume the attention to Tim's cock, his strokes matching every thrust as they melded together in pure ecstasy.

Tim gently and pushed his hips backwards to change the angle slightly and shouted loudly when Jethro's cock brushed against his prostate with every thrust. The extra sensation was pulling his orgasm out of him gradually when he felt his son give a hard kick. Jethro stilled when he heard Tim hiss.

'Tim?'

Tim chuckled and relaxed, revelling in sensation of his lover's hard throbbing cock buried to the hilt inside him.

'Sorry J. Junior knows when his daddy's are having fun'

Jethro placed his hand on Tim's bump and felt his son kicking, the sensation filling him with love and adoration for his family. The baby stopped moving and Tim pulled his hips forward slightly before moving back again subtly giving Jethro the prompt to start moving again, the interruption soon forgotten as the steamy sex resumed, pulling them both closer to oblivion.

The stirrings in the pit of his stomach signalled the impending orgasm and Tim felt his balls tighten. He screamed Jethro's name loudly as he came explosively over the tiles in the shower, his clenching muscles soon teasing Jethro's orgasm out of him as his lovers thrust deepened before coming deep inside him.

Jethro wrapped his arms back around Tim and supported him through the aftershocks with his softening cock still buried deep within Tim, he laughed loudly into Tim's shoulder when the baby kicked at his hand again bringing Tim out of his post coital haze.

'You think that's weird, you should try it from my perspective'

This made Jethro laugh harder and he gently eased his way out of Tim eliciting a small moan from his lover.

'Like you said, he knows when his parents are enjoying themselves; it was well worth getting up early for though'

Timmy laughed as they finished washing each other and stood under the cool water kissing lazily until the alarm finally shrieked. Tim pulled away and looked directly into the clear blue eyes he had come to love and grinned.

'Looks like it's time to get up J, I'll make the coffee'

They stepped out of the shower and started the normal morning ritual of getting ready for work; both feeling completely rested and prepared to face the day.

* * *

Tim and Jethro stepped out of the elevator a little after seven am and were surprised to see Tony sitting at his desk, his head nestled in his folded arms as he slept peacefully at his desk. Tim glanced at Jethro and cocked his eyebrow, grinning broadly as Jethro stormed over to his senior agent's desk.

'DiNozzo'

Tony jumped up at his bosses voice boomed through the bullpen and grabbed his bag before locking eyes with a highly amused Tim. He turned slowly and dumped his bag down before sinking back into his chair.

'Morning Boss, I was just er.......'

'Sleeping DiNozzo? Have you been here all night?'

Tony seemed to shrink into his chair at being caught out and started to absently shuffle some papers around.

'Well er......not all night boss, I came in at midnight to finish my report and must have fallen asleep. You know I do all my.......'

'Best work at night, yeah I know DiNozzo. Since you're the first one here you can go get coffee'.

Tony nodded and grabbed his wallet out of his draw before standing slowly and stretching to pop his vertebrae. Jethro winced at the sound of the cracking and gave Tony his best Gibbs stare.

'Right on it boss, hey Probie, you want anything?'

Jethro turned towards Tim and frowned deeply at Tim as he crouched down at his desk trying to turn on his computer; Jethro could see the frustration etched on Tim's face as he crawled under his desk on all fours trying to figure out why his machine had gone on the fritz.

'Yeah, can you grab me a diet coke please?'

Jethro scowled at Tim's muffled voice and made a mental note to let his very pregnant lover know exactly how he felt about him crawling on the floor to fix computers.

'McGee, go with him'

Tim found the problem and replaced the power lead which had made its way loose. He struggled as he crawled out and banged his head on the underside of his desk eliciting a sharp hiss of pain and a cringe from Jethro. He walked over and saw Tim kneeling there rubbing the back of his head and offered his hand waiting for his sheepish looking partner to take it. Tim finally grabbed hold of Jethro's hand and stood gingerly, frowning at the fact that he couldn't figure out whether the expression on Jethro's face was worried or just plain pissed off.

'We'll talk about this later Tim, you ok?

'Yes boss...er you want anything else from the coffee shop?'

Jethro had his back to his senior agent who was waiting patiently next to his desk and used sign language to let Tim know what he wanted him to do.

'Tim, my guts telling me something's off. Try to draw it out for half an hour and get him to talk'

Tim nodded and grabbed his wallet from his bag before scurrying off towards the elevator. He jabbed the button and turned to look at his friend still perching on the side of his desk, completely lost in thought.

'Hey Tony, you coming or you gonna stand there all day'

Tony started as Tim's voice boomed across the bull pen pulling him out of his deep thoughts. Grinning broadly he mooched over to Tim and leaned against the wall.

'You know what McGoo, living with Gibbs has really rubbed off on you'

Jethro laughed when the elevator door opened, his two boys stepping in arguing playfully. It was good to hear Tony sounding like his old self but he was seriously worried about him since his revelations in Stillwater, especially seeing as his senior agent had started to become slightly withdrawn.

* * *

Tim and Tony walked into the coffee shop in silence. Tony had clammed up completely on the walk over and had obviously lost himself in his thoughts again.

'Hey Tony, you mind if we sit down for a while, my back's killing me and the heat's making me feel faint'

Tony looked at Tim with a concerned look on his face, his brow furrowing at the sight of Tim standing there leaning on the back of a chair rubbing his back. It wasn't all a lie and even though Tim's back was only slightly aching, he could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead in the 82 degree morning heat. Tony pulled out the chair and helped Tim sit down.

'I'll go get the drinks Probie, yell if ya need me ok'

Tony was gone for five minutes and came back carrying a tray with 4 disposable coffee cups and a tall glass of ice water, he sat in the free chair and handed the glass over to his friend.

'Drink that McGee, it'll help cool you down. You sure you're ok?'

Tim took a long drink of the ice water and dipped his fingers into the glass to snag one of the small cubes. He put the ice in his mouth and nodded at his friend.

'Yeah, just the joys of pregnancy, you know I read up on the symptoms and have got pretty much all of them, and as if the heartburn, swollen feet and back ache aren't bad enough, someone turns up the freaking heat'

Tony laughed loudly at Tim's jovial voice knowing damn well Tim was taking everything on the chin and had been enjoying every minute of being pregnant. His laughter soon died out and his gaze dropped to the coffee in front of him. Tim frowned at the abrupt change and leaned forward slightly to put the glass on the table.

'Tony, what's going on, J's worried about you and to be honest so am I'

Tony sighed deeply and looked into his friends sympathetic face, Tim had enough on his plate and really didn't need him dumping his problems on him but he really felt like he needed to talk.

'Tim, do you remember when we talked that morning in Stillwater'

Tim picked up his drink and nodded before he sat back and took a long drink of the ice cold water; he rested his drink on his bump and waited patiently for Tony to open up.

_

* * *

One month ago................_

_He had woken up early with his arms full of Abby and tried to go back to sleep, the problem was his mind had started whirring and he ended up lying there wide awake at five thirty am staring at the ceiling. _

_He carefully extricated himself from Abby's arms and quietly made his way to the kitchen, surprised to see Tim sitting there reading the newspaper as he waited for the kettle to boil._

'_Hey Probie, what are you doing up so early'_

_Time put the paper down and looked over towards the door._

'_Couldn't get comfortable and started craving my tea, you know I could ask you the same thing'_

_Tony sighed and sat in the chair opposite Tim and decided to seize the opportunity to talk to his friend._

'_Carpe diem.........'_

_Tim heard the whispered words and looked puzzled at Tony' choice, Latin wasn't a language you heard the Italian speak and it confused him._

'_Seize the day Tony? You want to tell me what's playing on your mind?'_

_Tony smiled, the expression not reaching his dull green eyes._

'_Tim, there's something I need to tell you, you ok to talk this early'_

_Tim nodded and frowned knowing that if Tony wanted to talk this early then there must be something seriously wrong. The kettle started to whistle and sighed heavily I mean of all the things to be interrupted by it had to be the loudest kettle on the planet._

'_Sure Tony, you can make the drinks first though'_

_Tony chuckled and walked over the boiling kettle to make the drinks, Tim had already put the teabag in his mug and all Tony had to do was add the water and pour the coffee from the pot Tim had prepared. He handed Tim his raspberry leaf tea and sat down nursing his strong coffee._

'_I don't know how you drink that Probie, it smells horrible'_

_Tim took a large sip and sighed as he felt his craving slowly melt away, even the smell of the tea had a calming effect on the pregnant man._

'_It's really good Tony and trust me it's the best of the bunch, that and the fact that I've been craving it at really strange times. You should see J's face when I get up at three am to make one'_

_Tony huffed out a small laugh and drank half his coffee in one go. _

'_Tony, what's going on?'_

'_Ok, Tim first off I should probably tell you I'm gay........'_

_Half an hour later.........._

'_I don't get it Tony; you haven't spoken to your dad for years so why keep it from us'_

_Tony rubbed his hand over his face and sighed, Tim wasn't mad but the hurt undertones to his statement upset him._

'_I was scared Probie, when you get nothing but homophobic words thrown at you it kind of makes you feel inadequate'._

'_Tony, I'm living with a man in a gay relationship and am five months pregnant with Jethro's baby. I think it's a fair bet me and J are going understand'_

_Tony leaned back in his chair drinking his coffee contemplating what Tim said and paused for a minute trying to figure out whether or not he should tell Tim everything. He decided he should._

'_I know Tim but it wasn't just what he said. I know I haven't spoken to him for years so should feel more comfortable with this than I am but he physically beat me every time I questioned him about my uncle. It got to the point where he finally beat me enough to believe the whole men being able to conceive issue was just folk lore. I was hospitalised when I was ten just for asking him how people knew they were gay'_

_Tim's eyes were wide with shock and he started to feel physically sick at what his friend had been through. As he was trying to process the information something clicked into place, something that had been bothering him for a long time._

'_is that why it hit you so bad when we told everyone about the baby?, you realised then that it wasn't a fallacy, Jesus Tony, why didn't you speak to us then, were all family for god sake'_

'_I know that McGee, it was just difficult. You and Gibbs were...are happy. I didn't want to drag you down. You know I really am happy for you right, I didn't mean to put a dampener on your night'_

_Tim looked at his friend half expecting some sarcastic comment to follow, non came and all Tim could see in Tony's face was pain and heartache._

'_You didn't Tony. Listen to me ok. No matter what we're here for you and it really doesn't matter which way you swing, hell you can go both ways for all I care, just do me a favour and stop hiding behind women because ultimately someone is going to get seriously hurt'_

_Tony looked up from his coffee and genuinely smiled for the first time that morning, Tim's words had helped ease the anguish he had been feeling for the past few weeks._

'_You know that's why me and Zee broke up don't you'_

_Tim hadn't given it a second thought and was slightly surprised at his friend's admission._

'_Huh?'_

'_It's a long story but to cut a long story short we went out one night and ended up in Platinum, you know, that nightclub on 915 F Street'._

_Tim nodded and remembered the time Tony took him there before he started to date Jethro, the club was high end and Tim remembered having one of the best nights out ever there._

'_Well, I was at the bar getting drinks and turned to see Zee making out with a girl'_

_Tim choked on his tea and sprayed the mouthful he had over the table._

'_Shit, Probie you Ok?'_

_Tony ran round to the other side of the table and started to slap Tim on the back, waiting patiently for Tim to finish coughing. Once the coughing eased, Tony sat back down and gripped his friends arm after noticing the way he was looking at Tony with an incredulous look on his face._

'_Er yeah....um......Tony what?_

'_Huh, you didn't know, I thought everyone knew Zee was Bi, anyway, it turns out the girl was an old girlfriend from Israel and was playing Mossad liaison to the feebies on a case. Needless to say, it gave us a chance to talk and I admitted everything to her. I thought she was going to kill me but she just pulled me into a hug and we decided there and then to end it and stay friends'_

_Tim smiled and looked over at Tony, the lines of worry had now smoothed making Tony look a hell of a lot more relaxed then he had been in weeks._

'_Good, I don't fancy trying to get you two to kiss and make up again, you remember what happened after Rivkin. Listen, no matter what we'll support you ok, just promise me you won't bottle things up anymore'._

_Tony reached over to grab his friends hand and gave it a gentle squeeze._

'_Thanks Tim. You know you're my best friend right, I mean I know I treat you bad sometimes but you lot are the closest thing to family I have'_

_Tim gave his friends had a squeeze back, sending the silent message back that no matter what Tony's family would be there for him._

'_Ok Tony, enough with the sappiness, what do you say to getting breakfast ready before the troops make their way down'_

_Tony laughed feeling like a new man and knew that no matter what was thrown at him, he had his family there to help him through._

* * *

Present day...........

Tim was crunching his way through his last ice cube while Tony spoke and savoured the drops of cold water that coated his tongue as it melted. Tony carried on speaking, his thumb gently tracing the embossed writing on top of the plastic coffee lid.

'I've been seeing someone and to be honest it's been going really well. We, you know, the other night and god it was good. Only problem is I started to freak yesterday because of the family 'legacy' and spent the entire night last night tracking back through the family records to get more information'

Tim was expecting Tony to say he'd been arguing with Abby or Ziva and was totally unprepared for the admission.

'Shit Tony, please tell me you used protection'

Tony scowled at Tim, his mouth thinning into a line.

'Yes McMotherhen, we did. It doesn't stop you from worrying about it though does it?'

The words were harsh and Tony realised he had gone too far as he watched Tim deflate in front of him, his eyes shining with tears. Guilt washed over him and he reached out to grasp his friend's hand.

'Crap, Tim look at me...........McGee!'

Tim raised his head to look at Tony, a lone tear rolling down his face.

'Tim I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap it's just been a long night and I didn't get anywhere fast with my research, Shit please don't cry, I'm sorry'

Tim laughed quietly and felt his face flush as the embarrassment kicked in, god he had just started blubbing at a snapped comment from Tony in the middle of a coffee shop, could things possibly get any worse.

'It's ok Tony, I know you didn't mean it, it's just the hormones. Trust me they're a bitch at the moment and unfortunately crying comes as part of the package'

He sat up straight and wiped the tear away from his face before looking at his watch, he didn't really want to see Tony fidgeting and knew how uncomfortable he had just made his friend.

'I think we should get back, how about you tell me about your new guy on the way'

Tony laughed and stood up grabbing the drinks in front of him.

'Well we met in a bar a couple of weeks ago........'

* * *

By the time they got back to the bullpen, Tony had Tim in stitches as he regaled him with the tales of his love life. Tim noticed how much happier Tony was with a man in his life and realised it wasn't just some phase he was going through. Their laughter died when they stepped out of the elevator to find Jethro standing in the middle of the desks shouting at the director. Tony looked at Ziva who just shrugged and carried on watching the argument with a bewildered look on her face.

'No Director, it's not good enough. You can't just come in here and tell me my team are playing babysitter to the FBI'

Vance's jaw worked furiously and Tim could see the toothpick bobbing from one side of his mouth to the other. Vance pulled the pick out of his mouth and glared at Jethro, his eyes ablaze with anger.

'Special Agent Gibbs, last time I looked I was the Director of NCIS and if I say you are going to support the BAU team on the case they are working on then you will support them to the best of your abilities'

Tony and Tim moved towards their desks and sidestepped the showdown that had bought the entire floor to a standstill. Looking up he noticed the familiar faces of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Team and realised exactly what had happened. He dragged his eyes back could feel the pure rage that was radiating off his partner as Jethro clenched his fist tight in an attempt to keep his anger in check.

'Yes sir'

The words dripped venom as Jethro turned on his heels and grabbed the coffee Tony had just placed on his desk before storming off towards the elevator. Vance turned towards the three agents smirking with the self satisfaction that he had got one over on Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

'I would like to introduce you all to the BAU team from Quantico. They have a disturbing case involving a serial killer and their enquiries have indicated Navy involvement. As from now, you will be supporting them in their investigations. Tim, I have briefed them on your.....er......._condition_ and you will provide support for Dr Reid and Miss Garcia here. Tony, Ziva, you will help with their investigation any way you can including field work. There is a briefing in half an hour and I fully expect all of you to co-operate'

He turned and walked back to his office, his smug stagger making Tim want to jump up and land a hard punch square on the directors Jaw. Frustration got the better of him and Tim turned to talk to Tony to find him deep in conversation with to Derek Morgan, the BAU expert on crimes pertaining to obsession and explosives. Shrugging he turned back to his computer and looked up to see Dr Spencer Reid looking down at him with a worried look on his face.

'Hi Tim, how're you doing?'

Tim smiled at his friend and looked closely at the wiry young man supporting himself on crutches. They had met years ago when Tim worked at Norfolk and had kept in touch with the incredibly talented young man after forging a friendship over numerous chess games, all of which Tim lost.

'I'm good, you want to sit down?'

Reid perched on the edge of Tim's desk and shook his head.

'I'm good thanks; it's not really as bad as it looks. I see you got your man'

Tim's loud laugh made everyone turn their heads towards the two youngest members of the teams, all grinning when they saw the two men chatting comfortably. Hotch studied the exchange and smiled thinking about how good it was for Reid to finally relax.

'Oh yeah and then some, Jesus little guy would you quit that already'

Reid frowned and watched as Tim tapped the spot his son was kicking. For some reason it was one thing that really freaked him out and JJ noticed the familiar look of panic that spread across his face.

'Don't worry I won't make you feel, I remember the phone call after JJ made you feel her baby kick'

JJ had moved over to the two men and placed her hand on Tim's bump looking at Tim with that doe eyed expression most women had when they saw him. Surprisingly it didn't seem to bother Tim and he found himself grinning broadly as his little guy squirmed and kicked at the weight on his stomach.

'He's full of beans isn't he, what are you McGee, 6 months?'

Tim nodded and grinned broadly at her, he was about to respond when Jethro made his way back to his desk and slammed his coffee down hard. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and looked over at Jethro as if they expected him to explode. Tim cleared his throat loudly before speaking.

'Boss, we've er.....we've got a briefing in ten minutes in the conference room'

Jethro nodded and stood up, walking slowly over the BAU's supervisory special agent. Tim noticed his stiff posture as he made his way over and started to wonder how he was going to deal with the fall out of one seriously pissed off Jethro Gibbs. To his surprise, Jethro held out his hand to shake Hotch's hand and smiled tightly.

'Well Agent Hotchner, looks like we're going to be working together for a while'

Hotch accepted the hand shake and nodded, the relief obvious as the two men turned and made their way up to the briefing.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry you didn't get an update yesterday, I actually had this finished at around midnight last night but my internet connection decided to play up, it's only just come back up.

Another big thank you to Alisa and I hope I've done you proud with this chapter.

Shelbylou


	8. breakthrough

A/N – hey guys, there's going to be some medical info in the next few chapters and just wanted to say that me and Alise are not doctor's and have done our best to get the facts right (courtesy of the good old internet!) so don't be offended or upset if there are any little inconsistencies.

I would also like to give my girl Alisa a shout, she has been absolutely fantastic by helping me out with the plot for this one so if you review (please do peeps) then please make sure you give her half the credit because she has made a huge contribution to this fic. I'm going to be sharing any reviews with her so If you don't want me to share your email address then let me know and I'll let you know her replies.

Ok sorry for the long A/N and now to the bit you've all been waiting for..............

* * *

Tim sat hunched over his typewriter in his office trying desperately to get the next chapter of his book started, the frustration got the better of him and he threw down his grandfather's pipe that he had been fiddling with in his right hand. He slumped in his chair and absently rubbed his bump whilst staring and the stark white page in front of him.

Ordinarily, writing helped him escape the horrors at work and kept his mind focussed elsewhere, not this time though as the case they were working on was rampaged through his mind. He twirled the chair around and gazed out of the window, watching as the gentle breeze blew through the trees in the back yard. He thought back to the searches he had been doing and tried to figure out what they were missing seeing as none of them actually came back with any viable information that could be used.

He rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration, after two weeks working with the BAU they had got nowhere fast and Tim couldn't shake the feeling that the case was going downhill with no hope getting anywhere before someone else got hurt.

He was pulled out his thoughts by something soft resting on his leg and looked down to see the doleful brown eyes of his faithful Alsatian looking up at him, Jethro had started to become slightly clingy in the past couple of weeks and seemed to follow Tim everywhere he went as if sensing something was bothering his master. Tim reached down and stroked the silky fur on his dogs head and sat in relative silence, the only sound that could be heard was the whirring of the fan that stood on the corner of his desk.

Jethro woke up with a feeling of unease and stretched his arm over to Tim's side of the bed, it took him a moment of feeling around to realise the sheets were still folded neatly on that side of the bed and knew his lover hadn't actually joined him. He sat up and wiped the last vestiges of sleep out of his eyes before getting up to find his wayward lover.

He didn't have to look far and sighed when he saw the stream of light spilling out through the open door to Tim's office. He crept over and leaned on the door jamb, his frown deepening when he spotted Tim sitting there gazing out of the window with one hand resting on the top of his growing abdomen and the other lazily scratching behind Jethro's ear.

'Timmy, its two thirty in the morning, what are you still doing up?'

He walked over to his lover and knelt down in front of him and both his strong hands resting on Tim's thighs. He looked up at the tired face and watched as the green eyes sluggishly tried to track his movements.

'Sorry J. I was trying to......er, I was.......Trying to write.....um....but I...erm...I can't stop .....'

Jethro sighed and stood up taking both Tim's hands in his before pulling his lover up and guiding him out of the office, reaching over to the light switch to turn the lights off as he left when he felt the trembling in the clammy hands. He turned to look closely at Tim and saw nothing but confusion and anxiety in the face of the man he loved, he thought that the stumbling confusion was down to sheer exhaustion at first, but when he looked closer he saw the fine sheen of sweat on Tim's face and started to recognise the symptoms of hypoglycaemia that the doctor had warned them about. Cursing loudly, he reached up and placed two fingers on his partner's smooth neck, the worry pooling in the pit of his stomach when he felt the irregular flutter of the carotid artery beating as Tim started to have palpitations.

'Crap, Tim........Tim look at me. Did you eat the sandwich I bought up earlier?'

Tim was completely disorientated and Jethro stated to panic knowing exactly what the answer would be, he glanced behind Tim and saw the sandwich still sitting on his desk completely untouched.

'Damn it Tim, come on'

He put his arm round Tim's waist and guided him downstairs to the kitchen, gently helping him sit in one of the kitchen chairs before turning to pull out a carton of the sweetened apple juice he had started to buy when Tim's boarder line gestational diabetes had been diagnosed. Jethro handed a large glass of the juice over to Tim and hovered nervously until the glass had been completely drained, replenishing the sugary drink before making another sandwich.

'Tim, you can't do this damn it, you're not the only one to worry about right now'

Tim looked down at the sandwich that Jethro had put down in front of him and slowly started to eat it, never looking his lover in the eye as the shame of letting himself get into that state filed through his entire body. Jethro watched as Tim's shoulders slumped and knew his words had been too harsh and quietly counted to ten to try to get his anger in check before continuing. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed quietly knowing damn well Tim's emotions were fragile at the best of times but now they'd shatter like fine crystal at the slightest blow.

'Timmy, don't...........talk to me, what's bothering you'

Tim finished his sandwich and looked up at Jethro, he was a lot more alert as he faced his lover, his teeth worrying at the full bottom lip as if he was trying to figure out what to say, there was really no reason why this case was bothering him now, it just was.

'I don't know J, there's no reason. We just don't seem to be getting anywhere and in the meantime that son of a bitch is still out there carrying on as if he's doing nothing wrong. Shit J, in the past week we've had three more victims to deal with and absolutely nothing to go on'

Jethro sat down and took Tim's hands in his, silently pleased the tremors had abated and looked up into the trouble face.

'Tim, I don't want this eating at you, they'll make a mistake and we'll be there to get them. If you let it eat at you like this then we're going to have a problem because I can't have you endangering both your life and the life of our son'

Tim felt his eyes prickle and looked away, he had no idea how to reply and instead started to sob, his body convulsing as his hormones stampeded thorough his body allowing raw emotions to flood in. Jethro got out of his chair and moved to Tim's side and pulled him into a strong embrace while waiting patiently for the harsh sobbing to subside. He felt the convulsions stop and sighed with relief as his lover melted into the hug.

'J, do you remember the briefing at the beginning of the case'

Jethro nodded and thought back to the meeting, his head spinning as he tried to figure out what was bothering Tim.

_

* * *

Two weeks ago..........._

_Tim walked into the conference room and sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded the large table. He looked around and was surprised to see a few new additions and guessed the room had been made available to the BAU to use as a base of operations._

_He let his eyes roam around the room and gaped at the equipment that had been strategically placed around the normally bland room, maximising every square foot of the small space. He let his eyes fall on the large plasma TV and the numerous whiteboards before spotting the large pin board at the end of the room that was already covered with various photo's and documents._

_Jethro sat next to him and rested his folded his hands on the table and Tim noticed how his face was set in a neutral expression that even Tim struggled to read. The BAU team had already taken their seats and were waiting patiently for Tony, Ziva and the director to join them and were currently looking through the case files in front of them to try and mask the uncomfortable silence that fell in the room. Tim was relieved when the door opened five minutes later and the last members of the meeting trawled in with a harassed looking Ducky in tow._

'_Gentlemen, ladies, sorry for keeping you but I thought it would be prudent to ask our Chief Medical examiner to join us, may I introduce you to Dr Donald Mallard. I have been in discussions with your superior and she has kindly agreed to let Dr Mallard review all of the victims autopsy reports as well as do the autopsy on any new victims if needed'_

_Ducky nodded curtly to the group and sat down opposite Jethro; Tim noticed how pinched his features were and hazarded a guess that the ME had been brow beaten into increasing his workload to accommodate the new case._

'_Ok, I think introductions are in order. Firstly I'll introduce my team and will then hand over to Agent Hotchner'_

_There was a murmured agreement that gave Vance the signal to continue._

'_The team I am going to introduce are the best team we have here at NCIS and is headed up by Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and supported by three other agent's, Senior field Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee and Probationary agent Ziva David. In addition to them you have the full use of our forensics lab and any work you need doing will be done by our forensics specialist Miss Abby Sciuto who is unable to join us at the moment. Agent Hotchner'_

_Vance had gestured to each agent in turn as he introduced them and kept his voice soft, portraying an air of confidence in his team that Tim knew wasn't really there. He sat down and leaned back in the chair, his folded hands held across his stomach as Hotchner took the floor._

'_My name is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and I am the unit chief of the Behavioural Analysis Unit. My team works alongside various law enforcement agencies to profile and help apprehend unsubs. My team is highly skilled in this area and we appreciate your help with this case'_

_He paused and looked around the room and noticed how Jethro had tensed slightly. He narrowed his eyes slightly and continued._

'_I'd like to introduce you all to SSA's David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and Dr Spencer Reid, they all work as profilers on the team. SSA Jennifer Jareau works as our media Liason and the final member of our team.......'_

_He paused and nodded JJ who stood and turned on the large plasma before bending down to the laptop at the side which had been connected to the NCIS network, the face of a quirky woman appeared and smiled broadly at the people in the room._

'_I'm here sir'_

_Tim recognised her from his days at Norfolk and gave her a small nod before turning his attention back to Hotch._

'_This is Special Agent Penelope Garcia and she is our Technical analyst and will be completely at your disposal when needed'_

_Jethro moved slightly in his chair and crossed his arms firmly against his chest, Tim cringed knowing that his partner was uncomfortable and in any other meeting the gesture would be seen as being intimidating. He had no idea how it looked in a room full of profilers and worried about the reaction it would be getting. He was quickly pulled back to the matter at hand when Hotch walked slowly round to the NCIS team and handed them each a case file._

'_I understand you have no knowledge of this case but in order for us to work together to apprehend our Unsub you will need to know exactly what it is we are dealing with'_

_He gave Jethro and his team a moment to scan the contents of the file and took the opportunity to sit down with his own in front of him._

'_As you can see we have five victims to date, all of which have been kidnapped, drugged, tortured and asphyxiated. Their bodies are always left in remote places near some kind of water and are carefully dressed in a simple white robe. The reason we need your help is because of the badges that are found pinned to breast on the left hand side'_

_Jethro turned to the photographs and scrutinized the close up of the badge._

'_Navy insignia? Are the victims military?'_

_Hotch shook his head sadly._

'_No but we discovered they are all family member of Navy personnel and the insignia's all pertain to the family members position and rank, the picture you are looking at is............'_

'_NFO, or Naval Flight Officer. I'm guessing the family member works on an aircraft carrier'_

_Jethro was currently tracing every detail of the small gold badge and recognised the golden wings, shield and crossed anchors immediately, frowning at how much work the unsub had put into researching his victim's families. _

'_That specific family member yes but every victim is adorned with different insignia relating to a family members rank. That seems to be his signature if you like, the thing he uses to identify himself. The other thing you'll notice are the victim's sex and ages'_

_The room was filled with the sound of rustling pages as Jehtro's team found the right page._

'_Sir, they are all 25 year old females who are currently at university'_

_Tim's voice seemed to waver slightly as reality dawned on him, the victims were all students._

'_Yes Agent McGee, the one thing our unsub likes is consistency, even down to the hair colour, the colour of the eyes and the height and build. We have been trying to track them down for the better part of a month'_

_The room was silent as the harsh reality of the case hit home; there was a serial killer loose on the streets of Washington DC._

* * *

Present day.........

'J, the victims were all Sarah's age and the descriptions fit her perfectly. You know my father was a captain of a wasp class amphibious assault craft right. Shit J, it was just too risky for her to be around so I sent her home because it was scaring the crap out of me'

Tim's breathing hitched sharply and Jethro pulled him back to his chest again, mentally head slapping himself for being so blind.

'Oh Timmy, I'm sorry I didn't make the connection. Why didn't you tell me?'

Tim managed to get his tears under control and chuckled slightly at Jethro's apology, the sound muffled by his lover's firm chest. He pulled away again and took Jethro's hand in his own.

'I thought apologies were a sign of weakness J. I didn't tell you because I thought I was being over protective and hormonal.....again. Seriously, you should have heard that conversation, she told me to stop being such a pain in the ass and that I was being overbearingly protective. It's funny because she didn't think twice about going back home to see the folks, I think she's homesick'

Jethro laughed and stood up, making his way to one of the kitchen drawers to pull out the glucometer that was stored there.

'It's never a sign of weakness with you Timmy and Sarah's wanted to go home for a while. Give me your finger'

Tim held out his hand and barely flinched as Jethro used the lancet to draw a small droplet of blood of the pin prick. Tim automatically put his finger against the test strip and waited for the meter to read his blood sugar levels. Tim saw Jethro's face relax at the reading and knew they were back up thanks to his lover's quick actions.

'Ok good. Listen Tim, it's nearly back to normal but I want you to get checked out by Duck first thing ok'

Tim nodded sheepishly and yawned loudly as exhaustion started to creep in. Jethro was busy packing away the equipment and joined in; damn those things really are infectious.

'Come on, let's go to bed, we've gotta be up in a few hours so we may as well make an attempt to sleep.'

Tim found himself being led into their newly air conditioned bedroom and was soon laying on his side, a pillow sitting in between his legs with his lover spooning behind him, feeling safe and comfortable as his eyes closed and sleep claimed him.

* * *

Tim was sitting on the cold autopsy table waiting patiently for Ducky to look up from the glucometer. He knew there were no lingering effects from his episode last night but didn't want to upset his lover anymore then he already was so agreed to the examination without a fuss. Ducky pulled his glasses down his nose as the meter beeped and nodded gently to himself as he placed the small machine down on the instrument table.

'Timothy my dear boy, I'm not happy about last night, you really should be taking better care of yourself'

Timothy suddenly found his swinging feet of great interest, his head bowed low to his chest.

'None of that Timothy. Have you felt the little one moving at all?'

Tim smiled at the gentle admonishment from his dear friend and raised his head. He knew Ducky only had their welfare at heart and nodded happily.

'I swear he's trying to kick his way out Ducky. He hasn't stopped all morning; it's kind of comforting though'

The last statement was said quietly and Ducky couldn't help the pang of sympathy that shot through him, he knew Tim didn't mean any harm last night; he was just worried about how much this case was taking its toll. He deflated the blood pressure cuff he had placed over Tim's arm and smiled at the reading.

'Good, good. Well Timothy, you're in fine fettle and can go. If you start to feel ill then please come and see me as soon as possible'

Ducky helped Tim slide off the high table and turned to pack his medical equipment away, Tim grabbed his hand and placed it on his bump and watched as Ducky's face melted into a look of pure wonder when he felt the baby kicking at his hand.

'Oh my Timothy. It truly is a miracle. You know one of my fellow student's was expecting twins. It's a fascinating story and she ended up sitting her exams whilst in early labo........'

He was interrupted by Tim's phone ringing loudly.

Sorry Ducky, maybe later ok?'

The ME nodded sadly as Tim left and made a mental note to finish that story later. He watched as Tim walked to the elevator and pushed the call button whilst talking animatedly to the person on the other end.

'Ok boss..........everything's fine J.......yeah he's fine...........uh huh............On my way.......got it boss, see you soon'

Tim hung up and sighed heavily as his adrenaline started to pump thorough his body, Jethro had just told him they had finally caught a break and he needed Tim there ASAP.

* * *

The bullpen was a hive of activity as both teams swarmed around getting ready to move out. They had received an anonymous tip from the local PD about a man dragging a woman into an abandoned building near the convention centre and the woman's description fitted the other victim's profiles perfectly. Timing was of the essence now in order to try to save the girl before she became another body on Ducky's slab.

Tim walked in as Jethro was pulling his bullet proof vest on and walked over to his desk to see what he could do.

'Boss, where do you want me?'

'Tim, go to MTAC and co-ordinate from there. There's already a bird in the sky and we've got our earwigs so you'll be able to see and hear us'

Tim turned to make his way to MTAC and paused briefly as a nagging feeling made his stomach churn. He turned and leaned over Jethro's desk, using his hands to support himself so he could get closer.

'J, be careful out there ok, don't do anything stupid'

Jethro paused briefly and gave Tim a reassuring smile. He was clipping his faithful sig to his belt and winked at his lover.

'I will Tim, just keep your eyes open for us'

Tim nodded and watched mournfully as the BAU and his friends stepped into the elevator, he had a bad feeling about this but managed to push it back as he entered MTAC and grabbed the headset before sitting down in one of the chairs. There was nothing he could do now but wait.

* * *

Tony and Ziva stayed close to the wall as they moved down the narrow passage way that led to one of the bedrooms. The house had been clear so far but they knew the unsub hadn't been able to leave.

They had cleared all the other rooms upstairs which left one more door, Ziva reached out to grab the door handle and found it locked from the inside. Tony pushed her back and kicked hard just above the handle. The door gave and slammed against the wall drawing out a panicked shriek from the bound victim in the middle of the room.

'NCIS, drop your weapons'

They were standing to the side of the open door and moved in slowly, their bodies set in a defensive pose as they swept the room. It was completely empty except for the young brunette woman bound to the chair, the blindfold making her flinch at every noise as the sensory deprivation intensified every sound.

Ziva glanced over to the open window and pointed at it, moving slowly towards it whilst staying close to the wall. She leaned forward slightly and watched as the rusted fire escape swayed menacingly at the added weight from the unsub.

'Tony he's climbed out of the window and is moving down the fire escape. It looks like it's about to collapse so do not follow'

Ziva threw her hands up in frustration and talked into the mike that was concealed in her sleeve.

'Harah, Gibbs he has used the fire escape to leave. It is not safe for us to follow. He is headed towards the front of the house'

Jethro was covering the front door and listened intently to Ziva over the radio; he tore down the old wooden steps and ran to the side of the building and Tim watched as his lover's posture completely changed, his body slightly crouched as he silently crept round the side of the house holding his sig low. Tim gasped loudly when he saw the black hooded figure round the corner.

'J he's moving round towards you now'

The warning was too late and he watched with horror as Jethro swiftly aimed his gun at the approaching figure, the unsub reacted and raised his weapon haphazardly before he squeezed of a shot that ripped through Jethro's vest like a hot knife through butter.

* * *

Tony had been trying to calm the victim and when he heard the shots and Tim's frantic calls. Emily and Morgan had joined them in the bedroom and were helping him calm the victim until the paramedics arrived; he sat stock still as the drama unfolded over their earwigs, his heart skipping a beat as he listened to Tim's frantic calls over the radio.

Tony's blood ran cold as he bolted out of the room towards the front door and raised his weapon when he saw the unsub escape through the hedges. He ran down the wooden steps to start the pursuit stopped dead when he spotted his boss lying on the ground, a small pool of blood forming underneath his prone form.

The last thing Tony remembered was the sound of Tim's choked sobs over his earwig as he made his way over and dropped to his knees next to his boss.

'Oh god boss..........WE NEED AN AMBULANCE NOW'

Tbc

* * *

Oooooh evil cliffhanger, Alisa, we are the queens of cruel!

Guys, I know there isn't much of Tony in this chapter but don't worry, all will be revealed.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to let us know what you all think!

Shelbylou


	9. Emotional shock

A/N – Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, especially seeing as we left this chapter on a cliff hanger – yeah I know we're evil. I turned 30 yesterday so have been celebrating with family and really haven't had a change to write. I just have a couple of things I would like to mention:

Public apology to my friend and co-writer Alisa, last chapter I got so wrapped up in typing the story I mis-spelled her name (doh!!) - Alisa, I'm sorry and it won't happen again.

Alisa has worked really hard alongside me and without her this story wouldn't be where it is. We have decided to give you the option of sending her an email to let her know how much you are enjoying the story. Her email address is neely alisa at yahoo .com (**remove spaces and change 'at' to the to the symbol for it)** I know for a fact that she would love to hear from you guys, we are forwarding any replies to each other because there has been so much hard work from both parties that has gone into writing this.

Ok, that's all folks, as always we have no medical know how, just a love of writing. All our knowledge has come from good old Google so if ya do happen to be in the medical profession then sorry but Google only provides so much info.

Anyway, Enjoy and don't forget to push that little button at the end to let us know what you think.

****************NCIS****************

Tim stood in MTAC watching the drama unfold, his eyes transfixed on the paramedics that were currently tending to Jethro. Exactly fifteen minutes had passed since Jethro had been shot and fifteen minutes since Tim's world got completely turned upside down, if you asked Tim what he actually remembered of that fifteen minutes then the only reply he would give was that he remembered feeling numb.

The world seemed to grey around him and he felt the guilt engulf him as the shame of not spotting the unsub sooner laid heavily on his heart. He was rooted to the spot completely engrossed inthe drama in front of him and didn't hear the door opening, only to be startled out his thoughts by an angry voice echoing through the room.

'Special Agent Mcgee you better have a damn good reason for being in here, may I remind you of the terms you agreed to'

Tim turned slowly, the words barely registering in his confused mind and came face to face with Director Vance. The Director moved down towards Tim and followed his subordinates gaze as it slowly flitted back to the screen, what he saw sparked a wave of concern that no one thought possible from the normally steely man. He turned back to Tim, his voice softening as he recognised the early symptoms of emotional shock.

'McGee......Tim...... What the hell happened, you care to tell me exactly why one of my Agents is being tended to by paramedics?'

Tim was watching intently as the first ambulance pulled away taking the Victim to Bethesda to be checked out, the paramedics were currently loading Jethro into the second ready to take him away for the medical help he so desperately needed. He turned his head towards the Director and watched as the man he had started to hate so many months ago moved towards the screen, his frown betraying his stoicism.

'Jethro, he's er........he's....Oh god, he's been shot. I need to get to Bethesda'

Tim pulled the headset off and threw it unceremoniously to the ground before rushing up the steps, his actions making the director tear after him.

'McGee'

Tim couldn't stop and he soon found himself darting down the stairs to the bullpen to grab his bag. He stumbled slightly on the last step when a firm hand wrapped around his bicep and whipped him round.

'Director, I've got to go....Shit.......Jethro.........'

Somehow Tim managed to pull his arm free and started pacing as panic took hold, his heart beating so fast it felt as though it was trying to push its way through his chest.

'No, this isn't happening. The vest would have stopped the bullet or the bullet missed completely and he......he.........oh my god, what the hell am I going to do?'

Vance reached out and grabbed Tim's shoulders to try to ground his agent knowing damn well the effects of emotional trauma on a person, what he wasn't sure about was how it would effect a person who was currently six and a half months pregnant.

'Tim listen to me, you need to calm down if not for yourself then for the baby. We don't know the situation so how about I drive you to the hospital, we can kill two birds with one stone and I can get a sitrep from DiNozzo'

Tim eyed Vance suspiciously, when he had heard the director's voice booming across MTAC he had expected the man to ream him a new asshole over the whole situation, especially seeing as his Supervisory Special Agent was currently injured in the line of duty. This compassion threw him and did nothing but increase helplessness that he was feeling.

'What............um...........I don't kno....... no, I'll go down to Ducky and he can.......'

'What exactly don't you know Special Agent McGee? I passed Dr Mallard and Miss Sciuto on my way into the yard so if you want to get to Bethesda then this is your only option because I will not let you drive'

Tim felt a sharp tug on his arm as the director practically frogmarched Tim towards the elevator, only stopping to reach down and grab Tim's bag. He felt Tim's arm start to quake beneath his hand and slowed down slightly, his worry now turning towards his young vulnerable agent, his prejudice pushed to the side as the two me made their way slowly to the car.

****************NCIS****************

Tony was sat with his arm around Abby; his hand absently stroking her arm as her head rested lightly on his chest. Tony barely noticed the wet patch on his Armani shirt as Abby's tears fell onto it, the dark patch on the plush charcoal grey cotton darkening with every teardrop.

He had spent the last half hour trying to figure out how it all went bad so quickly, one minute he was trying to calm the victim and the next thing he remembered was kneeling down to his boss trying to stem the steady flow of blood that was streaming out of the wound in his shoulder.

He let his eyes roam he room and watched as Hotch talked to one of the Doctors at the nurse's station, presumably trying to get the green light to see the young woman who had come so close to becoming the next victim of the horrific serial killer.

Tony hadn't realised he was staring and blinked before letting his eyes continue with their roaming, his gaze falling on the person standing in the doorway talking on his cell phone quietly before letting them drop slowly to the floor. HE didn't know how long he had been sat there before Tim arrived, the arrival being heralded by Ducky's solemn voice.

'Ahh Timothy my dear boy, how are you holding up?'

Ducky's eagle eyes started to visually examine Tim and took in the young man's pale, clammy face. His thought pattern was disrupted by Tim's small voice as it broke the silence that had fallen on his arrival.

'Ducky, how's Jethro?I need to know that J is ok'

Tim's breath caught in his throat as he tried to push down the tears that were threatening and he swayed slightly as dizziness suddenly assaulted him making him sway slightly. Ducky reached out steadying arms and guided him towards one of the hard chairs in the waiting room.

'We don't know anything yet Timothy, please sit down and let me have a look at you'

Tim sat in one of the chairs and let the ME take his pulse, he was too lost in his own grief to notice Ducky frowning at the small pulsating throb beating too quickly beneath his fingers, and missed the dark look he gave to Ziva, nodding his head slightly towards the nurse's station to signal the need for medical assistance.

Ziva left the room and Ducky turned his attention back to Tim.

'Timothy, I want you to get checked by a doctor, I want to make sure there are no lasting effects from your episode last night and the shock you received today'

Tim stood up suddenly and resumed the pacing he had started in the bullpen.

'I'm fine Ducky, please; I just need to know Jethro is ok. Ducky he's ok right, he's going to be fi.........'

Timothy felt a sharp stabbing pain in his abdomen and doubled over, his hand automatically resting over the source of the pain. He panted harshly and looked up at Ducky.

'Something's wrong Duck, get a doc...........'

Tim's knees buckled as the world greyed around him and he barely felt Tony catch him as he fell completely into oblivion.

****************NCIS****************

'.....worry Dr Mallard, the baby is fine. He's in shock which caused his blood pressure to drop rapidly; this is what caused the fainting attack. We have done a complete exam and the good news is he isn't in pre-term labour but we're going to admit Mr McGee overnight to keep an eye on him in case of any complications'

The first thing Tim noticed was the familiar 'whoosh, whoosh, whoosh' of a foetal heartbeat and melted slightly as the sound of his son's heartbeat pushed its way into his semi-unconscious mind. He woke up slowly and squinted at the harsh lights of the Emergency room, watching through blurry eyes as the doctor talked to Ducky. Tim managed to catch snapshots of the conversation and started to frown when he heard the words 'admit' and 'observation', surely he wasn't the reason Ducky was here, there had to be another reason...............

Ducky's focus was broken when Tim's hand moved towards the foetal monitor that had been fitted to monitor the baby's heartbeat.

'Ahh Timothy, welcome back. No leave that alone for now'

'What happened, is he ok?'

The ER doctor's voice was gentle and silky, her warm bedside manner making Tim relax slightly.

'May I call you Tim'

She waited for the slight nod of ascent and picked up Tim's chart to note the readings on the monitors.

'Ok, Tim the baby is doing well and there doesn't seem to be any lingering effects from the shock you presented with. I believe you experienced a particularly bad Braxton hicks contraction and your blood pressure bottomed out. We now have that under control and are going to be keeping you overnight for observation but there is no reason why you can't carry on as normal after a week or so of rest. An orderly will be in shortly to take you up to your room'

She waited for the slight nod of understanding and pulled the curtain back slightly.

'Oh Tim, I've asked Dr Mallard here to update you on Mr Gibbs' condition. It there is anything you don't understand then please don't hesitate to ask'

Tim looked at the Doctor, he was completely confused as his still muddy mind tried to process her last statement, his mind cleared and the memories of his traumatic afternoon flooded in.

'Jethro. Oh god Ducky, Jethro's hurt'

Ducky rushed over to his friend and started to brush the soft sandy hair away from his forehead, the soothing motion's calming Tim slowly before panic set in again.

'Timothy I need you to listen to me. Now, Jethro is going to be ok, they will be taking him down for surgery in the morning to remove the bullet and repair the muscle damage. Luckily it missed anything vital so he will recover completely in time'

Tim half sobbed with relief and let his head drop back to the pillows as exhaustion started to set in.

'Why was he unconscious?'

Tim's tired green eyes gazed intently at Ducky as he tried to get the answers he so desperately needed.

'Ah well, that was an unfortunate occurrence, you see, the yard was littered with debris and Jethro hit his head on a broken brick when he fell. He has a grade two concussion which is why they can't remove the bullet tonight'

Tim nodded and closed his eyes briefly, there were so many unanswered questions running through his mind making it difficult for him to relax.

'How did the bullet get through the vest Ducky, that's not right, it shouldn't have pierced it'

Ducky frowned at the thought, he had no idea how the bullet managed to penetrate the body armour and shuddered slightly at the thought of such a powerful weapon being used against the people he now called family.

'I don't know Timothy, I just don't know. As soon as we have the bullet then Abigail can run the ballistics. For now dear boy you have to rest'

He placed his hand gently on Tim's bump above the monitor and smiled gently as the baby tried to kick it away.

'This young man didn't take too kindly to his father being in shock I'm afraid and you are going to be no good to Jethro if you are both in trouble'

Tim nodded and rubbed his hand over his abdomen.

'It's going to be ok though isn't it, I mean the pain I felt...I know what the doctor said but...she's certain I'm not in labour'

Ducky smiled warmly and moved his hand to rest over Tim's.

'No Tim, it's not time for this little boy to make an appearance. As the good Doctor said, it was a rather strong Braxton hicks contraction bought on by the stress. As you can hear his heart beat is strong so there's no sign of distress. Now, they'll be here soon to move you to a room soon so please try to get as much rest as you can'

Tim fought to keep his eyes open but lost the battle completely when Ducky resumed his ministrations and gently carded his hand through Tim's hair.

****************NCIS****************

Morgan stood leaning against the door jamb rubbing his eyes. Jesus it had been a long day and the fact that the team was currently being grilled by their Director wasn't helping the tension levels that seemed to be raising with every passing second.

'Agent DiNozzo that doesn't explain how one of my agents is currently waiting for a bullet to be removed from his shoulder. Why wasn't the fire escape covered?'

Morgan moved his hand down and placed it in his pocket letting his tired eyes drift over to Tony as the exchange took place.

'It was covered Director, or at least we thought it was. Special Agents Prentiss and Rossi were covering the outside of the building'

Morgan moved into the centre of the room feeling the need to jump in.

'Sir, Prentiss and Rossi were distracted by a disturbance across the street, something we are now looking into because we think it may have been a diversionary tactic'

Vance nodded and stood abruptly making Abby jump slightly in her seat.

'Ok. Agent DiNozzo seeing as you are now the Senior agent I would like to make it clear that you are now in charge of your team, I'll inform Agent Hotchner and will make it clear he now reports to you until Gibbs is deemed fit for duty. Ms David, I expect you and Agent McGee to follow Agent DiNozzo's instructions to the letter do I make myself clear'

Ziva scowled briefly before schooling her expression into a neutral one that even the profilers struggled to read.

'Crystal Director'

'Good, DiNozzo, I expect a full report on today's events on my desk by the end of the day tomorrow'

With that he stormed out of the waiting room leaving everyone feeling even more deflated and upset by the day's events. Tony sighed and looked up; his eye's meeting Morgan's as the handsome profiler scrutinized his reaction.

'Hey DiNozzo, how about we go and grab some coffee for everyone?'

Tony nodded and leaned over to kiss Abby gently on the forehead.

'Hey sweetheart, can I get you anything'

Abby glanced over at him and nodded the movement so slight her pigtails barely moved.

'Can I have some Tea please Tony?'

'Sure you can Abb's; you can have anything you want'

He pulled her in for a quick hug and stood to get the drinks, he was stopped by a small hand wrapping round his wrist.

'They're going to be ok aren't they Tony. I mean Jethro will recover from his injuries but Timmy.........Tony what if something happens to the baby? None of them will ever get over that'

Tony knelt down in front of his Goth and pulled her towards him, he could feel he sobs starting again and started to rub her back as she wept.

'Hey, McGoo's going to be fine Abb's, hell if that baby is as damn stubborn as his Daddy's then it's gonna take a lot more than what's happened to affect him, hell that little guy is a Gibbs/McGee creation, that in itself has gotta make you feel better'

Abby's sobs were replaced by a soft chuckle as she pulled away giving Tony the chance to stand.

'Go get everyone something to drink Tony, I think they could do with the pick me up'

He gave her hand a quick squeeze and followed Morgan out into the corridor, walking in complete silence for a while as Tony tried to figure out how he was going to move the case forward and do his boss proud. Morgan nudged Tony slightly with his shoulder to pull his temporary colleague out of his thoughts.

'You ok, that's a lot of responsibility. Trust me I know because I've been there'.

Tony was silent for a moment, the answer getting lost somewhere in limbo, he knew what had to be done but the memories of leading the team when Gibbs was in Mexico were painful to say the least.

'Yeah, I mean it's not like I haven't been there before. I'm just worried about this case and the way this is going to affect the team'

'Don't let it affect them. McGee's the one you'll have to watch out for though'.

Tony frowned and glanced over at Morgan, their eyes locking briefly as they walked.

'In what way, McGee's always been ok with things, especially since shacking up with the boss'

'And that's the reason why Tony, look at it this way, McGee is practically married to your boss and is currently carrying their child, hell they even wear wedding bands'

Morgan watched as Tony's frown deepened, his eyes following the hand that had started to brush though the perfectly styled hair.

'Shit, I hadn't thought about it that way. I guess I was kinda hoping for some kind of reprieve this time round'

'Don't start worrying about it, just play it by ear. You know there are people out there who have got your back'

Tony nodded and opened the door to the hospital canteen. He let Morgan go through and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder.

'Hey, thanks for listening to me'

He smiled softly when Morgan patted his hand gently.

'Anytime Tony, now what does Abby drink?'

_**TBC**_

****************NCIS****************

Hey guys, Well, here's another chapter written. I've decided to split the hospital scenes over two chapters because it's getting late and I've got an early start in the morning because I'm going to Alton Towers. Sorry for the long wait on the update and hope you all enjoyed.

As always guys, Don't forget to let me and Alisa know what you all think

Shelbylou x


	10. Emotional shock II

Emotional Shock II

A/N – Hey guys, sorry for making you wait but I haven't had much time to write recently. This is a continuation of the last chapter because there are so many things we decided to add in. There isn't much of Timmy and Gibb's in this one because we decided to concentrate more on the other relationships for the time being but don't worry, they will be back in full swing later on!

As always I want to say a big thank you to my girl Alisa, without her this story wouldn't have turned out half as well as it has. Please let us know what you think and if you want to email her direct (and I know for a fact that she'd like to hear from you personally!) then her email address is:

neely alisa at yahoo .com (**remove spaces and change 'at' to the to the symbol for it)**

****************NCIS****************

Morgan sat next to Tony in the waiting room silently sipping on his hot coffee; He felt the warmth of Tony's leg next to his and sighed quietly, he found having other people there while he waited comforting but something had been nagging at him since Director Vance had announced Tony's temporary position as team leader, something he just couldn't quite put his finger on. The feeling had grown on the journey back to the waiting room, the ominous silence hanging heavy in the air between them.

They had made it back to the waiting room and distributed the drinks to everybody before settling down back in the chairs to resume the waiting game that they had been playing for the better part of two hours, the atmosphere was thick with tension as they waited for news of their friends. Morgan fiddled with his coffee cup and glanced over at Tony, a small half-hearted smile gracing his face as he watched the man comfort what he understood to be his adopted little sister.

It was a relationship he understood seeing as he felt the same way about Reid and Garcia who had both been inducted into the Morgan clan a long time ago, hell, they even spent Christmas day with his family last year. What he couldn't figure out was one aspect of the team dynamics, I mean, he understood Gibbs and McGee's relationship – that was a no brainer – he understood where Tony, Abby and Ducky fitted in, what he couldn't get his head around was where Ziva came into play and it bothered him, not just because she seemed prickly at the best of times, but because she was the a-typical cold fish who made it difficult for him to read.

Abby lifted her head up off Tony's shoulder and looked over towards Morgan, cocking her head slightly with interest at the profiler's deep interest in Tony. It struck her as strange and she wanted nothing more than to ask whether Morgan was ok but the question died on her lips when she looked up at Tony, their eyes meeting briefly before she dropped her head back to nestle in the crook of her friend's neck.

'Hey Abb's, you ok sweetie?

Abby felt the tears prickle again and she swallowed hard to try to relieve the urge to cry.

'Why haven't we heard anything yet Tony? I mean we should have news by now shouldn't we?'

He pulled her closer in an effort to sooth her but felt her jump up as Ducky entered the room. Ducky glanced at Tony, Abby and Ziva and removed his glasses to rub at his weary eyes.

'Oh my, you really do all look exhausted'

He let his eyes roam around the room and noticed the remaining member of the BAU team standing so they could listen to what the ME had to say. Tony handed him a disposable mug of tea and offered a small smile when Ducky accepted it gratefully.

'I got you earl gray Ducky, I'm not sure whether it's the right one or not'

'Thank you Anthony, it's perfect. You know I started to drink this when my grandmot........'

Tony thought Abby was going to burst and watched as she bobbed up and down slightly in her agitated state. He could almost feel the frustration ooze off her when Ducky started one of his tales and tried to stop her when she moved forward slightly to interrupt.

'Ducky! Are Timmy and the baby ok? How's Gibbs? Please tell me they're all going to be ok'

Ducky smiled at the excitable Goth in front of him and placed a hand gently on Abby's shoulder to still her.

'Of course Abigail, I'm sorry; this isn't the time. Please calm yourself my dear and I'll tell you'

He paused briefly to sip at the still hot tea and sighed contentedly as the earl grey soothed its way down his dry throat and looked up to address the room.

'Young Timothy is fine and the good news is he's not in early labour. The stress bought on a rather strong Braxton hick's contraction and his blood pressure dropped causing him to faint. They have managed to bring his bp up to a healthier level and are moving him to a private room at this very moment. They will monitor both him and the little one overnight as a precaution'

Ducky could hear the collective sigh of relief at the news and raised the disposable cup to his mouth once again. Tony chuckled at the look of pure bliss on Ducky's face when he inhaled the smell of bergamot deeply before taking another large drink. He nodded slightly and continued.

'Jethro's condition on the other hand is a bit more serious I'm afraid. The bullet somehow managed to penetrate his vest and is currently lodged in his shoulder. They will be taking him down to theatre to remove the bullet but unfortunately he has a grade two concussion so they won't operate until tomorrow morning. He has already been moved up to his room and is resting as comfortably as he can given the circumstances'

Tony felt Ziva sidle up beside him and tried to take hold of her hand. He was startled when he felt her pull her hand back sharply and move away.

'Ducky, leaving the bullet in his shoulder increases the risk of infection yes?'

Ducky frowned at the interchange between Tony and Ziva and shook his head sadly; he had known Ziva to completely withdraw in stressful situations and had noticed the way she moved away from her ex-lover.

'Yes Ziva that is correct but they are more worried about the concussion then they are infection at the moment, the risks are much too high for them to operate.'

Tony had stuffed his hands in his pockets and he was shuffling his feet, he could feel the anger he had been suppressing all night start to surface, the feeling suffocating him slowly.

'What are the risks Ducky, surely killing two fowl with one stone would be more prudent'

Ducky looked at Ziva with a deep frown, he had no idea where she was going with this kind of enquiry but quickly dismissed it as stress.

'What do you mean Ziva? I'm afraid I don't fully understand'

Ziva sighed loudly before continuing.

'I have some knowledge about concussions Ducky. If it is a contra coupe injury then there is a high possibility of the brain swelling resulting in surgery anyway so maybe they could do both whilst he is down there'

Ducky laughed gently, he should have known the ex-Mossad agent would have some knowledge, albeit a little skewed, and tried to focus his attention on answering without worrying the other occupants of the room.

'That is correct Ziva but I'm sure you'll recall that any surgery on a patient with a concussion can result in the brain swelling, there is no need to put Jethro through that trauma if it isn't necessary and as yet he isn't displaying any symptoms of swelling so they are going to play it by ear and assess him in the morning, if they feel he is stable enough then they will remove the bullet. Trust me my dear; it is better for Jethro this way'

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head slightly to see Morgan standing behind him, he had obviously noticed Tony tense as his hands balled into frustrated fists and was trying to ground the senior NCIS agent. Tony sighed and relaxed slightly only to be annoyed when Ziva decided to continue the argument.

'But Ducky..............'

Tony turned sharply and pointed at Ziva, the receding anger now flaring up in such a way he thought his blood was boiling.

'Ziva for the love of god would you give it a rest. You are not a doctor so let them do their damn job in peace'

Tony's shout reverberated through the room which soon descended into a deafening silence. He stormed towards the door and turned just before he left to face Ziva again.

'Oh and by the way David, its birds not Fowl, Birds!'

With that he left leaving everyone standing in stunned silence at the outburst. Ducky watched Ziva's face contort slightly and moved forward to hug her.

'No Dr Mallard, I am fine. I see we are going back to the way it was when Gibbs went to Mexico, you would think the director would have more sense than to make him team leader again.'

Ducky blanched at the harsh angry words, he didn't often lose his temper but the blatant disrespect for Tony's position angered him.

'Probationary Agent David, you are angry so may I suggest you take time to calm yourself before you say something you seriously regret'

Ducky kept his voice low and neutral so as not to show the cracks that were starting for form in his calm demeanour.

'Regret? I don't have regrets Ducky. I'm just voicing my opinion and I will tell him to his face that I don't think he is suited to stepping up to the bowl'

She heard the slap before feeling the sting and looked at Abby with a stunned look on her face.

'How dare you Ziva. Those three men risked their lives to rescue you from Somalia and this is how you repay them. I thought you were our friend but obviously I was wrong'

Abby followed Tony's footsteps and did exactly as her friend had done previously and halted at the door.

'Oh and another by the way Ziva, its plate. Stepping up to the plate'

****************NCIS****************

Abby found Tony sitting at one of the table in the Cafeteria. It was quiet at the moment so she grabbed two coffees and mooched over to her friend.

'You want some company Tony?'

Tony raised is head and smiled at Abby. She noticed the smile didn't extend to his eyes and sat down replacing the empty cup in front of him.

'Thanks Abb's. Guess I've got some explaining to do'

He reached across the table and waited for Abby to take his hand; he hated feeling so damn needy but needed the comfort that was offered.

'Not to me Tony, you wanna talk?

Tony took a deep breath and looked intently at his best friend sitting opposite him; he knew that if there was one person in the world who would listen to him without forming an opinion it would be her.

'It's just.........shit Abb's, we're back to this again. You know when bossman got amnesia through that bomb and I got the opportunity to run the team?'

Abby nodded, she had an inkling she knew where this was going but knew Tony had to get it off his chest.

'They didn't accept me then but now, crap; now it's a whole lot worse. I'm not afraid to tell ya that the proverbial shit is going to hit big time'

Tony rubbed his face with his free hand and laughed hollowly. Abby started to say something but he cut her dead.

'Don't Abb's, you don't think I've noticed the looks Ziva's been throwing me and did you see the way she pulled back when I tried to comfort her? And you know what the piece de resistance is going to be, well hell, throw a pregnant with the boss's baby McGee in and we have a regular little DiNozzo hate mob going on. You know what she said last time when I told her my gut was missing something?'

Abby shook her head

'She said quote 'Gibbs'. For fuck sake, she couldn't be subtle if she tried. She made it obvious by the things she said that she didn't think I was up for it. I don't think they like the campfires either but they help me sort things out, think I might give them a miss this time'

Abby laughed slightly and moved over to Tony to sit in his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him into a hug.

'Ziva really said that?, huh. Listen Tony, I don't want you to worry ok, McGee won't be like that. Ziva I'm not too sure about but McGee? Come on it works in his favour, he gets to play senior agent for a while'

Tony wrapped his arms around his girl and leaned into her embrace.

'He's on desk duty remember, he doesn't say anything but he's already pissed enough at being stuck at that desk and now he's got me as his boss. Trust me Abbs, that isn't going to go down well at all'

'Tony, please. Give it a go. Whatever you do though, don't let them see you like this'

She stood up and sat back down in the chair, the glint in her eyes made her look slightly mischievous.

'Tonyboy, this is your time to shine and if it takes my last ounce of strength to make you do it then by god I will make you shine like the star you are'

Tony couldn't help but giggle and lifted Abby's hand and kissed the palm.

'Thanks Abb's, I knew I could rely on you. Well you and my fella'

Abby's eyes narrowed at the mention of Tony's man and she decided that it would be a perfect opportunity to broach the subject that had been bothering her.

'Hey Tony....um......don't get upset but I've kinda been meaning to talk to you about that'

Tony looked up at her suspiciously; he had been expecting this conversation but had thankfully got away with it so far.

'Listen, I know things are going really well for you right now but I'm worried. I know you use protection but nothing is a hundred percent safe. Please Tony it's an easy test to find out whether you can conceive or not, will you get checked out for me?'

He sighed and let go of her hand

'Abby please, I don't want to discuss this right now ok; it's been a long day and all I wan......'

'Tony please, It's for your own good, I'll even come with you to offer moral support. What harm could it do?'

Tony looked up and saw the genuine concern in Abby's green eyes; she really did wear her heart on her sleeve which just made it more difficult for him to turn her down.

'Ok Abb's just not right now, I've got too much to think about as it is'

She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek, part of her knew he was humouring her but the rest of her knew he would give in eventually and take the test.

'I think you've got a visitor Tony. I'll leave you two alone to talk. See you later'

He glanced behind him and blushed as his visitor walked over and replaced Abby, he had a distinct feeling that Abby knew who his new man was and judging by the tone of the 'I'll leave you two alone to talk' part he knew it wouldn't be long before they had that talk again. He watched Abby bounce out of the Cafeteria, only briefly pausing to say hello.

Tony turned and sipped at the tepid coffee, wincing at the bitter taste it left. His face softened when he felt two strong hands start to massage his shoulders and soon melted back into the touch that he had so desperately wanted throughout this whole ordeal.

'Hey baby boy, you alright?'

****************NCIS****************

Jethro was torn from his dreamless sleep by a stabbing pain in his shoulder and the relentless pounding in his head. Damn he hated concussions at the best of times but was cursing this one for stopping the doctors sending him into a blissful medicated sleep. He sighed and gritted his teeth against the agony, turning his head slightly to see who was sitting with him.

Ducky noticed the movement and stood up next to the bed to make it easier for Jethro to see him.

'Ah Jethro, how are you feeling?'

'Like crap Duck, where's Tim?'

Ducky looked down towards the raised railing on the bed and sighed; he had no idea how he was going to play this one without worrying his dear friend and making sure the stubborn fool stayed in the bed.

'Timothy is resting at the moment Jethro and will be here in the morning'

Jethro's eyes narrowed, he had seen the uncomfortable look in Ducky's eyes and knew there was something he wasn't telling him, the fact that he could read his friend like a book helped and found it strange that Tim hadn't been there at all when he had been awake.

'Cut the crap Duck, where is he. Is he ok?

Jethro tried to sit up but collapsed back onto the pillows panting as a new wave of pain shot through both injuries, Ducky reached over for the controls and raised it slightly allowing Jethro to sit comfortably without straining himself.

'Jethro if I tell you then you have to promise not to worry. Firstly everything is fine with both young Timothy and the little one'

Jethro was too tired for this, all he wanted was to see Tim and then drift back off into a painless slumber but his friend was making it difficult. He felt the irritation rising and tried to give Ducky the patented Gibb's stare, only to find himself squinting harshly against the light.

'Ah yes, sorry Jethro they can't give you any stronger pain killers due to the concus..........Oh sorry, anyway. Timothy fainted upon arrival after experiencing some pain in his abdomen......Jethro what......for god sake man lay down, he's fine'

Ducky placed his hand firmly in the middle of Jethro's chest and pushed the struggling man down firmly; he had expected a reaction like this but hoped his injuries would stop him from actually trying to get up.

'Let me go Duck, I need to see him.......arghh'

Jethro had managed to sit up fully and had started to pull off the leads that monitored his heart; Duck pulled away his hand away and held it down in Jethro's lap firmly whilst reattaching the leads.

'He's fine Jethro and the baby's fine, it was just a reaction to the shock of seeing you injured, he'll be in here overnight but will be in to see you in the morning'

'They're really ok Duck?'

Ducky couldn't help but smile at the slurred words and nodded, he knew his friend was moments away from sleep and sat back down in the hard chair.

'They are more than fine. You're son has quite the little kick there. Now get some rest Jethro, you have a big day tomorrow'

'Huh'

Ducky reached over and patted his friend's hand knowing the confusion was part and parcel of the concussion.

'They'll be taking you down to theatre tomorrow morning to remove the bullet but in the meantime you need to rest. A nurse will be here in an hour to do the concussion checks so how about you try to get some sleep in the meantime'

He sat and watched as Jethro's eyes closed and sighed with relief when he heard the shallow, rhythmic breathing that signalled sleep. He settled back and continued to read the newspaper he had bought with him and sighed quietly.

'Jethro my dear boy, this is going to be a long night'

****************NCIS****************

Ziva sat in the waiting room feeling alone and tired, the day had taken its toll but the recent argument had left her feeling as though she was being scrutinized by Agent Hotcner and Reid. It wouldn't have bothered her so much if they weren't profilers but the fact that they were made her feel as though the walls were closing in on her.

Hotch had been making silent notes on his note pad when his phone rang loudly through the silent room, it gave Ziva the perfect opportunity to leave so she stood sharply and walked to the door, narrowly missing bumping into Abby on the way in. She really needed to clear the air so reached out and grabbed Abby's arm.

'Abby, can I talk to you please?'

Abby stopped and scowled at her with eyes full of fire and venom.

'No Ziva you can't. I just can't talk to you right now because I'm so angry'

Ziva nodded slightly and felt a lone tear trickle down her face, it wasn't often she let her emotions show but this was too much even for her to bear. She saw her team as her family and knew she had pushed too far.

Abby watched the tear quiver at Ziva's chin before dropping silently to the silk blouse leaving a dark stain in his wake. She felt her resolve soften slightly but knew that now wouldn't be the time to talk.

'Ziva, no no don't cry. I'm just really annoyed at you right now but we will talk ok'

Ziva nodded and let go of Abby's arm, she didn't silently walked through the door and made her way over to the nurse's station to see where Tim had been taken.

'Special AgentTimothy McGee, yeah he's been taken to the OBY/GN department which is situated in building nine on the second floor but I don't think they are letting visitors in at this time though honey so it might be better to come back tomorrow'

Ziva smiled sweetly at the elderly nurse that manned the station and thanked her, visiting hours didn't mean anything and she knew she'd manage to get in somehow. She walked down the corridor to the elevator and punched the button, waiting patiently until the car arrived to take her to see the one person she hadn't managed to alienate. She felt her eyes sting with the tears that threatened once again and tried to compose herself before entering the lift and making her way up to Tim.

****************NCIS****************

'Tim, how are you feeling?'

Tim was lying on the bed feeling miserable. He was still hooked up to the foetal monitor and was currently fiddling with the thick black straps to try to make them more comfortable. He turned at the accented voice and smiled ruefully at Ziva standing in the door.

'I'm ok Zee, just worried out of my mind and need to get to J. come on in and sit down. Have you heard how he's doing, they won't tell me anything'

Ziva walked over to the chair and sat down, her eye's roamed down to Tim's naked abdomen and couldn't help but reach over and lay her hand on top.

'He is fine McGee, Ducky is with him. There is no sign of swelling so the surgery has been scheduled for tomorrow morning. Is everything well McGee, I mean the baby is doing well?'

Tim sighed as the relief washed over him, he was still worried about his lover but the fact that the surgery had been scheduled was a good sigh, he chuckled lightly and relaxed back into the bed.

'He's fine Zee, if anything he doesn't like this damn monitor and keeps trying to kick it off'

Ziva laughed and relaxed back watching the tiny blips on the monitor intently. Tim frowned and reached down to grab her hand, it wasn't often he saw his friend looking so morose and it bothered him. He watched as the tears fell from her eyes and sat up as much as he could.

'Hey, Ziva what's happened?'

Ziva felt the embarrassment rise at her public display of emotion and pulled her hand away letting her mask fall firmly back into place.

'It is nothing McGee; it's just been a long day'

Tim nodded and looked at the door ruefully, he had been trying to find a way to get down to Jethro but hadn't had much luck so far, the nurses had even gone as far as to threaten restraints if he didn't stay in bed and leave the monitors and IV alone.

'Yeah I know, I really want to be with him Zee but I swear the nurses on this ward are little Hitler's and threatened to tie me down if I didn't leave the equipment alone and stay in bed. I've tried to escape twice, he's definitely ok though?'

The thought of Tim trying to escape made Ziva laugh loudly and she looked over towards the door to see the nurses bustling about outside.

'He is not out of the forest but he is ok and the nurses mean well McGee. I'm sure Gibbs would want you to stay in that bed until they feel you are ready to leave'

He huffed and reached over to grab the drink the nurses had bought in just before Ziva arrived. He took a sip and cringed at the warm water.

'Woods Ziva, it's woods and I know what J would say to me leaving but I'm going out of my mind'

Ziva looked down at her hands and started to pick absently at the skin around her fingernails.

'I can't seem to get anything right this evening, you know the Director has given Tony the team in Gibb's absence'

The simple statement was said quietly and Tim gagged as the mouthful of water he had made him choke slightly. Ziva stood and grabbed his arm roughly to pull him up into a sitting position and smacked his back to try to ease the coughing fit and helped him lay back against the pillows when it had passed. She reached down into her bag and grabbed the cold water bottle out and offered it to Tim.

'Thanks. What........seriously? Shit, I mean I know he's the senior agent but this case is tough and after last time.................'

He trailed off and thought back to when Tony had control of the team, it hadn't really been that bad but Tony had started to take on Gibb's traits which had annoyed the hell out of him. Tony had gone too far with the headslaps losing any bit of respect he had gained from his team mates.

'I know McGee, trust me when I say that I understand. I got into an argument in the waiting room and verbalised my views, I don't think anyone is happy with me right now'

Tim looked at the doleful brown eyes and sighed, he knew it wouldn't be for long but the fact that Tony had gained control of the team once again sent a jolt of regret surging through him; Tony just didn't take things seriously enough to be team leader

'I'm not sure how that is going to work Zee but it's what the director wants so we'll just have to grin and bear it. It's not going to be forever so just work through it ok. Let's just concentrate on getting everyone fighting fit again. Hey don't worry ok, everyone will calm down and today's been stressful, we all say things in the heat of anger Zee'

Ziva nodded slightly and smiled at Tim, she really didn't want t continue this conversation and reached down to her bag again and pulled out a deck of playing cards.

'McGee, I bought some cards from the gift shop, why don't we play a game, it might help you relax a little bit'

Tim reached over and pulled the table closer thankful for the diversion that the game provided, He had been sitting there bored out of his mind and worrying about his lover whilst staring at the cream walls of his hospital room and was more than relieved when Ziva arrived.

'Ok, it might help me relax a little bit, you deal. What are we playing?'

Ziva deftly shuffled the cards and dealt them Ten cards each before placing the rest of the deck in between the two.

'I believe you call it Gin Rummy?

They soon settled into the game and talked freely about their fears, Tim was sure of one thing though, as much as he loved Tony, the senior agent would never be able to fill his lover's shoes.

****************NCIS****************

Tony had left the hospital at around ten and was currently standing in front of the large plasma in the bull pen. He had replayed the video of the op five times and was still clueless as to how it went south so fast. He threw down the wireless mouse and ran his hands over his face.

'Shit, come on DiNozzo, think............'

He sat down in his chair and leaned back with his hands clasped behind his head, this case was starting to sap every last bit of resolve he had and he knew he had to find answers fast so that Vance didn't come down on him like a ton of bricks.

'Working late Tony, I thought you'd gone home'

He sat up in his chair and came face to face with Derek Morgan, the soft concern in those brown eyes making him chuckle lightly.

'Yeah well, if you speak to my team they'll tell you I do my best work at night, anyway, what are you doing here, weren't you going back to Quantico tonight'

Morgan nodded lightly and moved round to Tony's side of the desk and perched.

'Yeah but my bag and car are here so I swung by to collect them. Listen, it's been a long day and you are too tired to figure this all out now so how bout we got for a drink'

'You're not driving all the way to Quantico after having a drink'

Morgan's face broke into a huge grin and he winked cheekily at Tony.

'Yeah but you have a couch I can crash on so what do you say, I'm only gonna be coming back first thing in the morning anyway'

Tony turned off his computer and picked his Jacket up from the back of the chair.

'I say lead the way, I know this great little bar just round the corner'

Morgan clapped Tony on the shoulder and followed him over to the elevator. Tomorrow is a new day but for now, he was going to have a drink with Tony in order to try to wind down and forget the events of the day.

****************NCIS****************

Hey guys, sorry it's a jumpy one this time round but it was the only way I could write this chapter, you'll understand why all the information had to be included in the later chapters.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and as usual, don't forget to tell us what you think.

Shelbylou x


	11. Baby boy

A/N – Hey guys, sorry for the delay in posting but unfortunately work got in the way during the week. We were going to post this weekend, but I had an emergency so wasn't able to post, anyway, the disaster has been averted now so here you go..............Enjoy!!

As always, a big thank you to my girl Alisa who's help has been invaluable, Between us we believe we have come up with a plot that will hopefully knock your socks off but don't be shy guys, send us a review and if you would like to contact Alisa direct then her email address is _neely alisa at yahoo .com (__**remove spaces and change 'at' to the to the symbol for it.)**_

Anyway, have fun, sit back, relax and enjoy

Shelbylou and Alisa

****************NCIS****************

Tony lay on his back panting loudly**,** with his hands clutching at the headboard of his large king size bed. It was a recent purchase that he though necessary, especially since his lover seemed to spend more time at his apartment then he did at home. He decided it was the best thing he bought, as it was currently receiving a through workout as his partner glided slowly in and out of him with his hands clenched in the rich silk sheets at the side of his head.

The day had started badly as always recently. Jethro was still on sick leave, which meant Tony still had full control of a team that didn't seem to harbour any feelings of respect for him, something that was made blatantly obvious in the meeting today.

****************NCIS****************

_Six hours earlier.............._

_Tony sat in the BAU's temporary office at NCIS waiting for Tim and Ziva. He had sent them both a meeting request specifying the time of the meeting_**_,_**_but so far neither of them had turned up. He sat back in his chair and looked up at the clock, sighing loudly when he noticed the time. He started to stand when he heard the door to the meeting room open and his two wayward agents walked in._

'_McGee; Ziva, I'm glad you made it, I specifically told you 0200 and we'll talk about this later'_

_Ziva looked up from the case file that she was carrying and scowled at her senior agent, her distaste at Tony ordering her about evident to everyone in the room._

'_Yes well Tony, I was talking to Abby about the results from the last victim, I'm so sorry it cut into the meeting time'_

_The malice dripped from every word she spoke and Tony watched as her eyes narrowed at him, the daggers desperately trying to penetrate the emotional wall he had built up over the past month._

'_Sorry Tony, I was down in the lab and the elevators out again, I had to walk up the stairs from Abby's lab'_

_Tim had been reasonably civil recently__**,**__ though there had been moments in the past three weeks when Tim seemed to argue with the decisions Tony made, not because he disagreed with them, but because he was just being down right argumentative. _

'_We'll talk about this later; we have a lot to go through at the moment so shall we?'_

_Tim gently lowered himself into one of the chairs and suppressed a groan, at seven and a half months pregnant the pressure from carrying the baby had caused painful back spasms and the sciatica was slowly becoming unbearable. He had mentioned it at his last OBY/GN appointment and had been given a Nexcare pregnancy bump support to wear during the day. He remembered looking at the doctor as if she was crazy at the time when she had handed him the ugly 'girdle' but once it was strapped on, the relief was instant and it was now a necessity at all times other than when he was in bed._

_Hotch stood up and walked over to the plasma where pictures of the victims were displayed._

'_As you are all aware, the most recent victim was discovered just outside the navy yard on the banks of the Anacostia River. There are two things that concern us. The first is the close proximity, in some way he is taunting us, almost gloating. The second being the fact that he seems to have broadened his horizons to the Royal Navy'_

_Ziva was looking over the photographs in her case file and frowned at the alien insignia before her._

'_It is not a badge insignia but has been stitched onto the sleeve. I do not recognise this insignia at all'_

_Tony stood up and took the wireless mouse from Hotch and used it to enlarge the area of the photo that held the insignia._

'_It's the stripes of the UK Royal Navy, if I remember my insignia's then these are the stripes of a Commodore first class in World War two'_

_Hotch nodded and sat back down in his chair._

'_The victim is the granddaughter of Commodore William Seaton who settled in Washington when he retired back in 1963. Commodore Seaton's record was impeccable just like the other victims'_

_He glanced over at Reid and nodded slightly to let his agent continue. Reid cleared his throat and started to hand round a bound document._

'_I have compiled a report that comprehensively details what we know so far and my thoughts on our unsub. I have been going over the evidence and am concerned with the clear fixation on the Navy, my theory has been based on the evidence we have which seems to be pointing at some kind of psychosis __**,**__though it is difficult to pinpoint the exact illness. One thing is evident however, the fixation on Naval insignia is almost obsessive and the placement of it on the left hand side seems poignant. Abby was taking evidence from the robes and noticed the placement was identical on each one, usually over the left breast exactly twelve inches from the neckline of the robe. Until now that is'_

_Tony leaned across the table and gently lowered the report he had been handed._

'_How did you come to that conclusion? I mean so far we have nothing, but the fact that the unsub is male and was possibly either in the Navy or linked somehow. Where's the evidence that suggest psychosis'_

_Reid smiled ruefully and reached round to grab the crutches that were propped up against the table behind him. He hobbled to the plasma and pulled up a picture of a small used syringe._

'_As you know, we found this at the crime scene. The syringe contained traces of haloperidol or generic street name Haldol. The dosage of the drug was high, suggesting a severe psychotic break'._

_Tony shook his head roughly._

'_How do we know this is from the unsub?'_

'_We don't, it's a theory so far though one thing I can be sure of is the Unsub is showing signs of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. The way he arranges his victims down to the placement of their limbs is too perfect. There was an identifying label on the syringe though, which means we should be able to track it back to the place it was dispensed'_

_Tony was confused, after weeks of trying to track down an unsub who was meticulous enough to leave minimal evidence, he couldn't understand why all of a sudden the MO changed so dramatically. _

'_But why leave the syringe? I mean he left the body right outside the naval base and then left evidence that could potentially lead us to him. It makes no sense' __**.**_

_Hotch sat back in his chair and huffed slightly. He knew the NCIS team were good at what they do. But the cracks had been bothering him recently; the fact that Tony was so negative about the new evidence mirrored his recent mood perfectly._

'_Agent DiNozzo, it is currently the only possible lead we have so we should follow up on it to the best of our abilities. Now we have been called back to Quantico this afternoon, so I would appreciate your help with tracing the information on the label. I have asked Garcia to go through the victim's emails and bank statements and would appreciate it if Agent McGee could assist given his extensive knowledge of computers. She is on route as we speak'__**.**_

_Tony nodded and stood before turning to his team._

'_McGee, you'll be working with Garcia.____Ziva, I want you to track the information on the syringe. Agent Hotchner, I'll let you know our findings'._

_Ziva stood and stormed out of the briefing slamming the door behind her, Tony sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. He watched as Tim stood, pausing briefly with a wince as he straightened up._

'_You ok Probie? You____know if the stairs are killing you, then you should go home'__._

_Tim finally straightened and looked over briefly at Tony._

'_I'm fine DiNozzo. I'll go and wait for Garcia in the bull pen'_

'_McGee, there is no point of you being in pain and Gibbs will head slap me into next year if he knows you're uncomfortable. Go, I'm sure Garcia can cope with the searches'_

_Tim picked up his case file and turned towards the door, his body stiffening under Tony's scrutiny._

'_I'm fine Tony, Jesus would you just let it go'_

_Tony walked round the chair and placed his hand of Tim's shoulder only to be surprised when Tim turned abruptly and squared up to him._

'_For the last time I'm fine DiNozzo. Just because Gibbs isn't here, doesn't mean you____get to fill his_**_shoes_**___by mothering me all the time. It's bad enough you are trying to turn into him once again at work, but that seriously doesn't give you the damn right to tell me to go home'._

_Tony stepped back and silently counted to ten, he knew Tim and Ziva had issues with him taking on Jethro's position in his absence, but the fact that it had been verbalised threw him slightly._

'_Agent McGee, you are going to go home and rest. You're mind isn't going to be on the case if you are in pain. I'll discuss your blatant disregard for my authority at a later time. That's an order McGee'_

_Tim turned and stormed out of the meeting room with anger that rivalled Ziva's leaving Tony standing in the middle of the meeting room with no idea of what had had done or said to trigger Tim's response._

'_Tony, I think you need to talk to the director about this, it's obvious that they feel threatened in some way. But to be honest, the behaviour I have just observed is not acceptable and needs to be addressed'_

_Tony turned to Hotch and snorted, he had totally forgotten about the BAU and could feel five pairs of eyes burning holes in his back._

'_I'll deal with, for now let's concentrate on the case'_

_Hotch nodded and watched as the senior agent left the conference room before turning to his team._

'_Morgan, I want you to stay behind ok. I think NCIS .....and Agent DiNozzo' He added quietly 'could use some support at the moment and I don't want Garcia working in an environment that will make her uncomfortable'_

_Morgan paused momentarily and glanced at Hotch. _

'_Sure, what do you want me to do?'_

'_Assist Garcia but I want you to do me a favour. I've been profiling the team since the shooting and I want your take on Agent David'_

****************NCIS****************

_Three hours later.........._

_Tony's phone beeped loudly startling him out of his reverie, he picked up his phone and smiled slightly at the text message he received._

"_Baby boy, it's nearly six so how about we finish up and grab some dinner?"_

_His grin slowly widened as he sent a reply message._

"_Sure, we're done for the day anyway. What's on the menu?"_

_Once the message was sent he turned off his computer and bent down to pick up his bag._

'_Ziva, I think we've done enough so let's call it a day'_

_She stood up slowly and walked over to Tony's desk with her arms folded angrily over her chest._

'_I do not believe we are DiNozzo. Gibb's wouldn't send us home when there is still work to be done'_

_Tony felt his muscles tense at the short statement. He honestly didn't give a damn whether Ziva stayed or not, but was starting to feel the exhaustion creep up on him. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked around his desk._

'_I'm not Gibbs Ziva!'_

_He was horrified when Ziva sneered at him, her teeth baring like a dog on the defensive._

'_No Tony, you are not and don't you ever forget that'_

_She turned and returned to her desk, typing furiously on the keyboard leaving Tony standing there in stunned silence, a warm hand in the small of his back pulled him out of his thoughts and turned to see Morgan standing behind him._

'_Let's go Tony, you'll think better after a good night's sleep'_

_Tony let Morgan lead him to the newly repaired elevator and stepped in, it wasn't long before he hit the emergency stop and stepped back to the rear wall letting his head drop to his chest._

'_Look at me baby boy'_

_Tony raised his head and found____himself nose to nose with Morgan, he smiled weakly and leaned forward to passionately kiss the man that had become more than just a passing fling in the past couple of months. He pulled away and settled his head in the crook of his lover's neck and melted when he felt two strong arms wrap around his shoulders._

_I don't want to go to dinner Derek; can we just go to my place instead?'_

_Morgan kissed Tony's forehead gently and chuckled before reaching over and flicking the switch on again._

'_Sure Tony, whatever you want. Hey does this mean I'm the one on the menu tonight?'_

_Tony's loud laughter reverberated through the elevator, the one thing he loved about Morgan was the fact that no matter what happened during the day and no matter what went wrong, the man possessed an uncanny ability to make the world seem right somehow._

'_Now that does sound appetising. I'll see you in ten'_

****************NCIS****************

_6.45pm_

_Tony parked his car in his usual space and made his way up to his apartment slowly, as he was opening the door he felt Morgan's arms wrap around his waist and hummed slightly at the light kisses that were fluttering against the back of his neck. He opened the door and guided them both into the short hallway before turning and claiming Morgan's lips._

_The kiss was slow and sensuous sending quivers of pure pleasure shooting through every nerve in his body. He hummed slighting, his chest vibrating under Morgan's strong hands._

_Tony felt Morgan gently push his Armani jacket down his shoulders and shuddered slightly as his lover moved away to hang the jacket in the closet, the loss of Morgan's body against his own made him feel slightly chilled. He reached up to loosen his tie but his hand was intercepted and he felt a small tug as he was led slowly to the bedroom, with only brief pauses so Morgan could turn and kiss him briefly, the caresses feeling like pure silk._

_He leaned into Morgan slightly as they finally made their way into the bedroom. When they finally walked through the door, Morgan turned and pulled Tony closer, his kisses winding __their____way slowly down Tony's throat. He paid special attention to the throbbing pulse point as he slowly removed Tony's tie and worked his deft fingers down each button on his shirt to slowly reveal Tony's tanned, toned chest. _

_Tony felt the moist heat slowly descend and gasped loudly, he hadn't been expecting the attention Morgan was giving each one of his nipples, each one being sucked and teased until they stood firm, the small hard buds becoming more sensitive with every passing moment. _

'_Derek.......oh god.......don't stop'_

_Morgan chuckled slightly and stood up, his soft brown eyes gazing into Tony's completely debauched face as he loosened Tony's belt and flicked open the button on Tony's pants. He moved in to claim Tony's mouth again and elicited a small groan from Tony when he smoothed both hands down the Italians side and tucked his fingers gently in the waistband, deftly pushing them down far enough so that they dropped to the floor. He pulled away and knelt in front of Tony._

'_Lean on the dresser for a minute baby boy'._

_Tony obeyed and leaned casually against the solid wood dresser that Jethro had crafted for him when he moved in. He glanced down and watched Derek gently lift each foot, removing his shoes and socks before pulling the pants fully off his lover. Tony shivered slightly as the cool air teased his skin, the breeze that entered through the small open window had managed to pull Tony out of headspace enough to let Morgan pull him towards the bed._

'_D, too many clothes'._

_Tony tried to resist Morgan's firm hands as they pushed him down on the bed._

'_Let me take care of it baby. You just sit there and relax and let me do the work. I'm going to be the one pampering you tonight. Turn onto your stomach'_

_Tony flipped over and buried himself in the soft pillow, he had no idea what his lover had planned and angled his head slightly to see Morgan make his way back over, the contours of his muscular body highlighted by the faint slither of light that dripped in through the curtains._

'_Relax Tony. I'm gonna take care of you tonight ok'_

_Tony hummed slightly when he felt two slick hands gently start to massage his tense back, the skilled fingers running over every inch of the tanned skin, making sure every last kink and knot was worked out leaving Tony feeling boneless and completely at ease. Tony keened with pleasure._

'_That is amazing D, where the hell have you been all my life'_

_Morgan sat back on his heels and pushed Tony over onto his back, the fluid movement shifted Tony more into the centre of the King size bed and gave Morgan the perfect opportunity to pop the cap off the lube and slick his fingers up. Tony placed his feet flat on the mattress giving his lover better access as the fingers that slid inside him moments before stretched and scissored perfectly, preparing him for his lover's large throbbing cock._

_Morgan loved this part and took his time, he revelled in the fact that Tony liked to be toyed with. He made a snap decision and gently lowered his head to kiss the tip of Tony's erection before licking a wet strip down the visible vein that ran from the tip all the way down to the balls, his movement's slow and loving. He ran his tongue towards the tip and circled the head of Tony's cock gently, licking away the pre-come that had started to leak out. _

_Morgan knew Tony wouldn't last long and decided to tease him even more, he took Tony's cock in his mouth in one fluid motion, he could feel the tip tickle the back of his throat and moved up, adding suction to his ministrations. He continued to stretch and suck and smiled at his breathless lover beneath him._

_Tony groaned again when the sensations made him harden further, the combination of his lovers fingers inside him, brushing gently over his prostate and those talented lips working their magic over his erection was pulling him closer and closer to the edge. He felt a warm hand circle the base of his cock and moaned as the pressure slowly ebbed his orgasm away._

'_I think a cock ring may be in order baby boy, I'm not sure you're gonna last'_

_Tony growled_

'_Enough talking already. Come here and kiss me D'_

_Morgan moved back up towards him and used the excess lube on his hand to slick himself up. He settled down between Tony's legs and craned his neck down to meet Tony's lips. They were still kissing when Morgan pushed in, the tip of his large erection breaking through the tight ring of muscle easily. He felt Tony pant below him and stopped to let his lover adjust, he didn't have to wait long and was soon pushing himself deeper into Tony until his cock was fully buried to the hilt._

'_Move...........please........oh god.............D MOVE NOW!'_

_Tony's plea's__spurred him into action and they soon found a slow sensuous rhythm, a rhythm that had them moving together in perfect harmony._

****************NCIS****************

8pm – Present time

Tony lay on his back panting loudly, with his hands clutching at the headboard of his large king size bed. It was a recent purchase that he though necessary, especially since his lover seemed to spend more time at his apartment then he did at home. He decided it was the best thing he bought, as it was currently receiving a through workout as his partner glided slowly in and out of him with his hands clenched in the rich silk sheets at the side of his head.................

Tony could feel his orgasm building slowly, the familiar curling in the pit of stomach left him completely breathless as he lay there and watched his lover moving slowly above him. Morgan dropped his head onto Tony's shoulder and started to slowly lose their rhythm as the need for release because more and more urgent.

'Tony......Nnng..........I'm gonna..........Come for me Baby boy'

Morgan's husky voice was all it took to send Tony over the edge, his tight muscles clenched firmly around his lover's cock as his orgasm raged through him, his hotcum spilling between them. He felt Morgan tenseand thrust one more time before feeling the warmth of his lovers **cum** as it spilled relentlessly inside of him.

'Shit......that was.......D that was................'

'Perfect?'

Tony chuckled and held Morgan tight, His lovers softening cock still buried deep in Tony as they held each other tenderly.

Morgan pulled out gently with a groan, his overly sensitive cock protesting painfully at the sensation. He rolled off to lie beside Tony. He hadn't been much of a _hugger_ before meeting Tony but now he liked nothing more than snuggling up with the one he loved. Tony turned over and scooted over, nestling his head comfortably on Morgan's shoulder, his long legs knotted gently in-between his lover's legs. He gently draped his arm over Morgan's stomach and sighed contentedly.

'D, I now it hasn't been that long but........'

Morgan started to run his hand absently up and own Tony's arm when he felt his lover tense slightly, the nerves were evident by the slight pause. He angled his head and looked down warily at his partner.

'It's just that......well........I love you D'

Morgan glanced down and kissed Tony's forehead tenderly. They had only know each other a short time but**,** both men knew they belonged together. He smiled when he pulled away.

I love you too Tony'

They both lay there, bodies entwined and hearts beating as one before sleep slowly claimed them'

****************NCIS****************

Here you go guys, another chapter finished. There isn't much of Tim and Jethro in this chapter but they will be back full force in the next.

To everyone who guessed our 'secret' little pairing then well done, give yourselves a pat on the back and an 'atta boy/girl' in true Gibbs style.

Alisa, as always thanks for you truly invaluable help, I seriously don't know where I'd be without you x


	12. Tough Love

A/N – Just want to say another huge thank you to my girl Alisa for all her help and guidance with this story, she has been my rock with writing this.

I know for a fact Alisa would love to hear from you so if you would like to get in contact with her then her email address is:

_neely alisa at yahoo .com (__**remove spaces and change 'at' to the to the symbol for it.)**_

Just to let you all know, this is sort of a continuation from the last chapter, just from Jethro and Timmy's perspective. There is small warning for you all, this chapter has got some pretty bad language (including the 'F' word) so I'm going to apologise in advance for any offence taken. Who knew our Timmy had such a potty mouth lol.

Anyway enjoy

****************NCIS****************

_4.30pm................................_

_Jethro sat back in the large, luxurious leather recliner and sighed heavily. __It had been a month since the shooting and his shoulder had been steadily improving, the only problem was the tears to the muscles in his shoulder were taking too damn long to heal for his liking and the damn sling he had to wear to support the joint was just a bit inconvenience to him._

_He reached back and pulled at the small tab sitting at the nape of his neck and smiled at the satisfying ripping sound of the Velcro as he undid the slings straps, he figured he wasn't doing anything but relaxing with the TV on so he could get away with enjoying the freedom for a little while. __He stretched his arm out and tried to rub away the soreness the movement caused, god he hated this. He hated the fact that some son of a bitch had kept him away from the job that he loved, but most of all he hated the fact that his seven and a half months pregnant partner had struggled between work and taking care of him. The stress had been immense and recently his Timmy had struggled with severe back pain and sciatica which was caused by the position the baby was sitting in, spine to spine with Tim, the pressure of the position trapping his sciatic nerve and the large bump pulling Tim's back into an uncomfortable curve._

_Jethro decided to ring Tim to see how he was doing but as soon as he grabbed the phone it started to ring. He chuckled and pressed the answer button expecting Tim at the other end._

'_Hey, I was just about to ring you. __How're you doing?'_

'_I'm not sure why you would be ringing me Agent Gibbs unless you have already been informed of the issues surrounding your team'._

_Jethro stiffened at the clipped tone of the director, he still had a couple of weeks left of sick leave and found the fact that his superior had called him strange to say the least._

'_Director Vance. __Sorry, I thought you were McGee'._

_The director huffed slightly and Jethro heard his leather office chair creak slightly as the director sat down to make himself comfortable._

'_Guessed as much. We've got a lot to discuss Gibbs but firstly do you want to tell me why David and McGee are making DiNozzo's life hell at the moment?'_

_Gibbs sat up sharply and winched as his shoulder pulled painfully, he knew that whatever the director had to say was going to be bad and the thought started to piss him off._

'_What! Leon I've been on sick for the better part of a month, so how bout you tell me what's going on with my team because as far as I was concerned everything was ok'._

_Jethro started to think back to how Tim had been over the past few weeks but came up with nothing. __Apart from his back issues at the moment and a little bit of tiredness, Tim seemed ok considering. __He had even kept Jethro completely up to date with the case on a regular basis, but there was no mention of any tension within the team._

'_What apart from the fact that one of them is ready to give bir..........'_

_Jethro snarled at the comment, he thought the directors resolve had softened slightly after the shooting, Jesus how wrong could he be? __He knew Vance was old school and hated the fact that the government had put contingency plans in place to give pregnant men the same rights as women but so far he had managed to keep his prejudice to himself. _

'_He's still got a month before he goes on paternity Vance and I seriously doubt that is really one of the issues. Unless of course you wanna go through our lawyers because if I remember rightly you can't discriminate against Tim for being pregnant'._

'_Agent Gibbs, it is an issue when he being disrespectful of his team leader when he gets sent home because his back is causing him problems. Now, I wouldn't expect anyone to treat their team leader in the manner by which both Agent McGee and Agent David has and refuse to let anyone use their pregnancy as an excuse. __I wouldn't tolerate it if he was a pregnant woman either Agent Gibbs, so let's get this straight now, if his pregnancy continues cause him pain and he can't do his job then I will put him on sick leave until his paternity starts'._

_God this was not good, Jethro had no idea what his team had done to warrant a phone call from the director whilst he was on sick leave but it didn't sound good, especially after the heated words the two men just shared._

'_You better fill me in Leon'._

_He heard Leon sigh on the other end of the phone and sat back gingerly when his shoulder protested angrily, He felt his frustration start to rise at the silence of the other end of the phone and was about to snap at his superior when Vance started to talk._

'_The elevators been out of order today and McGee's had to use the stairs which has caused him a certain amount of pain. We know his back has been bothering him and we have made allowances but today was particularly hard, hell Gibbs he couldn't walk without wincing. He walked into a briefing clearly in pain and DiNozzo suggested he go home, but got a verbal assault for his concern. __I won't tolerate it Gibbs, especially not in front of the BAU'._

_Jethro didn't know what to say, it was so unlike his mild mannered Lover to verbally abuse someone, hell when the argued Tim was either too damn assertive or walked away. __Jethro had to admit to being worried and knew the recent stress would factor in, even so, there was no way he was going to let Tim be so disrespectful. __Vance paused for a second and continued._

'_Agent Hotchner came to see me to voice his concerns. Shit Jethro, he's profiled you all and recent events have not painted NCIS in a good light'._

'_Cut the crap Leon! What exactly did Tim say to DiNozzo?'_

'_He told him he would never fill your shoes and that it was bad enough he was trying to be you, the best comment was the one where DiNozzo didn't have the right to send him home. __He completely undermined DiNozzo's authority in front of another agency Gibbs and I for one won't stand for interagency relations being compromised by the personal feelings of my staff. __You better talk to him Gibbs, if you don't I will'._

_Jethro sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes roughly. __He couldn't help wonder why Tim hadn't gone to him if he was feeling frustrated with the way the team was being led._

'_I'll talk to him, he might listen more if it comes from me. __What about Ziva?'_

_Leon laughed bitterly, Ziva had been a moot point for him for years and he hated the fact that she had been taken on permanently by NCIS._

'_She's being prickly and disrespectful; you know how she gets Gibbs. __She needs to rein in the sly looks and her temper because she is making it difficult for anyone to work with her. __I will suspend her if she carries on because it is completely unacceptable, especially if she keeps telling DiNozzo he isn't you. __She is aggressive at the best of times but recently.....recently she is being a pain in the ass'._

_Jethro knew what he had to do and had his game plan already mapped out in his head._

'_I'll talk to them Leon. __Is Tim still at the office or did he leave already?'_

'_From what I can make out the briefing ended at about three and he pretty much stormed out then, I presumed he'd go straight home'._

_Jethro looked at the clock on the wall and frowned when he read the time, 17.15, it takes half hour to get home so where the hell was Tim?_

'_Shit, look I'll talk to them both ok, let me handle them for now. Listen, can you email me the profiles Agent Hotchner put together?'_

'_I'll send it right away. Just make sure you do deal with this Gibbs,__because if you don't then I sure as well will'._

_The line went dead leaving Jethro sitting there holding the phone deep in thought. __He had no idea things had got so bad at the office and wondered why the hell DiNozzo hadn't come to him earlier. Truth be known, he knew deep down why but the fact that he knew his senior agent would be suffering silently with his defences being broken down brick by brick stung. __He held down the speed dial button to Tim's cell phone and listened to it ring a few times before going straight to voice mail._

'_This is Special Agent Timothy McGee, I'm sorry I can't take your call right now but please leave a message and I'll contact you as soon as possible'_

_Jethro waited patiently for the beep._

'_Damn it Tim where the hell are you? Ring me back ok, I need to know you're alright'_

_He hung up and threw the phone down on the sofa with frustration, if Tim had left at three then where the hell was he? __He felt a cold nose nudge his hand and looked down at the sullen furry face of his namesake._

'_What's the matter boy, you wanna go out?'_

_Jethro watched as the Alsatian jumped up and ran to the French doors, waiting patiently for his master to let him out. __Jethro opened the doors and watched silently as their dog ran around the back yard happily. He didn't know how long he had been standing there for but was pulled out of his thoughts by the front door slamming; he turned slowly and watched as his heavily pregnant partner slowly made his way into the living room._

****************NCIS****************

5.30pm – Present time

'Where the hell have you been McGee?'

Tim had been deep in thought and felt dog tired, his back hurt like hell and all he wanted to do was have a hot shower to try to ease his discomfort. He had spent the better part of two and a half hours just driving around to try to clear his head and had no intention of getting into an argument with Jethro.

'I've been at work J, I'm gonna go for a shower'.

Jethro moved forward and grabbed Tim's arm roughly to stop him climbing the stairs, he wanted to know what the hell was going on and demanded answers now.

'Oh is that a fact _Agent_McGee, you wanna try that again'.

Tim seemed to shrink slightly at the words and whirled round to face his thoroughly pissed off lover, the movement sending shooting pains through his lower back and down his left leg as though someone had decided to prod at him with red hot pokers. He reached out and grabbed Jethro's limp arm for balance, his face contorted with pain.

'Arghhh, damn it J, what the hell is with the Agent McGee?'

Jethro pulled him arm away sharply and pointed at Tim.

'I've had a call from the director and I've gotta tell you, I'm really pissed with the way you and Ziva are treating DiNozzo. I also happen to know you left the office at three and it only takes a half hour to get home**,** so you wanna tell me what your problem is and where the hell you have been'.

Tim started to move towards the large couch but found himself blocked by his lover.

'I needed to clear my head ok! Now get the fuck out of the way and let me sit down because my back is killing me'.

'No!'

Tim looked up and gritted his teeth, he hated arguing with Jethro and at any other time he would be able to bite his tongue or walk away, now? Well now was different, he was in pain, his son was using his internal organs for target practice and he was hormonal...........damn, this was going to get ugly.

'Ok, you wanna know what's going on. For the past three weeks I have had to put up with DiNozzo trying to fill your shoes once again, shit J, he's even got the glare going on. To top it off every morning we have to endure a 'campfire' and then he has the fucking nerve to send me home this afternoon. You have no idea what it has been like the past few months knowing I've been on shaky ground with the director anyway. I've managed to keep my head down and do my job but Tony sending me home just proves him right doesn't it'.

Jethro stepped aside and let Tim sit down carefully on the couch, he watched as his lover grasped the bottom of his back and grunt painfully when he lowered himself slowly down. His anger abated slightly and he moved to kneel in front of Tim.

'Timmy it doesn't give you the right to disrespect him like that, he's the team leader and I expect him to be treated with the same level of respect as me'

Tim's eyes flew up to meet Jethro's crystal blue ones.

'Doesn't give me the righ............you have no idea do you _boss_. Him sending me home has just proved exactly what everyone has been thinking recently and has given that smug bastard Vance a weapon to use. Don't you get it _Gibbs,_everyone thinks the good little pregnant male lover of the boss can't do his job properly because of his condition but now..........crap'.

Tim swiped harshly at the tears that were threatening to fall; he didn't want to cry but the hormones pretty much made it inevitable at the moment. He leaned back against the back of the couch and felt Jethro grasp his hand to pull him forward into a hug. Tim's anger boiled again and he pulled away to sharply, his back protested the movement making him gasp painfully.

'Nnng, No J, you don't get to do that right now. I've had a shitty day and I come home to this. What the fuck do you want from me right now? You know what, don't answer that, just.............just leave me alone'

Jethro pulled his hands away and stood up hovering menacingly over Tim.

'What do I want you to do Tim? I want you to start taking better care of yourself, what you fail to realise is that if I was there I would have sent your sorry ass home too and yes, that means I am in full support of DiNozzo's actions'

Jethro turned and stormed towards the stairs but stopped and turned, his eyes glinting with the anger he had managed to curb earlier.

'Oh and for the record _Agent McGee,_I expect Special Agent DiNozzo to be treated with the same kind of respect you give me, do I make myself clear'

He watched asTim struggled to his feet and turned slowly, his face contorted with more than just physical pain. He refused to let his defences drop this time, Tim was out of line and needed to be told.

'Crystal boss, seeing as that's how were gonna play it I'll get out of _your_ house'

Tim walked towards the sideboard near the front door and grabbed his car keys, Jethro watched as a deep sob escaped his lover and moved to stand in front of the door.

'Don't be so god damn childish Tim, and what the fuck! _Your house_, if I remember rightly your name is on the deeds as well so it's our house'

His finger was pointing directly in Tim's tear stained face, he notice how Tim didn't make eye contact but looked blankly at something in his hand, he followed Tim's gaze down and saw the wedding band Tim usually wore glinting in his palm.

'And you can put that back on too. You know what Tim, I haven't got the energy to deal with this right now but you're not leaving this house. When you have grown up slightly and pulled your head out of your ass, then we'll discuss this like adults'.

Tim replaced the band and threw his keys against the wall.

'Fine Jethro, if that's what you want'

Tim turned, the fight had gone completely out of him and had left him feeling both physically and emotionally drained by the whole thing. He just wanted to curl upalone and sleep, he wanted to forget the pain he was feeling but most worryingly he just didn't want to do this anymore.

Tim took his jacket off and loosened his tie, luckily he had found a website that catered for pregnant men and he had been able to pick up a couple of suits and shirts to wear for work, the only problem he had was the fact that he had to wear his shirts un tucked, other than that, he looked quite smart. He debated going upstairs to change into his sweats and t shirt but decided against it and sat down carefully on the couch. It didn't take long for the tears to flow freely as he sat there weeping uncontrollably, totally unable to curl into himself because of the huge bump in front of him.

Jethro stood at the foot of the stairs, he was torn between comforting his lover and just walking away knowing if he comforted Tim, his message would be lost. He made the decision and turned to walk upstairs intending to leave Tim to think about everything that had transpired during the course of the day and to make another phone call he knew would be difficult.

****************NCIS****************

Gibbs took out his phone and scrolled through his phonebook, he was still angry from his conversation with Tim but knew it was a call that just couldn't wait.

'_Hello'._

Gibbs sighed heavily at the clipped tone; it was all he could do to keep his anger in check.

'Ziva its Gibbs. We need to talk about a conversation I had with the director'

'_And what exactly did the director have to say?'_

Jesus, her attitude stunk, add that to the worst argument he had ever had with Tim and you could bet your bottom dollar his anger was going to overflow.

'Quit the attitude now Agent David, DiNozzo might let it go but I certainly won't. I just wanted to let you know that if you carry on baiting him the way I know damn well you are doing then I will place you on suspension and will have to seriously rethink your position on the team, do you understand'

'_I wasn't aware that there was anything wrong with my attitude but yes I understand Gibbs'_

Gibbs sucked in another breath and tried to calm his rage, he was thankful Ziva wasn't in front of him because he could rip her head off right about now.

'If you understand then you must be aware there's an issue Ziva, knock it on the head now. DiNozzo is in charge of the team and if you have an issue with it then take it up with the director, until then, you will do whatever Tony tells you to, if he wants coffee, you fetch, if he wants you to work on the case then you do so without argument. If I hear you are still giving him dirty looks then you're out on your ass, got it?'

He heard Ziva swear loudly in Hebrew.

'_Fine but I would like it on record that I don't think Tony is suited to lead the team and think it was a mistake to make him temporary team leader'_

Jethro had heard enough and decided to cut the conversation short.

'Fine Agent David, write it up and hand it to the director, in the meantime if you ever undermine your superiors again then you will find yourself unemployed. Trust me when I say this Agent David, Your actions have not put us in a good light with the BAU and NCIS is currently a laughing stock. You are not off the hook and I will be going through disciplinary procedures when I return to work'

He slammed the phone shut and moved towards the bathroom, god he wanted a shower but knew how badly Tim was hurting right now so started to run hot water into their large tub. Once it was filled he turned the bath taps off and made his way downstairs to Tim. He knew how upset Tim had got and didn't want to leave him stewing for too long.

He walked quietly into the living room and panicked slightly when he didn't see Timmy sitting where he had left him; he glanced towards the door and noticed the tossed keys still lying on the floor and it took a moment for him to hear the low snuffle coming from the sofa. He moved his way round cringing when he saw Tim curled up asleep, his face red and puffy with crying. He knelt down in front of his lover again and gently placed his hand on Tim's shoulder to shake him awake.

'Timmy, come on wake up, sleeping down here has got to be hurting your back'.

Tim woke up groggily and rubbed his hand over his still moist cheeks, it looked as though he had cried himself to sleep and his eyes were still glassy and damp from the excessive tears.

'What..........J? Oh god J, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'.

Jethro leaned down and kissed Tim gently on the forehead before running his hand through the sandy hair.

'It's ok Timmy, were done arguing. Just do me a favour and apologise to DiNozzo ok, he's your friend and deserves that much'.

Tim nodded and held out his hand for help, it had been a while since he had been able to hoist himself off the couch without help and was grateful when Jethro took his hand.

'Where's your sling J, you should be wearing it'.

Jethro chuckled slightly and pointed to the coffee table in the middle of the room.

'Thought I'd take it off for a while, come on I've ran you a bath to help with your back'

Jethro pulled Tim up and frowned deeply at the strangled cry of pain that escaped Tim. He had no idea his lovers back had been this bad, he moved in and wrapped his arms around Tim and supported him through the worst of the painful spasm.

'Think you can stand?'

Tim nodded and stood gingerly.

'Don't think I should have fallen asleep on the couch, my backs completely seized.....omph'

'What's the matter Tim?'

Tim smiled ruefully and gripped onto Jethro's arm fiercly.

'Your son doesn't like us arguing very much, he's decided that using my spine as a mattress isn't good enough so he's using my ribs as a football. It doesn't hurt, it's just uncomfortable and takes me by surprise'.

Jethro chuckled and helped Tim climb the stairs to the bathroom. It wasn't long before he had Tim relaxing in the hot bath.

'Tim I don't like you're back hurting so much so I'm gonna call Duck to come check you out Ok'

Tim had let his eyes drift shut and was nearly asleep when Jethro's voice rang through the bathroom. He nodded gently and let the hot water ease his aches and pains.

'Ok. J, can you let Tony know I won't be in tomorrow'

Jethro chuckled and rubbed the bump that was poking through the water fondly.

'Sure Timmy, I'll let him know'

Jethro walked into the bedroom and Tim could soon hear him talking quietly to Ducky, if the truth be told, this was one part of pregnancy that was really starting to get him down and with only a month and a half to go, he couldn't wait for the birth.

He relaxed further and soon fell asleep with the hot water lapping around him, it had been a rough day, but he knew he could always rely on Jethro to take care of him in the end.

**TBC**

****************NCIS****************

Hey guys, well here it is, another chapter written, I hope you all enjoyed and **please** hit that little button below to let us know what you think because your reviews really do make our day.

Thanks guys

Shelbylou and Alisa x


	13. Profiles

A/N Hi guys, I just want to apologise for the long wait but real life seriously got in the way (Unfortunately I work full time and this week has been a bit hectic). Anyway, I've finally pulled my finger out of my arse and have managed to get some writing in so I hope you all enjoy.

As always, A big thank you to Alisa, Girl you have been my rock throughout this story and have provided a lot of insight and direction.

I know for a fact Alisa would love to hear from you so if you would like to get in contact with her then her email address is:

_neely alisa at yahoo .com (__**remove spaces and change 'at' to the to the symbol for it.)**_

Ok guys, It's another continuation because there is just too much for one chapter!

****************NCIS****************

Tim relaxed in the large bath and let the hot water soothe his aching back and leg. He was at the stage of his pregnancy now, that was just becoming damn painful and he found himself desperately wanting his due date to arrive quickly. He'd loved everything else about being pregnant even down to the little foot in his ribs, but the back pain? That was something he was struggling with.

He let his eyes close and listened carefully to Jethro's voice rumble gently through the bedroom, the sound was low enough to hear, but not loud enough to make out the words. Tim sighed and dropped his head back against the cool surface of the tub. He lay there remembering the events of the day and sighed, the argument was still fresh in his mind and he started to feel his eyes prickle once again as the tears started to stream silently down his face.

Jethro walked back into the bathroom and looked over towards his lover frowning deeply**,** as Tim lay there rubbing his bump lovingly. It wasn't Tim's gentle caresses that made him frown, it was the tears that silently streaked down his face. He made his way over and perched on the side of the bath and ran his rough calloused hand down Tim's face, stopping briefly to rub his thumb over his lovers hot cheek.

'Ok Duck............yeah that's fine, the doors open.............I will, see you soon'.

He hung up the phone and knelt down at the side of the bath. Tim turned towards him and smiled ruefully with a puffy face.

'Hey J'.

Jethro's heart melted at the raw pain in his lover's eyes, he wanted nothing more than to take it away but knew the argument had affected him deeply and it would take time for Tim to calm down. He reached over and swiped away another tear as it started to roll down his lover's cheek.

'Right back at ya. Aw come on Timmy, don't cry. You ok?'

Tim nodded and sat up slowly, wincing at the sharp pull in his back as the change in position aggravated his already throbbing back. Jethro stood and wrapped his arms around Tim's shoulders to support him.

'Easy, come on let's get you out. Duck said you shouldn't stay in long anyways'.

Tim soon found himself being helped out of the Tub but was unprepared for the screaming pain that ripped through his lower back. He tried to bite back his agonised cries**,** but found it difficult when he twisted to step out and let out a strangled cry startling Jethro into holding Tim closer until the spasm was over. Jethro was used to Tim wincing as the pull in his back twinged from time to time, but the all out cries of agony tore through his heart.

'Slowly Timmy. That's it, come on let get you dried off and in bed ok?'

Tim was standing on the large bath mat at the side of the bath and was clinging onto to Jethro with all his might, the pain was relentless and he wanted nothing more than to slip into bed and try to sleep the day away. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Jethro's shoulder as his lover dried him gently with the large bath towel.

'J, I need my sweats if Ducky's coming over'

Jethro chuckled and supported Tim to the bedroom.

'I don't think you'll be needing them, Duck wants to do a full check because he's worried'

Tim groaned loudly and gingerly sat on the bed holding his back. He let Jethro help him lay down on his side, the full body pillow that had become necessity pushed firmly between his legs.

'Define full check J'

Jethro chuckled and moved over to pull the lube out of the drawer in the bedside cabinet.

'I told him how bad your back was, he wants to make sure you're not in labour so I guess he'll be needing this'

Jethro had been too busy teasing Tim that he hadn't noticed the door to the bedroom open revealing a soggy, bedraggled Ducky.

'Ah, there you both are. The weather has taken a turn for the worse I'm afraid. Jethro, Timothy, I heard Jethro in the back yard and let him in. Unfortunately he's a little bit wet so I left him in the kitchen'

Tim looked over to Jethro and frowned, he had been so caught up in the argument and his own thoughts he hadn't even given his faithful Alsatian a thought.

'J?'

Jethro reached down and pushed Tim's hair back off his forehead.

'It's ok Timmy, I let him out just before you got in and totally forgot he was out there. I'll go down and try to dry him off some while Duck see to you'

He stood up and made his way out of the bedroom to give Duck the chance to examine Tim and hopefully talk to him about what has been going on at the office, if anything, Duck was perfect for that and Jethro knew his Timmy was in good hands.

'Ok Timothy, shall we?'

Timothy felt the light sheet being pulled back and hissed with pain when ducky probed his sore back.

'Oh dear Timothy, I'm afraid you'll be off work for the foreseeable future my dear boy. How long has it been this bad?'

Tim sighed and rubbed his bump unconsciously, the action had become so normal to him recently he didn't realised he was doing it.

'Just today ducky, but it's been getting worse over the past couple of weeks'

Ducky nodded and reached over to his bag to grab some gloves out.

'Timothy, I need to check........'

'It's ok Ducky, just..........just.......let's get it over with'

Ducky chuckled slightly and squirted lubricant on his finger before pulling back the sheet further to reveal Tim's naked body.

'Timothy, would you like Jethro present for this?'

Tim nodded slightly. He had hated the dreaded internal exams that accompanied every Doctors visit, but always found them slightly easier somehow when Jethro accompanied him. He was surprised by the deep, soft voice that seemed to float gently over towards the bed.

'I'm here duck, where do you want me?'

Ducky turned his head slightly towards the door, and gestured for Jethro to sit in front of Tim and hold his hand.

'Just comfort Timothy Jethro; this is going to be uncomfortable'.

Jethro sat down on the edge of the bed and laced his fingers through Tim's, his other hand rubbed gentle circles over his lover's temples to try to ease some of the suffering. He smiled slightly at the look of pure horror on Tim's face when Ducky parted Tim's cheeks and pushed his finger gently inside to start the internal exam. The smile wasn't of amusement; it was the smile Jethro had taken on to comfort Tim when things got too much and always noticed Timmy's demeanour change slightly for the better when he saw it.

Tim relaxed completely when Ducky withdrew his finger and sighed, he was starting to feel tired and hoped Ducky would be able to give him something more than Tylenol for his aching back.

'Well my dear boy, the good news is you are not in labour. The bad news, well I'm sure you already know that Timothy. Unfortunately, a man's body has evolved enough to allow natural birth but hasn't evolved enough to take the strain of carrying the excess weight. A woman body is slightly more malleable and is designed to carry children where as............'

'Duck! Can ya give him anything for the pain?'

Tim looked up gratefully at his lover and smiled; he had heard that speech a thousand times over the past few months and was glad he wouldn't have to endure it again.

'Ah, yes of course Jethro. Timothy, I can give you a muscle relaxant called Flexeril, it is a category B medication so is perfectly safe to use. Unfortunately, I can't prescribe anything stronger than Tylenol'

Ducky pulled out a syringe and swiftly injected the muscle relaxant, Tim's face scrunched slightly as the needle punctured his pale skin. Ducky and Jethro helped Tim sit up slightly to take the pain killers and Tim leaned into Jethro as his lover ran gentle circles over the spasming muscles in his tight back. It wasn't long before Jethro felt his lover practically melt into him and recognised the soft, regular breaths.

Ducky reached up to take Tim's pulse and laughed softly before pulling a glucometer out of his bag and hoped his young patient wouldn't wake up. He decided to be quick and swiftly pricked Tim's finger so he could place a drop of blood on small test strip.

Ducky winced slightly as the lancet clicked, he was expecting some kind of response but Tim stayed dead to the world and Ducky couldn't help but think that it was a pretty firm testament to Tim's exhaustion, because even with the medication he would have normally have woken up to the sharp prick in his finger. Ducky seemed pleased with the results smiled reassuringly at a worried looking Jethro.

'He's asleep Jethro, don't worry. Muscle relaxants tend to have that affect. He's been exhausted recently as well so how about we let him sleep'.

Jethro nodded slightly and turned his attention back to Tim while Ducky packed his stuff away. Jethro waited for his old friend to leave and gently pulled Tim back onto the full body pillow so he'd sleep in a more comfortable position before kissing him softly on the forehead and following his friend downstairs.

****************NCIS****************

Ducky sat opposite Jethro in the living room, he had a feeling there was something playing on his friends mind and decided to stay behind to try to make Jethro talk. He picked up the large cup of Earl Grey tea and drank quietly. He glanced up to see Jethro sitting on the large couch, somehow he had conceded and now had a lapful of Tim's dogs head as the large Alsatian stretched across the other two seats.

'Hey Duck. Tim and the baby really ok?'

Ducky sighed and wearily placed the cup in the small saucer he held. He remembered being extremely grateful when young Timothy bought the four small bone china tea cups and saucers for him to use when he visited, he really didn't like mugs very much.

'I won't lie to you Jethro, I'm going to be signing him off work, he probably won't return until his paternity leave is over'.

Jethro raised his eyebrow at Duck and cocked his head to the side, he had no idea Tim's health had taken such a drastic spiral downhill, and realised at that very moment, that he had paid less attention to the his lover over the past few month.

'Shit, Duck I didn't.......I've been too wrapped up in getting better to realise'.

'And Timothy wouldn't have it any other way Jethro. That's the problem you see, he's been so focussed on getting you better he didn't exactly take care of himself the way he should have done. For a start, he said his back has been getting bad for a fortnight or so, why didn't he come to me because I could at least have made him more comfortable'.

Jethro leaned back on the large couch and exhaled loudly, he was annoyed because of Tim's stupidity and wanted to go talk to him to find out why the hell he took his own health so lightly. Add that to Tim's behaviour towards Tony, hell that was going to be one long conversation.

'Duck, what exactly is the diagnosis here? I need to know, because I'd rather know what the hell to look out for'.

Ducky had just finished off his tea and stood to take his cup into the kitchen for a refill. He soon returned with a full cup and the jug from the coffee maker for Jethro.

Jethro glance up at his old friend bringing the refills and felt a sharp pang of worry. He took the jug and filled his own mug.

'_Damn this can't be good if Duck's bringing out the full jug'_

He sighed as the thought crossed his mind and sat back quietly in anticipation of Ducky's diagnosis.

'His back is extremely painful at the moment Jethro, you know what the cause of that is and unfortunately I can't do anything but treat the symptoms. He is currently twenty nine weeks pregnant and though the survival rate of a foetus this young is currently ninety percent, I would feel much happier with him carrying that child to term. Honestly? With all the stress he has been under these past few weeks, I'll admit to being pleasantly surprised that he hasn't actually gone into premature labour'.

Jethro nodded, he felt numb and looked up towards his dear old friend.

'Jethro, I don't want that boy moving out of bed for a few days, he needs to rest his back. Unfortunately that extends to using the bathroom. I'll be honest Jethro, he's made his back worse by not resting when needed and now the only thing we can do is treat the pain as best we can'.

Jethro sucked in a sharp breath and gazed at his old friend, he knew Tim would refuse point blank to use a bedpan and the embarrassment would kill him, even in front of his lover.

'He's not going to agree to that duck'

Ducky shook his head and removed his glasses so he could clean them on his handkerchief.

'I know Jethro, but if he is to give birth naturally, then he needs to help himself by resting now. The baby will change position soon enough which will provide a certain amount of relief but then we have the problem of the baby engaging. Once he engages the pressure in Tim's pelvis will cause him problems though it's a short term pain seeing as birth follows shortly after. I can make another suggestion though'.

Jethro looked over at his friend expectantly; he would do anything to ease his lover's pain.

'Massage my friend. Back rubs will help keep the muscles relaxed and loose, but don't use any scented oils because the majority of them are harmful to people with child'.

Jethro laughed loudly as he stood up and walked over to clap Ducky on the back.

'That I can do duck. Listen, I need to talk to you about what's going on at work. I hear DiNozzo's having a rough time of it recently'.

Ducky really wasn't surprised, at least he would have been if it had been anyone else but Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Sometimes he thought the man was psychic though his rational mind told him otherwise. Jethro walked back to the couch and sat down heavily.

'You know Jethro? No, I don't want to know how you found out whilst you are supposed to be on sick leave. But seeing as you already seem appraised on the situation, I will tell you what I know. Anthony came down to see me this afternoon after his little altercations with Timothy and Ziva'.

Ducky felt a wet nose nuzzle his hand and looked down to see Jethro nudging at his hand for some attention; he started to stroke the silky fur before continuing.

'I'm worried Jethro, Anthony's blood pressure is through the roof and I'm afraid his team mates are not making it any easier, he feels undermined in front of the BAU and the case is starting to get on top of him. Now he has assured me he will find time to try to relax, but feels that both Tim and Ziva hate him right now'.

Jethro had stood up mid way through Ducky's explanation and started to pace in front of the fireplace. He looked over at his friend and sighed heavily before sitting down, knowing full well that Ducky wouldn't continue with him pacing the way he was.

'Duck, Tim's in pain and by what you have been telling me he has been for weeks. I don't doubt it's one of the reasons for him snapping, but Ziva? I can't work that one out'.

Ducky watched his friend stand and walk towards the window, it was a clear night and the moon cast an eerie pale blue glow over the back yard.

'I don't know Jethro, though I have my suspicions. My first thought would be jealously, our young little Probationary agent likes to be in control and she finds it difficult to adjust to the lack of authority she had with the Mossad. It's no excuse Jethro and young Anthony has done very well with both the case and inter departmental relations in your absence'.

Jethro rubbed his hands over his face, god he felt exhausted and the news that both his partner and his _probie_ had been causing Tony problems tore him in two, he stood wondering what the hell happened to his team and looked over at Ducky.

'Tony tell you exactly what happened?'

Ducky shook his head.

'No, he's too loyal for that. Sometimes I wonder about him Jethro, because he will do anything for his friends and when they hurt him, he just suffers in silence. Ach, would you look at the time. Jethro let Timothy sleep for a couple of hours and then wake him up to eat something, preferably something sweet. His blood sugar was slightly low an hour ago, but not enough to cause any concern'

Ducky stood and walked over to the coat rack beside the front door, out of habit he always made sure he took off not only his trilby hat and coat, but his shoes as well. He slipped his feet into the loafers and grabbed his coat and hat.

'Hey Duck, thanks'

Ducky smiled and donned his hat. The weather wasn't quite cold yet, but the nights had been getting steadily cooler as the summer swiftly changed to fall.

'you are very welcome Jethro, now I know you need to talk to Timothy about his behaviour but for now go easy on him because he has been quite civil up until today. I'll be talking to the director tomorrow and will fill out all the appropriate paperwork though I think the director may want to see him at one point'

Jethro opened the door and handed Ducky his bag, his curiosity was starting to peak and despite the late hour, he wanted to check his emails to see whether or not the Director had forwarded the profiles.

'Goodnight Jethro, try to get some sleep yourself my dear friend, you really should take the opportunity now because once that little one arrives............'.

Jethro chuckled and assured Ducky he would rest, he closed the door and walked up to the bedroom to check on Tim.

He wasn't surprised Tim was still asleep and grabbed his laptop off the dressing table, it had become a permanent fixture in the bedroom during his recover and he was thankful that Tim had the good sense to hook up a wireless network a week after he moved in.

He bent down and kissed Tim's forehead, it was cool so he unfolded the blanket that draped over the end of the bed and wrapped it around his lover's shoulders so Tim didn't get too cold. He walked down the stairs and sat down on the sofa with the laptop balancing on his knee, he logged on and noticed the file from the director, there was no message to with the attachment so he opened them up and sat back to read the profiles.

****************NCIS****************

_A month and a half ago................._

_'No Director, it's not good enough. You can't just come in here__**,**__and tell me my team are playing babysitter to the FBI'_

_Jethro watched as the toothpick bobbed from one side of the director's__mouth to the other, the motion seemed to do nothing but piss him off even further and he found himself clenching his hands into__ fists to __stop him punching that toothpick so far down his throat he'd be shitting splinters for a week. Vance's eyes narrowed slightly before he decided to take complete control of the situation._

_'Special Agent Gibbs, last time I looked I was the Director of NCIS and if I say you are going to support the BAU team on the case they are working on then you will support them to the best of your abilities'._

_Jethro caught Tony and Tim move towards their desks, there was miniscule sense of amusement when Tim tried to sidestep the showdown only to brush the directors side with his expanding bump, he looked up and saw a sea of unfamiliar faces but noticed a different look on his lover's face, recognition. Shit, he'd forgotten the fact that Tim had worked with these guys before. __With a resigned sigh he clenched his teeth and growled out his reply._

'_Yes sir'_

_He knew the words dripped with venom but at that precise point in time Jethro really didn't give a flying fuck, all he wanted to do was get out of there before he actually managed to get himself fired or worse, locked up for assaulting that smarmy son of a bitch director. __Jethro turned and grabbed the coffee that he saw Tony drop on his desk and stormed off towards the elevator. __He had no idea where he was going, but his gut was telling him to go somewhere quiet because there was one phone call he had to make at this point in the game._

_Jethro walked out of the building and made his way over to the river, it was warm and sunny which helped when Jethro sat down on one of the benches that ran along the banks and pulled out his phone to dial his old friends number._

'_Fornell'_

_Gibbs took a long swig of his coffee and crossed one leg over the other so he could rest his hand holding the coffee on his knee._

'_Tobias, it's Gibbs.__I need you to give me some intel on one your teams'_

_Jethro heard Fornell sigh on the other end and smiled slightly, it was a well known fact that the two men didn't really get on, of course it was all fabricated because they had been firm friends for a number of years._

'_What do ya need Jethro'_

'_Try to sound a little bit more enthusiastic next time Tobias. __We've just had the BAU sicced on us, I want to know what we're working with here because I don't want to have to worry about working with people I don't know'_

_Jethro laughed at the cursing on the other end of the line, Fornell was a good guy but Jethro knew he had to be rubbing him up the wrong way with his questions._

'_Shit Jethro, we're in the middle of a case and you ring me for this? They're good people and their profiling has got me out of the crap on more than one occasion'._

_Jethro slugged back the last of the his coffee__,__and watched as one of the small maintenance boats chugged across the water towards one of the ships docked there. __He loved sitting here watching the world slowly pass by,__but couldn't help the feeling of loss because his Timmy wasn't there._

'_I need specifics; you'd do the same if I stuck you with NCIS agents for the foreseeable future'_

_Fornell huffed slightly before answering._

'_Ok, Jethro I'm going to give you the short version so listen up. __SSA Aaron Hotchner is the unit chief and a damn fine profiler. He's known to be a stuck up bastard but he gets the job done and is always thorough. __He lost his wife recently and left SSA Derek Morgan in charge of the team for a while__**,**__whilst he took some time off to get his head together. Jethro it would be easier to send you their damn files'_

_Jethro sat there watching the crew of the maintenance boat board the ship and sighed loudly._

'_Tobias I've got a briefing soon and want to be prepared so we're going to have to do it this way for now. __I'll still want those files later'_

'_Ok, well let's see, Derek Morgan. __He took over__ the__team in Hotch's absence and I've gotta say Jethro, the boy did well. __He managed to lead the team through cases and got them solved no problems. __He is confident and assertive which is one of the qualities that his team respect so much. Hell, he pinpointed my man in a case last year and actually diffused a bomb __too, saved a lot of people'._

_Jethro was silent as he sat there, he decided to head over to the coffee shop for another coffee. __He stood carefully and threw the empty carton in the trash. There was one member he had been interested in._

'_What about that young guy...er...Reid'_

'_Dr Spencer Reid. Shit the kids a damn genius. He graduated high school at twelve and had a few doctorates by the time he was nineteen. You know, he worked a case for three weeks with us and in that time he read 10 books, I swear I've never seen anything like it. __He got a good memory too, not photographic......damn it begins with an E'_

_Gibbs smiled and for once knew exactly what his friend was trying to say, hell if truth be known, Tim had exactly the same kind of memory too._

'_Eidetic Tobias'_

'_Yeah that's the one. He's damn brilliant but a bit timid for my liking. __Anyway, Prentiss. She's ok and is close to Morgan. __Strauss bought her in originally to try to bump Hotch from the team, but she refused and quit. __I remember having a conversation with her about politics and she's a girl after your own heart Jethro, she hates them. Something to do with her mother being an Ambassador in the Ukraine'._

_Jethro chuckled softly and knew he was going to like this girl, loyal with a hatred of red tape and the political bullshit that flew around, he'd like to talk to that one._

'_That leaves SSA Jareau Tobias'_

_He heard his friend laugh at the end of the phone._

'_No, that leaves JJ and Garcia. __JJ is the media liason and from what I can make out she chooses the cases the team works on as well as liases with other FBI divisions and police departments. __She's a good girl Jethro and is extremely close to Reid. __To be honest she's probably the person who chose the case you're now on and spoke to the director about your co-operation. __Finally, Garcia. __You can't help but love her Jethro, she's a real character. Garcia__ is__ the technical analyst and very rarely leaves Quantico. Don't get McGee in a room with her__, __because they'll be there forever more. She's damn quirky too, last time I spoke to her she called me sweet cheeks. __Oh and she's best friends with Morgan'_

_Jethro had decided against another coffee when he realised what time it was and started to walk back to NCIS headquarters, the briefing was due to start soon and he didn't want to be late._

'_Thanks Tobias, I appreciate it. Listen give Emily a hug from me and McGee ok'_

_He showed his pass to the security at the door and walked into the building._

'_Sure thing Jethro, Hey, how's McGee doing?'_

'_He's good. Vance has him on desk duty though__, mainly __because he's got an impressive bump going on. Apart from that everything's looking good. __I can't wait for the baby but we've gotta lot of work to do'_

_Fornell howled with laughter on the other end before replying._

'_I hear ya, you'll never be ready though you know that right?'_

_Fornell broke off suddenly and Jethro heard the muffled 'yeah ok' on the other end._

'_Listen I've got to go, I've been summoned by the big boss. __I'll come by later with the files ok'_

'_Yeah, no problem and Thanks, I appreciate your help'_

_Jethro waited for the obligatory goodbye and snapped his phone shut feeling better now he had some intel on the FBI team he would now be working with temporarily._

****************NCIS****************

Present time..........

Jethro sat back on the couch and sighed heavily at the files on screen, he had never been one for computers and preferred reading a good old fashioned piece of paper. He clicked print and waited for the team profiles to start spitting out on the wireless printer Tim insisted on buying. He smiled at the memory and had to admit Tim's argument of 'J, you have no idea where to plug the printer wire in, all you do is click the print button and it'll come off where ever you are in the house', had him sold on the sleek modern device.

He put the laptop on the coffee table and walked over to the printer to collect the paper and grab the other coffee pot that Ducky had the good sense to slip under the machine. He knew it was going to be a long night so decided to settle in the recliner by the window and pulled the lever for the foot plate. He picked up his mug and started to read:

**Name: Ziva David**

**Position: Probationary Agent**

**Age: 30**

** - Lacks social skills though seems organised and strategic in her approach.**

** - Finds it difficult to adjust to her lower position at NCIS and seems to have some authority issues.**

** - Seems insulted to a degree at having her 'partner' lead the team and has so far shown no respect to his position so continues to undermine his authority.**

** - Her aggressive behaviour is a concern; she seems to assert herself through violence and scathing remarks that leaves the victims feeling inadequate and frightened.**

** - She is detached and doesn't seem to be aware of her teams feelings. **

** - Show's classic signs of narcissism.**

**In summary, Ziva David doesn't trust or respect her team and has shown nothing but contempt for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. ****She seems to thrive on being able to undermine people's authority which strains the team dynamics even more than it is already.**

**Her** **strength is in her work, it is meticulous though I feel the negatives may seriously out weight this in the long run. Her detachment and emotionless stance is a good asset to have with both unsub's and victims though this carries through completely to her daily working relationships and makes it difficult for other people to relate to her.**

**Her strategic abilities and organisation are a great strength when it comes to her work at NCIS but can make her seem manipulative at times when in the office with colleagues. She isn't aware of how uncomfortable she can make the people around her which in my opinion makes her a very dangerous and volatile person.**

'Ah Ziva. What the fuck is going on with you?'

Jethro felt himself shrinking further into the recliner at the piss poor profile the probie of the team had received. If he were to be honest, some of the behaviours rang true but all in all the report was damning and he knew there was a hell of a lot of troubleshooting that would be needed to pull her out of the stinking, large hole she had dug herself into.

Jethro re-read the profile and sighed heavily, he had never known Ziva to act the way she seemed to have done recently and he struggled to get his head around the fact that she was being so volatile at the moment. His memory hovered on the evening Tony and Ziva had announced their relationship, hell he knew they weren't together anymore and it had been a shock to discover Tony was gay but there was really no reason at all for the level of animosity he knew about.

He pulled off the sheet off the top of the pile and pushed it to the back so he could read Tony's profile.

**Name: Anthony DiNozzo**

**Position: Senior Field Agent**

**Age: 42**

**Uses humour as a means of escape.**

** - Acts like the office 'clown' and tries to bait his colleagues.**

** - Seems to take situations lightly though does show some respect and reverence when needed.**

** - Thorough in his work though does tend to work deadlines to the death and can be sloppy in the delivery when doing paperwork.**

** - Has good relationships with most of the team but recent events have put a huge strain on them.**

** - Likes to let his subordinates know what their position in the team is and uses nicknames to bait them.**

** - Has developed 'Gibbs' like qualities in his role as temporary team leader, he tends to take on traits of his manager that antagonises the team.**

**In summary, Anthony DiNozzo is a valuable member of the team and despite his recent problems whilst being team leader, he has shown himself in a different light all together. **

**He has tendencies to act like ****the court jester though I feel they are a mask to hide his true feelings and despite having his subordinates undermine his authority, he has managed to keep that mask firmly in place and the work he has done on the case has been excellent. He has a certain flair with interrogation and questioning and shows empathy when needed.**

Jethro snorted, how could someone bullet all the bad points and then look at his strengths in the summary. Sure Tony could be a cocky son of a bitch at times but all in all he was a damn good agent. He had the feeling that there was going to be a hell of a lot of damage control to be done, especially seeing as these profiles had been emailed to him by Vance.

He put Tony's profile to the back of the pile and looked over the next one, his interest peaked when he saw it was Tim's.

**Name: Timothy McGee**

**Position: Special Agent**

**Age: 33**

** - Analytical and methodical in his approach.**

** - Struggles with assertiveness and has a tendency to be nervous.**

** - He is seen to be the 'baby' of the team and can sometimes be seen to be being protected by his other team members.**

** - Seems to harbour a lot of pent up frustrations though this is no doubt linked to his current condition and the limitation that it has placed on him in the office.**

** - Can be highly strung at times and whilst he seems mild mannered can snap easily.**

** - His recent actions suggest he is trying to detach himself, he has become emotionally unstable and withdrawn, choosing only to be civil to people rather than engage in conversations.**

**In summary, I believe the majority of Agent Timothy McGee's issues are surrounding his current condition and the stress that has been caused by his partner being injured in the line of duty. His work hasn't suffered though I do feel as though his frustration at being on limited duty is evident.**

**He has always been completely analytical and methodical in his work and has always been thorough though sometimes it seems as though his mind focuses on certain tasks which makes it difficult for him to communicate effectively in the team.**

**I would like to commend Agent McGee on his ability to keep his home life separated from his work life and despite the fact that they are interlinked, the working relationship he has with his partner is excellent.**

**I have spoken to Dr Mallard and have expressed my concerns because I feel that his actions have been a result of stress as opposed to insubordination.**

Jethro sighed heavily, he knew Tim had been under an immense amount of stress but it still didn't excuse the fact that his actions had hurt Tony and he worried that their friendship and working relationship had been damaged. He pushed this one to the back and resigned himself to having a little chat with his ailing partner.

The name at the top of the next profile put a smile on his face and he sat back nursing his coffee to read.

**Name: Abby Sciuto**

**Position: Forensic Specialist**

**Age: 31**

** - Upbeat and talkative.**

** - Likes physical contact with her colleagues and tends to 'hug' a lot.**

** - Addicted to caffeine.**

** - Has strong work ethics though is often her own worst critic.**

** - Anthropomorphises her lab equipment.**

** - Very strong bond with Special Agent Gibbs' team, father/daughter relationship with Agent Gibbs.**

** - Gothic in style and plays her music loudly in the lab.**

** - Defensive and loyal - will stand up for her friends and colleagues.**

**In summary, Abby Sciuto is a very quirky young woman who is a huge asset to the team. She has the ability to make people feel welcome and comfortable around her though her style can sometimes portray a different picture to outsiders.**

**I have noticed certain quirks that could be problematic, she tends to enjoy working alone and her strong bond with Agent Gibbs' team can sometimes mean her concern over them can over shadow her work. ****I have noticed she will defend her team when necessary and is loyal to a fault.**

**I am concerned about the level of physical contact she has with her team though that could be explained by the deep bond she seems to share with them all.**

**The fact that she has named her lab equipment and seems to 'connect' with it in some way could be deemed worrying to some but my observations of the way in which she works don't concur with those opinions.**

**All in all, Miss Sciuto is an asset.**

Jethro giggled quietly because Hotch really did seem to have Abby down to a T and he felt comfortable knowing that no matter how much damage control was needed, hers would be the one profile that needed no work.

He glanced over at the clock and sighed heavily, damn it was 0100 and he was starting to feel tired and his shoulder hurt like hell. He glanced over at the coffee table and gazed at his sling, he shouldn't have taken it off in the first place but he was only supposed to be relaxing, not having a full blown slanging match and helping move his lover around. He rubbed his face and leaned over to grab the laptop from the coffee table so he could send a quick email before turning in for the night.

**To: ****Ziva David**

**From:****Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Cc: ****Leon Vance**

**Bcc: **

**Subject: Disciplinary procedures**

**Ziva**

**I've just read a profile that the BAU put together and need to talk to you about your recent actions.**

**The profile has shown you in a poor light and had been forwarded to the Director. In lieu of this, I'm going to move forward with a disciplinary and need to arrange a meeting on my return to work.**

**I am deeply disappointed that it has come to this**,** but you need to realised your actions are unacceptable.**

**Senior Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**NCIS**

He clicked the send button and sighed heavily, he had to keep the email professional and if the truth be told, had he been in the office he would have pulled her into his 'office' and raked her ass over the coal. Hell he probably still would, this email was purely for the director to show he was dealing with the issues in a professional manner.

He stood up gingerly and made his way to bed.

****************NCIS****************

Tim woke up to the sunlight streaming through the open curtains of their bedroom, the angle of the sun told him they'd slept later than usual. He turned slightly and hissed as the muscles protested harshly against the movement. The loud hiss woke Jethro and was instantly propped up hovering over Tim.

'It's ok J, I...........sssss....fuck...........I need to go to the bathroom. Can you help'

Jethro reached over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed the urinal that he had been given when he left the hospital. He had been on complete bed rest at the time**,** so Ducky had managed to get one for him to use. He stood and walked round to Tim's side of the bed.

'No way J, absolutely not! I can make it to the bathroom, I just need hel.......'

Jethro raised his hand to stop Tim dead in his tracks.

'Dr's orders Timmy, you're stuck there for a couple of days to let your muscles heal. The only time you'll be getting up is to..you know...because as much as I love ya, that's something I won't clean up'.

Tim scowled and pulled the blankets back. Jethro watched with amazement as his lovers bump seemed to ripple gently with every movement their son made.

'He's active this morning'

Tim grunted and rolled onto his back. At this angle it was difficult for him to reach down with the urinal so Jethro slapped his hands away and helped him take care of business.

'I know he's active Jethro, he's currently playing merry hell with my internal organs. Shit, do you have any idea how embarrassing this actually is?'

Jethro chuckled and reached over to the box of tissues so he could dry Tim off.

'Yeah, if I recall I was in your position a few weeks ago so suck it up tough guy'

Tim muttered something under his breath and let Jethro roll him back onto his left hand side, it seemed to be the only position that held a modicum of comfort at the moment and for that Tim was grateful.

He heard his lover pour the contents down the toilet before washing it out and taking care of business himself. The fact that he was now bed ridded for a few days bothered Tim and he started to worry that this show of weakness would paint him in whole new light with Jethro and the Director.

'Hey, you ok?'

Jethro had returned to Tim's side of the bed and knelt down to see the look of sheer anguish on his lovers face.

'Yeah, just you know, this sucks J. I'm already under a microscope at work and everyone's waiting for me to drop the god damn ball all the time. As if being pregnant isn't hard enough, I gotta deal with being treated like I can't do my Job'

Jethro sat back on his heels and sighed heavily because from what he had heard, no one had mentioned Tim's pregnancy before Tony after the briefing.

'Tim, no one looks at you that way. Jesus, is that the reason why you've been acting like that? You know Tim, Tony's hurting right now because he thinks his team and his friends hate him'.

Tim started to sob again, damn hormones because on any other day he would be able to keep his emotions in check.

'I don't hate him J, I'm just sick of people walking on egg shells around me and I already told you I'd speak to him to apologise'

Jethro grabbed another tissue and wiped the tears from Tim's face.

'I know Tim but last night I was reading some profiles Hotch sent over to Vance and NCIS's name is shit at the moment. The fact that vance has em means you're gonna have to go in for a meeting at some point to talk to him'.

Tim sat up suddenly and screamed as the pain tore through every muscle in his back and travelled unmercifully down his leg. Jethro jumped up and held onto his lover until the spasms eased enough for him to gently lower Tim back down.

'Tim, for god sake would ya just stay still. Shit! I can't do anything about it because we're together and it has gone directly to the Director. I will tell you this though, your attitude has stunk recently but I understand why and that's what matters at the moment, that and getting you back up on your feet'.

Tim snorted and stared directly out of the large window.

'Damn it Tim look at me'.

Jethro put his hand on Tim's cheek and waited for the large green eyes to focus souly on him.

'Duck's signed you off sick until you paternity so you won't be working anyway, it's only a few weeks so don't worry about what people think right now. All you need to worry about is getting better and building a few bridges ok?'

Tim nodded and winced slightly.

'Duck'll be over this morning to give you a shot of that muscle relaxant so how about I go down and fix us some breakfast?'

Jethro waited for the almost silent 'ok' from his lover and leaned in for a kiss. He knew this argument wasn't closed yet but right now, Tim could do without the stress. He made his way down to the kitchen to make breakfast and let Jethro out into the backyard, he stood watching carefully through the open doors nursing a mug of coffee as waited patiently for the breakfast to cook, his mind flicked through all the evidence that had been presented and he knew that it was going to be a long couple of weeks.

****************NCIS****************

Derek woke up slowly and kept his eyes closed as his mind tried to pull through the fog of sleep. He opened his eyes and looked down at the messy bed head hair of his lover and grinned as he remembered the previous night. He had planned on making the night theirs and knew he had succeeded in comforting Tony as much as possible after the horrific day his lover had.

Derek tightened his grip on Tony as he shifted slightly in his sleep and he looked down listening to his lover's breathing as it changed slightly. He discovered early on that Tony was a big hugger and loved the physical contact in bed which was something Derek honestly didn't mind. His grin widened when Tony wrapped his leg round his own and pushed his foot underneath. They had already been sleeping about as close as they could and Tony had fallen asleep in his post coital haze with his head resting on Derek's shoulder and his arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

Tony was still deeply asleep and Derek watched as his beautiful Italian lover seemed to melt even further into him, it was times like this that he found himself truly thankful he had met Tony that night outside the nightclub and found his mind wander to that fateful night.

****************NCIS****************

_Two months and three weeks ago................_

_Derek walked outside with Penelope and helped her into a cab, she was staying with a friend in DC for the night so he knew she didn't have far to go before she was home._

'_Ok babygirl, I expect a phone call or a text message telling me you got home alright'._

_Penelope giggled loudly and leaned in to peck him on the cheek._

'_Sure sweet cheeks, right back at ya'_

_He huffed out a laugh and turned to the cab driver._

'_I got your number so you better take care of my girl here ok?'_

_He reached over and handed the driver a twenty before closing the cab door and waving his best friend off when the cab pulled away from the curb. __He knew deep down she'd be ok but had felt doubly protective of her after she had been shot at work, probably down to the fact that out of all of them, she was the one person that hadn't deserved to get hurt and he wanted to make sure that Penelope didn't have to go through that level of pain and suffering again._

_Derek turned but wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and barged straight into a tall, dark, handsome man._

'_Crap, I'm sorry. You ok?'_

_The man snorted a sarcastic laugh and nodded his head._

'_Yeah, well physically anyway. __Not too sure how I feel about my girl locking lips with her girlfriend in there though'_

_Derek shook his head with disbelief and held out his hand._

'_That's rough, hey I'm Derek Morgan'_

_The tall Adonis took his hand and shook it firmly._

'_Tony DiNozzo. Guess I better hail a cab because Ziva's gonna be staying behind with her plaything'._

_He watched as Tony ran his hands through his hair and felt instantly attracted to the guy despite the fact that Tony had pretty much told him he was straight. __He leaned forward to try to hear what Tony was muttering under his breath._

'_Probably for the better though seeing as I've finally realised women aren't what I want'_

_Derek laughed loudly but stopped at the hurt, puppydog hazel eyes that glared back at him._

'_Sorry, it's just that..........I'm from Quantico so I'm staying at the Mayflower so how bout we go and grab coffee there, it's not far'_

_Tony looked into Derek's dark, warm eyes and nodded. __He had no idea why he agreed but was starting to feel the attraction tugging at every fibre in his body._

'_Sure, that'll be good, you wanna grab a cab or walk?'_

_Derek turned and whistled loudly to hail a cab and grinned widely at his new friend, that infectious grin made Tony laugh loudly as he looked over at the look on Derek's face, his laughs rang loud and he struggled to choke out his reply though his giggles._

'_Cab it is then'_

_They both got into the cab chuckling together, neither man realising exactly how easy it was for them to chat as they made their way to the hotel._

****************NCIS****************

_Tony and Derek had been sat in the bar for the better part of two hours talking, they had both fallen into the conversation with complete ease and the pure animal magnetism flowed between like arch's of electricity._

_Derek decided to grab the bull by the horns and leaned over, he figured it was make or break and seriously, what was the worst that could happen?, Tony would reject him, hell, after the vibes he'd been getting, he highly doubted that. __He leaned in even further and exhaled slightly before moving in to kiss Tony's soft, sweet lips. At first there was no response and his new friend sat stock still._

_Seconds passed and Derek felt those wonderful, delicious lips part and soon found himself in a heated make out session in the middle of the bar. __He pulled away panting, shit had this guy really just kissed him to the point he forgot to breath?_

'_Damn Tony, you want to come up to my room?'_

_He let his eyes wander over every inch of Tony's body and finally lingered on Tony's sexy green eyes, watching them completely dilate with pure arousal. __Derek stood up and grabbed Tony's hand before heading towards the elevators with a deep ache in his rapidly hardening cock._

'_Derek........er........'_

'_What's the matter babyboy, you do want this right?'_

_Tony felt his face flush and giggled nervously._

'_Hell yeah, __I was just wondering....er...Shit! Have you got anything?'_

_Derek's laugh boomed through the quiet lobby and he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist to pull him closer so he could whisper in his ear._

'_I'm fully stocked Tony, so how bout we go and have some fun'._

_Tony felt Derek's hand slowly move down to cup his throbbing erection, he always hated being hard in trousers and realised he wanted nothing more at that moment but to be naked with this Adonis of a man buried hilt deep inside of him._

'_God I want you right now Derek'._

_The elevator doors opened and Tony felt himself being pushed inside towards the rear wall forcefully. Derek punched the button for the fifth floor. __The two new lovers pretty much kissed their__way to the room, their lips becoming more and more swollen and debauched as they made their way into the suite. _

_Tony heard the door close behind them and pulled away long enough to look around the room. __He grinned at the large double bed and shrugged out of his jacket whilst Derek closed the curtains._

'_Don't want an audience Derek?'_

_Derek turned and growled, In the short space of time he had taken to close the curtains, Tony had managed to remove his light weight Jacket and stood there with his shirt completely unbuttoned showing off his perfectly formed, tanned torso. __Derek's cock twitched and he growled wildly at the sight of this perfect man standing in front of him. _

_Tony slowly walked over to the bed and sat down seductively._

'_What are you waiting for Derek? Come here and fuck me!'_

_Derek practically ran round to the side of the bed Tony had claimed and pushed him down roughly, his hands unrelenting as they explored every inch of that deliciously naked torso. __Tony panted into Derek's mouth when he felt his nipples being tweaked roughly._

'_D, too many clothes............off!'_

_He fisted Derek's t-shirt before grabbing hungrily at the hem and swiftly pulling it over Derek's muscular, lean body._

'_Impatient are we Tony?'_

_Tony huffed and reached down to start unbuttoning his conquest's jeans and let his teeth graze Derek's bottom lip. It wasn't long before he had those damn jeans off, the motion of pulling them down over that silky mocha backside taking the boxers with them. __All of a sudden he felt over dressed gasped when Derek pulled away and yanked him up to stand at the side of the bed. __He couldn't help but look down at his bed partners huge cock and felt unbelievably turned on when Derek kicked his feet out of his shoes and stepped out of the jeans gracefully, leaving him standing there completely naked._

'_You too babyboy'_

_Derek slid the black shirt down over Tony's arms and caressed every inch of the Italians body on his way down to the tight blue jeans. __He could already make out the bulge as Tony's hard erection tried fruitlessly to tent the tight denim. __He chuckled slightly and undid Tony's belt before making quick work of the jeans, pushing them down over the perfect hips. __He gasped when that caged cock sprang out at him and pushed Tony down roughly on the bed so he could finally free his conquest of all his clothes._

_They were both naked at long last! The pure heat rolling off their bodies at that moment made the lust explode between them and they soon found themselves making out roughly on the large bed, their limbs tangling and their cocks rubbing together in perfect harmony. __It wasn't long before Tony felt Derek shift downwards and gasped when he felt Derek's tongue lap at the pre-come that was dripping out of the head of his hard shaft. _

_Tony let one of his hands rest on top of Derek's head and he soon found himself in pure heaven when Derek swallowed him down in one swift movement, the deep throat action slowly driving Tony down into oblivion. _

_Derek had this down to a T and Tony felt him slowly move back up with the right amount of suction and a teasing swirl of the tongue at the tip, it was enough to bring Tony completely to the edge but not enough to throw him over.........damn it was driving him wild! _

_He let Derek move his legs so his feet lay flat on the bed and felt a slick finger slowly push through the tight ring of muscle. __Between the finger action and the blow job, Tony seriously wondered how long he was going to last, he didn't have to worry though because Derek seemed to know exactly how to keep him hovering on that precipice and managed to avoid Tony's sweet spot in order to stop him from coming._

_It was Ten agonising minutes later when Tony felt Derek's three fingers pull out of him and Derek's sweet warm mouth leave his cock. The pang of regret that ran through Tony was harsh and he found himself whimpering loudly at the lost. __Derek giggled at the sound and climbed up to nip at Tony's lips as he lined up and slowly pushed his way inside, pausing momentarily to let the prepared ring of muscle relax fully so he could finally drive home. __He paused for a minute to let Tony adjust to his huge, thick erection and slowly nipped at the side of his lover's long neck._

'_Shit D.........Oh my god............Move already!'_

_Tony's cried when Derek moved out slowly before slamming back in with brute force, this wasn't the night for making love, this was pure animal sex and something that the two men desperately needed. Derek pushed himself up on his arms to adjust the angle and pounded into Tony, their bodies moving so quickly that the slapping sound of skin on skin rang loudly through the room. __He knew he'd got the right position when Tony screamed out loudly._

'_Fuck D.......Shit don't stop..........I'm gonna............Arggghhh'._

_Derek felt Tony cum violently, his hot seed splashing his stomach as he continued to pound into Tony. It wasn't long before Tony's spasming muscles pulled him over the edge and he felt himself cum explosively inside Tony._

_Derek Pulled out of Tony slowly and groaned as painful aftershocks shot through his softening cock, he carefully rolled to the side and pulled off the abused condom before tying it and throwing it in the trash can at the side of the bed._

'_Wow........that was........just..........wow!'_

_Derek laughed loudly at Tony's effort at speech and got up to get a washcloth from the bathroom to clean them both up, he knew the moment he walked in and saw this completely debauched, sleepy man in his bed that this was the person he wanted to settle down with and made the decision to woo him as much as he could._

'_Tony, stay?'_

_Tony chuckled and heaved himself up on his elbows._

'_I'm not going anywhere D, just wake me up for breakfast in the morning'_

****************NCIS****************

Present day............

The memory of that first night had always made Derek feel lucky and he sighed slightly as Tony's moved, pulling him out of his reverie. He glanced down to see those handsome green eye's he had fallen in love with peering up at him.

'Hey babyboy, how're you feeling this morning?'

Tony groaned and tried burying his face deeper into Derek's shoulder. Derek pulled him in closer and kissed the top of his head lovingly.

'Crap, it can't be morning all ready. You know, I just can't help wondering what shit will come my way today'

Derek chuckled and turned onto his side slightly.

'Well if it makes you feel any better, you've got more people on your side then you think'

Tony raised his head and looked up at him questioningly because if the past few weeks were anything to go by, the only person who seemed to have his six was the man who was currently cradling him in his strong arms.

'You know how I went down to the labs yesterday to give Abb's the evidence, well Ziva stomped past me like a bat out of hell and I seemed to walk into to a seriously pissed off Abby Sciuto'

Tony couldn't help but laugh and knew exactly what kind of reception Ziva would have got down at the lab seeing as he had spent many nights when Derek was at Quantico crying on her Abby's shoulder.

'Yeah? What did my Goth have to say for herself?'

Derek's hand had started rubbing circles on Tony's back, the motion soothing every on edge nerve in the Italians body.

'In a nutshell, I better watch my back. You know she can kill me........'

'Without leaving a trace of evidence, you better watch your back honey because Abby's got my six in the biggest way and I don't want to have to hurt her for killing my partner'

Derek giggled loudly and disentangled himself from Tony so he could get up.

'Don't worry babyboy, we had a little heart to heart and I think I've managed to win her over'

Tony burrowed deeper into the covers and chuckled lightly.

'With a smile like that you'd win anyone over'

That comment earned Tony a sharp swat on the ass as Derek walked by and the loud 'Hey!' was enough to send him spiralling into a fit of the giggles as he moved towards the door.

'I'm going to go make us coffee baby, I'll see you downstairs'

****************NCIS****************

Woah, this one is a long one. I thought I'd leave you all on a happy note with this one with a _hot_flashback of Tony and Derek's meeting.

Hope you all enjoyed and I'm really sorry for making you all wait so long.

The next chapter is all Alisa's, she had a fantastic idea so worked with it, I know for a fact she's been working really hard to get it ready so it shouldn't be too long before the next posting.

Don't forget to let us know what you think

Shelbylou and Alisa x


	14. Breakdown

A/N Hey guys, firstly I would like you all to know that I haven't written this chapter, it's all Alisa so if you review can you make sure you address them to her (you can do it through the review button as normal but please make sure she gets a lot of the praise because all I've done is the formatting and thrown some ideas in there)

Just a quick warning to you all, this is heavy on the angst for our poor Tony boy and though it seems like we are Tony and Ziva bashing, I want you all to remember everything has a place and we do have a plan.

Anyway, Alisa, I love this chapter, well done hon and hope you all enjoy as much as I did

Oh, and it's another long one lol

Shelbylou x

****************NCIS****************

Two weeks later..............

Jethro was finally back at work and had just hung up the phone to Tim. He had to admit to himself, that at the moment, life was good. Tim's back was better, it still twinged painfully every now and then, but the bed rest he had been on really helped. He felt like he was getting somewhere with his team too and Ziva had been summoned to the director's office earlier in order to start the disciplinary actions that would hopefully punish her for the dire attitude over the past few weeks.

He heard the door slam above his head and watched as Ziva stalked down the stairs, her face set hard as stone as she followed Tony into the Men's room. He sighed heavily and hoped she was going in for an apology and decided to wait to see how it all played out.

Tony walked into the men's room after his lover; he had waited for a good 5 minutes before entering and walked straight over to the urinal to take care of business. He heard Derek fumble with his belt buckle in the stall and grinned.

'Hey D, that you in there?'

He stood at the stall patiently waiting for Derek's reply.

'Yeah babyboy, like you didn't know. You couldn't wait to get me alone?'

Tony chuckled lightly and sighed with relief at his swiftly emptying bladder, damn he had drank far too much coffee this morning.

'Something like that D. Hey, what do you think about the lead we have?'

'Not sure, It's a long shot. Even with Abby's talent's I'm not sure whether the images can be cleaned up enough to get a good ima..........'

Derek was cut short by the sound of the bathroom door slamming against the wall, he had just about finished buckling his trousers and was about to leave the stall when he heard Ziva's voice boom across the bathroom.

'I need to talk to you Tony'

Tony sighed and finished tucking himself away. He turned to walk towards the sinks but was blocked by Ziva as she ran over and shoved her finger directly in his face.

'You will _NEVER_ be the great leader that Gibbs is, Tony. I still do not understand how you ever managed to become an NCIS agent and remain so all these years'

Tony recoiled slightly at the vicious tirade and found his feet frozen to the harsh white tiles of the bathroom floor.

'What the fuck Ziv...........'

Ziva didn't move and her eyes were unyielding as she lost the battle to rein in her temper.

'You know what DiNozzo, when you killed Michael, you should have paid with your life and I should have been the one to kill you. There were only two people who had that authority and I was one of them'

Tony was dumbstruck, he had absolutely no idea where this was coming from and to be honest, he really didn't care. All he could think about was the fact that his friend and ex-lover hated him to the degree that she wished him dead. He felt a tidal wave of hurt wash over him and shook his head slightly.

'You don't mean that Ziva. Shit what the hell has gotten into you lately, you've turned into some kind of crazy bitch'

He felt the hurt slowly dissipate only to be replaced by pure anger, he had no idea what was going on and hoped Derek would have the good grace to stay in the stall and leave him to deal with the enraged Israeli.

'Crazy bitch? It was a mistake to make you lead agent when Gibbs was in Mexico and you managed to blow one of your first cases as team leader, you remember Tony, Gibb's had to clean up after your mess as always'

Ziva's tirade was venomous and Derek cringed in the stall. He felt torn as the struggle to stop himself running out into the open bathroom battled within him. He had made a promise after the trouble started and he had no intention of breaking his word. He stood there listening with his head resting firmly against the door.

'When Director Shepperd was murdered Tony, I told you it wasn't your fault. Well I lied, had you put your personal feelings aside then maybe she would still be alive. You should have done your job properly at the time'.

Enough was enough and Derek felt the anger flow through him. He unlocked the door and glanced over towards the standoff before walking over. He grabbed Ziva by the arm roughly and pulled her away from his friend and lover to give him enough room to stand in the middle of the feuding pair.

'Ok Lady, and I use that term loosely! How about you back the fuck off?'.

He shook his head and pushed her into the wall roughly. Ziva was dumbstruck, she hadn't expected anyone to be in the bathroom and felt a jolt of panic shoot through her at being caught.

'Now I don't know what the HELL your problem is, but I do know one thing for sure and that is the fact that this man is one of the best damn agents NCIS has got aside from Gibbs and you can be damn sure I will be filing an official complaint with both Director Vance and your Agent Gibbs. Your actions are unacceptable Agent David and I for one will not let this lie'.

Tony had slowly moved backwards towards the wall and started slightly when he felt the cold tiles behind him. He hadn't noticed the small tremors that started to wrack his body and looked up to find himself being scrutinised by his pissed off team mate.

'Ha, you can't even defend yourself. Look at you Tony, you're boyfriend is doing it for you. You are nothing but a weak little man and it's no wonder your father wants nothing to do with you'.

Tony watched as his lovers anger started to boil out of control, there was nothing he could do but hang his head as if trying to get away from the tirade he was receiving. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a loud bang and looked up to see the mirror behind Ziva crack ominously when Derek slammed his hand into the wall.

'Derek, don't. Please, just get her out of her..........please, baby she's not worth it, just.....'

Derek watched his lover slide to the floor slowly and felt his anger subside slightly, he knew deep down how much of a bad idea it was losing his temper the way he did but the fact that this bitch had caused Tony so much pain pissed him off. He pulled Ziva away from the wall and moved towards the door, he moved his head next to her ear and whispered so as not to upset Tony any more.

'This isn't over David; that is something you can be sure of'

Derek found himself pushing Ziva roughly out of the door and paused to rest against it while he tried to get his breathing under control. He stayed there for a couple of minutes and slowly felt the adrenaline wear off leaving an inane weariness in its place. He rubbed his hand across his face and looked up with a deep frown at the sound of retching in one of the stalls. He pushed away from the door and made his way to the open stall, calling out to his lover as he went.

'Tony, babyboy you ok?'

He frowned deeply as the retching worsened and looked round to see Tony kneeling in front of the toilet, his hands gripping either side of the seat as though his life depended on it.

'Oh Baby, Hey, easy there, she's gone now and it's just me an you. I'm here now babyboy'

Tony felt the spasms ease momentarily and leans back on his heels, his body moulding into Derek's tight chest. He felt the heat of embarrassment flush his cheeks and let a lone tear trickle down his cheek.

'Shit Derek, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to witness that. I.......I didn't realise how much she hates me'

He felt Derek kiss the top of his head gently before reaching over to grab a handful of toilet paper to wipe at his face.

'Tony, let's get this straight now baby, you have nothing to apologise for. She was in the wrong. Remember the times she's gone off on you in public before....'

Tony flinched at the memories and cringed. He knew his lover had a point but had let the other times go over his head. He tried to stand but found himself locked against Derek's firm chest.

'No you don't Tony, You've done a wonderful job leading the team while Gibbs has been on sick leave and you're team have done nothing but make it difficult for you. Do you have any idea how fucked up that is because in my opinion it is one of the most fucked up things I have ever seen'

He held Tony close and rocked him gently back and forth to try to ease some of the pain his lover was feeling. It broke his heart to see Tony like this and he felt completely hopeless as the harsh sobs jolted Tony's body against his chest.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, the two men embracing on the bathroom floor, one in need of comfort and the other offering it, it wasn't long before the sobs subsided and Derek pulled away to make sure Tony wasn't going to throw up again. He helped Tony stand and reached over to flush the toilet before pulling the lid down and helping Tony sit on it. He would have given Tony time to calm down and then let him get back to work but he noticed the trembling that ran through every bone in his ailing lover's body and made the decision to take Tony home. He kneeled down and placed a hand on Tony's knee.

'Babyboy, I'm gonna get you some water so you can rinse your mouth, I want you to rest here for a minute ok'

Tony nodded weakly and looked up at him with tired eyes that threatened to break Derek's heart. If anything, he was the one person Tony had gone to when the team had put him through hell with their attitudes. He could understand it better if it was the case that caused him the heartache, but it wasn't, Tony was going through hell by the people who were supposed to be his team mates and friends. The very same team mates who had shown him little or no respect.

Tony glanced up and looked into the deep brown, caring eyes of the man who seemed to truly love him. During these long, hard months as Team Leader, he'd been so damn thankful to have Derek Morgan in his corner and knew that no matter what, he would always be loved and respected. He looked up at Derek and smiled, it was a small gesture but it helped put Derek's mind at ease.

'I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon D, just.....just don't be gone long please, I don't wanna be alone right now'.

Derek frowned and ran his hand over his lover's cheek, it was all he could do to stop his anger from surfacing at the sound of his lovers tired, broken voice.

'I won't be long, I promise. Just relax and I'll be back soon ok'

He knew what he needed to do and stood up slowly before turning and walking towards the door, if anything, he would make damn sure the assholes at NCIS knew exactly what had been going on. He opened the door and resisted the urge to slam his fist into the already broken mirror on the wall.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked over at Ziva, her body language tense as she pounded away at the keyboard in front of her. There was no way Tony was going to stay here, Derek could have cut the atmosphere with a knife, he made a decision and pulled out his cell phone.

****************NCIS****************

Ziva stumbled and cringed openly as the men's room door slammed behind her. It was all she could do to stop herself walking back in there to rip Derek Morgan's head clean off his shoulders but instead she clenched her hands into tight fists and stormed back to her desk. Jethro glanced up at his Probationary Agent and frowned deeply when she dropped, heavily into the chair muttering loudly to herself.

'The damn nerve of that man. Who does he think he his throwing me out of there. Like he has the right to lay his dirty hands on me.'

Jethro sat back and watched with interest as Ziva's body language radiated pure fury, her hands swiftly pounding the keyboard of her computer into the desk.

'Ha........Tony couldn't even stand up for himself, he had to have his BAU _boyfriend_ do it for him. I have no idea what that _ben zonah _is still doing here! The rest of his team went home hours ago'

She pushed her keyboard away and sat back in her chair fisting her hands menacingly on her desk. She huffed out a bitter laugh and stood up to start pacing in her small work area.

'And I will never understand how a _cop_ who struggled to stay in one job for more than two years has been at NCIS as long as he has...............'

Jethro had heard enough, he understood her need to let off a bit of steam and had decided to leave her to rant until it was out of her system. He slowly stood up and grabbed his coffee with his good arm. He knew damn well he needed to address her recent actions, but also knew to tread carefully seeing as she had been reamed out by the director a short while ago. He walked over to her desk and slammed his open palm down on the surface next to her mouse.

'Enough Probationary Agent David. You have already been told about your attitude towards DiNozzo since I got shot but as of right now, I'm back in charge and won't put up with your bullshit any longer'.

She turned and glared at Jethro with venomous daggers and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive stance.

'Gibbs I........'

'I don't wanna hear it David, now I don't know what just happened in the Men's room but I saw you go in there and know Morgan kicked you out. Now my gut is telling me I'm not going to like it so until I know exactly what went on I expect you to sit down, shut up and do your damn work. Am I clear Probationary Agent David?'

She glared at Jethro and sat back down in her chair, her silence seemed to speak for itself which did nothing but piss Jethro off further. He slammed his hand back down on her desk and leaned down so he was practically nose to nose with his junior agent.

'I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?'

Ziva's eye's narrowed and Jethro could tell it was pure rage and stubbornness that stopped her from moving back, she wasn't one to be intimidated but she really needed to be bought down a peg or two.

'Crystal..........._boss'_

Jethro moved back slowly and grimaced at the sarcasm that dripped from her use of the word boss. He picked up his coffee and took a large slug, his blue eyes never leaving the smouldering dark brown ones. Anyone who walked past and saw this exchange could see the power struggle and decided to avoid the pair completely. Ziva looked away first and turned back to her monitor.

'Ok good, now we have that cleared up you should know this isn't over......_probie_'

He walked back over to his desk and sat down shaking his head. He had the feeling that something had gone on in the bathroom and was concerned about what had transpired. He was toying with the idea of going in to make sure everything was alright when Derek Morgan opened the door and bolted for the breakroom. He frowned deeply at the look on the young FBI agents face and rushed after him, sending a stern look Ziva's way before he left.

As Jethro walked towards the breakroom, his mind started to run into overdrive about what exactly has happened between Ziva leaving the directors, and her being ejected forcefully out of the head. He wouldn't have been too concerned but the look on the young FBI agents face made his gut twitch uncomfortably, something had gone on between these three people and it obviously hadn't gone well in there.

He opened the door and made his way over to the pot of coffee sitting on the percolator.

'Morgan, you wanna tell me what the hell's going on'.

Derek was standing at the large window that overlooked the Anacostia and jumped at the sound of the soft voice. He had every intention of going there to grab Tony some water, but knew he needed to calm down considerably before making his way back to his lover.

'It's under control Gibbs, but I will say this. You better keep that bitch away from me and Tony because right now I won't be responsible for my actions'.

Jethro nodded and smiled gently at Derek.

'Oh I'll keep her away alright, but right now, I want you to tell me exactly what the hell's going on'.

Derek shook his head and sighed loudly.

'Look, it's not for me to say ok. I'll talk to Tony to see what he wants. Right now, my main concern is my partner so just do me a favour and let me deal with him'.

Jethro stood leaning against the counter, the two men staring each other out momentarily. He understood Derek's reaction and nodded before heading out with his replenished coffee to go back to his desk to work. His gut still hadn't settle but he was a little more relaxed knowing Tony had someone to look out for him.

****************NCIS****************

Tony was still sat in the toilet cubicle mulling things over in his mind. He really couldn't understand where all the hatred had come from but at this precise moment in time, he really didn't care. All he knew was that Ziva couldn't stand the sight of him anymore and Tim.........his best friend and confidant Tim, had all but shunned him over the past few weeks. He hugged his arms around himself and let the torrent of tears flow freely down his face as the past few stressful weeks finally caught up with him.

His tears didn't distract his mind from the angst it was hellbent on replaying and he hunched forward slightly to try to ease the pain in his chest that the sobbing seemed to create. I mean sure, he teased Tim a lot and corrected Ziva's English all the time but he'd been trying to help keep a semblance of normality to the team whilst Jethro was on sick leave, he'd been trying to help them better themselves in his roundabout kind of way.

Tim.......Well hell, all he wanted was for Tim to stand up for himself, if he could do that with Tony then he could hold his ground better with a suspect. When Tim was nervous over the directors reaction to his friend being pregnant, Tony spent hours researching the Laws that would protect him and his job. Tim's reaction stung a lot more than Ziva's but there was nothing he could do about it now, not in the frame of mind he was in.

Tony thought back to their reactions to his leadership style, he knew they hated the camp fires, but he always felt that they worked well and gave them all the opportunity to share ideas and go over what information they had in a way that they wouldn't be disturbed. He had even asked Ducky and Abby to join them on more than one occasion which, he thought, had gone down a storm seeing as both of their beloved colleagues got to hear more about the cases they were providing evidence for without having to wait for the final reports.

He felt his stomach roll uncomfortably as the storm that was brewing in the pit of his stomach increased his nausea tenfold. Tony jumped up and flipped open the toilet lid to heave noisily into the toilet, his empty stomach producing nothing but sour bile before leaving him dry heaving.

He dropped to his knees and rested his head on the arm that was draped over the seat.

'Please..........Oh god.........Derek, please hurry...........'.

Luckily no one else entered the bathroom to hear his despairing sobs, and for that, Tony was grateful. What he didn't know, was the fact that Jethro had put a sign on the door telling everyone to use the other head because this one was out of order.

****************NCIS****************

Derek stood in the breakroom and made his way over the vending machine in the corner. He needed to get water for his lover and as he put the money in the slot, he was jolted by the flurry of pure concern and worry that crashed over him. He bent down to grab the cold water bottle and rested his head on the cool glass front of the machine, cursing his anger for diverting his attention away from the fact that there was a call he needed to make before he went back.

'Damn it............'

He stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his phone book until he found one of the new additions to his vast personal database and pushed the little green button to connect him to the only person that could possibly help at the moment.

Derek walked over to the large window and sighed heavily when the heavens opened, the deluge of water was in perfect symmetry to the mood he was in at the moment. He waited patiently and sighed heavily with relief when the phone was answered.

'Autopsy, Dr. Mallard speaking'.

'Dr Mallard, It's Agent Morgan, I need to talk to you about something'.

Mirroring his previous actions, he leaned forward and rested his forehead on the window. The loud sigh was not lost on Ducky who had noticed the young BAU agents shaky voice and had taken it to mean bad news.

'Ahh, Agent Morgan. What on earth is the matter young man?'

Ducky didn't know what to expect, after all he had noticed the looks that had passed between Tony and his ...........friend, and against his better judgement, he jumped to the conclusion that Tony was seeing Derek. In a way, despite all the problems the Senior agent had at work, Ducky had noticed a considerable change in Tony's mood and was secretly happy that during these stressful times, Tony had someone to lean on for support.

In the weeks since talking to Jethro about the events in the office, Ducky had turned into Jethro's informant and had helped the team leader document every harsh word and action that had been thrown at Tony, but for all intense purposes, had been kept out of the loop as to how the whole situation had been dealt with. He grew concerned with the silence at the other end of the phone and was about to ask whether or not Derek was still there when the young agent spoke, his voice deep and quiet which betrayed his emotions.

'Dr Mallard............'.

'Ducky my dear boy, were all friends here'.

Derek huffed out a small laugh and continued.

'Ok, Ducky. Um, could you meet me in the men's room off the bull pen? Tony's not feeling too good and I'm kinda worried about him'.

Ducky moved to the large storage cabinet and pulled out his, thankfully, seldom used black bag.

'Of course, Derek.......May I call you Derek?, what seems to be the matter?'

Ducky frowned deeply as Derek reeled off Tony's symptoms and rushed out the door towards the bull pen. He had warned Jethro about the amount of Stress Tony had been under and was concerned that the case mixed with the pressure of being team leader, would finally catch up with his young friend and would affect his health in some shape or form.

'Derek, I'm on my way there now. Are you with Tony now?'

'No, I'm in the break room getting him some water. I'm on my way back there now'.

Ducky felt the urgency of the situation surge through him and impatiently jabbed his finger at the call button of the elevator. He felt torn, one half of him wanted to berate Derek for leaving Tony alone, the other wanted to comment the young man for having the hindsight to tend to Tony's needs. He decided it wasn't the time to cause more tension and sighed with relief when the elevator doors opened.

'Ok, I'm in the lift now so will be with you soon'.

He ended the call and watched as the numbers scrolled by, praying silently that there would be no stops along the way that would keep him from tending to Tony.

****************NCIS****************

Derek made it back to the men's room in record time and pushed open the door, he smiled half heartedly when he saw the note that had been taped to the door and recognised Jethro's scrawl. He made his way over the stall where he had left Tony and pushed open the door.

'Shit, Tony.......come on babyboy'.

He had expected to see Tony still sitting on the can but instead, had been greeted by the sight of his lover lying unconscious on the hard, tile floor. He wasted no time and knelt down before pushing two fingers against Tony's carotid artery, only to find a strong pulse beating underneath his fingertips. The door opened and he heard Ducky's soft, accented voice ring through the bathroom.

'Derek, Tony...........'

'In here Ducky. Tony's passed out'.

Ducky rushed to the stall and put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

'Oh dear Anthony, what have you done to yourself now dear boy'

Derek stood and left the stall to give the ME room to manoeuvre, what he really wanted to do was to pull Tony out of there into the main area but wasn't sure as to whether he should move him or not. He leaned against the door jamb and was overwhelmed by a surge of anger that made him slam his hand against the hard wood.

'God damn it, that woman will pay for this'.

Ducky jumped and was about to scold Derek for his insensitivity when Tony started to stir. He turned his attention back to his patient and pulled his handkerchief out of his top pocket to wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed on Tony's brow.

'Anthony, I need you to wake up now........... can you open your eyes for me'.

Tony stirred again slightly but the fact that he didn't wake up concerned Ducky further. He turned to Derek and motioned towards his prone friend.

'Derek, we need to get him out of this stall, I see you've positioned him as best you could but there isn't any room to move and he can't be comfortable'

Derek stepped forward and helped Ducky move Tony gently out of the cubicle and onto the floor of the main space in the men's room. Ducky watched Derek gently lay Tony's head down on his rolled up jacket and smiled when Derek bent down to place a chaste kiss on Tony's forehead. It was the tender care and affection that Ducky had just witnessed that made him warm more to Derek, he decided to leave Derek to his gentle ministrations and knelt back down to start his cursory exam. He frowned deeply at Tony's slightly laboured breathing and promptly took Tony's pulse.

'Derek, was he having trouble breathing before you left?'

Ducky looked up into Derek's deep brown eyes and cocked his head slightly whilst waiting for the answer. Derek shook his head lightly and turned his attention back to his lover.

'Not that I noticed Ducky, I mean he was upset and shaking but beside's throwing up....why, is there something seriously wrong'.

Ducky saw the pain in the young BAU agents eyes and felt his heart break slightly, he reached over and patted Derek's shoulder gently.

'Because his heart rate seems a little bit fast and his breathing is laboured. I'm not too concerned because it may just be down to recent event's. Do you know whether he has eaten today?'

He saw the abashed look on Derek's face and could pretty much pinpoint the internal struggle, knowing full well Derek was debating on how much he should actually tell him.

'Agent Morgan. I don't know much of your relationship with Anthony but from what I have seen, I can deduce that you are romantically involved'

Derek looked up sheepishly and inhaled sharply, what he didn't want was to 'out' his relationship with Tony to anyone at the moment, especially seeing as Tony's team had turned their back on him. At this point in time, he really didn't want to admit to having lunch with Tony, and struggled with the fact that he couldn't seem to lie about it being the rendezvous being platonic and work relate because right now, his emotions were too raw.

He could sense Ducky's impatience and sat in silence.

'Young man, if you two are romantically involved, then fine. I personally think it's wonderful that Anthony has found someone he is happy with. Now I'm not going to judge you though I will say that if you hurt Anthony in any way.........'

Derek raised his hand and held his open palm in front of him to stop Ducky in his tracks.

'Don't worry Ducky, I've already had the _warning_ from Abby about hurting him, trust me when I say I don't ever want to see Tony in pain and will never hurt him if I can possibly help it'.

Ducky couldn't help but chuckle at the emphasis on 'warning', he knew Abby too well and had heard her threaten people with 'I can kill you without leaving any forensic evidence' before and knew how effective it could be, in all fairness, he should have known better than think the resident Goth wouldn't have had a quiet word with Derek.

'That certainly sounds like Abigail. The dear girl means well but.........anyway, Derek you have not answered my question. Has Anthony eaten today?'

Derek blushed slightly and nodded.

'We didn't have much time this morning so he only had some toast with his coffee, I made sure he ate lunch though and went to the diner round the corner for a sandwich. He didn't eat all of it though Ducky'.

Ducky shook his head sadly and placed his hand lovingly on Tony's cheek. He was half kicking himself for not intervening earlier seeing as he had been worried about the amount of stress his friend had been under, he knew that when Tony was under a lot of pressure, the boy didn't eat much.

'Don't worry Derek. To be honest I'm surprised the poor boy didn't drop earlier seeing how he has looked a little peaky for a while. I'm going to...............'

Ducky was interrupted by a gentle stirring beneath his hand and looked down towards Tony just as his friends eyes slowly opened.

'Nnnngggh'

The low moan that escaped Tony made Ducky frown and the hand that had been so gently cupping Tony's cheek started to pat rhythmically.

'Anthony. Can you hear me? Come on now, Open your eyes.........Ahh that's it, there you are!'

Tony's eyes opened briefly before squinting and closing again. Ducky tried to rouse him again and frowned when he didn't get a response. Ducky looked up at Derek and shook his head.

'Derek, keep trying to wake him please. I'm going to go and call Mr Palmer because I'm afraid we're going to need a gurney'.

Derek tried to school his expression but knew he had failed miserably when Ducky smiled ruefully at him.

'Don't worry dear boy, I just need to examine him in an environment that is perhaps better suited. He'll probably be more comfortable too, I'll go and organise transport and will try to head off Jethro'

Derek nodded at Ducky and watched as the elderly ME walked out of the bathroom with his phone already at his ear. He looked down towards Tony and cupped his palm around Tony's cheek.

'Come on, Babyboy wake up now.........Come on Tony.......damn it Tony, you are starting to scare me here'

He ran his hand up and pushed back the sweaty hair that had started to stick to Tony's forehead. He watched as Tony's eyes flickered and finally opened.

'D? What happened?'

'You passed out Babyboy, I got back with your water and found you passed out in the stall. Listen, Ducky wants to get you down to autopsy so he can take a better look. He's gone to get a gurney........'

Tony struggled against Derek's ministrations and finally managed to sit up. He was still feeling woozy so rested his head on his lover's shoulder until the dizzy spell passed.

'I don't need a gurney D, I'll let Ducky do his thing, but there is no way in hell I am being hauled through the bullpen on a fucking gurney. Shit, could this day get any worse?'

It was all Derek could do to keep the anger he felt towards Ziva in check and silently counted to ten in his head in an effort to calm down. Tony pulled his head away from Derek's shoulders and looked up at his partners tight, worried face.

'D, I'm sorry ok. Please, don't be pissed'

Derek reeled his mind back in and glanced down towards Tony with a deep frown; he cocked his head slightly and nestled into the warm hand that was stroking gently down his cheek. He gazed down at the face he had grown to adore over the past few months and shook his head slightly.

'What have you got to be sorry for Babyboy? You know none of this is your fault right?

He watched as a lone tear slowly trailed down Tony's face and sighed heavily before pulling his lover in for a tighter embrace.

'Awwww crap Tony, shhhh, it's Ok baby. You think you'll be alright on your own for a minute? I need to go talk to ducky'

Tony pulled away and nodded, he really didn't want to be left alone right now but really didn't need the humiliation of being trundled through the bullpen on a gurney. He watched as his lover left the bathroom and pulled his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly round them whilst he sobbed quietly.

****************NCIS****************

Derek walked out of the bathroom and baulked slightly at the completely empty bullpen, he stood for a moment to take in the sight before moving towards the sound of ducky's voice as the good Doctor relayed instructions to Jimmy.

'No Mr Palmer, I need you to bring a gurney up to the men's room in the bullpen................Yes, that's right and I'd appreciate your discretion............Mr. Palm.........'

Ducky was interrupted by a warm hand on his shoulder and turned slightly to see Derek peering down at him.

'No gurney Ducky, he says he's ok to walk'

Ducky nodded and turned his attention to the phone call.

'Mr Palmer, cancel that gurney but please make sure we have no guests laid out.................Mmmmm I see.............No, our newest guest will be fine in the refrigerator for an hour or so..............thank you Mr Palmer and would you be as kind to start a pot of tea please, make sure there's plenty of sugar'

Ducky hung up the phone and started to walk back to the bathroom.

'Derek, it's against my better judgement, I spoke to Jethro and he managed to clear the bull pen for half an hour whilst we get young Anthony downstairs'

Derek huffed out an exasperated laugh and shook his head.

'I know, thanks. It's just that.....shit.......you know what a stubborn SOB Tony can be and he doesn't want the embarrassment of being wheeled through the bullpen'.

Ducky paused at the door to the bathroom and looked up into the soft, dark brown eyes that seemed to hold nothing but adoration for his ailing friend.

'I understand fully, though this is not a prudent choice. Anthony is a little bit jaded when it comes to his own health. You know poor Mr Palmer didn't know what to do, the poor thing has been a good friend to Tony and seemed slightly _stressed_ out at the situation'

They made their way back into the bathroom to find the floor completely empty. Ducky called out, his soft accented voice ringing through bathroom.

'Anthony...........'.

He was interrupted by the sound of someone heaving violently in one of the cubicles and laid his palm flat on the bottom of Derek's back to gently nudge him in the direction of the noise. He pulled his phone out and dialled Autopsy again. He waited and smiled gently at the harassed sound of his assistant when Jimmy answered the phone completely breathless.

'Autopsy........'

'Ahh Mr Palmer, I think we are going to need that gurney after all. Would you please bring it down?'

Ducky shifted slightly and rested his hip against one of the sinks. He heard Jimmy sigh on the other end and knew that, despite being a med student, his assistant would be fretting about the whole situation.

'I'll be right up Doctor Mallard..Um......Is there anything else I should bring?'

Ducky recognised the familiar stammer and could almost picture Jimmy standing in the middle of autopsy, carding his fingers through his hair with sheer worry. Ducky was soon distracted by another round of heaving and looked over warily at the stall.

'Oh, er yes, can you bring an emesis basin down, I'm afraid Anthony may need it'.

I'll b right up doctor, See you in a short while'.

Ducky hung up his phone and lifted his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He had no idea how today had turned out so badly, but knew that there was a conversation he needed to have with his old friend about the dynamics of his team. It wasn't a talk he was looking forward to, but Jethro needed to know the extent of the toll the whole situation had taken on Tony and felt the need to remind Jethro of the fact that his team was on the brink of destruction.

****************NCIS****************

_Bullpen 20 minutes ago..................._

_Jethro stalked back to his desk with his fresh coffee in his hand, he stopped briefly to glance at Ziva to make sure she was doing what he told her and sat down heavily, his heart beating rapidly because of the whole situation. He looked up and let his eyes follow the figure that emerged from the break room, watching warily as Derek walked back into the men's bathroom to tend to Tony._

_It didn't take long for Ducky to come rushing out of the elevator like a bat out of hell and rather than stopping to get a sitrep from the team leader, he ran directly to Tony. This was something Jethro was pleased about; after all, if Tony was in bad shape he knew Duck would be the best person for his agent right now. He turned his head back to his report and sat staring at it because his mind was completely lost in the situation at hand. He heard Ziva snort loudly and turned his head in her direction._

'_Oh please, Tony probably hit the wall with his hand and loverboy is over reacting to it. I really don't know what the little FBI agent see's in that little ..........'_

_Jethro slammed his coffee cup down on the desk and made it across to Ziva' in a matter of seconds. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her up, hissing in her ear as he did it._

'_Jesus Ziva, I've just got done telling you that you are already in hot water over your lack of respect. You can't just can it can ya, now if you can't shut up on your own then I'm telling ya now.......KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF RIGH NOW!..............'_

_Jethro let go of her arm and started to stomp back to his desk, he turned abruptly and pointed his finger sharply at the abashed Israeli._

'_AND THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER PROBATIONARY AGENT DAVID. AM I UNDERSTOOD'_

'_Fine __**Boss**__, now if that is all, maybe you will let me get back to work'._

_Jethro's anger pretty much boiled over as he changed direction and went back to Ziva's desk._

'_Yeah, you can get back to work. As long as you do it in silence. Seriously Ziva, I want you to keep your God damned mouth shut right about now!'_

_Ziva huffed and turned back to her computer leaving Jethro leaning angrily on the edge, shooting death glares in her direction. Jethro scowled at his 'probie' and turned sharply, only to crash into an extremely harassed Ducky._

'_Jethro would you please watc........'_

'_Sorry Duck. How is he?'_

_Ducky turned and walked towards the stairs leading to MTAC and turned towards Jethro to let him know to follow. Jethro started to walk in Ducky's direction and trailed after him, finally coming to a stop behind the stairs. Ducky turned and removed his glasses before cleaning them nervously._

'_Jethro, I need you clear the bullpen. It's relatively clear right now but I need to get Anthony down to Autopsy'._

_Jethro peered round to the five or six desks in the bullpen that were currently occupied and nodded his head._

'_Sure, why do you need it clear Duck?'_

'_Anthony collapsed in the Bathroom and is in a rather fragile state at the moment. I would like to spare anymore humiliation on his part if I can'._

_Ducky looked up at his friend and saw the impatience that pooled in the crystal blue eyes. It was the glare he knew all too well but really didn't have the time or the energy to relay the situation._

'_Jethro, please? I will gladly talk to you later but for now I need you to help'._

_Jethro stalked off and Ducky heard the familiar short whistle which was loud enough to stop everyone dead. _

'_Listen up, we have a situation and I need the bullpen evacuating for thirty minutes. Take a break people'._

_Ducky smiled gently at the sound of rustling paperwork and footsteps as the remaining agents moved silently towards the elevator. He stepped out and walked slowly over to Jethro._

'_Thank you Jethro. Now I must get back to Anthony. I will come and see you when I have him sorted out ok?'_

_Jethro nodded curtly and sat back down at his desk, there was no way he was going to was going to leave and turned back to his computer. Ducky nodded and made his way back to the stairs to call Jimmy._

_7 minutes later............_

_Jethro was getting worried; he had already seen Derek exit the men's room and talk to Ducky and was currently watching Jimmy step off the elevator with a gurney in tow. The sight of the gurney made his gut twist into a tight knot and he was torn as to whether or not he should walk in to offer his assistance. He thought back to the conversation he previously had with Derek and thought better of it, it wasn't the words, but the look of pure love and devotion on the man's face that left Jethro with a gut feeling that Tony was going to be well looked after._

****************NCIS****************

_Present time................_

Ducky walked over the stall and peered in at Tony and Derek. Tony had finally finished dry heaving and was currently curled up on the floor with his head resting in Derek's lap. The young FBI agent was gently carding his fingers though his lovers hair and was quietly reassuring Tony, his voice so low that Ducky couldn't quite make out what he was saying. He cleared his throat and crouched down to the two men.

Derek pulled his eyes away from Tony's anguished face and looked up to see Ducky peering over at him. The doctor had been so quiet in his approach, he hadn't noticed him crouching there and it startled Derek. Tony felt the slight jump and tensed, he really didn't know what had spooked his lover but really didn't want to be found on the bathroom floor in the condition he was in, especially seeing as he was in a compromising situation with his boyfriend. He struggled feebly to sit up but was held down by Derek's hand on his shoulder.

'Shhh, it's ok Tony, It's just Ducky and he's already figured us out babyboy'.

Ducky moved in closer to the two young men and reached out to Grab Tony's cold, trembling hand.

'It's alright my dear boy. I have no problem with Derek taking care of you and from what I can see, you seem to be in very good hands'

Tony looked up at Ducky with tired eyes and suddenly felt overwhelmed by the show of support from the elderly ME. He curled his fingers around Ducky's and smiled ruefully, the emotion however, did not reach the eyes which seemed to hold onto the emotionally deadened, dull look. With his last ounce of energy, he turned towards Ducky and was surprised by how weak his voice sounded.

'Thanks Ducky. He's been my rock over the past couple of months and I don't know what I'd do without him, crap I don't think I would have made it through'.

Tony struggled to sit up and felt Derek shift so that Tony was sitting in between the long toned legs. He let Derek pull him back against his chest and sighed heavily.

'You know what's funny Duck? Without Derek being here...........I mean I though the last time was hard, but this time has been shitty. Without Derek, I don't think I would have coped at all. The only fucking saving grace was the fact that I didn't have a director using me for their own personal revenge and pulling me in two different directions'.

Tony let his gaze focus on the smooth wall of the cubicle and Ducky noticed how much the young man seemed to shrink more and more into Derek's embrace.

'That's just shitty Ducky, I mean come on, can someone please tell me what the fuck I have done to deserve this?'

Ducky shook his head sadly, he felt sorry for the young broken man before him and it tore at his already broken heart to hear what Tony was saying. Ducky mentally kicked himself and looked back over the past couple of months. He had known Ziva had been bitching left, right and centre, and knew Tim had been a little bit distant and frosty at times which had led to more than one conversation with Jethro about the treatment Tony had received. He also knew how disappointed Jethro had been in the team and despite recovering himself from the gunshot wound, knew his old friend had been itching to solve the issues. What he didn't know was how much had been done to resolve the issues and judging by the emotionally frayed man sitting in front of him, he was guessing very little. He opened his mouth to reply to Tony's tirade when he was interrupted by a knock at the door and leaned back to see Jimmy peering in through the open bathroom door.

'Dr Mallard............Oh there you are. Would you like me to bring the gurney in here or leave it outside?'

Ducky had stood and was gesturing towards the door, but was interrupted by Derek's smooth voice as it rang loudly through the bathroom.

'Bring it in here please, it'll be quicker and easier. Is the bullpen still empty?'

Jimmy turned and peered back out into the large office space before turning back.

'Er.........no, Agent Gibb's is at his desk and Agent Allen's team has just stepped off the elevator'.

Derek scowled and rested his chin on top of Tony's head.

'Ok, definitely bring it in. It'll make less of a scene getting him settled'.

Derek had been relieved that the bullpen was empty and wanted nothing more than to protect Tony from the questioning eyes of his colleagues as much as possible. He figured Ducky would agree and warmed more to the ME after he had organised to have the bull pen emptied.

Ducky frowned when Jimmy hovered nervously at the door, but quickly realised exactly what the problem was.

'Mr Palmer, I would appreciate it if you would do what young Agent Morgan has asked please. If there are people now in the bullpen, then I believe we should do this as swiftly as possible'.

He glanced down at the two men in front of him and smiled warmly at the grateful look in their eyes. Ducky patted their shoulders gently and stood gingerly to assist Jimmy.

'Ah, the bones are not what they used to be I'm afraid...........Mr Palmer would you be so kind please?'

He gestured towards the cubicle and watched as Jimmy entered the bathroom with the gurney. He could pinpoint the exact moment the heavy atmosphere that hung in the bathroom hit his assistant and sighed softly knowing there would be a lot of explaining to do.

It didn't take long for Jimmy to push his burden over to the cubicle and frowned deeply at the sight of his friend leaning back against Derek. He was slightly taken back by the sight of the BAU agent gently carding his fingers through Tony's hair and noted how bad how his friend actually looked despite the supportive attention he was getting.

If he was going to be totally honest with himself, the sight of his pale, shaking friend worried him, but he shook his head and couldn't help wondering whether or not this show of weakness would paint Tony in a bad light to the BAU agent helping him, especially in lieu of the problems that the NCIS team had recently.

The next few minutes seemed to be a blur of activity as Ducky, Derek and Jimmy helped manoeuvre a protesting Tony onto the gurney. Luckily, in Tony's weakened state, his struggles were futile and they soon had him wrapped in a warm blanket and strapped down so they could move him to a better suited environment.

****************NCIS****************

Jethro glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time since Jimmy had made his way into the bathroom wielding the squeaky wheeled gurney. It had been a good 5 minutes since Jimmy had arrived and stalled at the door he had held open whilst speaking to the hidden occupants. There had been no further movement and Jethro found himself becoming antsy.

He glanced over at Ziva's desk and couldn't help the terrible thought that curled around his tormented mind.

'_What the hell is going on? Did Ziva actually make good on one of her threats to hurt Tony?'_

He had decided to replenish his empty coffee cup after seven minutes, but when ten minutes had passed without movement from the bathroom, he stood up and made his way over. He heard the elevator ding and turned sharply to see the exiled occupants of the bullpen stalking quietly back to their desk and knew that, were they to push Tony out now, there would be numerous questions as to what had actually transpired in the half hour they had been out.

He rushed over to the bathroom and pushed open the door, only to be surprised by the emptiness he encountered. He stood and gaped into the large men's room before turning back to the door to pull off the sign he had previously hung there. He stormed back to his desk and tried to make sense of things but when he spotted Ziva sitting at her desk, his mind demanded answers.

'Ziva. What the HELL did you do to Tony, while

you two were talking?'

Ziva looked shell shocked at the abrupt intrusion into her personal space and shook her head angrily before standing up to square up to her boss.

'I didn't do a DAMN THING TO HIM. All I did was tell him a few house truths in terms of I don't feel has any business even leading the team. Right now I don't understand why you've kept him on your team all these years because he's a liablity'

Jethro felt himself shaking with anger and blew out a cleansing breath before raining his anger down on Ziva.

'THAT'S ENOUGH! Tony is still on MY team because he is a damn good agent. Shit, he's the best I've ever worked with. You know what David, right now I suggest you GO HOME and stay the hell away from Tony right now. IS THAT CLEAR?'

Jethro could feel the pure rage radiating off Ziva and held his hand up to stop her incriminating herself further.

'The only fucking words I want to hear from your mouth right now is YES BOSS'.

Ziva was clenching and unclenching her hands with pure, unadulterated anger, it was one thing to be dressed down by the director, but to be sent home by her boss..............well that was just wrong. Deep down, she knew she had crossed the line and dangerously glared at Jethro.

'Yes, you have made yourself very clear......._Boss'._

'That's the best thing you've said all day David, now get out of my sight'

Jethro turned to stalk back to his desk and looked up to the balcony railing outside MTAC. He saw the director standing there looking down at him with a thoroughly pissed off look on his face, the only agreement to Jethro's punishment being a curt nod. Jethro nodded back and made his way back to his desk resigning himself to the fact that he had to do something he wasn't used to..................wait patiently to find out what was going on with his senior field agent.

****************NCIS****************

Tony was sitting on one of the cold, metal autopsy tables and felt his face redden as he worked through the event's of the day. He had no idea what had made him react the way he did, but had no doubt in his mind that the stress he had been under had contributed considerably.

Derek was standing next to him and was gently rubbing soothing circles in the small of Tony's back. He had quickly figured out the best way to soothe his lover and was humming gently, knowing full well that Tony had found it soothing after a stressful day.

Tony started to rehash Ziva's hurtful words and felt the tears start to form. He didn't want to cry again but the tears soon filled his eyes to the point his vision was blurring and he had no option but to blink and let them wash down his hot face. He pulled away from Derek and swung his legs up onto the table to pull his knees up enough to rest on his chin.

Derek looked over at the movement and watched as Tony curled up in himself again. He frowned deeply when he saw Tony's hunched shoulders quiver with each silent sob and moved to place one hand on his lover's shoulder and used the other to raise Tony's head so that the broken man was looking directly at him.

'Hey, it's alright babyboy. I'm here and I'm going to take care of you. Come on Don't cry, you feeling any better........You feeling nauseous again?'

He felt Tony shake his head under his hand and leaned in to chastely kiss his lovers head. When he pulled away, he looked down and brushed the sweaty bangs away from Tony's forehead.

'I'm just going to step over and speak to Ducky for a minute. You want me to grab you anything?'

Tony nodded and replied in a shaky voice.

'A bl...blanket please. I'm cold'

Derek wrapped his arms around Tony and placed another kiss to the top of his head.

'Ok Tony, I'll go ask for one. I won't be long, I promise'.

Derek pulled away and made his way over to Ducky and Jimmy.

'Excuse me, Jimmy........Can I call you Jimmy?'

Jimmy looked like a deer caught in the headlights and balked slightly at being addressed.

'Ye.....Ahem.....yes that's fine. How can I help?'

Derek chuckled slightly at the nervous reaction before answering.

'I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Derek Morgan, You can call me Derek or Morgan. I'm easy. Anyway, could you take Tony a blanket over, he's cold..........Oh and maybe stay with him a while whilst I talk to Ducky'.

Jimmy let his gaze flitter between Derek and his boss and waited for the gently ME to give his assent. It didn't take long for Ducky to cotton on and Jimmy soon felt a warm hand pat his arm once.

'That's fine Mr Palmer, go on. If anything our poor Anthony needs to know he has some friendly support right now. Maybe you could refill his tea'

Jimmy nodded and moved over to the storage closet to pull out a rarely used blanket before moving to the teapot that sat on the autopsy table next the one Tony currently occupied. He poured the hot liquid into the cup and added the tiniest amount of milk and copious amounts of sugar.

Jimmy picked up the mug but looked up to see the worried face of Tony's new lover peering at him and shook his head slightly before calmly talking.

'It doesn't change thinks, you know.......him being with you. If anything I'm glad he has someone to turn to. Anyway, I'm not too sure how much help a lowly little autopsy gremlin can be right now so he needs you. Don't worry, you have my full support'.

With his little speech over with, Jimmy walked over to Tony carrying the blanket and the tea. Derek watched with interest as Jimmy placed the tea next to his lover and carefully wrapped the blanket round the trembling shoulders, all the while talking gently to Tony in hushed tones.

Derek had been so wrapped up in the scene in front of him, he hadn't noticed Ducky creep up behind him.

'Was there something you wanted to ask young man?'

Derek jumped slightly and smiled at Ducky gently.

'Is he going to be ok Ducky? I'm worried sick about him right now'.

He stole another glance at his lover and felt his throat constrict slightly.

'You know, I'm having a hard time figuring out what David's problem is. It was I could do to hold back in the bathroom. I swear Ducky, I've never hit a woman unless it was in defence, but I was damn close to knocking her head straight into the fucking wall'.

Ducky frowned and noticed the internal struggle Derek was currently trying to keep in check. He could see that the young man was torn between sheer rage at Ziva's actions and deep concern, the two conflicting emotions threatening to pull the young BAU agent under into a complete meltdown. He sighed heavily and pulled Derek towards his office to try to calm him down, after all, Tony needed the support from his lover at the moment, Not another slanging match.

'Derek, come into my office young man'.

Derek tried to pull free from the insistent hand that grasped his wrist.

'But............'

Ducky shook his head and gripped the firm muscles even harder.

'No buts Derek. Now you do NOT want that young man to see you like this........Don't shake your head sonny, I know you don't want him too. Now come along, he will be just fine with Mr Palmer'.

Derek stole one more glance in Tony's direction and conceded letting Ducky pull him across autopsy. He knew Ducky was right about his lover not seeing Derek break down and felt reassured when he saw Tony chatting freely to Jimmy.

****************NCIS****************

Derek let himself be led into the small, intimate office and moved to sit down in one of the visitors chairs. He cringed slightly when the door closed and looked up to see Ducky leaning precariously on the edge of the large desk.

'Ah, I see you've made yourself comfortable dear boy. Excellent, now how about a spot of tea? Or if you prefer, I'm sure Mr Palmer keeps some instant coffee stowed away somewhere if you would rather have that?'

Derek let Ducky talk and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, he closed his eyes and let his hands cup his head. As he tried to relax, he heard the older man shuffle around the small office and couldn't help but smile as Ducky started to regale him with one of his long stories about his days in college. He had heard all about these stories from his lover and, like Tony, found it strangely soothing so didn't really mind.

Ducky glanced over at Derek and continued with his long winded story whilst making both a cup of earl grey tea for himself and a coffee for Derek. He looked down at the coffee with a pang of regret and wondered whether he should have offered nothing but the tea seeing as the calming effect it would have on the younger man would be more beneficial. He shook his head and took the freshly made coffee over to Derek and set it on the desk in front of him.

'Here, drink this Derek. I have bought over sugar and cream for you'.

Derek pulled his head up and muttered a small 'thanks' before fixing the coffee the way he liked it. He found it strange that the genteel ME could treat people the way he did, personal experience with coroners in the past had not been good and he had found that they served no purpose but to perform the autopsy's and rub him up the wrong way. He sighed heavily and sipped at his coffee, silently admitting to himself that he actually did really like Ducky and now knew exactly what Tony had been talking about all these months, especially after the care and attention Ducky had shown the two of them this afternoon.

He looked up and was surprised to find himself alone in the small office and settled back into the chair he was sat in to wait patiently for the ME to return. It didn't take long and he soon heard the chair at the other side of the desk creek as Ducky lowered himself into his aged, comfortable, leather office chair and waited patiently for the elderly gentleman to talk.

'I do apologize, my dear boy, I wanted to check Anthony's blood pressure and temperature again'.

Derek gazed at Ducky intently but couldn't stand the silence that seemed to have shrouded the room after Ducky's statement.

'And?'

Ducky smiled slightly and took a sip of his tea.

'He's doing better Derek, though he is exhausted. I worry about all the stress he has been under lately. I just thank the heaven's he isn't doing any undercover work like last time'

Ducky was currently nursing his cup and sighed heavily before taking a large sip of his tea again.

'Judging by the level of exhaustion, both physically and mentally I might add, I'm truly surprised he hasn't landed himself a stay at Bethesda. You know the poor boy has been working twenty four seven and the attitude of his team mates really hasn't made it any easier for him'

Ducky chuckled slightly at the memory of the 'campfires' he had been asked to attend and continued.

'You know, the other two really didn't like those little 'campfires' our Anthony is so fond of. I personally really enjoyed the ones I attended. I overheard Tim and Ziva complaining about them once and decided to have a little chat with them about their usefulness'.

Ducky looked over and noticed the way Derek's nose flared with anger at the mention of the campfires and the treatment Tony had received. He decided that now probably wasn't the time and reined in his comments about the little comments that had been made in order to preserve what little dignity the team had left. If the truth be told, Ducky was feeling a little bit angry at the team, including Jethro, and was currently struggling to keep his anger in check.

Derek silently counted to ten and looked up at Ducky.

'You know what Ducky, you seem to really like Tony. I'm happy about that because right now he sure needs someone around here to be a friend. I can kind of understand McGee's problem, hell he's been civil apart from that one blow out, but Ziva.........Who the fuck knows what her problem is. I will say this though, it all ends here. Hell, I'll even go as far as to say, that whilst I know McGee is pregnant, I won't stand for anymore of his bullshit if he decides to snap again. Ziva, she maybe a different story because I will rip her head off her shoulders if she so much as sneezes at Tony again'.

Ducky sat stunned at Derek's diatribe and waited patiently knowing the young man had to get it off his chest.

'You know what else really pisses me off, the fact that this fucking agency seems to hold little or no esteem towards its employees.......Oh I know about your late directors games alright and to be perfectly honest, I'm surprised Tony hasn't snapped long before now. I mean shit, as if leaving him with a fucking team wasn't bad enough, some bitch slaps mind games on him as well'.

Derek looked up at Ducky and frowned at the surprised look on the good doctors face.

'A few months back, I had to take over and lead the unit for Agent Hotchner. There was an Unsub who'd injured Hotch and then killed his ex wife. He needed time to get his head together and I had the full support of my team and Tony, shit I don't know what I would have done without his support at the time. We've been together longer than what you think Ducky and that case was closed just before we asked for NCIS help'.

Derek pulled in a breath and continued.

'I got the impression that our Director was hoping Hotch wouldn't return and Tony listened to me when I needed him the most. That's when he told me about the bullshit Director Shepperd pulled on him. I thought I'd had it bad with Strauss, but Jesus Christ, you're agency seemed to care so little about the welfare of its agents. You know he went to her right? He told her he felt like he was in over his head but she didn't care. If I would have been there things might have been a little different'

Derek stood abruptly and started to pace around the small office and rubbed his hand over his short, wiry hair.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you, it's just that......crap Ducky, you were just here at the wrong time'.

Derek fell silent and Ducky could see that the younger man was starting to flag slightly. He knew the exhaustion would finally hit him and decided there and then, that Tony and Derek should go home for the rest of the day.

'Nonsense dear boy, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm just grateful that Anthony has got such a good support system behind him and have to admit to seeing a change in him recently.........despite the stress of work. Now I am going to suggest strongly that you and Anthony need some rest, so am ordering you to take him home for tonight'

Ducky stood and picked up his cup.

'I also want you both to take tomorrow off. Take him out somewhere, stay in and relax.........Do anything Derek, that will help him relax and unwind'

Derek nodded, he silently agreed that his lover needed some time off to relax but knew for a fact that Tony would refuse point blank given the case they were working on right now. If anything, Tony had become more and more intense with this case, and acted as though he wanted to prove himself to everyone involved.

'Tony is gonna like that Ducky, were in the middle of the case and Tony's become kinda intense about it. I'm not even sure Gibb's is going to like that given he's one agent down in lieu of Tim being on sick'

He stopped pacing and leaned heavily against the desk with his arms crossed defensively.

'Though, I think it'll do him some good to get away from that _damn woman _right now'

Derek practically growled _damn woman_ out and realised he needed time away from her too. He just couldn't seem to curb the sheer hatred and rage he felt towards Ziva at the moment and knew his professionalism would shoot straight out of the window if he saw her again anytime soon.

Ducky noticed the emotional struggle and patted Derek on the arm sympathetically.

'You leave Jethro to me Derek, I know how to handle my dear friend. As for Anthony, well, I'll make his choices clear..................Rest for now or I'll send him straight to the place he hates the most'

Derek looked confused and Ducky watched as his eyebrows knitted together in a questioning way.

'And that would be?'

Ducky laughed at the tone and continued.

'Bethesda Naval Hospital, let's face it, Anthony hates the place and since the plague incident, well he seems rather reluctant to go there. It's made for an excellent weapon to use at times'

'Ducky moved towards the door with his empty cup in his hand and held the door open for Derek.

'Shall we dear boy'

Derek stood up and walked towards Ducky with amazing grace and they both made their way out into the main autopsy lab.

****************NCIS****************

Once Jimmy had Tony settled in the blanket, he pulled over a stool and sat next to the ailing agent. He watched as Tony cringed at the overly sweet tea and grinned.

'Sorry Tony, Doctors orders'

Tony scowled at Jimmy, but despite his playful bitterness, he knew Jimmy wouldn't take it badly. Ever since his last stint as team leader, Tony had found Jimmy to be an invaluable friend and ally and had the utmost respect for him. It still struck him as strange that the two of them had struck a friendship, and was grateful for the support Jimmy had shown recently during the hard times Tony had been experiencing.

He looked over at his friend and handed him the empty tea cup.

'I think Ducky is trying to rot my teeth with that brew Jimmy, it tastes like crap too'

Jimmy took the cup and nodded ruefully, he knew Tony didn't really like tea anyway but was thankful he had the good grace to finish it. He hated seeing his friend so weak and vulnerable and couldn't understand how Gibbs' second in command had been reduced to the shocky young man that sat in front of him. He reached over and pulled Ducky's stethoscope out of the small doctors bag he shared with Ducky and placed the ends of it in his ears.

'I agree, but who's going to argue with Doctor Mallard. I value my life Tony'

Tony huffed out a short laugh and let Jimmy do the checks that had become all to regular over the past hour or so.

'Ok, heart and lungs sound good. Now for your BP, How're you doing Tony?'

Tony closed his eyes and waited for the cuff Jimmy had just attached to his arm to stop squeezing the life out of his bicep. He heard the wonderful hissing that signalled the measurement and looked up into the face of one very happy, nodding Jimmy Palmer.

'Just peachy Jimmy.............'

He watched Jimmy's face fall and rubbed harshly at his eyes.

'Shit, I'm sorry, it's just that........I'm doing ok. It didn't realised how much Tim and Ziva hate me. You know they won't let me forget the fact that I'm not the bossman. Hell, I even think Ziva still blames me for Director Shepard's death and seems hellbent on punishing me over Rivkin. You know what she said to me Jimmy?'

He waited for Jimmy to shake his head and exhaled loudly.

'She told me she would have been more than happy to pull the trigger if she had been ordered to do so. Crap, this even came _after _our little fling. Now that's just shitty isn't it'

Tony wiped away the tears that free flowed down his face.

'Hell, better not risk her seeing me cry. She'd laugh in my face and call me weak, that'd be the last thing she should see because she'd take is as some kind of sick little victory on her part.........She'd probably even use it to fuel her theory that I shouldn't be and NCIS agent'.

Tony's gaze slowly moved over to the direction of Ducky's office and he smiled slightly.

I honestly don't think I could have gotton through this without Derek. You know he's majorly pissed at Tim and Ziva right now don't you. He can't understand their attitudes, which to be fair, neither can I'.

He grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it tigher around himself.

'You should have seen him in the men's room Jimmy. I thought he was going to push Ziva's head through the mirror. She wouldn't let up and he actually pushed her against the wall when she was going on and on at me'.

Jimmy balked at the idea of anyone trying this with the prickly ex Mossad agent.

'No shit.........damn, I can't figure out whether that's brave or just plain stupid. Ziva's deadly'

Tony laughed at his friend and shook his head.

'No shit Jimmy, seriously you should have seen him. The man was possessed! I think Zee got a taste of what would happen if she fucked around with his man and it surprised her. Hell, I don't think she even expected anyone else to be in there with me'.

Tony leaned back and started to lay down on the hard, cold table. He looked up once he was laying flat and found his friends bespectacled eyes peering down at him. He could tell Jimmy was mulling the facts over in his mind and felt as though he needed the reassurance that things were still ok between them, especially seeing as the two lovers had been 'outed' in quite possibly the most dramatic way possible.

'Hey Jimmy, we still ok?'

Jimmy was surprised at the question and glanced down questioningly.

'Sure, why wouldn't we be?'

Tony blew out a relived breath and laughed loudly, the sound ringing through autopsy.

'Wow, that's a relief. It's just that...........You know, I'm gay and am currently in a relationship with Derek. Sorry Jimmy, I never told you and it's not that I don't trust you, it's just........It's just my family were homophobic and I managed to push those feelings down so far that I never really got the chance to explore them till recently'.

Jimmy pulled moved slightly and waited patiently for Tony to continue. When it was clear Tony had finished speaking he waved his hand in a dismissive kind of way.

'Tony, I don't care about you being gay and are in a happy relationship, it hasn't changed who you are and you are still my friend. To be honest, I had an inkling seeing as your female relationships always ended up on their arse'.

Tony chuckled slightly.

'Listen to me now Tony, if that man in there makes you happy, then ultimately that is all that matters and you've got my full support. From what I've seen today, Agent Morgan really cares about you and for that I'm thankful. Hey, does Abby know?'

Tony grinned and nodded his head.

'Ooohhh yeah baby. I think she was the only one who guessed who my new mystery partner is. You know, I'm sure that woman's either psychic or a spy...........now if I could just figure out which one. She's already given him the 'I can kill you and leave no forensic evidence speech' if he hurts me, but all in all she seems happy for me'

Jimmy started to pack away the stethoscope and BP equipment and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

'That sounds like our Abbs and of course she's happy for you. All she wants is for her friends to be truly happy. You know, she's been kind of out of sorts recently; I pulled her on it when I took her some samples and she said she was just upset at what's been going on and I'm guessing by the look on Ziva's face when she stormed past me, she got a healthy dose of a very pissed off Gothic forensic scientist'.

Tony chuckled softly but the sound was drowned out by a huge yawn. Jimmy couldn't help but yawn as well and smiled ruefully at Tony.

'Crap, those things really are infectious, I think you've set me off for the rest of the day now. Anyway, as I was saying, it took me a while to calm Abbs down. Who knew someone as mild mannered knew so many cuss words, I felt like taking her to confession just based on those alone'.

Jimmy looked down at Tony and saw his friends eyelids start to droop, it was obviously a battle for his friend to stay awake at the moment so he walked over to the coat rack and pulled down his soft fleece jacket before balling it up and placing it under Tony's head.

'Hey, why don't you close your eyes for a little while, I'll stay right here until Agent Morgan........'

Tony cringed slightly and mumbled at Jimmy, the words were slurring with the sleep that threatened to claim the exhausted agent.

'Derek Jimmy, I'm sure he won't mind'.

Jimmy smiled and carried on.

'Ok, I'll stay right here until Derek comes out of Doctor Mallards office. You want the lights turned down a little, it might help with the headache....and don't you dare tell me you don't have one, I've noticed the way you're squinting'

Tony nodded and smiled before putting his arm over his eyes.

'That'll be great. Thanks Jimmy. Hey, don't suppose you have any Tylenol on ya?;

Jimmy stood up without answering and turned the lights down slightly before pulling out the painkillers for his friend. He walked over to the small refrigerator that was used to store bottles of water and the autopsy staff's lunches and grabbed some of the water for Tony.

He made his way back over to the table and helped Tony sit up to take the medicine, it was a testament to the level of sheer exhaustion Tony felt, because Jimmy had to help hold the bottle of water due to Tony's hands shaking so much. Once the pills had been taken, Jimmy helped him lie down again and watched as Tony's eyes finally closed fully and his breathing evened out.

Jimmy was about to go back to the fridge to get his juice out when he heard movement from the table and looked over to see Tony peering back at him with one eye open.

'Hey man, thanks'

The whispered thanks was enough for Jimmy and he smiled as sleep fully claimed his friend at long last. He grabbed his water and took his place on the stool to watch over his friend until Derek came out.

****************NCIS****************

Jimmy had picked up the medical textbook he had been reading for one of his classes and didn't hear the door to Ducky's office open. He was startled when he felt Derek's large hand firmly grip his shoulder.

'Sorry Palmer. He alright?'

Jimmy felt his heart beating like a jack hammer but soon calmed down and smiled gently at Derek.

'Yeah, he's got a headache and is exhausted, but apart from that and being emotionally drained he's doing ok'

He looked over to Ducky and gave him a brief rundown of what he had done.

'I gave him a couple of Tylenol Doctor Mallard, I hope that was alright?'

The fact that Tony had willingly taken pain killers surprised Ducky seeing as he had battled with the agent many times when it came to him being in pain, if anything, it served as further proof of Tony's delicate position at the moment. Ducky nodded his head slowly.

'That's fine Mr Palmer. I do believe it's time for Derek to take our boy home to get some rest because that hard table is better suited to our other visitors'

Ducky turned his attention to Derek and nodded in Tony's direction.

'Do try to get him to eat something before taking him to bed'.

Derek's head dipped slightly as he walked over to Tony.

'Sure thing Ducky, though the taking him home part will be easy. The eating.........I'm not too sure about that'.

Ducky sighed and shook his head. He had been worried about the obvious drop in Tony's weight recently and had noticed the usually perfectly, fitted suits had started to hang off his young friends frame.

'Just do your best young man. I'll even suggest his favourite Pizza right now if he'd eat it'.

Ducky walked over to Tony and started to shake one of the bony shoulders beneath his hand.

'Anthony, come on my friend it's time to wake up and go home'

He smiled gently as he watched Tony slowly wake up. He could see the struggle Tony had to finally open his eyes and gave the young man a moment to rub his eyes.

'wha..........Duck, what am I doin............Aww crap!'

Tony's eyes scanned the room and finally locked onto his lover who was standing at the side of table rubbing soothing circles on his stomach.

'Mmm, I like that. You might wanna stop though because it's making me sleepy'.

Derek giggled lightly and grabbed Tony's hand to help him sit up.

'Hey babyboy, how bout we get you home, fed and snuggled up in bed'.

Tony's head lolled onto Derek's shoulder.

'That sounds like a damn fine idea. Shit, I'm so god damned tired'.

Derek pulled away and let Tony slip off the table to stand. He grabbed Tony and held him tightly against him as his lover started to sway slightly.

'Woah! Hey can you make it to the car? I'm driving baby, we'll get your car later'.

Derek thanked Ducky for his help and guided Tony towards the door to take him home.

'Er, Derek. I'm really sorr.....'

Derek stopped and pulled Tony in for a kiss.

'Don't you dare apologise DiNozzo. Listen to me now, none of this was your fault and I will not have you blaming yourself. Come on Babyboy, let's go home ok?'

****************NCIS****************

Ducky and Jimmy stood and watched as the two men leave autopsy. Jimmy turned to Ducky with a worried expression and shook his head sadly.

'Doctor, I'm really worried about Tony'.

'I know Mr Palmer, so am I, but at least we know he has someone to take care of him'.

Jimmy nodded and gazed down towards the floor to allow his mind to try to make sense of the events that had transpired over the past couple of hours.

'Tony told me Agent Morgan pushed Ziva up against the wall in the men's room. That woman has got a lot of bal........guts doing that. I'm surprised we don't have him down here'.

Ducky shook his head sadly.

'Mr Palmer, for all her faults........and she has a lot right now........she wouldn't dare incriminate herself further, though I'm afraid that young lady has probably done it this time'.

He moved over towards the stand and put his trilby on his head before draping his coat over his arm. He walked over to his desk and closed his briefcase.

'That's quite enough Mr Palmer, let's go home for the day'.

Ducky waited for Jimmy to grab his stuff and sighed heavily as he turned out the lights, he knew there was going to be another conversation needed and feared he'd have some damage control he would need to do.

****************NCIS****************

Derek had finally got Tony into the elevator and pushed the button down to the car park. He leaned back against the wall and wrapped his arms around his tired lover. He glanced across at Tony's head which rested on his shoulder and sighed when he saw Tony had closed his eyes.

In all honesty, Derek was worried sick and was debating talking to Vance about Tony taking some of his vacation time but knew Tony would only take it once the case was over. Sighing heavily he started to rub his hands up and down Tony's back and smiled when Tony wrapped his arms around him, the action practically melting Tony into him. It felt nice, but Derek knew that recent events had finally worn him down and broken the man he loved.

Tony finally felt safe and resisted the urge to reach over and push the emergency stop button. He was still smarting from the day and felt the tears start to roll down his face again. His breath hitched slightly when Derek tightened his grip.

The elevator opened at the garage and Derek felt Tony pull back.

'D, I need my stu..........'

'Tony, Doctor Mallard asked me to get this for you'.

Tony looked up to see Jimmy standing at the side of the elevator holding his bag and Jacket. He couldn't help the flash of panic that rose through him and looked over at his lover.

'Shit, D, Gibbs is going to be pissed. Can you go let him know......'

Derek smiled and kissed Tony gently.

'Sure babyboy. Jimmy, how'd the old man seem'.

Jimmy blushed at the 'old man' comment and shook his head.

'He didn't really say anything, just glared at me'.

Derek untangled himself fully and gently nudged Tony out of the elevator.

'Jimmy, stay with him ok. Here are the car keys, can you get him settled?'

Jimmy nodded and took the keys before walking Tony over to the car. Derek sighed heavily and pressed the button to the bullpen, knowing full well that this was not going to go down well.

****************NCIS****************

Derek stepped off the elevator and stopped at Tony's desk to grab his bag. Jimmy had forgotten this and if anything, Derek was glad of the excuse to go speak to Jethro.

'Agent Gibbs, I'm going to be taking Agent DiNozzo home for the rest of the day'.

Derek's voice was tight and controlled, though he had no idea why the man sitting in front of him pissed him off so much. He watched warily as Jethro schooled his features and stood up to face Derek.

'On who's orders Agent Morgan? I don't remember giving DiNozzo permission to go home'.

Jethro watched as Derek's face grew tight and felt the anger radiating off the FBI agent. He was relieved to hear his old friends voice interrupt because he had no doubt in his mind that at this point in time, Derek would say something he would regret later.

'On mine Jethro, the poor boy needs to eat and get some rest. I suggest you put it in his file that Ziva has managed to antagonise young Anthony to the point he needs time to recuperate for a day or so'.

Ducky's voice was harsh and made Jethro cringe. The look wasn't lost on Derek who smirked dangerously before schooling his features at the look Jethro shot at him. Ducky turned to Derek and smiled warmly.

'Go ahead young man. I believe Anthony is waiting for you'

Derek nodded and smiled back at Ducky before giving Jethro a hard look. He turned and left the bullpen feeling relieved at the fact that he wouldn't be privy to the conversation that was going to take place.

He stepped into the elevator and looked over at the two men as they stood talking in hushed tones. He knew he could rely on the elderly ME and decided that it was probably best to leave Ducky to deal with Tony's thoroughly pissed off boss.

****************NCIS****************

* * *

Co-Author's Note:

I just wanted to take a moment to say "Thank you" to Shelbylou, for

giving me this chance....and Thank You to all of you wonderful

readers....I am happy that , you like what we're giving you and hope

we can continue to give you more wonderful stuff.

thanks,

alisa

_I just wanted to add, Alisa, you are very welcome honey. Between your original idea and my formatting we have managed to produce a monumentally long chapter lol. You've done a fantastic job so well done._

_Also, Alisa has been leaving comments on the review page for you guys and I hope you all take the time to go and give them a read. _

_I would also like you all to bear in mind that 'No Ordinary Love' is a joint venture between the two of us and has been co-authored thorough out. Me and Alisa would like to thank all of you for your kind reviews and hope we can carry on giving you fanfic's you enjoy reading._

_Speak to you guys soon and hope you enjoyed_

_Shelbylou x_


	15. Bridges

Authors Note: Hey guys, just a quick note to say a big thank you for all your reviews, they really do make our day.

****************NCIS****************

Jethro stood in the middle of the bullpen and glared at his defiant looking best friend who seemed oblivious to the famous look that, if it had been anyone else, would have a grown man quivering with fear where they stood. He watched Ducky's face harden before his mouth quirked a small half hearted smile.

'Jethro, it is pointless you standing there glaring at me, I have made the decision and am on my way up to see the Director to hand in the necessary paperwork. Anthony and Derek will both be signed off until next week regardless of what you do or say my friend'.

Ducky started to turn in order to walk away but was stopped by a firm hand on his bicep, it wasn't painful, but it was enough to stop the elderly ME in his tracks. Ducky knew that Jethro had been kept out of the loop and wasn't surprised when the team leader demanded answers.

'You wanna tell me what the hell is going on Duck! I have one agent being a bitch and playing the victim of poor leadership, one agent off sick because of pregnancy issues and one that is NOW signed off because of what, Stress?'

Ducky nodded sadly and looked up at Jethro, he had no idea how much his dear friend knew about the situation that had occurred today, though felt as though it was his duty to tell Jethro and to remind him that his duty of care had been somewhat shaky of late.

'Huh. Jethro are you really so blind? Honestly I expected better of you, now I understand that things have been somewhat........problematic so to speak, and by that I mean...............'.

Jethro's patience was at an all time low and he huffed out a breath of frustration at Ducky's speech.

'Damn it Duck, just get to the point already!'

Ducky seemed to grow in stature with anger and Jethro watched as his small frame squared up to his friend with his finger jabbing directly in his chest.

'MY point Jethro, is the fact that YOU have been told on numerous occasions about the issues with the team, especially the ones surrounding Ziva's behaviour of late. Now, I can understand Timothy's attitude to a degree, the dear boy has had a lot on his plate. But Ziva's? There's no justification, it was only a matter of time until Anthony finally snapped Jethro. In all fairness to you, there has been a lot going on, but now things are reaching a modicum of normality, I WILL NOT stand to have the situation continue'

Jethro was shocked, it was the first time his friend had ever raised his voice to him, for some reason that fact alone made Jethro think twice about arguing with Ducky. He felt as though he had that damn devil on one shoulder and the damn angel on the other.

'Damn it to hell Duck, I've done everything I can that is in my official capacity, she even had a meeting with the director and is pending a disciplinary at this very moment. What else could I have done?'

Ducky backed down slightly and looked up at his friend.

'You should have been there for Anthony Jethro, not once did you call to make sure he was alright and whether or not he needed help. Once again you played the silent saviour and tried to halt the situation in a way that was unproductive. You need to bear in mind, that whilst you were on sick leave, that boy has done everything possible to run the team and solve the case, and with detriment to his health I must add. He is exhausted and run down and Ziva really hasn't helped matters today. You want my honest opinion Jethro, then here it is, It's a good job he has got young Derek because recently his support system has been questionable both on a personal and professional level'.

Jethro pondered Ducky's words and was stopped from answering when the director's voice boomed through the bull pen.

'Dr Mallard. We have a meeting scheduled for five minutes ago. I have got a family to go home to'.

Ducky nodded slightly in Jethro's direction and headed up the stairs to meet with the director. Jethro shook his head slightly and turned to grab his gear and turn his computer off. He paused for a moment and dialled the all too familiar number on his desk phone and listened patiently as it rang a couple of times. He smiled gently at the out of breath 'hello' at the other end.

'Hey Timmy, you been running?'

He heard Tim laugh on the other end of the phone and grinned broadly, that laugh was always music to his ears.

'_Oh hey, and no to the running, I am currently waddling my way to the kitchen to turn the steak, seems like your son has decided laying across the bottom of my diaphragm is a good idea. It doesn't leave a lot of breathing room, I tell ya. You on your way home J?'_

Jethro couldn't help but laugh loudly at the jovial description of their son's new sleeping position. Now that Tim's back had eased considerably thanks to a lot of r & r, massages and Ducky's pregnancy safe pills, his lover had started to enjoy the pregnancy again, though he did find the breathlessness a little bit of a pain in the backside, especially seeing as the doctor told them at their last neo natal appointment that their son was going to be at least seven pounds and his living space was getting a bit cramped. Every time Jethro thought back to that appointment he chuckled, not at Tim's discomfort, but at the look on his face when the doctor told him his son would more than likely be looking for more innovative ways to stretch out at the moment.

'Sorry Timmy, I'm gonna be late tonight, just put the steak in the oven on low heat and I'll be home as soon as I can'.

He heard Tim pottering about in the kitchen before replying.

'_Don't be too late J, the steak will be tough if we leave it too long'._

Jethro hung his head and sighed because he had no idea how long his 'chore' would take.

'I shouldn't be too late, if I am then I'll grab some takeout to save cooking again'

'_Ok J, I'll see you soon, love you'._

With a broad grin, Jethro felt a wave of affection was over him_._

'Love you too and I'll be as quick as I can'.

He hung up the phone and sighed loudly before grabbing his car keys, knowing that his next stop was not going to be a pleasant one.

****************NCIS****************

'Shit......'

Jethro swore loudly when he pulled out of the yard and got caught in the normal rush hour traffic. It wasn't usually too much of a problem, but tonight he had somewhere he needed to be and didn't want to leave it too late. Sighing he pulled out his phone and dialled Fornell's number.

'_Fornell'_

He punched the horn at the Jackass in front him when the small car cut in front of him, making him swerve sharply.

'Fucking asshole................Oh crap, Tobias, its Jethro, sorry some ass just cut in front of me. Listen, do ya remember me asking you for the BAU files?'

He heard Tobias sigh quietly on the other end of the phone.

'_Yeah, about that Jethro, I haven't had a chance to get them to ya, I'm flat out at the moment'._

This was something Jethro knew well, there was many a time he hadn't been able to get around to stuff outside of work because of a case.

'I know, but I need to as a favour and need it pretty quickly, well ASAP to be honest. Can you drop Derek Morgan's file off at my house tonight?'

Jethro's patience waned at the traffic and he signalled left to turn off and take the back streets.

'_Sure, no problem. I need to leave early tonight because it's Emily's birthday so I'll drop it off. I've got em all here ready but haven't had the chance. You want everyone's?'_

Subconsciously, Jethro shook his head and turned the wheel.

'No, just Morgan's for now. I might not be in, but Tim is so just hand it to him. Can you make sure it's in an envelope?'

'_No worries Jethro, how's Tim doing? He must be ready to drop any day now'._

Jethro huffed out a laugh and shook his head; he could always rely on Tobias to make Tim's pregnancy to sound so ............normal for lack of a better word.

'Not quite, he's only at seven and half months, though for the size of him you'd think he was full term. The docs reckon it's gonna be at least a seven pounder'.

He heard the hiss of air as Tobias sucked in a breath. Jethro completely understood the reaction and cringed every time he thought of his lover having to try to push a baby that size out.

'_Ouch........'_

'Yeah, tell me about it. Tim has taken it on the chin though and is adamant he wants a normal birth, hell if it was me I'd tell 'm to go ahead and schedule the c-section'

Jethro laughed at his comment, this wasn't a new argument and he had been trying to convince Tim to have the C-section. He had finally backed down when Tim made the point about the recovery time and actually seemed enthusiastic about the birth.

'_Me too...........yeah, ok leave it on my desk........Jethro I've gotta go, I'll drop it off tonight'._

Jethro was used to the interruptions by colleagues during phone calls and smiled slightly at the memories of times gone by when he had stopped talking to the people on the other end of the phone to acknowledge them; he said his goodbyes and Tobias hung up the phone.

Jethro snapped his cell shut before tossing it on the seat and It wasn't long before he was pulling up to the curb outside Tony's apartment block. He sat and stared for a few minutes, debating internally with himself as to whether or not he was making the right decision and slapped his hand firmly on the steering wheel with frustration.

He soon made up his mind and squared his shoulders. All he could think of at that moment was '_come marine, you're not going into battle' _and it was that sentiment that tipped the balance. He pushed the door open, hoping and praying that he could do some damage control to his battered subordinate before the day managed to get more of a grip then it already had.

****************NCIS****************

Derek was sitting on the bed he shared with Tony reading with his lover curled up in his lap fast asleep, he knew that no matter what, Tony had finally cried himself into a deep sleep which anyone would be hard pushed to wake him up from. He gently carded his fingers through the soft, damp hair that hadn't dried properly from the bath he made Tony share with him in order to get his tense, distraught lover to relax and re read the page he was on for the third time.

He put the book down and sighed heavily, at first he was able to read the first few chapters of 'Twilight', but now he found himself just staring at Tony's face. His lover had finally relaxed and was sleeping peacefully after a couple of nail biting moments where Derek thought he was starting with a nightmare. All he could do was try to make Tony comfortable and placated him gently with soothing words and caresses. To him, Tony looked like some kind of Italian Adonis, his tanned face had the uniquely, handsome qualities that he had been drawn to from day one.

Tonight though, was a different story. Tony's face was lined with worry, and even in sleep, these lines didn't relax. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was six thirty and slipped out of the bed gently, deftly guiding Tony down to one of the luxurious goose down pillows and covering him with the angora comforter that adorned the bed. He kissed Tony on the forehead and was making his way down to the kitchen, when he heard a knock at the door. He rubbed his hand over his face and answered to find himself face to face with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

'Agent Gibbs, is there anything I can help you with?'

Derek watched with a shot of satisfaction as Jethro seemed to deflate slightly under his unwavering gaze. He would keep it professional, though he couldn't help feeling slightly superior at the moment.

'I need to talk with Tony. Is he here Morgan?'

Derek watched Jethro compose himself and shook his head.

'He's asleep Gibbs, and he will stay that way. He's exhausted and needs the rest; whatever you have to say to him can wait until Monday when he's back in the office'.

Jethro balled his hands into fists and took a step forward to try to get into Tony's apartment. He was stopped by Derek's outstretched arm pushing a splayed hand dead centre of his chest to block him from moving any further.

'GIBBS! I'm warning you, he's resting and there is no way in hell you are coming in to make him relieve a traumatic experience. Shit, I've had a battle to get him to calm down enough to sleep and you want to pull everything to the surface again, seriously, what's wrong with you people?'.

To an outsider, this was a battle of wills, two lions wanting to protect their cub and mate. On one hand, you have Jethro. The fatherly figure; wanting to protect his surrogate son and make amends for his shortfalls. On the other you have Derek. The soul mate; wanting to protect his lover from any more harm, both sides would fight tooth and nail for their aim, but tonight Jethro knew he was at a disadvantage. There was no way Derek was going to let him past the threshold and looked as though he would forcibly remove Jethro given half the chance, that and the fact that Tony was asleep, and even Jethro had to admit that it was the best thing for him.

'Fine Agent Morgan, you let Tony know I expect to see him first thing on Monday in the conference room to discuss the situation at hand'.

Derek snorted out a bitter laugh at Jethro's harsh tone and dropped his hand.

'I'll let him know _Agent_ Gibb's, now if you don't mind, I'm busy'

With that he slammed the door leaving an extremely pissed off Jethro standing outside the door. At that point he didn't care and turned to go into the kitchen to grab a beer and fix both him and Tony a sandwich, he wouldn't wake Tony up, but wanted to make sure he had something to hand when his lover did.

****************NCIS****************

Jethro pulled up outside his and Tim's house and cut the engine, he sat there for a while to calm down before opening the door and grabbing his jacket off the passenger seat. He had slowly felt his anger dissipate into nothing more than a mild annoyance, and if he were to be honest to himself, he had to admit to feeling slightly relieved that someone was there to take care of Tony, despite the fact that he felt redundant at that moment.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket as he neared the house and walked up the perfectly made wooden porch he had built a few years ago towards the front door. He wasn't surprised when he heard Jethro barking behind the door and smirked slightly before putting the key in the lock and walking in through the small hallway.

'Timmy, I'm home, sorry I'm so la.............'

He stopped dead in his tracks and listened to Tim's voice as it floated out from the kitchen. He followed his lover's voice and stood leaning on the door jamb that led into the kitchen. He frowned when he realised who Tim was talking to and had to resist walking over to the table where Tim was sitting, to grab the cell phone that was currently glued to Tim's ear.

'Listen Zee, I've gotta go..... Yeah, but I still think you need to talk to him.....No, but seriously this whole situation has gotten out of control now and you need help.....Uh huh.....yep.....no I'm not saying that what you did wasn't required, what I'm saying is you've gone about it in the worst way possible and the whole situation needs to be rectified.....NO ZIVA! Whatever you do don't go and talk to Tony, Jesus are you trying t.....Right, listen, I've really gotta go ok.....Yeah, speak to you soon'.

Jethro watched as Tim flipped the phone shut and ran his hand over the tired looking face.

'TIM, WHAT THE FUCK?'

Tim jumped and winced as the movement jarred his sore back, it had got better in recent weeks thanks to the TLC he had received all round, but still twanged painfully with the extra weight he was carrying.

'Shit J, you startled me. What's wrong?'

Tim stood up and waddled over to Jethro to lean in for a kiss.

'WHAT'S THE MATTER? Why the hell are you talking to Ziva?'

Tim stopped and rested his right hand on his vast expanding belly. Jethro noticed the look of sheer confusion and hurt on Tim's face and huffed out an ironic laugh.

'WHY? Because she rang and needed someone to fucking talk to. That's why J. Shit, I know she's in the wrong and she's gone about things in the worst possible freaking way, but at the end of the day she needs help'.

Jethro pulled away from the door and made his way over to the fridge to grab a beer, to Tim, Jethro seemed to be either mulling over his words or trying his best to

'To bitch you mean? I expected better of you Tim'.

He felt Tim move behind him and started slightly when Tim took the beer out of his hand and took a large swig, damn the day had un-nerved him.

'To bitch? shit J, you know me better than that. Why the hell would I bitch with her, if anything, I've just spent the better part of a fucking hour trying to calm her down and get her to talk to your stubborn ass'.

Jethro stood there and gazed with shock as Tim took another swig of the beer before handing it back to him, he didn't like Tim drinking whilst he was pregnant and snatched the bottle back out of his lover's pregnancy swollen hands.

'Tell me why the fuck I would I want to talk to her McGee? After what Probationary Agent David has done today, she's damn lucky she's still got a fucking job. To top it off, one of his so called _friends_, can't even be bothered to try to contact him'.

Tim sighed heavily and sank back down in the chair, he was trying to ignore the movement in his abdomen but couldn't help wince when their son jabbed a foot so far into his ribs that he felt winded for a moment.

He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed heavily, he had been trying for the better part of two weeks to contact Tony, he had sent text messages, he had sent emails and he had tried to call. Hell he had even hand written a letter and mailed it to Tony's home address. All his efforts had been stonewalled and left him feeling both emotionally and physically tired, the fact that he had been trying to convince Ziva to get the help she needed from Jethro was practically the straw that broke the camel's back. He moved his hand back down and shifted slightly so he could rub gently at the spot where his son was playing soccer with his internal organs and looked up at Jethro.

'J, I'm not going to argue with you over Ziva ok, you're gonna have to trust me when I say I'm trying to get her to tone it down and talk to someone who can help. As far as talking to Tony, well right back at'cha Boss, it's not like you've made a monumental amount of effort either!'

Jethro finished his beer and just stood glaring at Tim, he knew he shouldn't be arguing with his lover and felt the anger abate when Tim pulled the 'Boss' card, it had reduced enough for him to stand and listen and he realised at that moment how tired and haggard Tim looked and frowned. Tim raised both his hands in exasperation and snapped out a plea to his lover.

'Say something, Jesus I'm tired of this shit. You know how hard I've been trying to actually apologise to Tony? All he does is ignore me J, I snapped and I'm being punished for it. SHIT, you know what, sometimes I think that this pregnancy was the worst fucking thing that has ever happened because it's caused nothing but fucking heartache all round'.

Tim stopped for a moment and heaved in a heavy breath, his tirade had left him feeling breathless and even more drained then he already was. Jethro knew he had to rein this in before Tim's stress induced premature labour. He moved towards Tim but was thwarted by a hand firmly pushing him back.

'Add that to trying to stop Zee doing something stupid and, you know what, I am both physically and emotionally exhausted J, what do you want me to do?.................you know what, scrap that. I'm going out, dinners in the oven and there's an envelope Fornell dropped off for you on the coffee table'.

Tim moved slowly towards the door but was stopped by Jethro blocking his way.

'Tim, don't ok............... '.

'Don't want J? Look, you obviously don't trust me and you won't unless I try to fix this so I'm going out and don't know when I'll be back. You might get a phone call from Ziva. I told her she needs to talk to you herself because I'm done trying to play the peacekeeper and the help she needs is more than what I can actually offer at the moment. I've got my own fucking problems and I'm seven and half months pregnant to boot...........GOD DAMN IT!'

He pushed his way past Jethro and grabbed his car keys off the side before opening the door.

'Tim, come on, you shouldn't be driving and we need to talk'.

Tim swung around with an amazing grace given his present condition and jabbed his finger towards Jethro.

'Damn right we need to talk Gibbs, you have no idea about what's going on and I'm sick of taking the brunt of it all. I'm going to try to put a stop to this now, in the meantime, if Ziva calls then do me a favour and at least try to hear her out ok'.

Jethro's head snapped up so fast Tim was surprised it didn't dislodge itself from his shoulders.

'HEAR HER OUT? DAMN IT TIM SHE DAMN NEAR CAUSED TONY TO HAVE A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN TODAY'.

Tim blanched at the screamed words and felt his anger broil.

'I know Gibbs, that's exactly why I've been trying to get her to talk to you; it's gone to fucking far. I'm going to go and try to build some bridges of my own. Don't wait up; I wouldn't want to be any more fucking trouble than I obviously already am'.

Jethro watched Tim turn and leave, the house shaking ominously when his lover slammed the door so hard he was pleasantly surprised it didn't rebound off the hinges. He ran to the front door and pulled it open to go and stop Tim, but was met with the sight of Tim tearing out of the driveway, the tires squealing in his wake. He sighed heavily and hung his head so it rested on his chest.

'Well that went well Jethro'

He turned and walked back into the kitchen to grab another beer, but changed his mind and reached for the bottle of bourbon in the cupboard. He poured himself a healthy slug and knocked it back before running his hand angrily though his hair, he had no idea why he had attacked Tim like that, but his feelings about Ziva at this moment, were fraught and the fact that his lover had seemingly sided with her stung.

Jethro poured himself another glass of bourbon and walked into the den to grab the file off the coffee table, it was the one file that peaked his interest and he wanted to know exactly who it was, that was talking care of his senior agent.

****************NCIS****************

Tim pulled up outside Tony's apartment block and sighed heavily, the argument he had just had with Jethro was buzzing around in his mind, but enough was enough, he was determined to at least try to sort this horrible mess out. He heaved his hulking frame out of his car and walked stiffly towards the entrance to the apartments, damn he missed driving, but the stiffness it caused recently was something he could live happily without.

Once Tim reached the elevators, he punched the call button and waited patiently for it to arrive. He was still standing there 5 minutes later when an elderly lady Tim recognised as Tony's neighbour tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled broadly at her.

'Hey Mrs Argyll, how're you today?'

Mrs Argyll, or Aggy to her friends, returned Tim's smile and shuffled the shopping bags she held in her frail hands.

'oooh, no complaints Tim, how about you? You've been busy since last time I saw you'.

She reached out and patted Tim's heavily distended abdomen and offered him a smile that reminded him of his grandma.

'Sure have Mrs. Argyll. Er, you want a hand with those?'

The old woman looked slightly affronted and pulled back the bags she held.

'Oh no you don't young man; you're carrying quite enough and will struggle up those stairs just as much as I will at the moment'.

Tim pulled his arm back slightly and rested it on the old lady's shoulder instead.

'Stairs? The lift out of order again?'

'Yeah, damn things been out for a couple of days now. Anyway, it's late and as much as I enjoy talking to you Tim, I really need to be getting home to feed my cat'.

Tim moved back slightly and let Aggy past, he had always had a soft spot for Tony's old neighbour and followed her up the stairs. Surprisingly, Aggy was quite the agile old bird and soon manoeuvred herself up to her apartment with ease. She dropped her bags and knocked sharply on Tony's door and looked over with concern at her heavily pregnant friend, the same friend that, a year ago helped her to set up the wireless network that had allowed her to keep in contact with all her family in Florida.

'Dear, Dear. You probably should have gone home Tim, look at you! You can't breat..........'

She was cut short by the door opening and turned to greet tony, her smile faltering slightly when she noticed it was Derek.

'Ahh, Derek. Is Tony home, he has a visitor who I think may need a little help at the moment'.

Derek looked up and saw Tim leaning with one arm against the wall, the heavy breathing signalling the climb up the five flights of stairs to see Tony.

'Aw crap McGee. Thanks Aggy, I'll take it from here'.

Aggy bent down to pick up her bags but Derek beat her to it and picked up the fairly light shopping to follow her into her apartment. He was back in a couple of minutes and shook his head sadly at Tim.

'Why'd you come McGee, damn you look like shit warmed over. Listen, Tony's in bed and I don't want to wake him. To be perfectly honest, I don't think I even want you near him'.

Tim looked up and gulped in a large lungful of air. Derek was trying to be nice, but he could hear the underlying twist of anger directed towards him. He straightened up and turned slightly to look at the stairs, nodding sadly, he twisted back to Derek.

'Erm, yeah ok, it's just.........never mind, can you er........can you let him know I called'

Tim felt deflated and turned to started the painful descent down the stairs only to be called back by the familiar voice of his friend.

'Tim.........Derek are you crazy, look at him! He at least needs to rest before tackling those stairs.......hey Mcdaddy, get your pregnant ass back here'.

Tim turned at the bottom of the first flight of stairs to see Tony shooting down them to help him. He smiled gratefully and accepted the outstretched hand.

'What're you doing Probie? You should have just turned right back round when you knew the lift was out of order'.

Tim huffed out a small laugh, or at least he meant it to sound like a laugh but the slow ascent back up the stairs was making him feel as though the very last bit of air was being squeezed painfully out of his lungs.

'Come on in McGee, you want a drink?'

Tim nodded gratefully and sank into one of the kitchen chairs.

'Er...Just water please Tony'.

Tony nodded and busied himself getting the ice out of the freezer. Whilst Tony was preparing the drinks, Tim felt a presence behind him and turned to see Derek standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

'Hey D, will ya do me a favour and go down to Mamma B's to pick up some of that fantastically good homemade soup?'

Derek huffed and shook his head, the action itself only meriting a hard glare from his lover.

'Please D. Look I'm hungry and I could really eat some good soup..............D'.

Tim looked up to see Tony pouting at his lover and couldn't help but smile.

'You gonna be ok babyboy?'

Tony laughed for the first time that day and winked at Tim.

'Hell yeah, what do you think Probie's gonna do, I think he's over his hissy fit now'.

Tim felt the heat of a blush rise up from his neck and into his face and stared down at the floor. Derek must have turned to walk away because he heard the door close felt Tony's hand on his shoulder.

'Come on McGee, that chairs got to be killing you, how bout we take this into the lounge'.

He accepted Tony's hand and winced as his back finally protested against the journey up the stairs he took recently.

'Back still playing up then?'

Tim huffed out a laugh and nodded as he lowered himself gingerly into one of the large, comfortable black armchairs.

'It's not too bad now. Duck thinks I managed to injure it on top of the general, good old pregnancy pains'.

Tony frowned slightly and looked over at his............at what was his friend.

'Fucking hell Tim, you knocked your back out running up and down the stairs when the elevator was out at NCIS and here you are doing exactly the same to what? To visit?'

Tim hung his head down and rubbed his hand sub-consciously down his bump.

'Tony I came to apologise ok. Jesus, I miss my friend'.

Tony's brow furrowed even more and Tim noticed how ill Tony actually looked. He rubbed his hand over his face and turned his gaze back to the Italian.

'Tony look, I know I'm probably the last person you wanna hear from right now, but I really am sorry about what happened. You have no idea how much it has been tearing me apart, I've called, I've sent text messages, I've sent emails. Shit Tony, I even wrote you a god damn letter because I want to fix this'.

Tony slumped back into the couch and hung his head back on the back.

'I know Probie, but I'm not sure how it can be fixed. You have no idea how it feels having your team mates, no, your friends turn on you like that. You were frustrated and in pain Tim, I'll give you that one, but there still wasn't any need for the way you talked to me'.

Tim felt the sting of tears threaten and nodded.

'I know. I've been a dick and I'm sorry tony, what can I do to fix this? Please Tony, I need you to help me out here'.

Tony's head snapped up as though the tendons were on an elastic band and he glared at Tim before noticing the raw pain that resided in those big green, moist eyes.

'I don't know Probie. That I can't answer, hey do you mind if we don't talk about this right now. It's been a bitch of a day and all I want to do is eat soup and fall into bed'.

As if Tony could smell the soup from down the hall, the door opened and Derek walked in carrying a paper bag from Mamma B's. He looked over at his lover and Tim and frowned.

'Everything ok baby boy?'

Tony nodded and stood up to accept the soup from his lover and started to make his way to the bedroom. He stopped and turned to face Tim.

'Look, we will talk ok. Just not tonight, believe it or not, I miss you too Probie'.

He turned towards Derek and flicked his head in Tim's direction.

'D, can you make sure Tim makes it down the stairs ok'

Tony waited for the nod and carried on into the bedroom, closing the door as he went.

Tim watched the door close and felt a lone tear roll down his cheek, he knew there was hope and the fact that Tony told him they would talk, but he still had the nagging feeling that this was going to take a while. He looked up to see Derek holding out a tissue, Tim took it and wiped at his eyes before letting Derek help him up from the chair.

'Come on McGee, it's getting late and you don't wanna be in trouble with your better half do ya'.

Tim laughed, he just couldn't seem to help it, and accepted the offered help out of the apartment and down the stairs. When they reached his car he turned towards Derek and sighed tiredly.

'Hey Morgan, thanks for letting me try with tony, I appreciate it'.

Derek sighed and looked over at Tim, the man looked dead on his feet and it made his gut clench knowing the drive home he had.

'McGee, you ok to drive man?'

Tim laughed sardonically and nodded.

'yeah, I'm good. Listen, how about you and Tony come over for dinner on Saturday night, it'll give us a chance to talk things through and might help him realise that we don't hate him. When I said what I did to him, I was pissed at NCIS in general because no matter what I did at that point seemed to matter to the director and he was looking for a way to get me out'.

Derek looked concerned, his opinion of NCIS was at an all time low, now, it had pretty much hit rock bottom.

'I'm not the one you need to be talking to McGee. Shit, ok, here's what we're gonna do. We'll come for dinner on Saturday night, that'll give T time to calm down, and then take it from there. He feels as though you hate him right now Tim and that aint gonna be easy to fix. It can be done though, mainly because he misses your friendship'.

Tim nodded and unlocked the car before stepping into the driver's seat. He looked up at Derek who was leaning down at him, using the door for support.

'Thanks Derek, I appreciate it'.

Derek nodded once and closed the door. He waited for Tim to pull away and then pulled out his phone to dial Jethro.

'Gibbs, it's Morgan........everythings fine........Tim's on his way home but he's beat and his backs playing up again..... No, the elevator was out so he walked up the stairs.......Calm down Gibbs, we didn't turn him away, but just make sure he's ok tonight......yeah......Ok'

He hung up and walked back up to the apartment to be with Tony, if anything, the situation was bad but he knew damn well Tim's state of mind came from being in pain and wanted nothing more than Tony's pain to be eased by having someone else he could confide in.

****************NCIS****************

Derek walked through the apartment and grabbed his homemade soup before making his way into the bedroom, he stopped and scratched his head when he realised Tony wasn't there.

'Tony.........'

He backtracked through the apartment calling his lover's name and stopped dead with a grin on his face when he saw Tony curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He bent down to give Tony a kiss on the cheek and pulled the comforter down to cover his partner.

Derek walked over to the sideboard and grabbed his laptop, there was one email he needed to send tonight and with any luck, it would be acted on quickly. Turning to the kitchen he booted up his laptop and connected to the wireless network Tony had set up, god that thing was convenient. Opening a new email, he started to type:

**To: Leon Vance; Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**CC:**

**BCC: Aaron Hotchner; Erin Strauss**

**From: Derek Morgan**

**Subject: Grievance**

**Director Vance**

**I would like to file an official grievance about the treatment of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo......................................................................**

The email didn't take long and after proof reading it, he clicked the send button. Feeling pleased with himself he went over to Tony and woke him up briefly to slip in underneath his head. He carded his fingers through the silken hair and sighed, Oh yeah. People are going to pay.

****************NCIS****************

Tim slowly pulled in and parked in his usual spot in the driveway. Even though they had a double garage, habit soon dictated the fact that it was easier for them todrive the cars straight out when they were on call, rather than mess around with the garage doors.

He didn't know how long he had sat there for; he had been completely lost in his thoughts when he felt the door give way under his arm.

****************NCIS****************

Jethro had been sitting out on the porch waiting for Tim to come home, for some reason the phone call he received from Morgan unsettled him and he wanted to make sure his lover was ok. He was currently sitting in the dark nursing a mug of hot coffee when he saw Tim's car pull into the driveway, he stood up and slowly made his way down to meet his partner. When he neared the car, he stopped and stood broken hearted at the way Tim's elbow rested on the door at the bottom of the window, Tim's left hand cupping his forehead as his full body convulsively shook with the sobs that were obviously tormenting him right now. Jethro gave him a couple of minutes and reached out to open the door, his gut twisting at how jumpy Tim was at that moment.

'Hey hey, Sorry Timmy. Hey, talk to me, you alright?'

Tim laughed loudly and nodded.

'J, I'm pregnant and hormonal. You decide'.

Jethro huffed out a short laugh and helped Tim out of the car. He could tell how bad Tim's back was at that moment and reached back to place his hand in the small of his lover's back in order to rub small circles as they made their way inside.

'What's going on Tim, talk to me'.

'Nothing J, Oh....erm....listen, Derek and Tony are coming over for Dinner on Saturday night'.

Jethro's eyes widened and he grabbed Tim's arm to stop him.

'How.....wha.......How did you get him to agree to that?'

Tim looked over at Jethro sheepishly and sighed, he really didn't want to do this right now and the pull of going to bed with a nice muscle relaxant really did sound appealing.

'He didn't, Derek said he'd get him to come because we need to talk. Is that ok?'

Jethro laughed, not a small chuckle, but an all out, gut busting laugh that soon had Tim chuckling alongside him.

'That's fine Timmy, That's absolutely fine. Hell, if it gets you two to talk then I'm sure I can rustle something up. How's he doing?'

Tim and Jethro started to walk again and soon found themselves sitting on the larch couch in their lounge.

'He looks like shit warmed over J, but he's doing better apparently. I left him eating soup and going to get some rest'.

'Yeah, that's good. Timmy, look I'm sorry ok. It's just been a shitty day and when I got home and heard you talking to Ziva, well you know what happened. Just do me a favour and don't take off like that again, I've been worried sick'.

Tim shuffled forward on the couch and sat rubbing his back.

'Sorry J, I was just getting royally pissed at being ignored and when we argued...........Well you've heard the saying about the straw that broke the camel's back'.

Jethro nodded and noticed how stiffly Tim was sitting on the large couch. He stood up and pulled Tim to his feet.

'Yeah, I have but you know it's supposed to be figurative right? How about a back massage Tim?'

Tim's eyes widened and he felt a complete surge of horniness run through him, the thought of Jethro massaging his aching muscles made his cock twitch. He pulled Jethro into him and assaulted his lover with a passionate kiss. He pulled away and winked at Jethro.

'Sounds good, but does it have to stop at that J, You know I haven't had any in weeks'.

Jethro giggled and gazed into Tim's clear green eyes, he could see the pupils were blown with arousal.

'It's not like we've been up to much recently. You sure you're up to it now Tim?'

'I'm sure, I want you J, I want you in me'.

That last statement sent jolts of pleasure to Jethro's cock and he felt his trousers straining against the increasing pressure and he pulled away and tugged Tim towards the stairs.

****************NCIS****************

Tim was lying on his side with a pillow in between his legs, he was currently feeling torn between a feeling of sheer relief and contentment as Jethro gently massaged away the kinks that had formed from Tim over exerting himself. The other feeling he had was sheer arousal, his hard cock pushed into the pillow every time Jethro massaged another kink out. He practically keened when Jethro moved away from him only to let out a small 'ooohh' when Jethro gently pushed one slick finger into Tim to start stretching him gently, Jethro soon had three fingers inside Tim and felt Tim pushing back. He crooked a finger and started to rub Tim's prostate over and over again.

'Oh god, J........right there......Oh god I'm gonna.......Nnnngggghhhhh'.

Jethro's eyes were now completely blown, the fact that he had made his Timmy come just from the penetration was a sight to behold, he knew for sure Tim would soon be ready for another round and continued his ministrations through the aftershocks that wracked Tim's body.

'J, I want you in me NOW....'

Jethro lined up and started to push in to Tim but was met with resistance when Tim placed his hand on Jethro's hip.

'Not like this J, I want to see your face........'

Jethro could almost _hear_ Tim blushing and rubbed his hand over his lovers bump.

'Like......Like we used to. I like seeing your face when you come'.

Tim stood slowly and turned to push Jethro over onto the bed, a stray though**t** entered his head as he straddled his lover and he soon found himself in fits of laughter.

'Timmy? What's so funny?'

Tim calmed down and looked down at Jethro's confused face.

'Nothing J, it's silly. We don't use this position much and all I've got rolling through my head is Ride em' cowboy'.

Jethro giggled alongside Tim as he gently massaged his bump before moving his hands up to gently pinch Tim's nipples.

'Well ye-ha lover boy, how bout you come here and give this old cowboy some lovin' because ya know he's awaitin'.

Tim leaned forward to kiss Jethro but hissed when his nipples were tweaked slightly.

'Sorry, they're a bit sensitive at the moment......'.

Jethro pulled his head up to meet Tim's lips and reached down to help guide Tim down onto his hard cock, he groaned with pleasure when Tim slid down easily, his cock buried so deep in Tim that his balls were nestled against Tim's skin.

'Oh my god, that feels so good J'.

Jethro raised his hands as Tim's bump got in the way of him leaning down to get any kind of purchase, Tim looked down gratefully and grabbed his lovers hands, his long fingers entwining lovingly as he used their knotted hands for leverage and moved himself up and down, every movement impaling on Jethro's hard throbbing cock. He shifted forward slightly and screamed when the hard member struck his prostate.

'Oh, mmm, J I'm gonn..........Arrrghhh, Jethro, yeah.........'

Tim came explosively and his movements because erratic and furiously fast as the never ending stream of seamen coated Jethro's chest. Jethro could feel his balls contracting as Tim's tight muscles contracted over and over again against his erection and it wasn't long before Tim felt his hips start to move and heard the grunting that usually signalled the impending orgasm.

'Shi...Tim, so good.........Oh yeah Timmy ...........Tim'

Jethro came and Tim felt his warm seed fill him, the feeling was comforting and he keened his approval.

Tim rocked back on his heels before lifting himself carefully off Jethro so he could lie down and nestle his body against his lover. Jethro had his arm wrapped protectively over Tim's shoulders though his other hand was still entwined happily with Tim's.

'I miss this J'.

Jethro hummed his approval and kissed the top of Tim's head.

'Me too Timmy'.

Tim was just drifting off to sleep, his usual full body pillow had been replaced by Jethro and he was contented, sated and sleepy. As his mind started to shut off, he heard a low rumble resonate through Jethro's chest and looked up to see him laughing.

'what so funny?'

'Timmy, you and your damn cowboys'.

Tim frowned and raised his head and furrowed his brown in confusion, he wasn't expecting the next quote to come out of his lover mouth, but once it did it left the two of them giggling like school girls.

'Well Tim, _Get off your horse and drink you milk'._

****************NCIS****************

HI guys, well here it is, another chapter. We had a hell of a lot more to put into this, but it was starting to move more into mammoth size chapters we have had the last couple of times.

Oh, and there's 10 points up for grabs if anyone can tell us where Gibbs' last quote came from and who said it.

PS – don't forget to click that little review button, you know how much me and Alisa love hearing from you all

**co-author's note: due to family issues for me, this will be the last chapter posted for a little while....I'm sorry to do this you, because you've had some slightly long waits recently for the last couple of chapters...but, I'm sure....you can understand.....just so you, we ARE working on future chapters....just be patient with us....and please, DO review we want to hear from you.**

**thanks & enjoy your EASTER. ***

**alisa & shelbylou**


	16. Punishments

**A/N - Hey hey guys, we're back with another chapter. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long but it was a situation that couldn't be helped. Alisa is now back (A big cheer everyone - Hooray!!!) and we're back on form.**

**Thanks for your patience and continued support, it's well appreciated and we hope you enjoy.**

** ****************NCIS****************  
**

Tim was thrown out of his nightmare and woke to find Jethro hovering over him looking worried. It had been a while since he had nightmares, but the events of the past few weeks and his growing worry about the birth had been pushing his stress levels through the roof. He lay there with a cold sweat covering his skin and tried to calm his breathing down.

"Timmy, hey, you ok?" Jethro's face appeared in his line of sight and he cringed slightly internally at the look of sheer concern on it.

Tim nodded and held out his hand to his lover, he was at the stage now, that short of rolling off the bed, there was no way his enormous bump would let him sit up unaided. Jethro stood up and grabbed Tim's hand to make short work of pulling him into a sitting position. Tim groaned at the pull in his back and pulled Jethro down into a bone shattering hug.

"You want to tell me what's going on, what were you dreaming about?"

"This one was about the birth, I had a dream that he.....Jesus, I can't do this J, I can't......there's no way he's going to fit through there."

Jethro laughed and thought back to their last doctor's appointment where they had put the birth plan in place. Tim had opted for the natural birth and they had already set down the plans that were soon going to be actioned. He had the birth plan memorised and was busy running through it in his mind as he held Tim firmly. No matter what, after the months of his lover carrying his child, he was going to stick to that plan and make sure Tim got all the support and love he needed to get him through it.

_**Birth plan for Timothy McGee**_

_Tim is 33 and pregnant with his first baby. He plans to give birth in hospital and a very succinct birth plan wanting to stick to the things that are most important for him. He has opted for a natural birth with C-section only being an option if absolutely necessary._

_**Birth companion/s**_

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Partner and medical proxy)_

_Dr. Donald Mallard (Physician)_

_**Pain relief**__  
Relaxation and breathing techniques for as long as possible. Birthing pool, though not for the delivery; Gas and air, pethidine and a Tens machine. No epidural unless needed._

_**Monitoring**__  
Intermittent monitoring -- not continuous electronic monitoring if at all possible._

_**Interventions**__  
As few as possible – he doesn't want forceps or suction cup unless absolutely necessary. _

_**Delivery positions**__  
On all fours or on back with stirrups._

_**Other notes**__  
This birth plan is not meant to be rigid and Tim is happy to change it with discussion, if any issues occur in labour. Tim has also specified soft Jazz music to be played throughout to help with relaxation and has specified the following tools:_

_Bath/Birthing pool_

_Labouring Ball_

_Stereo_

_Patient is aware of the possibility of needing an enema and has signed the consent forms for medical interference if needed. There will be a medical presence in the room in the form of a midwife and a doctor given the high risks that accompany male pregnancies._

Those conditions had been burnt into Jethro's mind and he vowed that whatever Tim wanted, Tim would get given the fact that he had painstakingly carried his child all these months.

Tim pulled away and glanced over at the clock, it read 6am and he huffed out a sarcastic laugh.

"How's that for an alarm clock J. You wanna help your heffa boyfriend into the shower?"

Jethro swatted Tim lightly on the back of the head and stood to help Tim out of bed.

"Heffa my ass Tim. Come on, there's still enough room for two in there."

He giggled at the mumbled _'just about' _and led his stiff, sore lover to the bathroom. They were both soon enjoying the feel of a lazy morning shower together and Tim leaned forward with both arms folded on the tiles so he could rest his head. Jethro reached over and squirted shower gel into his hand and used it to slowly massage Tim's back eliciting a groan of sheer pleasure out of him.

"You feel ok today Timmy?"

"No worse than I have been. Just stiff and sore and you're son is trying push my internal organs out of the way to make room in there. Apart from that, I'm peachy."

Jethro shook his head and frowned, Tim's tone was light but he knew how uncomfortable his lover had been feeling recently and that fact disturbed him.

"Not much longer now Tim and you'll soon be back to normal."

"Yeah, I know. The problem is, it's the transition in-between that has me worried."

Jethro wrapped his arms around Tim and kissed Tim on the shoulder.

"There's always another option Timmy."

"No J, not unless I take 6 weeks to recover. I now it's coming and I'm excited. The birth just scares the shit out of me a little bit."

"We'll get through it Timmy, you've got me there and I'll do what I can to make you comfortable ok? Come on, we're pruning and I need a coffee."

****************NCIS****************

Tim and Jethro were sat in the kitchen ten minutes later eating breakfast. Recently Tim had discovered a god awful craving for cereal and a glass of milk in the mornings which had amused Jethro no end.

"Daddy's reverting back to childhood I see."

"May as well make the most of it because after this one's born, it's back to the diet for me. You know how hard it's going to be to shift this don't you?"

Jethro chuckled to himself and moved behind Tim to start massaging his shoulders. The problem Tim had, was the fact that he spent a good amount of time before the pregnancy trying to lose that little bit of excess weight he had always carried and he'd succeeded. Tim was lucky in a way, and whilst packing a few extra pregnancy pounds, most of the excess weight was around the vast bump his partner was now sporting.

"Mmm, that's nice."

"I know it's going to be hard Tim and I know you're scared, but no matter what I love you and as long as you are both healthy then that's all that matters."

He followed his comment with a patented head slap and stepped away to grab his coffee from the counter.

"Ow. J, what the hell?"

"That's for thinking you're fat and for being stu..." He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Yeah Gibbs."

"_Gibbs, it's Director Vance. I need you to come see me when you get in."_

"There a problem Leon?"

"_I need to discuss Ziva and McGee's attitudes with you before she comes in."_

"Ok, I'll be there."

He snapped the phone shut and looked over at Tim with a solemn look on his face.

"You ok J?"

"Yeah, Vance wants me to meet him this morning to discuss you and Ziva." He watched as Tim's face fell and walked over to crouch down in front of him.

"It'll be ok Tim, he can't go overboard with the punishment and yours will be a walk in the park compared to Ziva's."

Tim nodded and stood up slowly with a wince.

"I know J. Hey listen. Do you mind if I go see my parents today. I haven't seen them in a while and want to see them before..."

"Just be careful ok?" He waited for the nod and kissed Tim chastely on the lips before heading out of the door to work, leaving Tim sitting there grinning broadly at the prospect of getting to see his family. He always worried about Tim driving recently but thanked his lucky stars that Tim was currently driving something safer and more comfortable than his Porsche having conceding to buying something more suitable for families........The Porsche was still parked in the garage though because even Jethro had to admit to loving the feel of driving that baby.

****************NCIS****************

Gibb's walked into the bullpen and dumped his bag on the floor next to his desk. It was weird knowing that there wouldn't be anyone inhabiting the desks around him and it was eerily silent in his part of the office. He looked over at Tim's desk and smiled briefly and the thought of his lover at home carrying his child. He was pulled out of his reverie by the director's voice floating down from the balcony above.

"Agent Gibbs, I expect you in my office in 10 minutes. Make sure you read your emails."

Gibbs sighed heavily and booted up his computer. It didn't take him long to realise why the director was so keen to speak to him and he sat back sighing heavily. There was obviously something going on with Ziva given Tim's reactions to him being so damn stubborn. What he couldn't figure out was exactly what it was and that bothered him. Clicking print, he waited before collecting the document and walking up to the director's office.

"Leon." He greeted the director with a sharp nod of his head.

"Jethro sit down. We have a lot to discuss." Jethro sat in one the large office chairs and placed the email in front of him.

"I see you've read our little complaint."

"Yeah, and I don't know what we can do about Leon."

"I've got an idea, but I need to talk to you about Agent McGee first."

Jethro felt his walls shoot up around him and had to fight to keep his hackles from rising. It was one thing he knew was coming and early on in their relationship, Tim and Jethro had vowed to keep their relationship out of the office. Granted it had been difficult the past few months with Tim being pregnant, but it hadn't ever been an issue before and truth be told, it wasn't too much of an issue early on in the pregnancy.

"Go on."

"I understand that whilst his actions were mild in comparison, I still feel I need to reprimand him."

Jethro nodded sadly and waited for the director to continue.

"I don't think he needs any more pressure at the moment, so I'm not going to call him in but I am going to write him up and knock him back to probationary agent for three months upon his return after paternity leave."

"That's a bit harsh Leon, he..."

"Disrespected his senior agent in front of another agency. I think that in itself merits a write up. The fact that we are currently down another field agent because he had a minor breakdown over the attitudes of his colleagues serves to act as a reason why the punishment stands as it does."

Jethro couldn't argue with that, though he knew Tim would take the news badly.

"Ok, I'll give you that one Leon, but do me a favour and hold off callin' him until I get the opportunity to speak to him myself."

"Wasn't planning on calling him Gibbs, He'll get an official letter and a date for a meeting on the first day of his return to work. The letter won't arrive for a couple more days which gives you ample time to talk to him about it all."

Gibbs nodded, there was really nothing he could say without sounding biased so sat and listened like the good little lemming the director wanted him to be. He didn't like it, but then again neither would Tim. All they had to do was sit and ride out the torrid 3 months of being probationary agent and hope that Tony wouldn'trazz Tim too much.

"Ok, I'll talk to him but you have to be available if he wants to discuss it with you. Don't dismiss him because he's off work sick."

"Paternity Gibbs."

"Doesn't start for a month or so. Right now he's signed off on sick leave."

The director looked slightly abashed at being corrected by his insubordinate and nodded curtly. There really was no point in arguing the point seeing as Gibbs was right and all he had to do was pull Tim's personnel file to see that.

"Right; Probationary Agent Ziva David. As you can see we have an issue with email that was sent by SSA Derek Morgan, though I'm going to admit to being confused as to why an FBI agent seems fit to issue a complaint like this one."

Gibbs new damn well why Derek had done what he had done but it wasn't his place to be divulging that kind of personal information. So he kept quiet and reached over to pick up the email. He started to read it again having only briefly flicked through and scowled hard at what he saw.

**To: Leon Vance; Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**CC:**

**BCC: Aaron Hotchner; Erin Strauss**

**From: Derek Morgan**

**Subject: Grievance**

**Director Vance**

**I would like to file an official grievance about the treatment of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. It has come to my attention over the past few months that Agent DiNozzo has been met with nothing but contempt from his team mates.**

**There are separate issues that need to be addressed, the main one being the complete disregard for the temporary status Agent DiNozzo had been granted in absence of his team leader. I am appalled to have witnessed the event that took place between Probationary Agent Ziva David and Special Agent DiNozzo and feel as though the whole debacle has left a stain on the relationships between the two agencies.**

**It has not painted NCIS in a good light which has served to do nothing but add increasing pressure to a case that is already stressful enough and without the much needed resources, will continue to be highly stressful.**

**I would like to say, that the events that have already been outlined in previous conversations cannot be ignored and have resulted in the Agent DiNozzo's slight Mental breakdown and a loss in confidence that we cannot afford to lose right now. In short, the complete disrespect that has been shown by Probationary Agent David was escalated by the violent outburst she had in the men's bathroom and I would appreciate it if you would look into this matter.**

**I have sent copies of this email to both my Section chief and Director Strauss who will contact you in due course.**

**Yours**

**Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan.**

**FBI**

Gibbs huffed out the breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding and glanced up towards the director.

"This isn't good Leon, it's gone to Strauss."

"That I know Gibbs and have already been on the phone discussing the options we have. She has agreed to let us continue to work with them on this case and we seriously need to use this as an opportunity to really shine and get our reputation back on track. Now we have Ziva on suspension, I believe you and Tony can take the slack and rein it in. I'll have a TAD assigned to do the donkey work for you both so you can both concentrate on solving the case."

"So this has turned into an ego stroking session for the FBI?"

"No, it's turned into a damage control exercise because we fucked up Gibbs." Leon's angry voice filled the room.

"Ok, so where do we go from here?"

"I'm putting Ziva on 3 months suspension without pay and some sessions with the agency therapies. I'm also suggesting she follow some kind of anger management programme. She will also get an official reprimand in her file as will Agent McGee, though McGee's will only be on there for a year and Ziva's will be permanent."

"Must be bad to get a permanent black mark."

"It is bad Agent Gibbs, don't underestimate the damage that has been done here. This whole shitty situation has had a knock on effect that threatens to topple our status as one of the best crime fighting agencies out there and I have to be seen to be doing something. I'd appreciate it if you could talk to Agent David and arrange for a meeting between the three of us to discuss her actions."

Gibbs nodded his understanding and let his thoughts trail back to the profiles that Agent Hotchner had done on his team. They hadn't been good, and that teamed with the problems now had made NCIS look like fools.

"Understood. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all." Vance waited for Jethro to get to the door "Oh, there is one other thing. How's Tim doing?"

"Do you really care Leon, let's not pretend you give a shit when you are against his lifestyle and the fact that he is pregnant."

"Let's just say my wife helped me be a bit more understanding of the matter. You didn't answer my question."

Gibbs huffed out a sarcastic laugh and rubbed his hand across his face.

"He's ok, just nervous about the birth and this has got him rattled. Emotionally he's up and down because of the hormones and his back gives him grief on a daily basis. He's bored shitless with being at home all day and can't do the simple things because of the strain it might put on him."

Vance laughed loudly; he remembered every single part of his wife's pregnancies that Jethro had just explained.

"So all in all, the pregnancies going well, my wife had exactly the same issues going on at that stage, but say's it's all worth it in the end."

"He knows that, doesn't make it any easier on him now."

"No it doesn't, but you can assure him that it's all worth it when you get to hold that little one in your arms for the first time. I've got some calls that I need to make so if you'll excuse me."

Gibbs nodded and made his way to his desk to ring Ziva and organise a meeting.

****************NCIS****************

Jethro walked down the stairs into the bullpen wondering how the hell he was going to broach the subject with Ziva. He knew it had to be done, but the fact that she was a prickly character at the best of times just made it difficult. He remembered the evidence that Abby was working through and decided to go down and see her before making that dreaded call. He strode over to the elevator and pushed the call button waiting patiently for it to arrive, there was one stop he had to make first and even he had to admit, the caffeine injection from his favourite coffee shop would be welcome right about now.

He walked out of the building and turned to walk down the street, smiling slightly, he thought back to Tim and realised, that in the grand scheme of things, the last of his lovers worries would be a write up and being busted back for a few months, hell, with the baby coming Tim's time would be pretty much taken up by their son........_their son_, he liked the sound of that.

****************NCIS****************

Jethro walked into the lab carrying two coffees and a large Cafpow for Abby. He smiled at the low level of the music and watched intently as Abby and Penelope Garcia hunched over the workspace talking animatedly about something that was obviously not work related.

"....so here I am, helping you guys out and picking up the slack for Tim whilst he's out. It's hard because I'm currently answering to two agencies and trying to work on the cases that come along."

"I hope you get the recognition you deserve Pen, it's not easy filling in for someone."

Jethro hear Garcia chuckle slightly.

"Nope, but my babies always take care of me and I've got you to keep me sane here Goth girl."

This time it was Abby's turn to laugh.

"And I'll always be here too. Hey, what do you think to this? It's too cute."

"Perfect. Abby, we need to do the games."

"Yay games. I love the games that are out there. Ooh Ooh, I've got the perfect one but we need pictures of everyone as a baby to play."

"That sounds interesting, do tell."

"We hold out the pictures for everyone to see and they have to guess who the baby is. It's fun and a good laugh because everyone gets talking about that particular baby shot. There are usually some embarrassing ones in there too."

Laughter rang through the lab as they discussed their devious little plan.

"Ok, I'll give you that one. What about the diaper game. We split the guests into teams and they have a small amount of time to put a diaper on their selected team mate. It's good fun, what with the 1 minute time limit, it's interesting to see how everyone fares."

"I like that one. Ooh can you imagine Gibbs in a diaper."

The giggles were too much so he silently moved behind the two of them to see what they were up to. Spread around on the work surface, were various blue items and decorations for a baby shower and he cringed, it was one thing for these two to be excited, but another to foist a party on Tim.

"Keep imagining Abbs, because it's never going to happen."

Abby almost leapt a foot out of her chair at his voice but her shock was short lived when she realised he was back. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a bone breaking hug not paying attention to the drinks that Garcia had just rescued from his hands.

"Abbs, need to breath."

"Sorry Gibbs. How's Timmy? I need to go see him but haven't been able to get away recently."

"He's doing good, having nightmares about the birth and his back's still playing up but apart from that he's ok. Said the baby's going to be a soccer player given the amount of kicks he's been gettin'."

Abby bounced with delight, she loved the fact that there would soon be a new addition to the brood and her excitement was almost infectious.

"I will say though Abbs, a baby shower probably isn't the best idea right about now so how 'bout we hold off."

Her face fell, it was one thing that she really wanted to do for them seeing as the past few weeks had been stressful and it hurt slightly that Jethro had basically rained on her parade.

"No way! After all the stress, this is exactly what everyone needs and Timmy's not going to be pregnant forever so we need to do this now."

"How do you know we're gonna stop at one." Jethro couldn't help the small smile.

"It's his _first_ Gibbs, we're doing this and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"She's right Gibbs, come on what harm can it do." Garcia couldn't hold back any longer, she loved Tim and was enjoying every minute or organising something for him.

"Ok, Ok. Jesus, you two don't give up do ya. Just nothing over the top. Keep it simple."

Abby's indignant pose soon melted away leaving her bouncing around happily. Jethro reached round her and grabbed the Cafpow and one of the coffees and handed them over to both of the ladies.

"Thanks. How did you know Garcia was down here?....No, I don't want to know, it'll ruin the magic that surrounds you."

Jethro was getting inpatient, there was something else he needed to do right now and felt better knowing that his girl was more than ok.

"Abbs, I've gotta go ok. Don't spend too much time on this. Garcia, thanks for stepping up to the plate and helpin' with Tim's side of things, surprising how lost we are without our Geek in the office."

That comment landed him a hard punch on his arm from Abby and he reached round to grab his coffee before he turned to walk out of the lab to make that dreaded phone call.

"Gibbs, Gibbs." Jethro stopped and turned round to look at Abbs.

"You know the shower's at your place don't you."

"Yeah Abbs, I know."

With that, he walked out with a huge grin on his face. No matter what, he could always rely on his Goth to make him smile, though that smile soon faded at the thought of what he had to do next.

_Damn it Ziva, why do you have to make it so hard._

****************NCIS****************


	17. Secrets

Hey guys, we're so sorry for the wait, this time is was lil' old Shelbylou. We will be updating more regularly so watch this space x

* * *

Ziva sat alone in her apartment staring blankly into oblivion as thoughts of the whole, torrid affair ran through her mind. She knew there would be a punishment involved. Shit, it was a distinct possibility that she would find herself without a job, but it was worth it........_or was it, was the price she paid too high?_

She was torn, every fibre in her body wanted nothing more than to go back to Tony to see whether or not he was alright because she had been a woman possessed and the guilt was eating away at her, every pang worming its way to her heart like a diseased maggot gorging on deadened flesh. She was broken, there was no denying that and she had no idea where she could go from here. Mossad? No! That option had recently been taken away from her, not that she'd ever go back anyway. NCIS? Maybe, that is if she hadn't been fired. She sighed heavily and swiped at her face harshly to wipe away the tears that started to flow freely down her cheeks. She was pulled out of her reverie by the shrill ringing of her phone, picking it up, she felt a moment of sheer panic when she realised that it was her boss ringing her. She answered, trying to keep her voice steady and calm.

"Hello."

"Ziva, its Gibbs. Can you talk?" Jethro's tone was cold, something that didn't go missed by Ziva.

"Yes Gibbs. What can I do for you?"

"We need you to come in for a meeting this afternoon Ziva, it'll just be you, Me and Director Vance."

"My punishment?" Her voice faltered slightly at the realisation that her fate would soon be disclosed.

"Yeah Ziva, can you make it?"

"Yes. Gibbs....Boss, _please, _I need to speak to you before the meeting. It's important." Ziva's totally un-characteristic pleading melted Jethro's heart for a second until he thought back to the state that Tony had been in and the fact that he had actually argued with Tim over his Probationary agent.

"Why Ziva? Do you even understand the full impact of your actions at this moment or are you going to try to justify what you did. I gotta tell ya, if it's the latter then you can forget it."

She hadn't realised that she was holding her breath and exhaled with a large sob.

"I understand fully what drove me to do what I did. It is you that does not realise why, something I'm hoping to rectify. _Please _Gibbs, I need to explain."

"McGee knows doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"Are my partner and baby at risk Ziva?" Jehtro's tone had gone quiet, too quiet and it made her heart stutter painfully. "AGENT DAVID! If they are at risk then I need to know now!"

"They are not at risk, they will not be harmed." Her reply was earnest and cut through the rising panic that was palpable in Jethro's tone.

"Meet me at the usual coffee place at 11.30am."

"I'll be there....Gibbs?" She paused waiting for his acknowledgement.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

****************NCIS****************

Jethro sat in the coffee shop waiting for Ziva to arrive. He was antsy, no one could deny that, but it was something he had to do. It was purely curiosity at what his Probationary Agent had to say for herself that kept him sitting there nursing his second cup of coffee and as the time ticked on, he had a gut feeling that she wouldn't show. For the first time, his gut was wrong as Ziva practically ran up to him.

"Gibbs, sorry I was stuck in traffic. Can I get you another coffee." She was out of breath at her speedy stint from her car and desperately needed a drink.

"I'm good Ziva. Go grab yourself a drink and we'll talk."

He watched as she moved away and waited patiently for her to come back, he didn't have to wait long and she was soon making her way over with a large coffee and a bottle of water. She sat down heavily and opened the water to take a long slug.

"So, what do you want to talk about Ziva?"

She put the cap on the bottle and set it down on the table before turning her full attention to Jethro.

"I feel as though I should at least try to explain my actions. They were so out of character and I have had some time to think about them."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Not out of character for you Ziva. Exaggerated yes, but out of character? You have a temper, we know that. Whatever made you see red that day better have a damn good reason attached to it."

Ziva's mask slipped slightly and she had the good grace to look slightly abashed at his comment. Yeah, she did have a temper but she didn't usually do anything like she had, she was just scared.

"I am frightened Gibbs. I have some issues with my father at the moment that is, as Tony would say, stressing me in."

"Out Ziva, it's stressing you _out_. You wanna elaborate?"

"Not really, you just need to know that it was the only way in which I could keep Tony safe." She glimpsed a look of worry as it passed over his face "No one else is in danger Gibbs, Tim and the baby are safe. You are safe!"

Gibbs shook his head.

"I'm not worried about myself Ziva, but if this hurts anyone else then I'm gonna worry about it." Ziva nodded sadly. "That includes you Ziva, you know that don't you?"

"Why? I can look after myself."

Gibbs huffed out a sharp laugh.

"Yeah? Really? Because from where I'm sitting you're scared shitless about something that you won't tell me about and you've hurt one of the people that put their lives on their line to drag your sorry ass back from Somalia. So why don't we try that one again!" Gibbs was pissed, what was it about Ziva that made her think she wasn't as important. For fuck sake she was on his team and he never left a man behind.

"Huh. That was something I wasn't expecting."

"yeah, I'm just full of surprises. Look, as soon as this little issue of yours hits home again Ziva, I'm not going to hold back and will come down on you so hard; you won't know what's hit you. That clear?"

"Crystal. I do have one question, well two actually."

"Go on."

"How's Tony?" Her concern was genuine which did nothing but twist the knife further into Jethro's gut. He had no idea what the hell was bothering her, or why she did what she did to seemingly protect Tony. None of it made sense but he knew that pushing the prickly Ex Mossad would do nothing but make her clam up.

"He's doing ok. Tim went to see him the other day and managed to start sorting it out with him." He watched Ziva nod sadly, she did look relieved though which was a good sign, at least she felt slightly remorseful.

"And Tim? How are he and the baby doing?"

"You know that Ziva, you speak to him practically daily." She smiled at his comment and nodded.

"Yes I do. He has been my rock."

"And it's that reason that makes me worry. If anything happens to him or my son as a result...."

"Nothing will happen to them. You have my word Gibbs. The problem was that Tony and I were da..."

"Dating? I don't understand, Damn it Ziva why are you being so damn evasive."

Ziva felt the tear prickle again and sucked in a deep cleansing breath.

"My second question..."

"You've asked me two already?" Ziva laughed softly at his comment and shook her head.

"If the time comes when I have to walk away, then I need you to let me go this time. After Rivkin died...After Somalia, you came and you saved me, but sometimes people can't be saved so promise me you will not try."

"I can't promise that Ziva. Tony? He's a different story. I won't lie to you, I'm royally pissed at what you have done and the way in which you have treated Tony. You have shown nothing but hatred, disrespect and contempt and have managed to show him up in front of anther agency. That's not easy to forgive."

Ziva gazed down at her coffee before deciding to close the conversation.

"What time is my meeting."

Gibbs looked at his watch and sighed, they had 20 minutes to high tail it over to head quarters.

"Soon, we should be going." He reached over and grabbed Ziva's hand "whenever you feel you can come to me, I'll listen ok? _But_ if you pull a stunt like that again, you're ass is mine."

She nodded morosely and picked up her coffee. With a curt nod, she made her way to her car and go in feeling a deep rooted sense of dread at what was going to happen.

Jethro sat there watching her leave and shook his head sadly, he couldn't help the thoughts that ran through his head at the time....

_Damn she's gonna be hard work, I'll be keepin' my on that situation!_

****************NCIS****************

"Co-Author's note"  
Hi everyone,  
just wanted to explain what the "family issues" were....my had had some "health issues" that took us out of state for acouple of days...the problemhas been fixed and he's recovering very well.....want to thank you for your "well wises" that it got taken care of quickly.  
also want to "thank you" for all being patient with BOTH myself & has really being kicking us in the butt lately, and has made it hard toUPDATE as quickly, as we'd like.  
keep those reviews coming....but, if your gonna "FLAME"....then, don'tbother.  
Thanks & TCB,  
alisa & shelby


	18. Moments

**A/N - Hi guys, we are so sorry for the extra long wait for and update and we hope this more than makes up for it. Please feel free to give me a big headslap (My friend and co-author has been waiting for me to pull my finger outta my arse for the chapter so it's completely my fault!)**

**Anyway, sit back and enjoy**

**Shelbylou and Alisa x

* * *

**

Jethro walked into NCIS and showed security his badge, he had no idea why it felt as though he was walking that green mile to the director's office, but he did. After the conversation he'd had with Ziva, there was something that just wasn't sitting right; something was off and his gut was telling him that no matter what, he had to find out before the situation started to affect everyone he cared about..._Especially Tim and his son._

"Gibbs?" Ziva's voice had gotten smaller and smaller as they reached the door and she seemed to be shrinking into herself "What if they send me home. I can't go home."

"I doubt they'll do that Ziva. Come on, you've gotta face up to it sooner or later."

"I know Gibbs, but I can't...I just don't want to be sent back to Israel." Her edgy pleas made Jethro stop and round on her; he had no idea why she was so adamant about staying in the U.S. but there was a tinge of fear to her voice that made his gut clench.

"I don't think they'll deport you because of this Ziva. Now listen up, me and you are going to have a damn good talk because for some reason you're shit scared of something and I wanna know why. Right now, we've got a meeting to go to so come on." He wrapped his hand around her bicep and gently guided her into the building. She could almost feel the scornful looks of the other team when they reached the bull pen and hung her head low.

"I cannot do this. Everyone now hates me; please just let me go."

"No! You've done wrong and now you are going to face up to everyone. They don't hate you Ziva, they just don't understand what the hell happened. Listen, to be honest, no one knows what's going on, well no one outside the team anyway. The people that were here just know Tony collapsed so come on Ziva, I haven't got all day."

Ziva followed him up to the director's office and sat in one of the chairs facing the assistant's desk. It was strange; the feelings of deep rooted fear that she now felt were a stark contrast to the usually brusque, stoic agent she had fought hard to become.

"Agent Gibbs. Da'vid." The Director's voice greeted them from the door to his office letting them know that he was ready for them.

"Leon. Where do you want us?"

"Meeting table's fine. Can we get you anything?" Jethro held up his coffee to let Vance know he was good and glanced over at Ziva.

"I am fine. Thank you."

"Good, well take a seat and we'll get started shall we." Vance sat down in one of the chairs and waited patiently for his two agents to settle down.

"I'm not going to beat about the bush or waste time on pleasantries. Probationary Agent Da'vid, I presume you know why you are here?" He watched as Ziva nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Then I presume you know that your actions were totally unacceptable and have put this agencies reputation in an extremely compromising position. Your actions have not only caused physical and emotional injury to your superior, they have put our relations with the BAU in a spin. Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"With all due respect, I don't see how my actions could affect the relationship between NCIS and the BAU." Ziva's petulant voice rang true across the meeting table and left Jethro scowling.

"AGENT DA'VID! Back down."

"Gibbs I..."

"No Ziva, cut the attitude. Jesus, don't you think you're in enough trouble as it is." Jethro watched Ziva deflate as her actions sunk in.

"I am sorry. "

"Ziva, you really have no idea do you? Well let me fill you in. If it wasn't bad enough that you undermined DiNozzo's authority that way, you then physically and verbally abuse him in the bathroom. The _mens_ bathroom I hasten to add. That was done in the presence of Special Agent Morgan of the BAU who had deigned to raise a formal complaint against you. That is something we will not take lightly."

Ziva nodded at the statement and glance up at the director.

"I understand and I am sorry for everything that has happened."

"Do you?" Vance locked eyes with Ziva and held his gaze until she looked away with discomfort.

"Do I what?"

"Understand."

"More than you will ever know Director Vance. What is my punishment?" Ziva couldn't see the point in going over everything again and was anxious to find out exactly what was in store for her.

"We'll get to that. Now do you want to explain exactly what happened?"

"You know what happened. I'm not proud of my actions**,** but I cannot take it back now." Gibbs glared at Ziva from the other side of the table.

"Ziva, what the hell is going on here? You need to tell us before you completely screw your career up." Gibbs was pissed and all this pussy footing around was making him antsy.

"Gibbs, I can't..." Ziva's hands flew up to emphasise her point. There was no way in hell she could disclose the secret she was holding; even thought it was killing her.

"Like hell you can't. Ziva, we need to know so we can help."

"You think you know what it is like? Well you do not. Please, give me my punishment and do not ask me anymore questions."

"I see your attitude hasn't improved Da'vid. Well then, in lieu of recent events and the formal complaint you are no**w** officially suspended from duty without pay for a total of one month. In that month, you are forbidden to contact any of your team or staff her**e** at NCIS." Vance paused to let the information sink in "You will also have a permanent reprimand in your file which will stay with you for the remainder of your employment with us and will be fully disclosed should you seek further employment."

Ziva nodded her head in agreement and glanced down towards the floor in shame.

"What about McGee. He is not in work at the moment and has been a good friend. Will I be able to contact him?"

Jethro's eyes narrowed at the request; he didn't want Ziva to cause him any more undue stress given the stage of his pregnancy but he also knew that Tim would be more upset at the verdict.

"Leon, Ti...McGee isn't likely to return to work till after his paternity leave." Vance glare at Gibbs and narrowed his eyes slightly at the interruption.

"What part of _'Team'_and '_staff'_do you not understand? Last time I looked, Agent McGee was still on the payroll."

Jethro was about to answer**,** but felt Ziva kick his shin under the table. He glanced over at her and watched as she nodded tightly and pursed her lips before replying.

"Understood."

"You will also have to go through a full regime of anger management classes and sessions with the psychologist; both of whom are obliged to report directly to me if they feel you are not making progress." Ziva's head shot up at that last bit of her punishment and Gibbs could see the panic in her eyes.

"But that information is confidential, they cannot tell you what I say."

"No, but they can inform me if they feel you are not progressing or are a threat."

"Ziva, this isn't up for discussion, you know that right." Jethro's calm voice cut through her horror and she nodded. "It's for your own good."

"I know Gibbs. It's just...I have never done well with psychological examination."

"Well you may not have a choice in the matter. It is part of the terms I'm laying out on the table. Now, you will receive a formal letter outlining everything that has been said today alongside the dates for your appointments. Should you need to discuss this further then please contact Cynthia and she'll arrange for an appointment. Dismissed."

Ziva and Jethro stood and left the director's office in silence and Gibbs could almost feel the shame rolling off his probationary agent.

"Ziva. With me"

"What? Why? I'm..." Ziva looked at him with a defiant curiosity in her eyes that betrayed her true feelings.

"Because I say so Da'vid. With me NOW!"

Ziva followed him down the stairs and walked to the elevator and could feel people's eyes boring into her; she kept her head hung low with shame and knew that it would never be the same for her here again. She stopped at the doors next to Jethro and waited for them to open knowing damn well that he was going to flick the emergency stop so he could talk to her; she wasn't wrong and as soon as they started moving, she felt the familiar lurch as they came to a stop.

"You've gotta stop this, Ziva. You're not helping yourself with the way you are acting." Jethro's soft, emotionless voice struck her hard and she visibly flinched.

"Stop what? I don't know what else to do. I am shamed and will not be able to redeem myself easily, yes?"

"That about sums it up." Jethro decided that it was best to be honest rather than beat about the bush "But it's not a total loss. Ziva, you know as well as I do that things can be sorted but it 's gonna take a lot of hard work on your part."

Ziva glanced over at him and saw the crystal blue eyes scrutinising her reactions. She felt something shift at that moment; something strangely comforting that made her want to redeem herself and build the bridges that she had burnt down with her actions.

"I will try." She shook her head sadly "I am not sure how, but I will try."

"Ziva..." Gibbs ran his hand through is hair with frustration "I've asked you before and I'm gonna ask you again. Is Tim in danger? Hell, are any of us in danger?"

"No. Tony is no lon..." She stopped what she was going to say and shook her head. In one moment of weakness, she had very nearly blurted out what was going on.

"Fuck! Ziva talk to me. Tony's no longer in danger? That's what you were going to say right? What about everyone else? What about you?"

"No. I am not in danger and neither is anyone else." She shook her head sadly "McGee has been my rock and I love him dearly for being there but I have asked too much of him and will let him be so that he can enjoy the rest of his pregnancy in peace. I am sorry for..."

"Tim wouldn't have it any other way. He likes to know his friends are okay and do what he can. But you've got to remember that he's heavily pregnant at the moment and the past couple of months haven't been easy on him." Jethro interrupted her and hoped that she took on board what he was saying.

"I know and I am sorry for adding to his burdens. I will not contact him again as Director Vance has requested."

"What? Ziva listen to me. I know you don't have many friends here in DC and I know what you gave up when you left Mossad. If you wanna call, then call. I won't tell vance; just don't put my family in danger. Any of them."

Ziva understood the warning and nodded. She had tears in her eyes at his kindness and tried desperately to rein in her emotions.

"I will try, Gibbs. I cannot promise more than that."

"That's all I ask Ziva." With that, Gibbs reached over and flicked the switch to get the elevator moving once again.

****************NCIS****************

Tony woke up with a hazy, thick feeling in his head. The events of yesterday left him feeling more emotionally and physically drained than he ever had before. He shifted slightly and moaned when his bladder told him that it needed attention.

"Shit."

He swung his long legs out of the bed and sighed heavily as he sat there perching on the edge. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand told him that it was 5.30pm. He shook his head knowing that he had pretty much slept the day away with Derek.

"T?" Derek's sleepy, muffled voice startled Tony slightly but when he turned he couldn't help but grin at the sight of Derek hugging his pillow.

"Go back to sleep. I just need to pee."

"what time is it?" Tony wasn't even sure whether or not Derek was fully awake and the slurred tone confirmed that.

"5.30. I'm gonna hit the head and I'll be right back."

Derek sat up enough to lean on his elbow and frowned at Tony's hunched up appearance.

"You alright, Babyboy?"

"I think so." Tony stood and started to walk towards the bathroom "Just...you know. I'll be back soon."

Derek watched Tony walk to the **b**ath**room** and flopped back down on the bed. He had pretty much spent the night nursing Tony through numerous nightmares which had eventually led to his boyfriend feeling emotionally wrought enough to cry with frustration. They had then sat up talking until late in the morning and had finally rolled over and gone back to sleep at about midday. Right now, tiredness reined and even though the afternoon nap had been uneventful, the lack of sleep the night before laid heavily on them. He heard the toilet flush and the sound of the faucet running and waited for Tony to walk back in. It didn't take long and he soon felt the familiar dip in the bed.

"Come here." Derek had rolled onto his back and held out his arm to lure Tony close.

"Hmm..." Tony lay down with his head on Derek's shoulder and felt security wrap round him as Derek wrapped his arm round him. "That's nice."

"Good. You sleep better?"

"Yeah. I'm just...you know."

"I know. Oh, hey. McGee and Gibbs want us over for dinner tomorrow night. You up for it?" Derek threw the question out there with the hope that he wouldn't be making the phone call to say they couldn't make it. He flashed Tony his hundred kilowatt smile when the Italian glanced up at him.

"Dinner? Urgh..." Tony dropped his head heavily on Derek's shoulder "Why?"

"McGee asked us over and I thought it might be a good idea. Told him I'd ask you first though."

"Huh. The guy's seven and a half months pregnant and he wants us over? He's a glutton for punishment." Tony chuckled slightly; the very action lightening Derek's heart slightly.

"Nah. I think he's bored, I mean come on. He's gonna be stuck at home for the foreseeable future and Gibbs has to work." Derek kissed Tony on the top of his head "And I think he misses his best friend. He's really sorry for snapping, T."

"Alright." The reply was so quiet that Derek had to strain to hear him. If the truth be told, Tony did want to speak to Tim and wanted that friendship back.

"Yes?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'll send McGee a text message to let him know." Derek pulled out his phone and started tapping out the message.

"I don't know what to say to him. I know he wasn't the one causing all of this**,** but I still feel as though he let me down." Tony's admission shocked Derek slightly.

"He was in Pain, T. Give him a chance because you know how much it took out of him coming here the way he did yesterday."

"I know. Did he get home okay?"

"I rang Gibbs to let him know that his wayward lover was on the way home. I haven't heard otherwise so I guess everything's fine." Derek sighed "Just give him a chance."

"I'll try."

Derek tightened his grip on his lover and kissed the top of his head.

"You won't regret it, T."

****************NCIS****************

Jethro pulled up to the house and sighed when Tim's car wasn't there. He knew that his lover had gone to see his parent's, but he still worried about the fact that Tim was out and about and wasn't getting the level of rest that he needed. He cut the engine and stepped out but just as he was closing the door, Tim's car pulled into the driveway making him grin. His smile was returned as he walked over to the other car and opened the door.

"Have fun?" Jethro held out his hand to help his lover out of the car.

"Guess so. Mom and Sarah Clucked; dad was normal and Jethro got spoilt rotten. At the sound of his name, the Alsatian jumped out of the car with his tail wagging, earning him an enthusiastic greeting from his namesake.

"You feeling okay? You look tired."

"I'm good. Just rea...re...ready for a bath and a nap." Tim yawned halfway through his sentence earning him a chuckle from the older man.

"Come on. I might join you in that bath if you're lucky."

"Promises, promises." The playful tone earned Tim a loving cuff around the back of the head. "Hey!"

Tim followed Jethro into the house and started to climb the stairs. He stopped half way up with a groan that had Jethro glancing in his direction.

"Timmy?"

"Braxton Hicks. Nothing to worry about." He carried on up the stairs feeling guilty for worrying his partner over nothing and missed the deep frown on Jethro's face as he struggled to climb.

Once in the bedroom, he shucked off his shoes and made his way to the bathroom to start the bath running.

"You want bubble's or oil?" Tim shouted out as he turned on the faucets and picked up the two bottles that were now a permanent fixture in the bathroom. It was one thing that he had to give up on having the hot water soothe his muscles but there was no way he was giving up on this little bit of luxury.

"No need to shout, I'm right behind ya." Tim felt Jethro's arms wrap around him and leaned back comfortably against his lover's chest. He couldn't help but Grin when Jethro smoothed his hands down his vast pregnancy bump. "We got any of that oil left?"

Tim knew the one he meant; it was the one that Abby had mixed especially for him knowing that it would help him relax. When Tim had asked what oils she had used, she was sheepish and refused to let him in on her 'trade secret'. Needless to say, it did smell good and helped him relax no end. Tim raised his right hand with the small bottle in it.

"We've got enough for tonight. Abbs said she'd mix some more for us." Tim reached over and poured what was left of the oil into the bath before leaning back again with a groan as his back pulled painfully.

"You sure this is just Braxton hicks? I'm gonna call Duck and..."

"This is my back and yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm not in labour. You remember what the doc said when we saw her last." Jethro moved back and put his hand on Tim's arm to turn him round. Once Tim was facing him, he pulled him in for a hug and started to massage Tim's back; he couldn't help but wince at the tightness he found there.

"No wonder. You're muscles are so tight I'm surprised you can walk at all."

"Maybe I over did it a little bit today." Tim admitted sheepishly. The day had completely taken it out of him and all the walking he had done was causing his back to spasm with pain. "We kinda went shopping this morning whilst dad took Jethro to the park and lost track of time."

"What the...Please tell me you wasn't on your feet all day."

"Not all day. We stopped for lunch." Tim groaned when Jethro pulled back and glared at him "Come on, J. It wasn't that bad."

"Bad enough to hurt your back! No arguments. Duck is gonna check you over." Jethro's tone told Tim he was serious and left Tim shaking his head with amazement at how protective his lover could be.

"Can I at least have my bath first?" Tim offered a rueful smile which seemed to melt Jethro's hardened frustration.

"Only if..."

"I let Ducky come over and check to make sure our son hasn't decided to make an early appearance. I promise. Now come on, help me in because seriously, I'm struggling with this as well now." Jethro helped Tim strip out of his clothes ad stood back to admire his naked lover. "Quit it, J. You know how self conscious I am at the moment."

"Even with me?"

Tim chuckled lightly "Especially with you. I finally lose all the weight and felt good about myself; hell, you made me feel good about myself and now I'm right back at square one. You know, mom and Sarah actually tried to convince me I was _glowing_. In the middle of a shop!"

"You gotta love em and you'll always be sexy to me. So, what did you buy?" If Jethro was going to be honest, Tim did have that kind of radiance that's associated with pregnancy...Not that he'd ever admit it to his lover; not after the look he got last time.

"Me? Nothing. I don't want to get anything without you being there. Mom and Sarah though, Jesus, I don't think our son is going to need clothes for a long time."

Jethro grabbed Tim's outstretched arm and helped him into the warm bath.

"You leave them in the car?" He smiled at the look of pure bliss on Tim's face. Tim nodded and chuckled.

"The trunk is full. They didn't listen to me at all when I told them we didn't need that much."

"Sounds about right. We'll get them later but for now..."

"You're gonna join me in the bath?" Tim looked up at his lover with hopeful eyes and playfully pouted when Jethro shook his head.

"Quit pouting, Timmy. I'm gonna call Ducky and _then_ join you in the bath."

Jethro walked out of the bedroom and pulled his phone out of his pocket before starting to strip. He pulled off his shirt and sat heavily on the bed to ring Ducky.

"_Hello, Dr. Mallard."_

"Duck, Its Gibbs."

"_Jethro. Is everything alright?"_Gibbs felt a twang of guilt at calling his old friend because he knew that the M.E. was wound tight about the stress that Tim had been under.

"I think so. Listen, can you come over and check on Tim in about an hour. He's had some cramping and his backs playing up."

"_Cramping? How bad?"_

"Not too bad. He said its normal but I'd feel better if you came over."

"_Of course. Jethro, be careful and keep an eye on him. I'm sure it's just a case of him having Braxton Hicks contractions but until I get there, I'm going to need you to watch out for the signs we talked about. Just a precaution mind you, so don't start worrying."_

Jethro thought back to that conversation and was surprised that he remembered pretty much everything that Ducky told him to watch for.

"Will do, Duck. I think his back is the way it is because he's over done it today but I wanna be sure."

"_Oh dear, the boy will never learn."_Jethro smiled at the chuckle on the other end of the phone "_Regardless, I'll look him over anyway. See you in an hour."_

The phone went dead and Jethro shook his head at the voice that travelled in from the bathroom.

"Now that you've finished playing mother hen, get your ass in here because there's something else that I wanna talk to you about." Jethro sighed heavily and quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes. When he reached the bathroom, Tim was sitting up waiting for is lover; something that made Jethro chuckle slightly. As the older man climbed in the large tub; He frowned at the temperature of the water and glared down at Tim.

"Isn't this too hot? I though..."

"It's fine. I even checked with that damn thermometer you insist on." To emphasise his point, Tim Picked it up and waved it slightly before dropping it back into the bath. "You'll see."

"I believe ya. What do you wanna talk about?" Jethro slipped down behind Tim and let his partner settle back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Tim's waist and let his hands rest on the bump. Tim sighed contentedly and completely melted into Jethro.

"When we were out, we stopped for coffee and mom kind of blindsided me with something that got me thinking."

"About?" That got Jethro's curiosity going and he cocked his head to the side to get a better view of Tim's face.

"About the fact that it is now legal for same sex couples to marry in D.C." Tim flushed slightly and shook his head before giggling. "You should have seen them. I swear, when they gang up on you like that there's nothing that you can do but sit and listen."

"Is that a proposal, Timmy?" Jethro leaned down and nuzzled at his lovers neck.

"In th**e** bath? Not exactly the most romantic thing is it? So no; but I would like to...you know...some day. We're practically married as it is." Tim grabbed Jethro's left hand and fiddled with the ring that he wore. "I love you, J. I'm about to have our son and want you to be my husband; not just in spirit, but legally."

"That sounds like a proposal to me."

"Huh, guess it does doesn't it? It's not like I could get down on one knee anyway at the moment." Tim felt Jethro's laugh rumble through his back.

"Well, how about we get you through the birth and then we'll start looking into it. How does that sound."

Tim sighed with contentment and nodded his head.

"I'd love that, J."

****************NCIS****************

Ducky opened the front door to his friend's house and quickly rid himself of the light jacket that he was wearing. He had long ago had the go ahead to come and go freely but still paused in the hallway to announce his arrival.

"Jethro? Timothy?"

"Up here Duck." Jethro's call floated down the stairs and the M.E. made his way up to his friends. When he reached the bedroom, he smiled when he saw Tim sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Timothy. How are you feeling?" He noticed that his young, heavily pregnant friend was still slightly damp after his bath and had foregone the t-shirt to sit there in nothing but his pyjama bottoms.

"Better now I've had a bath."

"Still say it was too hot." Jethro grumbled his complaint as he walked out of the bedroom. "And you shouldn't sit like that. It makes you're back worse."

"Jethro." Ducky's warning startled his friend and he shook his head when he saw Tim stick his tongue out at his lover. "Now Timothy, you know the drill."

Jethro helped Tim lay down on his back and sat down by his side carding his fingers through his lover's hair. Ducky made quick work of palpitating the bump and laughed when the baby kicked at his hand.

"Still active I see. Well, the baby hasn't engaged which is a good sign. Have the pains stopped?"

"It's not really pains. Just tightening. It kinda knocks the breath out of me a bit though." Tim decided that honesty would be the best policy here and smiled ruefully at Ducky. "You don't have to..."

"I'm afraid so, my dear boy. So, lift your hips a wee bit and roll onto your side." Tim lifted his hips and flushed red when Ducky scooted his pants down.

"I love it when you get all embarrassed, Timmy." Jethro's playful tone earned him a scowl.

"Yeah well. I just hope you're not the one having to do this next time."

"I can't have kids. You know that."

"The tests aren't foolproof you know."

Ducky chuckled at the banter and helped Tim roll onto his side. Instead of his pillow, Tim used Jethro's legs as the support he needed. It was soon over and the Tim heard Ducky remove the glove with a pop.

"Jethro, Timothy is definitely not in labour. I believe our boy is getting quite adept at recognizing Braxton Hicks. I will say though, Timothy, Your back muscles are painfully knotted." Ducky probed Tim's sore back and frowned. "I think it may be prudent to take your muscle relaxants and pain killers tonight and I want you to rest as much as you can tomorrow because you appear to have over done it a little bit today."

"Tony and Derek are coming for dinner tomorrow night, Ducky. I can't spend all day in bed because we'..."

"I'll go get the groceries so you can rest." Jethro knew how much Tim was looking forward to spending the day with him but didn't want to put Tim at risk. He helped Tim move onto his back again and leaned down to pull his lover's pyjama bottoms back up again.

"I know but I really wanted to go with you. We don't get to do things like that very often." Tim was practically sulking at losing that bit of time with Jethro.

"Timothy, look at it this way. You rest tomorrow and by the evening you will be able to enjoy the meal without being too tired or in pain. Trust me, dear boy. I'm a doctor." The twinkle in Ducky's eyes seemed to help Tim calm down and he could see the exact moment his young, heavily pregnant friend conceded to spending the day in bed. "If you wish, I will come over and keep you company whilst Jethro goes out to get the groceries."

"Thanks Ducky, I'd appreciate that."

Ducky patted his bump and stood up.

"Well gentlemen. Now that my house calls are over, I am going to go home and get some sleep. What time do you want me to come by?"

"About 12 Duck? Why don't you join us? You can stay the day and eat Dinner with your family." Jethro threw the invitation out there knowing that his friend had gone out of his way to come over and put his mind at rest.

"Ah, I have plans for tomorrow night but thank you. I shall see you tomorrow." With that, he left leaving Tim and Jethro sitting in the bed. Tim yawned loudly and started to doze off but was nudged by his lover.

"Come on Timmy. Under the covers and I'll go get you some water so you can take your pills."

"Come on J! It's still early."

"It's coming up to nine and you're exhausted. You heard the doc, rest!" Tim sat up with Jethro's help and scooted up the bed so he could climb under the covers. Once Jethro got him to take his pills, it wasn't long before Tim was laying down with his body pillow comfortably manipulated so he could lay on his side to use it for support. Within minutes of Jethro pulling the comforter up to his shoulders, he was out like a light.

"Sleep well, Timmy." With that, the older man bent down and kissed his lover on the forehead.

****************NCIS****************

Jethro left Tim sleeping peacefully and walked downstairs to retrieve the file that he had left on the kitchen table. He understood that Derek had helped him out by phoning when Tim was on his way back the other night, but he still had that nagging feeling that bugged him. He knew damn well that he was acting like an over protective father, but he wanted to check out the man Tony had taken as his own. He poured himself a coffee and carried the file into the living room so he could sit and read the profile that Tobias had sent over in comfort.

**Name: Derek Morgan**

**Position:****Supervisory Special Agent (SSA), Temporary Interim Unit Chief (Stand in for SSA Aaron Hotchner during sebatical)**

**Date of birth: 20 April 1970**

**Age: 30**

- **Morgan is a confident and assertive character and will stand up for the things that matter to him.**

- **Black belt in Judo and runs the FBI self-defence classes for both Agents and the general public.**

- **Has previously served in a bomb squad unit with the Chicago Police Department after attending Northwestern University. He gained his undergraduate and Law degree from the afore mentioned University.**

- **Specialises in crimes pertaining to obsession and has a wide knowledge of explosives.**

- **Good team player.**

- **Has been sexually abused in the past which has led to some trust issues in recent years. This came to light when he was offered the position of head of the New York field office but turned it down when his superior, SSA Hotchner failed to recommend him for the job claiming the trust issues would hold him back.**

- **Watched as his father was shot down when he was 9 years old and gained a juvenile criminal record for fighting before meeting Carl Buford who took him under his wing and acted as a surrogate father to Agent Morgan. This was the man who sexually assaulted Morgan (as previously mentioned)**

**In Summary, Derek Morgan has proven himself as a true team player. He has a good working relationship with his peers; especially Dr. Spencer Reed and Penelope Garcia. His trust issues have been known to hold him back at times, though he has made considerable progress in trusting people without too much fear of being let down. It is understood that these trust issues stem from being sexually assaulted by the man who he grew to love as a surrogate father; something which has had a lasting impact on him. Despite this, he has excelled in trying to overcome his fears of rejection and holds people he loves and trusts closely.**

**The one downfall, Agent Morgan does hold is the fact that he tends to be impulsive and that has been a common theme throughout his career; in recent years, he has been known to drive a bomb to safety and has stood his ground on numerous occasions. Each time was for the benefit of his team and with a total disregard for his own safety.**

**Recently, he has made claims to being in a relationship and it has been noticed that his demeanour has changed considerably. He is more relaxed and focused and the quality of his work has continued to exceed expectation of his superiors.**

**All in all, Derek is an asset to the team.**

Gibbs sat back and sighed heavily. There was information in there that he knew he shouldn't have been privy too, but he was glad he was and the insight that the short profile provided managed to melt away any bit of doubt he had that Tony's lover would hurt him because by the sound of it, Derek Morgan was loyal to a fault and his recent actions had proven him to be supportive.

"J, you coming to bed."

The sound of Tim's sleepy voice travelled over to him from the staircase and startled him. When he turned, he frowned at the sight of Tim standing there rubbing at his stomach. Jethro stood up with a concerned frown on his face.

"You okay, Timmy?"

"Yeah, just wanted some water and saw you sitting there. What're you doing?" Tim descended the last few stairs and made his way into the kitchen knowing his partner would follow.

"Just going over a profile. Why didn't you call?" Jethro manoeuvred Tim to the kitchen chair and got the water out of the fridge. All of a sudden he was struck by the thought that Tim hadn't eaten yet and swapped it for a glass of apple juice. "You want a sandwich?"

"Hmmm. That would be nice." He watched as Jethro pulled the stuff out of the fridge "I thought you'd be in the basement working on your special project."

"I'll give you that one but my little project is nearly done." Jethro finished the sandwich and put it in front of Tim "Eat that and we'll go to bed because you look as though you could sleep for a year; that and Duck told you to rest."

"I was, but woke up and you weren't there. The bed was cold without you and I was thirsty."

Jethro frowned at Tim and sat down beside him. "Blood sugar?"

"No. Just haven't had enough to drink today. I'm fine, J. You worry too much." Tim started to eat his sandwich; it was delicious and he soon managed to finish it all off. Jethro knew that Ducky had checked it earlier as part of his ministrations, but still worried about Tim having a hypoglycaemic reaction.

"Thanks. That was really good." Tim was genuinely grateful for the special treatment he was getting and watched as Jethro took the plate and put it in the dishwasher."Come to bed, J."

"Come on then. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Well, you have. I get to lounge about in bed all day getting my kidney's kicked by your son." Jethro helped him stand and pulled him into a hug.

"How is he my son when he's playing soccer with your organs?" Jethro chuckled slightly.

"Because you don't get to feel it from this angle." Tim grumped before winking at his partner.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know. Love you, J." Tim kissed Jethro sensually and pulled away to look over his lover's handsome face. Jethro smiled warmly and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you too, Timmy."


	19. Fixing friendship

**Hi guys**

**We're really, really sorry for the looooong delay in updating and haven't given up on the story. We hope you stick with us and ask for your patience.**

**PS - Please don't Gibbs smack us...**

**

* * *

.**

Jethro woke up slowly still spooned up against Tim. His knee was covering the leg that wasn't draped over the full body pillow and one arm was resting over his lover's side on the vast bump. He nestled his nose into the base of Tim's neck and sighed happily knowing that no matter what, he had exactly what he needed right here...his life partner and his son.

He glanced up over Tim's shoulder and looked at the clock on the nightstand; 0530, there was no way Jethro was getting up at this time on a Saturday morning and decided to snuggle until he felt ready to get up.

"J? You alright?" Tim's sleep muffled voice made Jethro grin; he loved it when Tim was all sleep mussed and relaxed.

"Yeah. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"S'ok." Tim snuffled slightly and drifted back off to sleep. Jethro let his partners rhythmic breathing sooth him and soon fell into a peaceful, comfortable sleep wrapped around the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

****************NCIS****************

Ducky stood at Jethro and Tim's front door knocking loudly. He'd been standing there for the better part of twenty minutes and frowned when he got no answer; sure he was early, but the fact that it was now 11.45 and there was no answer from his friends concerned him. He put down his bag and pulled out his cell phone to ring Jethro.

"_Yeah, Gibbs." _Jethro sounded as if he'd only just woken up when he answered and it struck ducky that he might have just woken his friend up.

"Jethro. I apologise for waking you, my friend but it's a quarter to twelve and I believe I was going to keep Timothy company whilst you ran you errands."

"_What?...Oh shit." _Ducky heard the rustle of material and Tim's sleep laden voice question his lover. "_It's alright, Timmy. We slept in and it's nearly twelve...Jesus, Duck I can't believe we slept in this late. I'll be down in a minute."_

"No rush. I have coffee and lunch for us all, though I think you may prefer something from the breakfast menu seeing as you have just woken up." Ducky chuckled warmly into his phone. "And by coffee, I should probably say I have gotten Timothy a decaf mocha that he seems so fond of recently. That is, when he's not drinking his tea."

"_He'll appreciate that Duck. I'm at the door now."_

Ducky heard the line go dead just before the door was unlocked and opened to reveal his sleep rumpled friend standing there with the worst bed head he had ever seen. With a grin, Ducky made his way into the house and headed towards the kitchen. Jethro followed with a yawn and settled himself down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"I see you slept well. I do hope you didn't keep that young man up last night, Jethro. He was supposed to be resting." Ducky chastised lightly as he passed Jethro his large, strong black coffee.

"We did. He went to sleep when you left but got up to get some water and something to eat a couple of hours later. We went to bed straight after and must have slept for longer than I thought."

"So it seems. I take it Timothy is awake?"

"I'm up, Ducky." Tim walked stiffly into the kitchen holding his back; something that made both the older men winch and frown with sympathy.

"Good morning, Timothy. I see your back is still bothering you."

"Not really. I think I just slept in the same position all night and I'm a bit stiff." Tim made his way over to Jethro and tried to lean down. "Damn...You need to come to me, J."

Jethro stood up and gave Tim a good morning kiss before moving behind him and gently massaging his back. Tim groaned when one of the knots released.

"How is that even possible? It was relaxed when we went back to bed."

"Yeah, and the extra weight I'm carrying up front has done nothing for the curve of my spine. Seriously, it's the new posture that is killing me right about now."

Jethro had to admit that as the months had gone on, Tim's spine had curved to accommodate the ever growing bump and the extra stress on his vertebrae was making the muscles tense painfully to support the extra weight.

"Timothy, why don't you **wear** the pregnancy girdle any more. There was a time when you wouldn't go without it but recently..."

"I haven't really been out much to wear it and when I went out yesterday, I guess I forgot." Tim shrugged his shoulders and looked sheepish at his answer. "I'm paying for it now though."

"Then why in the world haven't you got it on...and don't deny the fact, young man. The way you are carrying yourself is a give away to the fact that there is no extra support."

"Duck, come on he's just got up. Tell you what, you get the lunch...breakfast, whatever, set out and I'll take my stubborn boyfriend upstairs to help him put it on."

"J, I don't nee..."

"Yeah, you do." Jethro guided Tim back towards the bedroom and left Ducky setting the table so he could dish out the fresh, deli sandwiches he had bought with him. When they reached the bedroom, Jethro grabbed the girdle and the muscle relaxants from the dresser.

"Here. Take these, put this on and then spend the rest of the day relaxing."

"I don't want to spend it in bed, J. I get bored." Tim took the tablets and grabbed the bottle of water off the nightstand before swallowing them down.

"Then spend it on the couch with Duck. We've got a big T.V. down there. Watch a movie."

"Now that sounds like a plan. Wonder what he likes to watch. I'm guessing some kind of murder mystery."

"No idea. I didn't really watch movies before you so I couldn't tell ya." Jethro handed Tim the girdle and stepped back "Get that on and see if it helps. If it doesn't I'm gonna mention it at the next doc's appointment."

Tim shook his head and raised his eyebrows "You worry too much."

"Someone's gotta look after you and I'm not planning on giving that up any time soon. Live with it, Timmy."

Tim chuckled and wrapped the girdle round his waist. It looked awful, but as Tim fastened it at the underside of his bump, he felt the extra support instantly take some of the pressure off his back. He adjusted it so that it was comfortable and sighed happily.

"Better?"

Tim nodded "Yeah, Thanks."

"Good. Now come on. You've got your favourite decaf mocha crap downstairs and Duck's bought lunch."

"Favourite decaf mocha _crap?"_Tim couldn't help but tease at that comment knowing that Jethro thought it was a crime to add milk or cream to coffee.

"Yeah and you know it! I don't know how you drink that stuff."

"Hey, it's good and it's nowhere near as bad as that rotgut you call coffee. I have no idea how you're body doesn't constantly vibrate with the level of caffeine in it." Tim shook his head.

"Guess I got used to it." With a shrug, he held out his hand and guided Tim to the bedroom door.

The two of them walked down the stairs hand in hand to spend time with Ducky before Jethro had to run his errands. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tim felt a tug on his hand as Jethro stopped in his tracks and turned to see what was wrong.

"What?"

"Nothing, Timmy. I'm just thinking how lucky I am."

****************NCIS****************

Derek and Tony were walking around the grocery store to pick up a few essentials that they needed. Well, ok. It was more than a few essentials and the **cart** was overflowing with enough groceries to keep them going for the next week.

"You sure we need all this, D?" Tony was busy scrutinizing the stuff that Derek had thrown in.

"Hell yeah, baby boy. If you think you are going to live off take out when you are with me, then you have another thing coming." Derek leaned forward and stole a kiss. "I've been bought up with a house full of women and they managed to show me a thing or two when it comes to cooking. Hell, my mom is the meanest cook you'll ever meet."

"I'll look forward to it. When's that again?" Tony chuckled slightly and leaned in get another kiss.

"As soon as this damn case is wrapped up so we can take that leave time we talked about. Anyway, what fruit do you like?" Derek picked up a mango and inspected it.

"Fruit? Er..."

"T. Come on, you need to start eating more of this stuff and it's easier if you get the stuff you like."

"Ok, ok." Tony held his hands up in mock surrender and grinned. He pointed to the fruit in Derek's hand. "I like mango's but only if they're firm. Can we get some cherries and strawberries? Oh and maybe some raspberries, yeah, that's what I like."

"Sure. You go grab them and I'll go grab a watermelon." Derek watched as Tony moved over to the berries and laughed at the confused look on his lover's face...Damn, he was out of his comfort zone. He was startled when he heard a low, gruff voice greet him from behind.

"Morgan. What're you doin' here? Don't tell me you got DiNozzo in a grocery store?"

"Gibbs, hey. Yeah, can you believe it? I'll have our boy trained before you know it."

Jethro laughed and shook his head at the sight of an oblivious Tony trying to pick his fruit.

"Now that's gotta be a first. You guys still okay for tonight?"

"Sure am. Listen, I was gonna ring you but seeing as you're here I'll just tell you." Derek reached into the trolley and grabbed a couple of ingredients out. "I make a wickedly tasty chocolate fudge cake and was gonna make dessert for us all. That is, if you haven't got anything planned already."

"Nope, not a thing and Tim would love you for that. Recently his sweet tooth has kicked in and anything chocolate seems to be his poison." Jethro shook his head at the memories of him trying to limit the amount of chocolate his lover ate, Oh yeah; the glucometer was being well used recently.

"Sounds perfect for him then, I've even got some vanilla ice cream freezing as we speak." Tony chose that moment to glance up with 3 punnets of strawberries, cherries and raspberries in his hand and made his way over with a smile.

"Hey, boss. How's it going?" He glanced at Derek and noticed him eyeing the pineapples. "Hell no! There is no way one of them is making its way into our apartment."

"Aww, Come on, T. I love pineapples."

"Then you better not kiss me with that on your lips because, ewww." Tony scrunched up his face at the thought making Jethro laugh.

"Never been one for the dreaded fruit, DiNozzo?"

Jethro saw the flash of fear that crossed through Tony's eyes but saw that he was making the effort. He felt the knot of tension in his gut release slightly.

"Not really. Boss.." Tony leaned in as if he was starting some kind of conspiracy. "You gotta save me from the fruit. What's wrong with Pizza?"

"Come on, Baby boy. Nothing's wrong with Pizza, just not every night." Derek jumped in.

"Sure. Hey, boss. You didn't tell me how things are going."

"Good. McGee's backs playing him up, but apart from that he's alright. Thanks for taking care of him the other night by the way. I appreciate that**,** because the damn stubborn fool sure can't take care of himself when he's in that mood."

"No worries, Gibbs. I couldn't let Probie go without resting first. His back's still bad? He gonna be okay for tonight?" Tony was genuinely concerned for Tim and couldn't help the big brother instinct that kicked in. Truth be told, he was hoping Jethro was going to say tonight was still on because once he'd warmed to the idea, he had found himself looking forward to being able to relax and, hopefully, talk things through with Tim.

"Yeah, he's good. Duck's got him on the muscle relaxants and pain killers and we've got him wearing the girdle again. He wasn't too bad this morning and managed to get a good few hours in last night." Jethro offered up a small smile to the two young men in front of him. "Listen, DiNozzo. He's lookin' forward to trying to make it up to you tonight. He hasn't said anything, but I can see it in his face. He misses you."

"I miss him too, Boss. You want me to be honest?" he waited for Jethro to nod his head "I'm lookin' forward to being able to clear the air. I know why he did what he did and don't want that to come between us. It wasn't as bad as...you know. Anyway, we'll be there." He placed the fruit in the basket and shook his head before turning to look at Derek. "Now have we got enough?"

"Yeah, Baby boy. We've got enough." Derek turned to Jethro. "We'll see you at six?"

"Six is good. Hope you like steak because I've got the grill ready."

"Sounds good. We'll see you later."

Jethro watched the two younger men move towards the check out and shook his head. Tonight was going to be interesting, but hopefully it would provide them with enough relaxed conversation and friendship that they would be able to repair whatever damage had been done to the relationship. He carried on with his shopping feeling lighter and more at ease with the dinner, knowing that it was the one thing that would finally make Tim completely relax.

****************NCIS****************

Tim was sitting on the couch next to Ducky and had his feet resting up on the coffee table on top of a cushion. The two of them had settled in to watch an old Movie that was showing on cable with popcorn and some homemade lemonade that Ducky had **brought** with him. As Tim watched, he found his concentration lapsing more and more as his questions ran rampant through his mind.

"Ducky. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my dear boy. What seems to be the problem?" Ducky turned his attention to Tim and smiled warmly at him.

"It's not really a problem. Well, it is, but not really." Tim frowned slightly. "It's just that...I've been having these nightmares about, you know...the birth."

Ducky chuckled at the sheepish look on Tim's face.

"And you are starting to worry about it."

"No... Yeah... I don't know. I mean, I'm really looking forward to finally holding my son but the thought of popping out a baby his size is kinda scaring me. I mean, how the hell is that going to work?" Tim threw his hands up in mock defeat making Ducky laugh at the action.

"Timothy, it's perfectly natural for you to have reservations, but I assure you that you will stretch naturally to give birth to the little one."

"Little? He's huge and how?"

"Ahh, the old age question. Granted, this little one is slightly larger than most, but it's not uncommon. In men it works slightly differently given the placement of the birthing canal. Now, I could tell you the mechanics of what will happen or I can try to reassure you that you can indeed facilitate the size of your son."

Tim laughed loudly and shook his head.

"I really don't need to know the mechanics. That would freak me out more. He's going to be alright though, isn't he?" Tim's brow knitted into a frown and Ducky watched as he shook his head. "Sorry, Duck. These dreams have got me a little bit...You know."

"It's perfectly normal. Most expectant mothers or fathers experience them at some stage of the pregnancy. I have no doubt in my mind that the little one is going to be healthy, loved and will have you and Jethro wrapped round his little finger. When is your next doctor's appointment?"

"Um...a week on Monday." Tim shrugged. "They're going to do another scan just to be on the safe side but apart from that it's just going to be a normal appointment."

"Good. Well, I think it's going to be a good idea for you to sit down with them and discuss your birth plan in detail. Now is the time when you want to start bringing together, especially seeing as you are moving into your eighth month."

"I know and I'm pretty much set on the plan I have. Are you still alright to be there? I mean, I don't want to put you under any pressure, it's just that..."

"Heavens, Timothy." Ducky jumped in and cut Tim off mid sentence "You really are a worrier. I am honoured that you have asked and I would like nothing more than to be there to help you bring your son into the world."

"Thanks. That means a lot." Their attention was pulled away by Jethro walking in with the groceries he had bought. He grinned broadly at the sight of his lover relaxing with his best friend and dropped everything off in the kitchen before making his way in.

"So, what're you two talking about?"

"Nothing, we were just chatting. You get everything?"

"Sure did. I picked you up some of that non alcoholic beer so you don't feel too left out." Jethro moved and sat next to Tim on the couch before reaching out and stroking his hand down the bump.

"Thanks. Ducky, you sure you don't want to join us tonight? You're more than welcome."

"I know I am and thank you but unfortunately I can't. I have plans that unfortunately cannot be broken. I will however, stay for the coffee that I know Jethro is going to make."

Jethro tried to glare at the M.E. but found it hard to maintain given the mischievous look that he had grown fond of over the years. He shook his head and grinned broadly.

"I'll just go make the coffee then, shall I?"

****************NCIS****************

Tony handed Derek the fruit that they had bought and cocked his head slightly. With a wicked grin he narrowed his eyes and moved behind his lover as he placed them in the fridge.

"You know how much fun we can have with them?" He moved his hands down to cup Derek's backside and squeezed gently.

"Yeah? Hmm, I think my boyfriend has a kink for fruit." Derek turned and pulled Tony in for a deep, sensuous kiss.

"Who doesn't like food play? I could blindfold you and feed you fruit just before having my wicked way with you."

"Blindfold me? Now, let me think about that one...Ok, I've thought about it and I like that idea. But, for now I need to get this cake baked because no doubt Gibbs has told McGee and if he's got a sweet tooth, then he's gonna be looking forward to it." He nuzzled Tony's ear and nipped at the lobe.

"Oh god." Tony's breathing hitched slightly at the attention. "You know he can't eat too much sugar right?"

Derek pulled back with a confused frown on his face. "Why?"

"He's a border line Gestational diabetic." Tony shrugged "Probably why he's craving sugar right about now. It'd kill me!"

"He'll be alright with the chocolate cake. It's only this once." Derek dived in for a fierce kiss and Tony could feel his erection pushing against his groin. "Anyway, you like food play? Just think about what I could do with chocolate frosting. I can layer you..."

He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing and dropped his head onto Tony's shoulder. He pulled out the phone and read the caller id. "Damn, It's Strauss. Sorry baby. Hold that thought...or erection." He added with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, Morgan."

"_Agent Morgan. I'm sorry to call on a Saturday but we've got a slight problem here that we might need your help with."_

"Problem? Director, is it going to involve me coming in this weekend because I've got something really important that I need to do."

"_No. Not this weekend, but you are being recalled to Quantico for the week."_ Derek scowled at the news.

"Why?"

"_I'll debrief you first thing on Monday morning. Agent Hotchner has approved your absence from the team."_

"Yes Ma'am. I'll be there."

"_Excellent. Good evening, Agent Morgan. Have a good weekend."_ Derek flipped his phone closed and shook his head sadly.

"What?"

"I've been recalled back to Quantico next week. I have no idea why, but I won't be around. Will you be alright?" he moved forward and cupped Tony's face.

"Of course." Tony grinned and snorted out the laugh that Derek soon came to know as his facade, his mask when he wasn't happy about something.

"No you won't. Look, I'll try to get back in the evenings, alright. I'm sorry." Derek kissed Tony again before laying his head on his lovers shoulder. "Damn, I hate this."

"Look, D. It's your job and no doubt the roles will be reversed at some point. Don't sweat it. Just...Just be on the other end of the phone."

"Always, Baby. Always. So, how about I show you how to bake."

"Show me? I'm not good with anything kitchen based, D."

"You'll learn." Derek grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him over to the counter to finish packing away the groceries and prepare the cake.

Jethro attached the gas bottle and glanced up just in time to see Tim bend down to add fuel to the patio heater.

"Hey, I'll do that, Timmy. Come on, sit down."

"J, you can't expect me to sit down and let you do everything." Tim said with exasperation.

"Sure you can. You've been doing more than you think for months now, so relax while you can."

"Urgh, I hate feeling usel..." Tim was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Not useless, just need to take it easy." Jethro glanced at his watch. "They're early."

"Well go let them in then. We can have a drink before Dinner." Tim smiled warmly at his lover and followed him into the house. "I'll grab the beer."

Jethro walked to the door and opened it to find Tony and Derek standing there hand in hand looking nervous. "Come on in. Tim's just getting the beer."

"Thanks, Boss. Beer? Probie allowed to drink?"

"Nope. He's go that non-alcoholic stuff."

"Now that's just cruel." Derek jumped in with a grin. "Taking away caffeine is bad enough, but beer?"

They all laughed loudly and turned at the sound of Tim's voice as he waddled up behind them.

"It's not that bad and trust me; it ain't worth the famous Gibbs glare."

"Boss, you don't. Come on, in the office sure, but at home?" Tony added with a cheeky wink to Tim."

"Don't think because we're off duty I won't head slap you DiNozzo." Jethro nodded once in the direction of the patio.

"Come on, we're all set outside, just need to get the heaters going."

**"**Yes**,** Boss." Tony rolled his eyes and placed his hand in the middle of Tim's back. "So, Probie. Where's the mutt?"

"In the yard, I think. He was with J last time I was out there."

As if he could sense the visitor, Jethro came bounding in and jumped up at Tony with excitement. "You miss me? You big daft thing." Tony knelt down and chuckled when the Alsatian rolled over onto this back for a belly rub.

Tim and Derek watched for a minute before making their way outside and taking their seats. Within an hour, the conversation was comfortable and they were tucking into the steaks that Jethro had prepared. So far, everything was going brilliantly.

Tim waddled into the kitchen with the plates and put them on top of the counter. As he bent down to open the dishwasher, he hissed as a Braxton hicks hit suddenly.

"Woah! Hey, you okay, McDaddy?" Tony grabbed Tim by the arms and guided him to the chair. "Hang on, I'll get Gibbs."

"No. Tony, it's normal. Trust me, he's fine and definitely not ready for making his great escape just yet."

"Normal? McGee, now is not the time to be all stoic."

"I'm not. It's just Braxton's that caught me off guard. They've gone now." Tim moved to stand up. "You go on back out there. I'll load the dishwasher and will be right behind you."

"The hell you will. You and Tony get your asses back out there and relax. Leave this to me and Morgan to sort out." Gibbs walked into the kitchen carrying the last of the stuff to be washed up. "What're you waiting for?"

With a sigh, Tim let Tony help him out of the chair and the two of them made their way back out to the patio to relax while their men cleaned up. Rather than sit on the patio chairs, they made their way over to the garden swing and settled down on the comfortable padded cushions.

"Soooo..." Tony said as he settled down. "How're you really doing?"

Tim huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "I'm bloated, my back is never going to be right after this, I have more aches and pains than should ever be humanly normal and am pretty much fed up with being pregnant. Apart from that, I'm peachy." He grinned at Tony and watched as his friend chuckled to himself.

"Going well then? Just think, in about a month's time he'll be here causing mayhem. Make the most of it while you can." Tony took a swig of his beer and leaned back before he starting gently rocking using his foot for leverage. "I'll be honest, I'm looking' forward to having a little nephew to spoil."

"Nephew?"

"Hell yeah. That kid is gonna have Uncle Tony, Uncle Derek, Aunty Ziva and Aunty Abby on board. Not to forget Uncle Jimmy and Grandpa Ducky."

"He's a lucky kid." Tim sighed heavily and glanced down at the untouched bottle he was holding. "Look, Tony. I really am sorry about what happened. I was just so frustrated and took it out on you. I was wrong to. You have no idea how much I regret what happened."

Tony looked over and felt his heart pull at the hang dog expression on Tim's face. "I know, Tim. You've got to bear in mind how much pressure I was under that day. I mean, the boss was out with an injury, Ziva was being a bitch and the job of team leader fell bang slap into my lap. That's a lotta responsibility, you know? I never wanted Gibbs' job and never asked for it, but you and Zee just made it difficult."

Tim nodded sadly and felt the tears prickle in his eyes..._Damn, what have I done?_

"I'm sorry. Tony, I miss you. I miss my best friend. We talk about everything and sure, you tease, but that's just the way we are. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you." He watched as his friend shrugged.

"Just...Shit. Just don't ever do that again. I mean you undermined me in front of the BAU crew and made me feel small. It's not something expected from you."

"I know. Trust me, I know." Tim's quiet, choked reply worried Tony and when he looked more closely at Tim, he saw the wet trails reflecting the moonlight.

"Jesus, Tim no. Don't cry, look we can repair this okay? We can get over it because our friendship is too strong not too. BUT...you've gotta give me time to sort everything out in my head. What Ziva did, really threw me off my game and this was just caught up somewhere in there."

"I'll give you all the time you need, Tony. I just don't want it to be irreparable." Tim started to fiddle with the bottle in his hand and watched Jethro loping after a moth.

"We're good, Probie. Just give it time, okay. That's all I ask."

Tim looked over to Tony with a rueful smile and nodded his head. "I can do that. So, what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"Garcia and Abby want us to meet them at a club later on. Wanna come?" Tony grinned knowing that Tim wouldn't have gone clubbing with them even before he was pregnant.

"You know, right now I really, really do but..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm getting cabin fever at the moment and it's driving me up the wall. I'll be glad when Ada...the baby's here."

"Woah! You've chosen the name?" Tony sat up straight and looked at Tim with a hopeful look on his face. "Come on Probie, spill it!"

Tim shook his head and rubbed his hand down his stomach. "Gimme your hand."

"Why?"

"I want to hold it! What do you think?" He said lightly and waited for Tony to hold out his hand and grabbed it before placing it over the space where his son was kicking.

"Is that? Oh my god is that..."

"What?" Jethro walked out with Derek carrying a tray of hot drinks for everyone.

"The baby's kicking." Tim replied with a contented look on his face.

"Yeah and McGee nearly let the name slip and won't tell me what it is." Tony kept his eyes planted firmly on his hand and grinned "And Wow!"

"Sorry, it just slipped out."

"You can tell 'em if you want too." Jethro added lightly as he threw down a cushion and sat between Tim's legs. Derek moved to Tony and did the same but Tony leaned forward and rested his chin on the top of his lover's head whilst his arms draped comfortable round his shoulders.

"Yeah, go on, Probie. You can't leave it there now." Tony cajoled.

Tim grinned and shook his head at the three pairs of expectant eyes that looked his way.

"Well..."


	20. Friends

Hi everyone

Well, here it is. Another _very long awaited _chapter. We're sorry for the wait and hope that this chapter more than makes up for everything.

We would like to take the opportunity to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a all the best for 2011. May the new year bring you all health, happiness and lots of love.

_Shelbylou and Alisa xx_

_

* * *

_

Tony was still sitting next to Tim chatting comfortably**,** when he noticed Tim stifling a yawn. He grinned broadly and checked his watch.

"Tired, Probie**?**"

"A bit. Jesus, I'm sorry. Some host I am." Tim replied apologetically.

"Most hosts aren't heavily pregnant with problems to boot. It's getting late now anyway and we've gotta meet Abby and Garcia in an hour or so. Come on, waddle me to the door." Tony stood up and offered Tim his hand with a grin. "one, two…."

On the count of three, Tony pulled Tim to his feet and rested his hand on his friends shoulder to steady him.

"Thanks. You know, I can't wait for the day when I can stand up without help…." Tim glanced down at where his feet should be and groaned. "Not to mention the day I can actually see my feet again."

"Not long now, McGee. Just think of the day you get to hold that baby in your arms." Morgan chimed in as he grabbed his and Tony's jackets out of the closet.

"I know and to make it worse, Gibbs is already plotting something. I can see it in his eyes." Tim answered with a wary eye to his lover. Jethro smirked at the comment and shook his head. "Don't stand there lookin' innocent J, I know you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Tim chuckled at the innocent look Jethro had adopted. "Hmph!" Jethro moved behind Tim and wrapped his arms around him, letting his hands rest on the pregnancy bump.

"Wouldn't wanna spoil the surprise." The older man growled and kissed Tim's neck.

"On that note, we've gotta get going, guys." Tony smirked from the door and took the coat that Derek offered.

"Alright. I'll see ya on Monday, DiNozzo." Jethro clapped him on the shoulder and opened the front door. "Have fun tonight and watch out for the girls. You know what they're like."

"Look out for the girls? Gibbs, you know as well as we do that we're the ones that need lookin' out for. Those two can take care of themselves." Derek said eliciting a small chuckle from Jethro.

"Yeah. Now go on, you don't wanna leave them waiting."

"Yeah. Thanks for Dinner, It's been a really good evening." Tony remarked and grinned towards Tim knowing that it had been more productive than anyone will ever know.

"It really has, Tony. Your welcome." Tim moved forward to stand next to Tony . "Have a beer for me, would'ya. J still won't let me have one."

Tony chuckled. "Sure, McGoo. See you later guys." Tony walked out the door and waited for Derek to join him.

"Hey, McGee." Tim looked at Derek and waited patiently for what he had to say. "Thanks. I appreciate the effort. I haven't seen him that relaxed in days."

Tim nodded and smiled ruefully. "I really am sorry. I don…"

"McGee….Tim. It's over. You and Tony are good, alright?" Derek watched as Tim nodded sadly. "Hey, he doesn't hold a grudge when it comes to his friends. It's just still raw. Give him a few days and he'll be back to his normal self."

Tim nodded at Derek's comment and offered up a smile of thanks.

"D! Come on!" Tony called from where he stood and winked at Tim and Jethro. "Seriously guys, for a Feebie, he's always keepin' me waiting!"

"I'm coming, T!" He turned to the couple in front of him and waved. "See you all next week. Gibbs, take care of my man."

"I'll keep him in line, Morgan. You can count on that." Derek grinned and left, leaving Gibbs standing there with his arm wrapped around Tim's waist. He reached over and closed the door but heard a sniffle behind him, which made him frown. When he turned, he saw Tim trying to swipe away at the tears that had started running down his face. "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! That's the problem!" Tim shot back as he flushed with embarrassment. "It's been perfect. Me and Tony talked and everything's gonna be fine. Yet, here I am sobbing like a damn baby."

Jethro moved forward and wrapped Tim up in his arms. With a sigh, Tim melted in and tried to accommodate his growing girth.

"I hate this."

"What?" Gibbs said with a frown.

"The hormones. Not being able to hug you without one of us having to lean. I've had enough now. I want him here." Tim admitted and felt Jethro pull back. "J, I'm sorry. But the pain, the breathlessness, the…"

"I know. Come on." Jethro led them to the living room and sat down. "Come here."

Tim sat next to his lover and let Jethro arrange them so that he was sitting with his back against Jethro's chest. The position was perfect and he sighed happily, as he let his head rest on the solid shoulder behind him. He felt Jethro's arm drape around him and reached up to lace his fingers through his partners.

"I know it's hard. But not long now, okay?"

"Okay." Tim answered with a small voice and let his eyes droop closed as tiredness caught up with him.

"So, how'd it go with Tony?" Gibbs asked in hope that the change of subject would alleviate any fears that Tim had.

"Hmm?...Oh, good." Tim forced his eyes open to answer the question. "It's going to take time, but he's okay."

"Good."

"Said, I'd give him time. If that's what he needs then I can be patient." Tim's words were starting to slur together as exhaustion caught up with him. "How'd it go with, Derek?"

"Tony's got himself a good man there." Jethro replied as he started to tell Tim what had happened.

_Two hours ago….._

_Jethro watched Tim and Tony walk out of the kitchen and moved to finish loading the dishwasher._

"_He's struggling isn't he?" Derek asked with a pang of sympathy for the obvious discomfort that Tim was having at the moment._

_"Yeah. More than he'd ever admit." Derek caught the concern that dripped off Jethro's words and frowned heavily._

"_He's gonna be okay, Gibbs. He's tough and will pretty much do anything to protect your son."_

"_I know. I just wish all this shit hadn't happened. He's not coping with it."_

"_Seems to be doin' alright. I'll admit, I was worried when he turned up. Damn fool walked up the stairs." Derek remembered the look on Tim's face when he opened the door. "Thought he was going into labor."_

"_That bad?"_

"_He didn't look good."_

_Jethro shook his head. "He's got a damn stubborn streak in him. No one see's it often, but when he digs his heels in….." He trailed off mid thought feeling worried about what Derek had just told him._

"_He's alright. Looks pretty relaxed tonight. I can tell the pregnancies taking its toll now that the tyke's getting bigger." Derek offered up. "You think they're alright out there?"_

"_Tim and Tony? Hell yeah! Leave 'em. They need to talk." With the last plate loaded, Jethro added the detergent and closed the dishwasher._

"_Yeah, I know. I just worry about them because from what Tony said, they're tight. How's Vance with you these days?"_

"_Hasn't caused any more problems. Why?"_

"_Just something I noticed. I know he was good with McGee when you were shot, but he doesn't really talk to him anymore. He even went through Tony a couple of times when he needed searches rather than go straight to Tim."_

"_You've got to be shitting me! I thought that was sorted." Jethro had no idea that Vance was being that way and the fact that Tim hadn't said anything, just pissed him off more._

"_Look, McGee's been on sick recently, so Vance can't get to him. I just wanted you to know what I saw because I don't think Tim's thought anything of it with everything else that's been going on." It had been something that had been bothering Derek for a while but in lieu of what had happened, he'd completely forgotten._

"_Sounds like Tim. I'll talk to him. Beer?" Jethro grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and handed one to Derek. "So, how're you with all this?"_

"_With what happened or with being here now?"_

"_Both."_

"_With what happened; Pissed. But for Tony's sake I'll keep the peace. I'm more pissed at Da'vid to be honest so Tim's safe." He took a slug of his beer. "Tonight? I've enjoyed it and can see that they've got a good friendship. I'm just glad it's getting back on track, but I've gotta tell you, it hasn't been easy."_

_Jethro nodded at the comment and decided that honesty would be the best policy. "I know what you mean. Ziva's a hardass and went too far. As far as the boys go, they'll be alright. They've been through worse."_

"_I know. So, how about some cake?" Derek moved to the fridge and pulled out the cake. "Tim alright with it?"_

"_Honestly? Probably not. His sugar's all over the place at the moment."Jethro admitted sadly and shook his head. "But I can't see one slice doin' any harm."_

"_Sure?"_

"_Why not. It's only once and he's been good with what he eats." Jethro thought back to the chocolate that Tim taken to eating recently. "Huh. You know, I take that back. With all the candy he's eating it's no wonder his sugar isn't all over the place."_

_Derek raised his eyebrow at Jethro's comment and moved to put the cake back._

"_Hey! Don't you dare! He knows it's there and he'll just have to cut down this week." He watched as the cake was placed on the counter and sliced. "Just so you know, I value my life."_

_Derek laughed loudly at the comment and plated up before turning to Jethro with a serious look on his face as his impending departure weighed heavily on his mind._

"_Gibbs, look. I've been called back to Quantico next week and I need you to do me a favor."_

"_You want me to look out for, DiNozzo?" Jethro supplied and waited for the clarification that he needed. Derek nodded. "We can do that. Don't worry, we'll look after him for ya."_

"_Thanks. So, how about we get out there and make sure world war three hasn't started."_

_The two men walked out of the kitchen carrying their wares hoping that everything was alright with their men._

****************NCIS****************

"Hey, Timmy?" Jethro nudged his lover to wake him up. He smiled when Tim's eyes opened blearily. "Come on. Bed."

"M'comfy"

"You'll be more comfortable in bed." He disentangled himself from Tim and reached out a hand to help him up. "Come on."

As they walked up the stairs, Jethro frowned and realized that he hadn't actually asked Tim about Vance and that Tim had fallen asleep before he had gotten to that.

"Why didn't you tell me about Vance?" He stopped when Tim halted on the stairs in front of him and gently nudged his pregnant lover in the back to get him moving again.

"What about him?"

"He's been ignoring you." Gibbs stated knowingly and felt Tim's back stiffen under his hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why? It's not important and really doesn't matter. He doesn't approve, I get that." Tim stopped again outside the bedroom door and turned to his lover with a saddened look on his face. "He never will accept us, but you know what? I don't care. I've got my family and am more than happy."

"Tim, if he made it worse for you when I wasn't there…"

"You'll what?" Tim yelled defensively, the very motion telling Jethro that he'd been right.

"Hey!...Hey! Calm down. What did he do?" He watched Tim physically deflate in front of him and his heart broke.

"Nothing. Just…..It was just the odd look here and there. He didn't actually speak to me directly and when I snapped at Tony, I'd just been down to Abby's lab and he was there. He kinda…" Tim stopped himself before causing anymore trouble. "You know what, J. I'm tired. I just want to sleep." He turned and started to make his way into the bedroom but was stopped by Jethro's hand on his shoulder.

"He kinda what?" Jethro growled, but at the same time enveloped Tim in his arms. "Talk to me."

"He pushed past me and I lost my balance." Tim admitted with a blush. "If Abby hadn't of been there then I would have hit the deck. I wrenched my back and then there was the problem with the elevator so I had to walk up the stairs. I was pissed beyond belief and took it out on Tony."

"Son of a…..Why didn't you tell me?" Jethro demanded with so much force that Tim stumbled back to get away from him. "You should have told me!" He bellowed, the fury rolling off him in waves.

"J…I…I didn't know what to say." Tim defended "How cou…..I've….I can't do this. I just can't." Tim's knees gave way as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "I'm sorry…..I'm so….."

"Crap! No…Tim I'm not angry at you. You don't have anything to apologize for. I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry." Jethro knelt down and pulled Tim close. "Shhh, It's alright."

It took a good fifteen minutes before Tim calmed down enough so that he could talk. Jethro pulled back slightly and looked his lover over. "Tim?"

"I'm okay." Came the quiet reply. "Just….I'm tired, J."

"Timmy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Sign of weakness." Jethro smiled slightly at Tim's comment.

"Not to you, it's never a sign of weakness with you. You want Duck?"

"No. I'm good. Just help me up off the floor because I don't think I'm gonna make it on my own." Jethro stood up and helped Tim stand.

"I'm gonna talk to Vance first thing on Monday. He coul…"

"No!"

"No? Tim, he could have hurt you. Hell, he DID hurt you!" Jethro argued.

"It's done with. Please, don't open old wounds, J. Can we…I just wanna sleep." Tim started to wander towards the bathroom to wash his face.

"Okay. That's fine, but you need to tell me about stuff like this, Tim. Don't keep secrets." Tim froze at the bathroom door and turned to look at Jethro.

"Sorry."

Jethro walked up to him and kissed him chastely. "Go, get cleaned up and we'll go to bed. You really alright?"

"Damn hormones!" Tim quipped but Jethro knew him too well and wanted nothing more than to erase the past half hour and take away his lover's pain. Tim glanced at him and frowned. " I'm good, J."

"No. You're not, but you will be. Go on. Take care of business and I'll give you a backrub."

Tim nodded and turned to walk into the bathroom so he could wash away the evidence of his mini meltdown hoping beyond hope, that he hadn't just made the situation worse.

****************NCIS****************

Tony stepped out of the taxi and waited for Derek to join him. They had decided to drop the car off at his apartment so that they could both have a beer and enjoy the night without worrying about leaving it anywhere if they overindulged.

"You ready, babyboy?"

"Sure am. I've been lookin' forward to spending some time with the girls. I will admit, I'm nervous about meeting Garcia though." Tony admitted ruefully.

"Don't be. She's just like Abby but a lot less Gothic." Tony chuckled at the image that was starting to form in his ind. "Hey, don't get me wrong. Doesn't mean she's not quirky, but since meeting Abby, I started wondering whether they were separated at birth."

"Freaky." Tony joked and kissed Derek on the lips. He heard his lover hum and pulled away.

"Freaky isn't the word. Pen was telling me what they're planning for the baby shower and I don't envy the guys right about now."

"Bad?"

"Nah, just not what you'd expect for Gibbs." Derek glanced at his watch. "Crap, we're late. Come on, T. We need to be getting in there or else they'll think we've abandoned them.

Tony took Derek's hand and let himself be led to the front of the queue where Derek simply grinned at the bouncer on duty.

"Huggy! How's it goin' man?" Tony cocked his head slightly and tried to figure out why this huge, middleaged man mountain was called 'Huggy'. Various scenario's shot through his mind but with each one, he drew a blank.

"Hey Hey, well if it isn't Derek Morgan. I'm good my man, how're you? Who's this fine lookin' young man you've got with you?"

Derek laughed heartily and nodded towards Tony. "This is my better half, the one and only Tony DiNozzo. Tony, this is Harley 'Huggy' Jones. He's an old friend of the family."

"What d'ya know. The boy's finally settled down. I was talkin' to your Momma the other day and she did mention that you found yourself a man."

"Yeah? Huh. Guess she's happy about it then." Derek stated knowingly and winked at Harley. "When are you going back to see them? No doubt she's cornered you into going."

"Hell yeah. For a white woman, that girl is gutsy. I daren't say no to your, Momma. You know that." Harley chuckled gently to himself. "You can't help but love her though. I'll be going up next weekend with Mary and the kids. I think your sisters are gonna be there too."

Tony watched the exchange and started getting a picture of how tight Derek's family was.

"Yeah? Huh. I might see if we can get up. It might be a problem next weekend though, so we'll have to see."

"Well, if you can, it'll be great having the family together again." Harley turned towards Tony and Grinned. "And knowing, Derek's family, that includes you now. So Tony, what do you do for living. You're a fed too?"

Tony nodded and grinned back. "Sure am. NCIS."

"Ha, a navy guy. Well, welcome to the family NCIS. I've gotta let you go in because that line's getting angry." He nodded towards the queue and lifted the rope up to let them in. "Have a good night. If you make it to light's up, I'll have a drink with you boys and we'll chat."

"Sounds good, man. See you later." Derek replied clapped Harley on the shoulder before guiding Tony into the club.

***NCIS***

"Hey, D?" Tony said loudly over the booming music that greeted them at the cloak room. He smiled warmly when Derek wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Hmmm. What's up, babyboy?"

"Why do you call him 'Huggy'?" Derek's laugh boomed over music making Tony flush slightly.

"Huggy bear. Apparently his style was just like Huggy bear back in the day and the nickname stuck."

Tony couldn't help but chuckle and shook his head. "Damn, that's one to be stuck with when you're that big."

"Sure is, but you should see him with the kids. He's fantastic! He plays with them and then lets them all climb up for a cuddle before fallin' asleep….That includes him as well."

They both laughed as the checked in their coats and made their way into the crowded club. Just as Tony was about to break off to go to the bar, he was startled by a pair of hands wrapping round his eyes and a kiss ghosting his neck. He spun around and swept Abby up in his arms and twirled her round.

"Tony!" She shrieked happily and hugged him tight when he put her down. "Derek! Yay, you both made it." Derek was the next victim of one of Abby's bone crushing hugs.

"Of course! What, you think I was gonna let him mope tonight?" He joked and felt Abby slap him on the arm.

"No, of course not. Ooh ooh, how'd it go with Timmy and Gibbs?"

"Good. Me and Probie have kissed and made up…" Tony told her lightly before dipping down so he could whisper loudly in her ear. "But don't tell D or the Boss because you know, they might not like it."

"Hey! I heard that!" Derek chided and took Tony's hand. "Where've you left my girl, Scuito?"

"Come on. We got here early and got a table near the dance floor. It's perfect, and the seats are comfy…but if you think you're both sittin' down all night, then you've got another thing coming!"

Abby guided them to the seats and they settled down comfortably. Tony nudged Abby slightly when she wrapped herself around his arm and hugged tight with her head on his shoulder. Derek had sat down and was currently hugging Penelope tight and grinned at his lover when his geek mirrored Abby and kept a firm grip on his arm.

"You okay, Abbs?"

She nodded into his shoulder. "Yep. It's just…Tony I was so worried about you and then Jimmy came to me with your blood samples and told me what had happened and then the following day, Gibbs told me that you wouldn't be in for the rest of the week…"

"Woah, hey! Abby, breath. Jeez. Abbs, I'm okay and it's all sorted between me and McGoo. I'm sorry, I should have called."

"Yes! You should!" She said loudly and thumped him on the shoulder. "But…Okay, I spoke to Gibbs and he told me not to call and that you were being taken care of by Derek but I wanted to. You know that right?"

"I know, Abbs. I know. Look, its okay now, right? So how about we enjoy the night because I don't know about you, but I'm lookin' forward to spending time with my friends, having a drink and dancing the night away with two gorgeous ladies and my man."

"Kay." Abby turned to Derek with a frown and let go of his arm so that she could lean forward. "Gibbs said that you wouldn't let him see Tony the night after the thing with Ziva. You stood up to Gibbs, hell, that's not something that people do readily and it takes guts. If you're willing to go head to head with the Boss, then I trust you with my, Tony."

Derek had been sitting with his arm around Garcia, but disentangled himself enough to lean forward to hear what she had to say. He scooted round to Tony and sat shoulder to shoulder with his boyfriend.

"Gibbs wasn't my concern, Abby. Tony was and he'd only been asleep a short time when Gibbs showed up. There was no way in Hell I was gonna put him through anything else that night because it took me forever to calm him down the first time."

Tony nodded. "He was my godsend. I**f** he hadn't been there….Look, I needed this last few day's off, Abbs and D got me through them. All we've been doing is taking it easy. I just couldn't deal until I had it set in my own mind. Hell, It was all I could do to deal with McGee, but I'm glad I did." He trailed off and shook his head. "Don't think I'll ever forgive Ziva though."

Garcia sat and watched as Derek grabbed Tony's hand and started to rub soothing circles in his palm; it was that movement that let her know how perfect they were for each other as love and total understanding of each other's needs leeched from them.

"You know what I can't get my head around?" Tony asked to no one in particular. He didn't wait for an answer before carrying on. "I have no idea what I did! I mean, there was no reason for her to be so bitchy about stuff, but she acted as though she hated me."

"Hey!" Derek called softly and turned so that he could use his free hand to cup Tony's chin and pull him round to look at him. "It's over, babyboy. Okay, she can't hurt you. It's you, me and the terrible twins here; the night is ours, so how about we enjoy it."

"I hear you there, Sugar. I need a drink. You guys want one?"

"You have the best ideas, babygirl. How about I take the dark princess there, and go get the drinks. You can get to know Tony better…Your usual?"

"Yep." Penelope replied and scooted round to Tony. Tony just grinned and nodded before watching Abby and Derek disappear into the crowd to get the drinks.

"Oh…Hang on." Penelope pulled out her phone and started texting. At Tony's inquisitive look, she chuckled. "I want some nuts. Please tell me he's got his phone on him?"

"Yeah, the only time he hasn't is when we're in bed." Tony huffed out a laugh and eyed Penelope carefully. "So you know, D just from work or from way back?"

"Just from work. But we've been close for ages now." Her phone dinged and she giggled before showing Tony her pink phone. He read the message and shook his head with a huge grin…_Alright Mamma. Anything for you xx_

"So…" she said and snapped the phone shut. "I'm kinda glad we're alone because I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Tony asked and frowned.

"You're worrying, Tonyboy. Stop! Look, I know Abby gave my boy a warning..."Her face crinkled slightly as though she was trying to remember something. "I think it went something like…"

"She can kill him and leave no forensic evidence?" Tony supplied. Penelope grinned broadly and nodded.

"Yeah, I think that was it."

"Sounds about right. So; let me guess, you're gonna give me a similar warning." Tony's head dropped to his chest and he sighed heavily. She had no idea what had happened, but right now he didn't know whether he was strong enough to deal with this.

"Kill you? Not physically, but I can do a lot of damage with a computer." Penelope winked at him but reached out to touch his arm at the deep rooted sadness that she saw in his face. "Hey, I just wanted to say take care of him…each other. That's all. You okay**?**"

"Yeah." Tony said distractedly, though his thoughts were telling him something different…_Damned if I know what I'd do if D wasn't there. There's no way I would have gotten through everything alone; and I would have been alone. What the hell did I do to deserve this? What…_

"Hey. Earth to Tony." Penelope called with a frown. "You okay?"

"Sorry. Um, yeah just thinking." At that moment, Derek and Abby returned with the drinks and the nuts that Penelope had ordered. Derek frowned at the saddened look that flashed through his lovers eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm good, D."

"Pen, you promised to be nice to him. He's been through enough recently without you giving him hell as well." Derek chastised and passed his friend her drink.

"I didn't!"

Tony looked up and shook his head. "D, she didn't say anything wrong. She just gave me the same warning that Abbs gave you…don't you sit there lookin' all innocent Abigail Scuito. I know you what you said." Abby blushed and sipped at her drink.

"You sure you're okay." Derek asked and caressed Tony's cheek.

"I'm good. Now apologize to your girl because I have it on good authority that she's a computer geek and can destroy you with a keyboard."

"Ain't that the truth." Derek bent down to kiss Penelope on the cheek. "Sorry, babygirl. I'm a little…."

"Protective?" Tony answered and laughed at affronted look he got from his partner. "Don't you look at me like that Derek Morgan. You know you've been fending off the big bad world for me…" he leaned over to give him a kiss. "And you also know how grateful I am for it."

"Anyway, Tony, I can see how much you make my little Derek Happy. That's all I ask."

"Ooh, ooh I love this song. Who's gonna dance with me?" Abby interrupted and jumped up before starting to bounce where she stood.

"No yet, Abbs." Tony answered and saw Penelope shake her head. Derek snorted out a laugh and stood up.

"Lead the way, Abbygirl." They bounced off happily towards the dance floor, leaving Tony and Penelope sitting there in silence. Tony's head sank to his chest again as he played with the label on his beer.

"Okay. Talk to me!"

"About what?"

"What's wrong with you? There's something on your mind?" Penelope offered him one of her nuts and moved to sit next to him again. "I just want you to be happy, okay. Nothing more. I don't have it in me to be deceptive; what you see is what you get."

Tony glanced over at Derek and Abby and smiled ruefully as the two of them bopped away to the music. "He tell you what happened?"

"He didn't have to. I think you guys call it scuttlebutt?"

"Yeah? You know what that is?" Tony asked incredulously.

"I learnt a lot working with you guys. Like I said before, I see how happy he's been since meeting you and I have it on good authority that he completely understands what it's like to take over leading a unit the way you do. The difference is, you got slammed with a team that showed you no respect where as we just accepted it and made the best out of a bad situation."

Tony raised his head and gazed at her. "That's just it though. He had the respect and support of his team mates. I didn't. I got nothing but bitched at before being taken down in the men's room by someone I thought was a friend…."

"Tony…" she tried to interrupt but was cut dead by his hand.

"You know what? It hurts! It hurts** like** hell, and I'm still pissed at Probie's attitude but understand it. I get what he did. What I can't wrap my head around is why the fuck Ziva did what she did." Tony pulled in a sharp breath and felt his unannounced anger deflate at the look in Penelope's eyes. "Aw hell, Pen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I'm just so damn…I.." Tony's eyes welled up unexpectedly and he swiped at them in the hope that she didn't see.

"No, Tony I'm the one that should apologize. I know it's been tough because…" she paused and sighed heavily. "Because Derek talks to me. He didn't want to burden you with it all so he called me. Don't be mad at him."

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm just relieved he had someone there." Abby and Derek chose that exact moment to come back to the table and were laughing so hard that they were out of breath when they sat down. Derek's laughter was short lived when he saw the glassy look in Tony's eyes.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing, D. I'm just being stupid and emotional again." Tony explained and offered a small smile.

"Bullshit, Tony. Something's upset you." He turned to Penelope with a frown. "Pen?"

She ignored Derek's hard tone and rested her hand on Tony's knee. "Tony, listen to me, Sweet cheeks, okay? You're a good agent and from what I saw when you headed the team, you did a fantastic job. Don't let the Bastard's drag you down because you know they will. I will admit, I didn't hit it off with Ziva. She was too prickly for my liking, but…and this is a big but, it's obvious that you liked her because you're hurt by her actions. You say you made it up with Tim?"

Tony just nodded as his mind threatened to run amok. "Yeah. It's not a hundred percent, but it's getting there. Look, We're here to have fun. Right?" He looked at them all expectantly and waited for someone to answer.

"Sure did, T. We came here to meet these two gorgeous ladies and enjoy ourselves. It's been a tough week, so let me take care of you." Derek leaned in for a kiss and sat back to rest his forehead against Tony's. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm good. I promise." With one more sweep of their lips, they broke apart and reached down to get their drinks.

"Aww, that's just so sweet. I hope I'm lucky enough to find someone who loves me like that." Abby fawned. "I just want to be happy, too. Is that too much to ask?"

"There's someone out there for everybody, Abbs." Garcia said cheerfully, feeling happier at seeing the relationship that Derek was in was definitely looking as though it was starting to blossom into something more permanent. "I haven't had much luck but I'm still not giving up."

Tony glanced at the dance floor and grinned happily. "Hey guys. We came here to dance, so let's go dance." He saw his lover nod before standing up and holding out his hand. "D. Dance with me!"

"Jeez, demanding much?"

Tony shrugged and narrowed his eyes. "Don't say you don't like it. Come on, already." With a chuckle, Derek let himself be led to the dance floor and soon got into the beat of the music as he danced with Tony. It didn't stop him throwing furtive looks his partners way though. Tony must have picked up on this and wrapped his arm around Derek's shoulders, frowning at the knotted muscles that met him.

"Damn! Derek, relax. I'm not gonna break. I'm with you and the girls and we're here to have fun. It just got a little bit deep, that's all. Everything's good."

"I know." Derek pulled him in for a kiss. "I just want to make it go away completely. You shouldn't still be getting pissed about what happened…Shit! It shouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"Hey! I get that you don't like it. I really do, but it did happen and it's going to take more than a few days to get over this. Don't make me say we're here to have fun, yet again! Come on, Morgan. Shake that ass!"

Derek laughed heartily and picked up the beat once again, knowing that no matter what, he loved Tony and would walk through fire if it meant keeping his lover happy and healthy.

***NCIS***

From where she stood, she could see the two men dancing closely on the dance floor; their every move exuding nothing but love and affection for each other. With a wry grin, she pulled out her phone and started scrolling through her phone book so she could find whom she wanted…._Eli Da'vid._ She selected the text message option and tapped out a sinister, cryptic message before nodding happily and hitting the send key.

'_Z has cut ties. Phase 2 will be in operation in the morning'_


	21. What truly matters

Tim woke up to the feeling of a familiar hand carding through his hair. "Hmm…S'nice." He murmured sleepily and nuzzled into the touch. "Morning."

"Morning to you too. Hey Timmy, what do you say about going to see Dad today?" Tim opened his eyes at Jethro's suggestion and noticed the dusky dawn that was barely breaking through the gap in the curtains.

"What time is it?" He asked with a frown and groaned as he rolled off his full body pillow onto his back. "Still dark."

Jethro chuckled. "Nah, the suns just coming up. Thought I'd surprise you." He reached down to help Tim sit up before bending down and kissing Tim's vast pregnancy bump. "Hey, you. You gotta be good for your Daddy today, Okay?" He was rewarded by a ripple in the skin as his son kicked out; the very action eliciting a small _'oof'_from his lover.

"J, you know you've got work tomorrow, right? I mean, as much as I'd love to go see Jac…Dad, I don't know whether I'd be up for sitting in a car for that long, twice in one day."

Jethro smiled at Tim warmly and claimed his lips chastely. "I know. I wouldn't worry about it."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. I sent Vance a text message telling him I won't be in tomorrow." Jethro shook his head at Tim's frown and helped pull him up so that he was sitting and caressed his face. "How're you doing?"

"Um..okay I think. Wait, you sent a text message."

"Yep. I did."

Tim thought back to the night before and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Please tell me you didn't say anything stupid."

"I didn't. Told him I was taking tomorrow and that DiNozzo can work cold cases or help Abby. I might have mentioned wanting to talk to him first thing…."

"J! I told you to leave it!" Tim swung his legs round and tried to stand up. "Little help here."

Jethro reached down and grasped Tim's arms to pull him up. "I'm just going to ask him about it. I promise not to do anything stupid, okay?"

"Just make sure you don't. We can't afford for your job to be hanging by a damn thread as well." Tim replied vehemently and winched when the baby moved and settled right on top of his bladder. "Shit, I really need to go to the head."

"You gotta go that badly?" Jethro asked with a bemused smirk as he watched Tim waddle quickly across the room rubbing at his back as he went.

"You have no idea! He's laying on my damn bladder! I'm sure it's his favorite spot!" Tim's griping got quieter as he entered the bathroom and Jethro couldn't help but cringe at the sound of Tim's never ending stream hitting the pan.

"Jesus. You really did have to go."

"Told you!" Tim sniped and the sound of running water could be heard as he washed his hands. "Ok, fine, we'll go. Does Dad know we're coming?"

"He will. As soon as I tell him."

"What if he's not there. Come on J, we can't just…" Tim tried to protest but was halted by Jethro's finger on his lips.

"He's there. I spoke to him yesterday and he said he's painting the store today. I can give him a hand while you relax." Jethro frowned when Tim yawned and moved to help him sit down on the bed. "Hey, if you don't wanna go, we'll stay here."

"It's not that. I'd love to see Dad before it's too late and I can't travel, it's just…" Tim sighed and shook his head. "You know what? I'm tired and being and ass. Grab the bags and I'll sort out what we're going to need."

With a grin, Jethro cupped Tim's face and rubbed at his cheek with his thumb. "Already taken care of. Even put your pillows in the car so you'll be comfortable."

"You…Huh, Should've known. Alright then, I'm going to shower and get ready." Tim let his lover help him stand and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Jethro. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Want me to join you?"

"No…well yeah, but it'll be quicker if you don't." Tim **pulled** back and grinned wickedly. "You can go and make me a cup of raspberry leaf tea though."

"You got it. Go on, it'll be ready by the time you get out. I thought we'd stop and grab some breakfast from somewhere on the way. It'll give you the chance to stretch your legs."

"Sounds good. **Now** go! Otherwise I won't be able to resist your offer of a shower." Tim's eyebrows furrowed as he pouted and Jethro couldn't help but giggle at the motion. With a shake of his head, he was making his way downstairs, hoping he'd dodged the bullet with the Vance situation so that they could enjoy the time they had together.

***NCIS***

Tim bit back a groan as his back and hips twinged painfully. They had been on the road for an hour and a half and the pain had been gradually building.

"Hey, you alright?" Jethro asked softly and reached over to grasp Tim's hand. He frowned when Tim's grip tightened and his lover shook his head.

"No, not really, J. I need to stop."

"Damn it! Why didn't you say something!"

"It's not that bad. I just need to stretch my legs for a minute." Tim tried to downplay his pain, knowing how much his lover hated him being in pain.

"You need to tell me, Tim. I don't want you uncomfortable…Jesus, we should have stayed home."

Tim sighed heavily and shook his head. "No! We shouldn't J. Don't do this okay? just find somewhere to pull over so I can work the kinks out of my back and hips."

An errant thought crossed Jethro's mind, making his breath hitch in his throat. "You're not…Tim please tell me this isn't…" He couldn't find the words and was grateful for his other half's sharp mind.

"I'm not in labor. This is just the normal aches and pains that knock me on my ass when I sit still for too long. Trust me, you'll be the second to know when he's ready for the world."

"Second? Who's the first?"

"I think I might get a head start on you there, J." Tim said wryly and sighed with relief when Jethro pulled into a roadside diner. "Hey, you think we can get some breakfast as well?"

"That's the plan. You need to hit the head?"

"Hell yeah." Jethro snorted out a laugh and got out of the car so he could go round and help Tim get out. He moved to the passenger side and opened the door just as Tim unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Take it slow."

"No other way to…ow!" Tim slowly stood up and stretched out his back. "You pack those muscle relaxants?"

"Yeah. That bad." Jethro replied with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, pretty much. I think my muscles have seized up a bit. Can you bring them with you? I don't want to take them on an empty stomach."

"I've got them here." Tim watched as his partner pulled the tablets out of his pocket and smirked.

"Uh huh. You had this all planned out didn't ya."

"Yup."

Tim chuckled and let Jethro support him into the diner and once he'd hit the bathroom and relieved himself, he was soon settled down at the table looking over the menu hungrily. "You know what I really fancy right now?"

"What? Something weird and wonderful?"

"Over easy eggs and bacon on toast and a chocolate milkshake made with ice cream."

Jethro smiled warmly and shook his head. "You sure the milkshake is a good idea after Morgan's chocolate cake last night? Don't want your sugar levels going screwy."

"My sugar is fine. I checked when I got out of the shower this morning. Anyway, one's not going to hurt." The waitress arrived at that point in the conversation and they both placed their orders. Jethro decided to have the same as Tim to eat, but decided against the milkshake and order a large coffee instead.

"Hey, Timmy. I'm gonna hit the head before the food comes."

"Okay. I promise not to drive off and leave you in the middle of nowhere."

"Like you can fit behind a wheel now anyway." Jethro joked and reached over to squeeze Tim's hand before standing up. "Won't be long."

Tim nodded and smiled when the waitress bought over his milkshake. "Here you go, honey. I know what it's like to be as far gone as you and need that sugar fix. How long have you got left?"

"Too long." Tim laughed and shook his head. "Little over a month now, I just wish it was sooner."

The waitress grinned and shook her head. "Make the most of it. It won't be long before you're wishing for the peace and quiet. You know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's a boy and I can't wait until he's here." The waitress chuckled heartily making Tim grin. "How many have you got?"

"Me? Oh honey, too many. I foster as well." She put down the tray she was carrying and pulled a small photograph wallet out of her apron. "I carry these with me all the time. I lost my husband a couple of years ago and it made me realize that I wanted them with at all times." She turned and looked at the guy behind the counter. "Hey, Jed. I'm taking my break."

"Go ahead, momma. That's fine with me." She turned and handed the wallet to Tim before sitting down at the table.

"Go ahead honey, take a look through. I promise you now, there's nothing incriminating in there."

Tim couldn't help but laugh warmly and looked at her. "I'm Tim…" He glanced around the restaurant and frowned when he didn't see Jethro. "And my wayward other half is Jethro."

"That him?" She asked and pointed out of the window. Tim nodded when he Saw his Lover on the phone.

"Yeah, that's him. He's probably talking to his dad. That's where were heading."

She nodded and turned back to Tim. "Well Tim, My name is Sue, but most people call me Momma because of what I do."

"What do you prefer?" Tim asked through a laugh and opened the photo wallet.

"Honestly? Momma. It makes me feel loved." She replied warmly. "I've got 4 of my own, 3 adopted and 3 foster kids who stayed with me. There were reasons why I couldn't adopt them, but when they moved them on, they always found their way back to me. Never could get rid of them….not that I'd ever want too." Tim could feel the pride and love rolling off this warm, gentle woman and relaxed further.

"Wow! 10, that must be hard."

"Sometimes. To be honest, I wouldn't change it for the world. The fosters…well, they've been mine for years…are all grown up and have gone to the local college. They're all bright as buttons but were hindered by their problems early on. It's been a rough ride at times, but we get there and all my kids turned out good. Megan…" she took the wallet and flicked through until she found a picture of a pretty young woman with flaming red hair. "That's my Meg, she was abused by her father and when she came to me she didn't say a word to anyone. We pulled her out of her shell though and now she's an intern at the local hospital. She's still affected by it, but she's gotten her confidence back."

"What about the others?" Tim found talking to this woman so easy, that he felt comfortable with asking her.

"Joe…that's him there. Oh he was the rebel and ran away from the state home to get back to us all. He's doing computer programming at the college and wants to join the Navy when he graduates. He lost his parent's in a car accident when he was young." Tim shook his head.

"So much for a kid to deal with. I'm a bit of a computer geek myself and work for NCIS."

"NCIS huh? Wow, now how's that for co-incidence." She beamed at him and turned the sleeve over. "This one…bless him, that's Alex. He's had so much to put up with." Tim noticed the scars that mottled the right side of the young mans face and frowned. "oh honey, do not feel sorry for him. He leads a full life and can shrug off any comments without being too hurt. He was burnt when he was younger. His parent's left him alone to go out drinking and someone set the house on fire. They were alcoholics that didn't want kids in the first place and the poor kid suffered for it."

Tim felt the breath rush out of his lungs. "I'm sorry…Jesus how can they do that to their kids?"

"The world isn't all roses, Tim. But there are some diamonds in it that shine. He's currently running counseling sessions for kids who need it. A lot of them look up to him and admire what he does so they open up to him easily. Him and Joe both run a gym in town to teach the kids boxing, I have to say, it helps keep them out of trouble."

"Who the kids?" Tim asked as he looked through the album.

"Uh huh…and my two boys. They both share a love of boxing and when they were younger it helped focus their anger and turn it into something fair. Saved them fighting on the streets anyhow."

Tim nodded and made a mental note to come back one day to see what he could do to help. "The others?"

Momma beamed with pride. "The ones I carried myself are still in high school and are doing really well…" she turned the page again. "That's them there, Faith, **Eve** and Naomi. All girls, which is why I'm thankful for my boys. The 3 adopted all have handicaps of some kind. Dana's a downs baby but has got the biggest heart you'll ever see. Frank…well, he's ADHD and is a handful, but he's young still. He's in high school, and doing well. And then we have the baby, that's Carlos. He's got the mental age of a 5 year old even though he's 12 and can't talk. Doesn't let that hold him back though, his school is for special children like him and he gets one to ones with a teacher that has taught him basic sign language. Now he just signs what he wants rather than get frustrated."

"I admire you, Momma." Tim said with awe and flicked through the rest of the photo's. when he hit one with the whole family, he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

"There's my better half. That ugly looking man there is my Colin." She chuckled to herself. "That was our standing joke; he'd always say he'd never be beautiful but to me, he was in every way. I loved that cranky old Bastard and he taught those kids well. They miss him dearly and we make a point of going down to the cemetery every other week to put flowers down for him. I tell ya, it's a sight to behold. 11 of us going down carrying flowers."

"You all take a bunch down?" Tim asked gently.

"Oh honey, the plot isn't big enough for that. No, the kids all take a white rose down each and I take lilies."

Tim nodded his understanding and looked up at the strong woman sitting opposite him. "Unity."

"Sorry?" She cocked her head slightly with curiosity and watched as he looked back down at the photo.

"Unity. White roses mean unity Momma. It's fitting." Tim looked up from the family photo that his eyes had been drawn back too and could see the love and adoration shining brightly in her eyes. "can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure honey."

"How do you do it? I mean, how do you find the time and money to do what you do?"

"It's hard, but we get by the best we can. The oldest kids who work help pay towards the house and the colleges around here granted them all scholarships, which helped us out. I never wanted money to hold back their dreams. Oh, and we have a little bit saved up and Colin had insurance that helped no end. When he was here, he worked like a dog trying to provide for us all and refused to let me get a job…" She looked down at the table and sighed sadly. "Guess that's what killed the old coot in the end. His big ole heart couldn't take the strain and gave up on him."

"I'm sorry." Tim reached over and grasped her hand. "I didn't mean to dredge up old memories."

Momma chuckled and shook her head before grinning at him. "It's the memories that keep me sane, honey. Don't ever let go of them because ultimately, they're what keep you going."

"Momma, I need help over here. We've got a possey of bikers just pulled up." Jed called from the counter where he was working furiously taking orders from the leather clad crew that had just rolled in.

"I'm a coming, I'm a coming…Well, guess that's my break done with. Tim, it has been a pleasure." She stood up and reached down to the bump to give it a gentle rub. "You make sure you bring that boy in to see me, you hear!"

"I promise." With a warm smile, she set off to help Jed behind the counter. Tim picked up his milkshake and groaned happily at the taste.

"You enjoying that?" Jethro sat down opposite him and reached over to grasp Tim's hand.

"More than you will ever know." Tim replied happily. "You know, I'm starving. I could eat a horse."

"Not in my diner, Tim. We only serve the best." Momma placed their order in front of them and walked back to the counter to get the coffee pot for Jethro. When she returned, she filled up his mug. "And you must be Daddy number 2. I've been having a nice **chat** with your partner here."

"Yeah? What about?" Jethro nodded his thanks and looked up into the warm face of the woman in serving him.

"Just family. He's a good boy; you make sure you keep hold of him."

"I plan to." Jethro answered happily and offered Tim a warm smile. "I've got too much to lose to do otherwise."

Momma nodded and walked away to go about her day. "So, Timmy. You been making friends." Tim nodded and filled Jethro in on what they'd been talking about. It wasn't long before Jethro was sitting there, stunned at what he'd been told. Tim glanced his way and smiled.

"Who were you on the phone to?"

"Dad. He said he's looking forward the visit and to tell you to take it easy." Jethro answered between bites.

"Like I have a choice." Tim said knowingly. "You were out there all that time talking to Dad?"

"Nope." Jethro sighed heavily. "Vance called right after I got off the phone. Said tomorrow is okay, but he wants the paper work on his desk first thing Tuesday morning."

Tim put his fork down and paled at the news. "What...J, Please tell me you didn't say anything stu..."

"I didn't mention it at all. Just said 'Yes sir' and left it at that." he reached over and grabbed Tim's hand and started to rub circles on his palm. "Stop worrying, okay? It's not good for you two."

"I know. I can't help it, J."

Jethro shook his head. "don't I know it." Tim relaxed at that and picked up his fork to finish his breakfast. The tight knot of worry didn't leave him though, but he did manage to push it back. By the time they were ready to leave, Momma dropped what she was doing and rushed over to them to give them both a hug.

"Don't forget to stop in with that baby when he's here. Where are you boys heading anyway?"

"Stillwater. Dad lives there."

"Well then, you'll be needing this." She handed Jethro a flask of coffee and Tim a flask of milkshake with a wink "Just don't tell Jed."

Jethro winked at her and smiled. "It'll be our secret. We'll stop by on the way home and drop the flasks back into you."

"You do that. I'll have the coffee waiting."

With a grin and a quick hug for the woman, they both made their way back to the car wondering how some random stranger could be so warm and friendly. It was a rarity, but if anything, it taught them both that the world isn't as harsh as what it seems, and that no matter what, friends and family are the things that truly matter.


	22. Love and relaxation

**_ A/N: Hey guys we're sorry for the long wait in updating but between me (shelbylou) going through a bout of the blues, and my friend and co-author Alisa having some health issues, It's kinda been a bit tough recently. _**

**_Anyway, here you go and hope you all enjoy. Just a wee warning that there do be some...smut is such a mild word lol...in this chapter :)_**

* * *

****Jethro pulled up in front of Jack's store and gave a small smile. He was home and despite his rocky relationship he'd had with his Dad in the past, coming back here always put his heart at ease. Since getting together with Tim, the relationship had thrived and thankfully,Jackson loved Tim just as much as the old man loved him. He glanced over and grinned at the sight of Tim sleeping peacefully with both hands resting on top of his large pregnant belly; the sight sending sparks of affection running through him. With a gentle shake of his head, he reached over and rubbed the large bump lovingly before leaning over and kissing Tim on his cheek.

"Come on Timmy, we're here." Tim opened his eyes and blearily looked around. After a moment, he recognized the store and sighed happily.

"At last. J, you might want to help me out."

Jethro nodded and kissed Tim chastely on the lips before cutting the engine and stepping out so he could go and help his stiff partner out of the car. Sure, the muscle relaxants helped, but the diner stop had been a couple of hours ago and the pills always knocked Tim out for a while. Once he got round to the passenger side, he opened the door and leaned in to help Tim out.

"Why don't you go surprise Dad while I grab the bags." Jethro said with a slight nod towards the store. "He's gonna be in there because once he gets started, he won't stop till it's done."

"Like father like son." Tim replied and leaned in so he could wrap his arms around his partner. He happily rested his head on Jethro's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "I could stay like this forever."

"Me too, but right now you need to loosen up and the only way to do that is by waddling around."

"Waddling? Damn, like a duck. I know, I know. I'll go get the coffee started." Jethro chuckled and waited until he was sure that Tim was loose enough to walk by himself. Satisfied that he was, he watched him walk towards the store and moved to grab the bags.

***NCIS***

Tim opened the door quietly and poked his head round so he could peek in to see where Jackson was. He grinned at the sight of the dustsheets that had been placed over the shelves and shook his head when he spotted Jackson standing on some step ladders carefully cutting in with a paintbrush in the corner. Tim opened the door fully and silently cursed as the small bell above the door dinged.

"Sorry folks, we're closed." Came Jackson's cheery reply. "Should be open in a couple of days though."

Mischief ran through Tim's mind as he moved to stand a foot away from the ladder. "Couple of days huh? Well that sucks. Guess we'll be going back to Washington until you're open." He turned slightly, and grinned when Jack's loud, commanding voice stopped him.

"Tim?...Well damn! Don't you dare, Son. You come right back here and let your old man look at you."

Tim laughed loudly and turned back to Jackson. The love that he felt for this old man was only paralleled by the love that he felt for his own mom and dad. "Thought we'd surprise you before I get even bigger and can't even fit in the car anymore."

Jackson joined in the laughing with a hearty chuckle and rubbed his hand over the bump. "Before you get even bigger? Well, would you look at that! That boy is growing well." Tim could hear the sheer love and adoration in his father in law's voice and smiled warmly before putting his hand over Jackson's.

"Oh he's growing alright. I don't think he's got much more room in there so hopefully it won't be long now."

"When's he due again?" Tim was about to answer when Jethro walked in carrying the bags.

"November 15th." He dropped the bags and made his way over to his father. "Hey Dad. How're you doing?"

"Huh, so that's what…2 more months?"

Tim shook his head and put on a disgusted affront. "Oh God no! 6 weeks and counting. I'm fed up now." Both Gibbs men laughed loudly making Tim blush. "Sorry."

"Sign of weakness and you have nothing to apologize for. It's been rough." Jackson frowned at that piece of news and eyed his boys warily.

"Rough? I think you boys better come on back and tell me about it…." He paused briefly and shook his head. "You know what, I've done enough here. How about we go home and I'll make us something to eat."

They all agreed and Jethro helped his dad clean the brushes as Tim watched on with fascination at both men working so well together. Before long, they were done and the store was locked up tight so that they could make their way to the house where Jethro was raised.

***NCIS***

Tony walked through to his bedroom and leaned against the doorframe to watch Derek pack. Over the past few months, Derek's stuff had migrated to Washington and truth be told, he practically lived there now anyway. With a sigh, he moved into the room and stood behind Derek so that he could wrap his arms around his lover and rest his head on his shoulder.

"You really have to go?"

"Sorry Babyboy, if I could get out of it I would. Hey, you have the girls, and Gibbs and Tim will be back soon enough." Derek turned and pulled Tony into a tight embrace. "Anyway, there's plenty to keep you going tomorrow and I hear Pen is planning on coming to work with you. She's commandeering Tim's desk apparently."

Tony laughed and shook his head. "Better computers. McGeek has all the best equipment, but he's pretty much the only one of us that knows how to use it."

"Ain't that the truth? So…I don't have to leave for a couple of hours yet. Strauss doesn't want me in the office till tomorrow morning so how about a little loving to see us through the long, lonely week." Derek started to nibble at Tony's neck, drawing out a loud groan of pleasure. "Hmm…you agree."

"Hell yeah, I agree….You thi…think I'm gonna turn you down?" Tony's hands sensually slipped round as Derek captured his mouth and licked along his lips. Tony opened his mouth and let his lover's tongue dip in before starting to kiss back sexily as he unbutton Derek's shirt. They stood there kissing as they slowly undressed and caressed each other, both needed the connection that it brought. Once they were both topless, Derek pulled away and dropped to his knees to start working on Tony's jeans.

"Damn, button fly? You don't like to make things easy for someone as hungry as I am." Tony chuckled slightly and ran his hands over his lover's head, loving the feel of the coarse hair that tickled his palms.

"Easy? You want easy? I plan to make you work, D. A week is a long time and I wanna be able to touch myself during that time with thoughts of your mouth doing dirty, loving things to me right before you fill me and leave your mark."

Derek's eyes darkened as he finally managed to undo the buttons and roughly pushed them down. He could see his lover's arousal as the tight fitting black boxer briefs tented. With a predatory growl, he started to lick and tease Tony's erection through the material as his hands skimmed the waistband. "You know how much I like the Gucci hipsters right?"

"I kn…D! Oh….I know. Why'd you think I wo..wore them." Derek paused briefly and looked up at Tony with a confused frown.

"Really?"

Tony nodded and moved his hands to cup his lover's cheeks before caressing them gently with his thumbs. "I couldn't let you go without…something. we've got a couple of hours if you're gonna make good time so I wanted to make the most of it."

"Then let's not waste any Babyboy." Derek shucked off Tony's underwear and sat there waiting for him to step out of them. As soon as Tony's feet were back on the floor, he wrapped his arms around the muscular thighs in front of him and started to massage the fleshy domes of his partner's ass as though he was burning the feel of them into his fingertips. Without missing a beat, he licked the sensitive vein that ran under Tony's cock and swirled gently at the head before moving back down to suck in one of the balls.

"Oh sweet…D…Nnggg."

Tony's encouragement spurred him on and he let the ball pop out of his mouth as he licked that stripe back up again and took Tony in deep, relaxing the back of his throat as the large, thick erection bumped against it. Tony's hands were once again on Derek's head as the pressure on his cock increased and that wonderfully talented tongue…_oh god the tongue!..._swirled and brought him closer to the edge of orgasm. He felt the tingle start deep in his spine and increase as his erection hardened and his balls drew up. "I'm gonn….Aww come on!"

Derek chuckled as he pulled Tony's balls down and squeezed around the base of his shaft. "Not yet. Not till I'm buried so deep in you, you can taste me."

"You'd be tasting me right now if you hadn't stopped!" Tony grumped and watched as Derek's eyes twinkled.

"Oh I tasted you all right. I licked enough pre-cum off there to keep me happy." With a wicked grin, he stood up and pulled Tony in close so he could kiss him. Tony melted into the kiss and could faintly taste himself on his lover's lips as his hands dropped down to the sweats that Derek wore. Pulling away, he started to slide them down and grinned when he didn't feel the elastic waistband of underwear.

"Commando?"

"Wanted to be comfortable." Tony growled and pushed them down so that he could palm at the thick cock that he'd grown incredibly fond of. With a slight fondle and stroke down the length, he gently backed Derek up until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed.

"Hmm…I appear to have reached my final destination."

"T…damn, if you don't stop that, this is going to be over before it's even begun…" Derek's eyes rolled slightly before they closed altogether. He knew, that if he was going to make love to Tony, then they'd have to wait a while if he came now and he wanted to make sure they had time for a few more moments of sensual loving. He brought himself back from the brink and pulled his hips back so that Tony let go of his pulsing erection. "On the bed! Now."

Tony's predatory growl as he reached forward for that handful once again was met by his lover's deep, steamy gaze as he stepped away and padded barefoot to the drawer where they kept the new tubes of lube. He could feel his lover's eyes follow him and new that he was looking at his tight ass and wondered if he could convince Tony to reciprocate what he was about to give when they'd recovered.

"How do you want me?" Tony's voice had dropped an octave and was deep and husky with desire, arousal and love.

Derek thought for a moment before turning his gaze to his partner. "On your front, T. I want to see you; see your eyes."

"I'm glad you said that." Tony replied as he lay down on the bed with his legs open wide and bent at the knees in clear invitation of getting the man he loved there with him. "Come here, I wanna hold you."

"Just hold me?" Derek chuckled and made his way over before kneeling between his lover's legs and rubbing gently on his thighs. "I thought you wanted more than that."

"I want to feel loved, D. I don't want a quick wham bam thank you ma…Um…yeah forget I said that…." Tony gazed into the deep, rich dark brown eyes that reminded him of dark chocolate and smiled softly. "I want you. I want to feel loved and to make you feel loved. I want us to spend the day reaffirming what we feel before you leave for a week."

Derek's face had softened as Tony spoke. This was so different from the clown persona that the man often wore, this was the softer, more sensual Tony that only he got to see. "I can do that Babyboy. I love you." Derek lowered himself down so that his hands were resting on either side of Tony's head and he lowered himself down to kiss him gently. It wasn't a lust filled kiss, but passionate and loving. He moved away from the soft lips and started to kiss downwards, making sure every bit of skin that his mouth touched, was transfused with love.

"Mmm, s'nice." Tony muttered and gently rubbed the back of Derek's head. The trail of kisses stopped at his nipples and he groaned when his lover took one between his lips and sucked gently, making the nub fully hard. "Don't…please don't stop."

Derek smiled around the nipple between his lips and licked it before taking between his teeth and pulling sharply. Tony sucked in a huge gulping breath and moaned as Derek continued to suck and praise him. He moved across and did the same to the other nipple before moving down and dipping his tongue in Tony's belly button.

"Hmm…Tony." Derek raised his head and smiled at his partner. "I love you, Babyboy. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"I love you too, D. Always." Derek smiled and popped the cap off the lube so that he could slick his fingers up. With one swift move, he took Tony in his mouth and swallowed him down so that his nose was buried deep in his groin. He inhaled loudly, taking in the musky scent that was all Tony and gently rubbed round Tony's tight entrance before slipping a finger inside. He started to move gently, his mouth taking Tony to the edge with every movement but not quite letting him fall over as his finger gently moved inside and tagged his prostate time and time again.

Tony arched into the touches and felt the electricity set every nerve on fire when Derek touched the right spot inside of him. The added sensation of the sucking. The licking and swirling around his rock hard cock just enhanced his pleasure as his lover gradually sent him higher and higher. He felt the hand disappear and groaned at the loss before a second finger was pushed inside. Derek pulled off and started to stroke lovingly on Tony's stomach.

"Shhh, I won't leave you hanging for long. I won't hurt you though, T." Hazel eyes gazed up at him before rolling back and enjoying the fullness that Derek's fingers provided. He barely heard his lover's soothing tone as a third finger was added and he was stretched until he relaxed completely.

"Enou…Enough. I'm ready, D. Now! I'm ready…"

Derek grinned and pulled his fingers free before reaching for the lube and slicking up his own leaking cock. With one swift move he knelt up once again and lined himself up as he propped himself up with one hand so that he could guide himself in. He felt Tony's muscles relax completely around him and pushed in fully so that he was completely sheathed up to the hilt.

"Now I'm home…" Derek whispered as he lowered himself down so that his elbows rested at the side of Tony's head and kissed his lover chastely on the lips. He smiled around the kiss when Tony's legs wrapped around him, holding him close.

"This will always be your home, D. Don't move just yet, I wanna feel you."

"Mmmm, this is nice, Babyboy." Derek agreed but groaned when Tony's muscles clenched down on his cock. "I need to move."

"I need you to move too." Tony panted out and relaxed the grip on Derek's hips so that his lover could move. He set a slow languid rhythm that connected the fully and as he gazed deep into Tony's green eyes, he knew that this man was the one he'd been waiting for all these years.

"D…" Tony's whisper brought him round and he realized that the slow pace was driving Tony wild. He moved so that he was propped up on his arms and started to thrust deeper and faster, adjusting the angle so that he tagged Tony's prostate on every turn. "Oh…..D…..tha….I'm gonna…D…."

Derek felt Tony move underneath him, meeting him thrust for thrust right before he felt the tingling in his spine that signaled his own pending orgasm. "T, let go lover….take me with you."

"Flying…oh my God, I'm fly…..Nnggg….ahhhh." Tony came hard and splattered them both with white, pearly cum as his cock finally let go of the orgasm that he'd been holding back. Derek made a noise that rumbled from deep in his throat as the increased pressure on his own erection pulled him totally over the edge. Tony felt the warmth spread inside him and knew that his lover was coming and by the look of sheer ecstasy on that handsome, beautiful face, he knew that he was coming hard. With a final grunt, Derek collapsed bonelessly on top of him with sweat peppering his body and making it shine in the light of the room.

"Don't move…" Tony whispered and wrapped his arms around his lover. He hadn't moved his legs yet, stopping Derek from pulling out despite the member rapidly softening.

"We should get cleaned up…"

"No. Stay..please. I want to feel you a little longer." Derek lifted his head and kissed Tony sensuously before settling back down and sighing contentedly as the post coital bliss rolled through him.

"I won't go anywhere, but we might stick together if we stay like this too long." There was no answer and with a frown, he looked up and saw that Tony had fallen asleep still wrapped around him, with Derek still buried deep in his ass. With another sigh, Derek laid his head back down and followed Tony into slumber knowing that no matter what, he'd always have today to get him through the long week ahead.

***NCIS***

Jackson couldn't help but smile at the sight of his boys curled up on the sofa holding each other softly as they talked. It was quite a sight to behold and he only wished that his wife could be there to see it. Sure, Tim had been a surprise; not a bad one, but a surprise nonetheless given the fact that his boy had been married to women before. Truth be told he'd suspected that Jethro was bi sexual a long time ago, but the fact that he'd found another soul mate was something that had melted his heart and made him the happiest man alive…the fact that they were giving him a grandson was amazing as well. There were no words that could describe the feeling of a new little one being brought into the fold and as much as he missed Kelly and Shannon, he knew that the little boy would help fill the void that they left.

"Penny for them, Dad." Tim said quietly with a warm smile. "You've been sitting there thinking for a while.

Jackson returned the smile, his blue eyes twinkling gently in the ducky evening light. "Just thinking about how good you two look together and how I'm a lucky man right about now."

Jethro chuckled and Tim felt the rumbles reverberate against his chest. "You're not the only one Dad." He rubbed his hand down Tim's bump and frowned as it tightened momentarily before releasing. Before he could say anything, Jack was there beside them with a concerned look on his face.

"Tim, what's wrong son?"

Tim sighed heavily and shook his head. "Nothing, just a Braxton hicks contraction. They happen more now. Seriously guys, it's nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" Jethro asked as he rested his head against Tim's. "You don't wanna get it checked out?"

"Not in labor, J. Really, I'm okay. I know what they feel like now." Tim shifted slightly and reached out to take Jacksons hand. With a smile, he guided it to the spot that his son was kicking and let the older Gibbs man feel his grandson for the first time. The look of surprise that quickly melted into a look of sheer amazement made Tim infinitely happy and he couldn't help but sigh happily, as he settled his back against Jethro's shoulder.

"He's a wriggler." Jackson chuckled out, but kept his hand right where his grandson was moving about. "I can't wait to meet you little one."

"We can't either dad." Jethro said with a gentleness that surprised Tim slightly and he sat there letting the father/son bonding moment wash over him.

"You look tired Tim. Maybe you boys should go on up to bed because I want to get to the store early tomorrow morning. Leroy, you still going to help out son?"

Tim felt Jethro nod and sighed. "You know, I am pretty tired. I was tired this morning if I'm going to be honest. It's only early and I'm ready to slee…." He was cut off by his cell phone ringing and he fumbled around to get it out of his pocket. "It's Tony….Hey, Tony. How're things going?"

_"Probie! It's been a good weekend. So, how's Jack doing?"_ Tim struggled to sit up and felt two pairs of hands getting him upright before helping him stand. He gave them both a wide smile of thanks and padded towards the kitchen so that he could go sit on the chairs out back. He sighed happily as the cooler air met him and sank down in one of the chairs.

"He's good. The boss is going to help him paint the store tomorrow and I'm going to…hell, who knows what I'm going to do." He heard Tony chuckle on the other end and couldn't help but join in. "Has Derek gone back yet?"

_"Unfortunately, he left a couple of hours ago. Oh hey, thanks for convincing Abby to let me have Jethro till you guys come back tomorrow. She wasn't letting him go without a fight, but he's curled up next to me now. You know, she spoils this mutt rotten right?"_

Tim huffed out a small laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I swear, whenever she has him he comes home a couple of pounds heavier and he can't afford to put anymore weight on."

_"Tell me about it. He jumped up and damn near knocked me off my feet. It's nice though, having him here. You sure you want him back McGoo?"_

"Hey, you can look after him all week if he helps. Just drop him off with me before work and pick him up when you've done. That way, he gets to be around people all the time." He heard Jethro whine in the background right before Tony soothed him. "I'm guessing he wants food huh?"

_"Heck no. He's had enough. Abbs put his kibble down right before I picked him up and his bowl was full. He ate the whole lot while I was there. I think he wants to go out so I'll take him for a run when we've done talking."_

Tim could just imagine their dog running rings around Abby and Tony, though knew Tony had a little bit more restraint than their Goth. "Be careful at this time Tony. I don't want you running into trouble."

_"Nah, it'll be fine. I'm gonna drive him into the navy yard and let him run around on the grass there. Abbs said she'd come too, so I'll go pick her up on the way."_

"You just came back from there didn't you?" Tim asked with a frown.

_"About an hour ago, but you know what she's like. She rang as soon as I walked through the door with him to make sure he was alright. How'd you put up with that, Probie?" _ Tim heard Tony laugh and felt warmed knowing that the friendship was back on track.

"Hey, she knows not to cross Gibbs and telling us how to take care of our dog, will be like her trying to tell us how to raise our kid."

_"I hear you there, Probie. Anyway, I told her I was gonna take him out and she told me she was coming too. I've got a feeling I might have a visitor tonight."_ Tim remembered how pushy Abby could be and that his friend was right. Abby would be staying the night…and possibly the nights running up to Derek's return too.

"Just don't let her push you around, okay?" Tim warned gently and felt two warm hands rest on his shoulders. He melted into the kneading as the massaged the tension away and it was all he could do not to moan with pleasure.

"_Nah, she's a pussycat really. Hey, I've gotta go because I don't wanna leave it too late. Now you listen up Probie, you are NOT to help paint that store and you will relax and enjoy yourself with Jack and the bossman, okay?"_

Tim huffed slightly and rolled his eyes. "Yes dad."

_"I'm serious, Tim. No stress alright, because I don't want to get that midnight call to come to Stillwater because you've gone into labor." _Tim shook his head and leaned back against Jethro's chest.

"What is it with everyone being worried about him coming early? Dad and J damn near took me to the hospital a while ago." The comment wasn't snapped, it was exasperated, and he heard Tony sigh.

_"Why? Probie don't make me come out there just to give you a head slap. The boss taught me well."_

"Nothing, Tony. Just a Braxton that J felt and Dad saw. They can be a bit painful at times, but that's all it was. It wasn't a real contraction."

_"How'd you know?" _Tony asked and Tim couldn't help but smile before answering.

"Because the doctor told me what to expect. Really, Tony. I'm fine."

_"Alright then. I'll take your word for it, but let the Gibbs men take care of you while they can, okay?"_

"Okay. I can do that. Hey, I'm gonna get going because I'm exhausted. Be careful if you take him out this late Tony. Please, for me?" Tim needed that reassurance that Tony wouldn't take any unnecessary risks because his dog wanted to be walked; that would be another thing he'd have weighing on his conscience and things were only just now getting back to normal.

_"I'll be careful. Hey, I've got McMutt and Abby with me. Between the three of us, we're a force to be reckoned with. I'm gonna go Probie. I'll speak to you tomorrow."_

"You will. Night Tony." Tony said his goodnights and Tim hung up his phone before humming happily at the continued, gentle massage.

"He okay?" Jethro's voice was low and gruff as he carried on with his ministrations. Tim nodded and sat up with a sigh.

"Yeah, he's got Jethro and he's taking him out tonight. I think Abbs is gonna be there with him this week. By the sound of it she can't bear to be away from our dog…oh, and we seriously need to talk to her about feeding him so damn much. Tony said he walked in on her filling his bowl right up with Kibble."

Gibbs stood up and moved round to stand in front of Tim and held out his hand to help his lover stand up. "Huh, that's why he comes back heavier than ever when he's been with her is it?"

"Yeah, guess so. J, can we go to bed, I'm really tired." Jethro wrapped his arms around Tim and kissed his temple.

"Sure. Dads just waiting to say goodnight and we'll turn in okay?"

With a nod from Tim, they both made their way inside hand in hand, knowing that everything was finally back on an even keel…or at least it was getting there. They both stopped when they saw Jack sitting there dozing in the lazy boy and took a moment to enjoy seeing the older man looking so peaceful.

"I'll go and wake him." Jethro gave his lover's hand a squeeze before moving over to Jackson and kneeling in front of him. "Dad..." He said with a gentle shake of the shoulder. "Come on, you'll be more comfortable in bed."

Jackson stirred and opened his eyes. "Leroy...sorry, I must have dozed off. You boys going to bed now?"

"Yeah Dad. I need to get Tim to bed before he falls asleep on his feet. Come on." Jethro stood up and pulled the old man to his feet before kissing him gently on the cheek. "You get some rest. I'll have coffee going in the morning."

Jackson nodded around a yawn. "Sounds good son. Goodnight." He walked over to Tim, and gently patted his cheek before giving him a goodnight peck and patting his belly. "Good night, Tim. Sweet dreams and you little one…" He said to Tim's bump. "Try and let your Daddy get some rest tonight."

Tim chuckled warmly and placed his hand over Jackson's. "I'll sleep through it anyway. I'm really that tired."

"Make sure you get some rest. That's what you boys are here for. Good night." With a smile, he left the room and made his way up to bed. Tim sighed tiredly and rubbed at his eyes.

"Hey." Tim dropped his hand and looked at his lover. "Come on, bedtime for you too."

Tim nodded and followed his lover knowing that for the first time in weeks, they could relax totally without repercussions or worry that the case would tear them apart.


	23. Revelations

**Hey guys. We're sorry about your long wait for this. As an apology, we have a nice long chappy to keep you going and hope the twists and turns here manage to rein it in a bit.**

**Well, Enjoy xx**

* * *

Tony woke up and stretched languidly in his large bed. He smiled when he glanced down and saw Abby's black, raven hair splayed across his chest from where she had her head laid down on his chest, and wished it were Derek's head there instead. He felt her stir and rubbed at her back to wake the Goth up further.

"Good morning." She said huskily through a yawn. "What time is it?"

Tony glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and cringed. "Damn, it's 0530. We better get up**,** because I've a meeting with the BAU at 0800 and we gotta get McMutt fed, watered and walked before we leave."

Abby sat up and looked at Tony. "I'm going to take him to work. He's a good dog, so he won't be any trouble in the lab and that way he won't be here all on his own."

Tony shook his head and pushed the covers back so he could step out of bed. "No way Abbs, Gibbs will kill us if anything happens to Jet and you know as well as I do that the lab isn't safe for him."

"So you want to leave him here all on his own?" Abby protested, though the whine in her voice was laid on so thick, that even she cringed slightly. "Please, Tony. I'll take real good care of him and I promise not to let him near anything dangerous."

The hopeful look on Abby's face made Tony's resolve melt away**,** and he found himself listening to the little devil sitting on his left shoulder. "All right, BUT...and you gotta listen to me here Abbs...he's your responsibility and if anything happens to him, you are totally responsible. Take care of the Mutt!"

Abby grinned and nodded. "I will. I mean, of course I will!" Her giddy tone changed to a slightly disgusted one. Tony chuckled and shook his head before getting up to hit the head. Abby's phone rang just as he walked into the bathroom.

"It's Pen..." She shouted out before answering her phone. "Hi Pen."

"_Abby! How's my favourite Gothgirl today?"_

"I'm good. I stayed with Tony and Jethro last night after we took him for a run at the Navy yard." She heard Garcia chuckle on the other end.

"_Who? Tony or the dog?"_Abby giggled gleefully and shook her head. She had rang Garcia the night before to catch up on the plans for the babyshower, so the lovable BAU geek had pretty much caught up on all the gossip.

"Well that depends."

"_I can imagine. So my dove, what time are you both due at NCIS?"_Abby thought for a moment before answering.

"Tony's got a meeting with your team at 8**,** so we'll probably be there at around 7. I'm bringing Jethro with me so**,** he doesn't feel lonely while we're at work. Oh hey, what about you? We can grab breakfast on the way and eat it down in the lab."

"_Sounds good. How about you two get your backsides here and I'll pick the breakfast up. I'm already ready to go and I know this little place that have amazing Danishes."_

"Okay, we'll meet you in Chez Abby at what? Seven thirty?"

"_Make it seven fifteen. We can talk a bit then as well. You and Tony bring the coffee."_

Abby grinned at Tony as he walked in and waited for him to sit back down on the bed before leaning into him. "Sure thing. I'll need my cafpow anyway." She heard Garcia chuckle on the other end before saying her goodbyes and yawning loudly when she'd put the phone down on the nightstand.

"Tired?" Tony asked and shook his head. "Knew we shouldn't have watched that movie last night."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Nah, you needed it. Oh hey, Garcia's going to meet us in the lab for breakfast. That okay?"

"Sure thing. You go and shower and I'll go make coffee" Tony replied and stopped to kiss her on the cheek. "Hurry up okay. If we're gonna make plenty of time for breakfast, then we're gonna have to hustle."

"Hustle?" Abby said as she walked into the bathroom. "Haven't heard that for a while."

Tony grinned and shook his head. "Just don't spend hours in there."

"Yeah, yeah." She replied making Tony chuckle. He walked over to his closet and looked at the clothes that hung there. It was normal looking in here now and seeing some of Derek's gear hanging languidly next to his own. He grinned at the maroon sweater that he loved seeing his partner wear and pulled it out so he could put it on. He decided on black, casual cargo pants to go with it and finished dressing. Once done, he slipped on his shoes and made his way down to make the coffee. While it was brewing, he decided to throw caution to the wind and ring Tim, hoping that it wasn't too early because he knew he'd be tied up in meetings all day.

"_Yeah, Gibbs."_Tony frowned when the boss answered his Probie's phone**,** but took in the sleepy quality to the gruff voice.

"Gibbs. Tim okay?" He heard some rustling and waited for Gibbs to answer.

"_He's sleepin' DiNozzo. So was I_**_,_**_till Tim's phone started vibrating off the damn nightstand."_

"Shit.**...** Sorry, boss. I've got meetings this morning**,** and just wanted to make sure he was really alright. I was a bit worried about those pains."

Jethro sighed softly before yawning. "I _know, Tony. Me and__ d__ad have been on pins all night. I got up to get a drink and dad was stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil."_

"Is he going to get checked out? Better be safe than sorry, right?"

"_He hasn't got a choice in the matter. Me and dad decided to take him first thing before we start working on the store. I'd be happier knowing he's not in slow labour or anything. There's still a couple of months to go yet and it hasn't been easy on him."_

"Sorry." Tony replied automatically. Truth be told, he'd started feeling guilty over the whole thing and knew that while in the throes of his small bout of depression, He'd pretty much made Tim's life miserable.

"_Sign of weakness and what the hell are you feeling guilty for?"_

"I dunno. Just feel like I was partly to blame. You know how it goes." Tony admitted ruefully.

"_Jesus, you two are too much alike sometimes. Just get over it. Pain made him a bastard, and there's a few little details that he forgot to mention at the time. It's over between you two now and it's all business as normal."_

Tony knew what the boss meant and nodded his head. "Yeah**,** I know. I just worry...wait! what few little details?"

"_Don't worry about it. I've got it in hand and we'l...Morning."_ Tony grinned when he heard Tim's sleepy greeting. _"Sorry, Tim woke up grumbling about a bowling ball on his bladder kicking the crap out of his ribs. Sounds like fun."_

"It'll be worth it in the end." Tony replied. "Can I talk to him now he's awake?"

"_Yeah. Give him a minute to finish up in the bathroom though."_

"Hey boss? Is this situation something I need to be worried about. I just want to know**,** if I can do anything."

"_You just concentrate on keeping things going with the BAU. Concentrate on the case and I'll fill you in tomorrow. Okay, Tim's here. I'll pas_**_s_**_you over."_

"_What?...oh...Hi Tony."_Tony frowned at how tired Tim sounded**,** and hoped that it was just a case of him struggling to shirk sleep off.

"_McGoo, you sound tired."_

"_Thanks."_ Tim responded drily before yawning. "_Kept waking up. If I don't need to pee, then i've got Braxton hicks kicking in. It's not as if I've got anything else to do today but rest, so I'll catch up. You okay?"_

Tony laughed softly. "I'm fine. Me, McMutt and Abbs watched a movie last night and went to bed right afterwards. I think Jethro was too tired to do anything when we got back."

"_He always crashes after a good run. It does him good though_**_,_**_because no doubt he'll need to lose weight after being fed by Abby."_

"She means well." Tony replied. "But yeah, I know what you mean. So, Probie. You're gonna get these pains seen to right?"

"_Huh? No. Why would I do that?"_

"Because McGoo. You're having them too frequently and we're worried. Just humor us okay?" He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Come on. What harm can it do?"

"_I don't have much of a choice. Gibbs is glaring at me_**_,_**_so no doubt the Gibbs men will drag me off."_

"Good. Hey, I've gotta go, but let me know how it goes." He said his goodbyes with Tim and hung up the phone so he could prepare the coffee. He decided to put them in the travel mugs that he kept in the house for when they left on the hop, and handed Abby's over to her when she clomped into the kitchen in her platforms.

"Thanks. You ready to go?"

"I'm ready. Let me just grab my keys and we'll be on our way." He moved to the sideboard and grabbed what he needed before they both set out.

***NCIS***

"Mother hens! That's what you all are, mother hens." Tim grumbled as he fumbled with the pregnancy girdle that helped support his back. "I swear, Junior. You're gonna be watched like a hawk when you're here so you better be prepared."

"Hey, sunshine. Got up on the wrong side of the bed?" Jethro replied with a short, huffed laugh and handed Tim his t-shirt before leaning in to kiss his lover. "And technically, you're the mother so that's a moot point."

"Whatever. Do I really need to go to the hospital?" Tim replied with a slight petulant tone. He hadn't slept well at all the night before and wanted nothing more than for Jethro and Jack to leave him alone to nap. He loved them both dearly, but the fact that his lover had pretty much woken up everytime he did, meant the older man was more worried than he needed to be.

Jethro sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his face wearily**,** because this was an argument that they'd had before going to sleep and in the hours that followed. "Yeah, you do. Come on, Timmy. I know you're tired, fed up and hurting, but you've gotta give us some leeway. Don't think I don't know how many times you woke up last night. You look like death warmed over. Oh yeah, that and I could feel your abdomen tightening for most of the night."

Tim grimaced and waddled out of**f** the bedroom**,** so that he could at least get a cup of tea before they left. Jethro followed him out and sighed with relief when his very pregnant partner greeted Jack with a kiss to the forehead and a smile.

"Good morning, Tim. How're you doing today?" Jack asked merrily. "Jethro told me we're taking a trip to the hospital. What's the matter?"

"Just tired, but I'm good apart from being used as a football and regretting drinking so much before bed." Tim sighed. "Sorry, I'm grouchy and really don't need to go the hospital. J thinks I do, but seriously, there's nothing wrong. Just because..."

"Just because what?" Jack cut in and watched the wince on Tim's face as he reached for the tea bags.

"J felt my bump tightening a bit last night and he's getting worried. It feels like it always does and the Doctor said it was normal to have Braxton's so much. Apparently it's something that happens with men because for what it's worth, our bodies are still evolving. I'm okay dad. Just fed up, sore and want Junior out."

Jackson winced in sympathy and pushed a chair out from the table with his foot. "Sit. You should be taking it easy. What're you drinking?"

"Dad, I can make a cup of tea. Come on, I'm not an invalid." Tim whined, earning him a head slap from the older Gibbs man. "And hey! Now I know where Jethro gets it from." He turned at the laughing from Jethro and scowled. "You can quit it as well."

"What do you expect. You're whining like a damn child." Jack jumped in.

"Aww come on, Dad." Tim sighed heavily and chuckled. "Okay, guess I am. I'm being pissy, that's all. J is hellbent on taking me to the hospital**,**when I don't need to go. I'm gonna be getting fingers shoved there enough as it is and would like to keep that pleasure to the bare minimum if I can help it."

"Don't complain when I do it." Jethro said briefly, as he kissed his dad on the cheek and moved to pour himself a coffee. He heard his father choke slightly and shook his head. "Sorry, Dad."

"So you should be, Leroy. I don't care who you fall in love with, but I'll be damned if I wanna hear about your sex life." He finished preparing Tim's tea and set it down in front of him. "Raspberry leaf. You didn't tell me what you wanted**,** so I went with the one I thought you liked."

"Perfect. Dad..." Tim paused momentarily and reached round to grasp the old man's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm being a grouch and you don't deserve that."

"Don't worry about it, son. Just let me and Leroy take you to get checked out and I'll let you tell us that you told us so when it's all clear." Jack squeezed Tim's hand and sat back down to finish drinking his own drink. "So, what's the plan of action? We all head down...and yes I'm coming. If you think you're leaving me here you've got another thing coming."

"We'll go together if that's what you want, Dad. Just don't expect to be in the room." Jethro said and sat down. "Sports?" Jack handed it over and shook his head. Between Tim and his **s**on, he was surprised he had a paper left. Tim grinned when Jack separated the paper for him to share and sat back to read his half. "How about I take you both for breakfast before we hop over to the hospital?" He asked from behind the tabloid.

"If you're thinking breakfast before hospital, then you can't be that worried." Tim muttered to himself. He felt two pairs of eyes glaring at him and looked up from the article he was reading with an innocent blink. "What?"

"I'm plenty worried. Don't let the fact that we're stopping off first fool ya. You said you're fine, so I'm taking your word for it there. If it's not, then i'm gonna head slap you into next year. It's called trust, so deal with it." Jethro huffed out and went back to reading the latest sports news. Tim scowled slightly but thought better than to argue with his lover**,** because once he'd dug his heels in, there was no way of changing his mind.

"So..." Jack cut through the light tension that had descended there and shook the paper out before folding it up again. "What time do you boys want to leave? I know a great little place for breakfast that is pretty quiet this early."

Jethro nodded his head. "Martha's?"

"Best bacon and eggs around." Jack said with dreamy look on his face. "Coffee's good as well. If we leave soon, then the ER will be pretty quiet as well."

Tim's scowl grew slightly and he almost choked on his tea when he felt Jethro kick him under the table. When he looked up, he saw his lover glaring at him. "What? I'm just reading the paper."

"Yeah? Because from where I'm sitting it looks like you're gonna turn that milk sour with the look on your face." Jack shushed his son and turned to Tim. With a gentle smile he reached over and put his hand on Tim's arm.

"Son, I know you're uncomfortable and I remember Leroy's momma getting royally pissed off with me fussing when she got to your stage, but you've got to let us worry. It's all we've got because we can't stop you being in pain and feeling uncomfortable. Its part and parcel of what we do and all I ask is that you humor us. Please, Tim. We just want to make sure that you're alright because we're worried."

Tim's face softened slightly. "About the baby." He said knowingly and was surprised when Jack shook his head.

"About both of you. We love you too much and male pregnancies carry a higher risk than female ones. You've had a tough time of it, and right now you're suffering. You know as well as I do, that statistics have shown a higher chance of premature births." Jack stood up and put his mug in the sink.

"You've been reading up." Tim replied with a soft smile. "Okay, I'll go but I'm reserving that right to say 'I told you so' when I get the all clear."

"Wouldn't dream of taking that away from you, son." Jack chuckled and turned to face his boys. "So. You two ready?"

Tim finished his tea and stood up before groaning and leaning forward to lean on the table as his back seized. "Damn it!"

"Tim!" Gibbs ran round and helped Tim lower himself down. "Jesus. This is more than just Braxton hick's contractions and you know it. We'll get breakfast later. Right now, I want to..."

"Back. J! It's my back. The muscles just seized."

"Completely?" Jethro asked with concern and stood directly behind his lover to massage out the knots. "Okay. Take it easy...Dad, can you go and get the bottle of pills from the nightstand. There's two there, just bring them both."

"What's going on, Leroy?" Gibbs frowned at the worried tone to his father's voice and shook his head.

"Just his back. The muscle relaxants should sort that out."

Jack walked out of the room to get the meds leaving his son to deal with Tim. This wasn't right and no matter what, he was determined to get that kid checked over because he didn't think any of them could handle losing either the baby, or Tim.

***NCIS***

Tony sat there listening to Penelope talking about her latest beau. Her bubbly personality was infectious to a fault and Tony couldn't help but relax as they ate their food and chatted about things that were of little consequence.

"So, he comes round with a bottle of wine, dinner and candles. It was so sweet! He's cute. I will admit I think I've landed on my feet with him." Tony could see the spark of attraction and happiness as it permeated through her. It was nice to see, and after the past few months, just being able to sit down like this and relax was nice.

Abby giggled with glee and clapped her hands. "Ooh everyone's settling down. I just need things to go alright with my first date and we can all double...triple date."

Tony grinned and looked at his watch. "Aw crap! I've gotta see Ducky before the meeting. It's 8 now so I've gotta be quick."

"Sure thing Tony boy. I'll see you upstairs soon enough. Hey, you spoken to Derek?" She asked and reached over to tug gently at the top that Tony had put on. "And that looks familiar. You missing your man, sweet cheeks?"

"What makes you say that?" Tony asked innocently.

"You're wearing his favourite shirt. That one makes him irresistibly sexy. I swear, if he wasn't gay..."

Tony flushed slightly and shook his head with a grin. "Lucky for me he is. I spoke to him last night and he's okay. If anything, he's working the case there as well. Okay ladies**,** I've gotta go so I'll love ya and leave ya. Speak to you two later. Stay out of trouble and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"And that would be?" Pen asked with a smirk and giggled when Abby shrugged.

"Pretty much nothing. Tony's up for anything."

Tony shook his head and made his way out grinning as he listened to the girls giggling fading into the background. His grin faltered slightly as he made his way down to autopsy so Ducky could have his wicked way with the medical equipment. He loved the old man sure, but he hated the fact that he was about to be pricked like a pincushion and checked over to make sure he was okay. Damn the first day back! Not only was he behind, but he had a fun meeting with Vance later on this afternoon and a few hundred emails to get through. Yeah, welcome back!

He walked into autopsy and grinned when he saw Ducky putting some kind of cream on Jimmy's back. "Don't tell me you've done a Probie and met with the demon poison ivy? Do I even want to know how you got it all over your back?"

"What?...Um no. Dr. Mallard was just..." Jimmy stammered and blushed furiously.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Mr. Palmer. Just tell him. This is nowhere near as embarrassing as what he's thinking at the moment." Ducky tutted at Jimmy's coyness and shook his head.

"It's a tattoo. I got a tattoo with Breena and Dr. Mallard is just rubbing some Vaseline on it for me to stop it from drying out." He admitted but frowned when Tony burst out laughing. "What?"

"You got a tat? Please don't tell me you've reacted the same way you did to the henna. That was just...urgh." Tony shuddered at the memory andmoved to stand beside Ducky. He gasped at the large tattoo that now adorned his friends entire upper back. It was impressive and Tony didn't even want to think about the pain involved in having that done. "Damn, gremlin, that's pretty damn nice!"

"You like it?"

"Yeah. Looks kinda familiar though." Tony scruitinized the ink and shook his head. "Where've I seen that before?"

"It's the same as that henna tat. Breena got one as well, but nothing as big." Jimmy's face lit up when he talked about his girlfriend. "We liked thehenna so decided to get them done permanently."

"Okay. Well you are done here, Mr. Palmer. Do you want a dressing on it to stop your scrubs rubbing?" Ducky capped the Vaseline and snapped off his gloves. Jimmy shook his head and started putting a t-shirt on before his scrub top. "Very well. Just let me know if it starts irritating. That's a big tattoo for a first time, young man and you don't want to ruin the design by scratching. I have some topical lotion that would help take the edge off the itch."

"I will, Doctor Mallard. Thank you for helping me out with."

"You are quite welcome, young man. Now, would you mind taking those samples to Abigail? I'm interested in knowing whether the results are the same as the others."

Jimmy moved to the table and picked up the tub with several vials in it. With a sheepish grin, he walked out of autopsy leaving Tony in Ducky's capable hands. "When's the wedding?" Tony asked with an easy grin and shook his head. "Who ever thought our little Jimmy would settle down."

Ducky nodded and pulled on a pair of fresh gloves. "It's nice to see the boy happy. It's been a while and hmm... You know, I do believe he has bought her a ring and was planning to propose this weekend. He's flying her over to his parent's beach house, which is fairly secluded. It's perfect from what he says. I just hope he hasn't changed his mind because he hasn't mentioned it in a while."

Tony nodded and hopped up on the nearest table. "Romantic. So, what's the order of the day? You gonna stick me with needles and send me on my way?" He asked hopefully, knowing that he had a meeting with the BAU in less than half an hour**,** and didn't want to turn up late after what happened.

"Blood tests and then a general check-up. I want to make sure you're really alright, though you do appear to be outwardly back to your old self." Ducky frowned as he contemplated where to start before shrugging. "Bloods first I think."

"Why'd you want blood when I was having a...huh. What would you call it? Oh yeah, a nervous breakdown." The sarcasm that dripped from the last part of Tony's statement didn't go amiss with Ducky who just hmmm'd and put the tourniquet on.

"I'd personally call it stress and possibly a touch of depression. I just want to make sure you're physically healthy**,** because you know as well as I do what both conditions can do to the body. Arm out, Anthony...that's it. Make a fist." Ducky found the vein straight away and drew a couple of vials of blood. Tony cringed but took it on the chin.

"Depression? Ducky, come on. I'm not depressed."

"Now." Ducky replied succinctly. "But back then**,** I fear the stress got on top of you. Jethro is back now, so you have help, but to be in your situation must have taken its toll."

Tony nodded and let Ducky take his blood pressure and check his lungs. "Yeah, guess so. I've got a meeting in about ten that I can't miss. Is there much more to do?"

"All done. I have to say, you're in good health young man. Go on. I'll send your blood up to Abigail to test and shall let you know. In the meantime, would you mind taking this upstairs because it will help with your meeting?" Ducky handed Tony the latest autopsy report with a smile and took of his gloves. "So, things are going well with Derek, I take it. You seem settled."

Tony grinned and nodded his head. "More than you'll ever know. It's great." Ducky smiled back and Tony could see the approval deep in his eyes. He jumped down and with a quick thanks, made his way up to the meeting.

***NCIS***

"Go on. Say it." Jethro huffed out as they left the hospital. Tim was still frowning at having the internal exam and Jethro knew that it'd take a lot to make it up to him. "You know you wanna."

Tim sighed heavily. "Say what**?** Right now, I want coffee, breakfast and to sit in a chair so no one else can stick their damn fingers up my ass today."

"I don't envy you son." Jack added and shook his head. "Damn invasive if you ask me. They couldn't check any other way?"

Jethro shook his head and opened the car before helping Tim in. "Nope, but wait till you're pushing him out and remember that a couple of fingers was nothing." He placed his hand lovingly on Tim's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You're worried. I get that, I really do. I'm fine. Junior's fine and we're both having the time of our lives, so how about you hop in the car and take us for breakfast because your baby is hungry."

Jack chuckled and when Tim looked up, Jethro was smirking at him with a glint in his eye. "Which one?"

"The little one squirming about on my bladder **,**because daddy had to drink stupid amounts of water for the ultrasound and will be peeing all day." Tim said sweetly and leaned up to kiss his lover. "Come on. You've got work to do and you're not doing it on an empty stomach. Dad, you hungry?"

Jack climbed in the car nodding his head. He pulled out his wallet and slipped another small photo in there.

"How many of them have you got?" Jethro asked as he peered round and saw the small pile of pictures there.

"Leroy, I have kept everyone you boys have sent me. They're the first pictures of my grandson and I plan to cherish them. Speaking of which, when am I going to get pictures of you two boys together?"

"We'll send you some. There's no way you're getting near me with a camera looking like this." Tim chuckled and made to do up his seatbelt, thankful that Jethro had bought him the seatbelt adjuster that made it sit over his bump comfortably. "Anyway, you'll be getting full family one's after he's born. With you in them, Dad."

"You want me in them? Now why would you want an old man like me in those pictures?"

"Because you're family." Jethro said and set off. "What do you two say to grabbing breakfast to go and going back home to eat? It's pretty nice so we can sit out back."

Both his dad and his partner agreed and they soon set off to get the breakfast.

***NCIS***

Ziva parked up outside the house that she'd been too with her friend's months before and sighed. This was a bad idea, but she needed help and the only way in which she was going to get it, was by biting the bullet and going ahead with what she had planned. Luckily, she'd figured out that her father wasn't involved, but there was still a renegade group of ex Mossad vigilantes after her and that wasn't something she would be taking lightly anymore. With the help of her father and some trusted family friends, she'd managed to throw her vigilante's off the scent, and hoped and prayed that they hadn't followed her up here. She stepped out of the rental car and walked up to the house so that she could knock on the door to speak to Jethro and Tim about what had happened; she just hated the fact that she was ruining their break to do so. With a hesitant knock, she waited patiently and almost cried with frustration when there was no answer. This was it! This was her chance to make things right and finally put the situation to bed so that everyone could move forward. She leaned forward and rested her head on the door and let the tears roll down her face with frustration and grief. Shewas so lost in her own mind and the heaving of her body as the sobs overwhelmed her, that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her and started when a warm hand rested on her shoulder.

"Ziva? What're you doing here?" She whipped round at the sound of Tim's voice and chocked on a sob as she flung her arms around him.

"Tim. I am so sorry. I didn't want to come here but...but I need help."

Tim frowned and held her tight to him. "Help with what, Zee? What's going on?"

"That's something we'd all like to know." Ziva let go of Tim and looked over at Jethro with fear and worry in her eyes. She nodded her head and wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"I need to tell you. I need...Gibbs, things cannot continue this way. I cannot live the way I am because someone will either get hurt or..."

"Or?"

"Or I will end up being killed because if they can't have me, then no one can."

Jethro's eyes narrowed dangerously as he listened to Ziva and for the first time ever, he saw something in those dark brown eyes; something he never thought he'd see there...pure, unadulterated terror.

***NCIS***

"What we know about the suspect so far, is that he's not working alone and he seems to have a religious belief that is coming through in all of his killings. He slipped with his last victim though, and I think we were wrong in our original profile."

Tony frowned heavily and read through the report of the last crime scene. "In what way?"

"The victim was laid out identically to the others apart from one thing." Hotch answered. "Either he's getting sloppy, or he just doesn't care anymore. Either way, it makes him more dangerous. What we found, was this." He passed Tony a bag with a necklace in it and the senior NCIS agent felt the air whoosh out of his lungs with surprise.

"You're kidding, right? This was with the body?"

They all nodded and Spencer leaned forward so he could lean on the table. "It was found about a foot away from the body, but we believe that it came from the unsub. The fact that it's the Star of David, makes me believe that the unsub isn't trying to 'cleanse' the unpure, but is leaving a message. So far, all of the victims have been devout Christians, so we believe this is now more about purging people with Christian beliefs because he possibly thinks it conflicts with his own."

"How...?"

"We don't know. Not for sure." Hotch replied before Tony could answer. "We work on elimination and right now, this is a theory that we will be building on."

Tony didn't know what to say and felt is gut clench. The Star of David meant that the Israeli's were involved and his gut told him, that there was a distinct possibility that Ziva was too.

"Jesus. That means...damn it! I need to speak to the Director. Is there anything else that we need to know?" Tony asked feeling the urgency of the situation rise.

"Not at the moment. You've read through our reports and know where we are up to with it. So far there have been seven victims and all of them have been killed in the same way. There would have been eight, but as you know, we managed to stop him before getting as far as killing her." Hotch supplied. Tony's mind wandered to the day that his boss had been shot and frowned.

"Yeah. We all remember that."

"Tony, I have to ask. Is Ziva Da'vid involved in this?"

"I don't know, Spencer. That's something we need to find out. I don't think she'll be directly involved, but the fact that the Israeli's are back in town doesn't look good."

The BAU team went quiet as they processed the information. "Listen, even after what happened, I don't think she'll be involved in the way you are thinking. Knowing Mossad, it's possible that they're involved but how, I don't know. Vance has ties to Eli Da'vid, so i'll speak to him to see what we can find out."

Tony stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the FBI team to work their side of the investigation. He couldn't help but feel that a day that started off relatively well, was going downhill fast and right now he wished he had Derek there to support him.

***NCIS***

"Sit." Jethro ordered his agent and placed a mug of coffee down in front of her when she sat down slowly in a kitchen chair. They'd all eaten breakfast out on the patio and it had given the three men a good chance to look her over. Of course, they hadn't liked what they saw, and were shocked at the sight of her sitting there picking at her food, looking too thin and pale, with dark circles under her eyes. "Talk to me."

"I...Gibbs, I am sorry. This has all got out of hand now."

"What has?" Jethro sat down with his own coffee and sat there patiently waiting for her to find the words she needed.

"I have been followed for months now by two people who I hoped never to see again. They trained with me in Mossad and were good agent's until they turned and becamevigilante's. They have a small band of people who follow them, but...but this is not easy for me."

"Why?"

"Because..." A lone tear trailed down her pale face and she wiped it away with a tissue that was handed to her. "Because, Nafi...sorry, Naftali, is my younger brother who has never forgiven me for taking the life of our older brother. He does not wish to hear the details, he just knows what I did and doesn't believe that I deserve friends or happiness."

Jethro understood and hated where this was going. If vigilante's were after Ziva and were taking out everything that she was close too... "Were you followed?"

"No. My father made sure I have protection and help. But it is not enough. Nafi knows all of his ways though, as we all do. I have intel that has shown him following the decoy, but..."

"Intel? Damn it Ziva. You need to be more specific."

"My father had sub-cue transmitters injected into all of us when we were children. They are checked periodically to make sure they are still working, though they can be jammed as we all know by what happened in Somalia."

Jethro stood up and starting pacing. He didn't know she'd had a transmitter fitted and blocked or not, it would have been useful information to have. "I didn't know. So your father can keep tabs on you?"

"Yes. But my transmitter was removed last week." She rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm. Gibbs saw a small, healing scar there from where someone had performed minor surgery. "My father flew in when he found out what was happening and had it removed. It is safer this way. It has been injected into the decoy and she is currently being guarded by numerous agents."

"What if he kills her?" Jethro couldn't believe what he was hearing and hated the fact that someone might possibly be sacrificed.

"He won't. She is way above his level in Mossad and knows how to take care of herself. We have people on her all the time. He won't get close." She jumped when a hand slapped down in front of her and looked up to see Jethro's clear blue eyes glaring at her dangerously.

"He found you!"

"She will have the transmitter removed and it will be destroyed when he is far enough away. They have instructions that I know little pieces of. Gibbs, we must stop him. He will kill more and even though he was never any good at the espionage part of the job, he does have knowledge and skills that make him dangerous. He is trigger happy and won't think twice at shooting at anyone that gets in his way."

"You said he wasn't a threat!" Jethro yelled harshly.

"No. I said he wasn't any good. He is still very much a threat and the fact that he has evaded everyone up until now is worrysome. I asked my father to track Nafi's transmitter, but it appears it has been deactivated."

Jethro nodded and sat down. "Okay. First things first, we need to tell Vance and DiNozzo. They can pass the information down to the BAU." He sat down and thought back to the situation with his team. "Why did you do what you did?"

"Which part?" She asked sarcastically .

"With Tony. Why?"

Her eyes welled with tears once again at the mention of her lost friendship. "Because they threatened to kill him if I didn't cut all ties. It was the only way to stop him from coming after me and trying to get involved." Her body convulsed slightly as a sob escaped. "It is worth it to keep him alive, but I miss his friendship."

"So you did it to keep him safe? Jesus. Ziva, you should have come to me!" Jethro shouted and rubbed his hand over his face.

"I couldn't."

Jethro's eyes narrowed as he took in the short, succinct statement. He put his finger under her chin and turned her face towards his own. "Ziva! You should have come to me!"

Ziva nodded and broke down completely. Gibbs now understood the situation a bit better, but needed to know details of what was going on. That meant talking to Vance in the morning. Right now, he needed to speak to Tony and find out what it was he knew to see if the pieces linked. "Okay. I'm going to ring Tony **,**and let him know what's going on. Tim's going to stay here while I help my dad out, but you're more than welcome to stay with him."

"What will happen?" Ziva asked softly and looked him directly in the eye.

"DiNozzo can fill Vance in, and we'll go in and see him tomorrow. I don't want you going in alone, and Tony'll be able to spend the day filling in the blanks with what you have told us. You said he's been pulled off track. We need to know where he is, and exactly where your decoy plans to end up."

"I will speak to my father."

"You do that. Get as much information as you can." Jethro stood up and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "WE'll sort it out."

Ziva nodded and sat there gazing at the table top. She was trying to compose herself and didn't hear her boss leave. It wasn't long, before she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind started before realizing Tim had come back in. He stood up and gently massaged her shoulders. "I am sorry, Tim."

"Don't be. It's alright."

"You heard?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah. I heard. Tell you what, I know for a fact your father will have people guarding this house with their lives, so going out isn't an option. How about we try and do what we can this end while J sort's it out with NCIS."

Ziva nodded and let Tim help her up so that they could go and figure out what they needed to do.

***NCIS***

Vance stood by the window listening to Ducky give a slimmed down version of his findings. It was standard procedure for the teams physician to send a report, but Ducky felt the need to talk the Director though every time.

"All in all, young Anthony is more than ready to come back to work. All tests are fine, though I do advise keeping an eye on him for the next couple of days. It's hard coming back to work after time off."

"What about the bloodwork?" Vance asked. There was one thing that his M.E. had skirted around and that was the issue of the results for the senior agent.

"Ah, yes. I would like to speak to Anthony first if you will. There is nothing untoward in there, but still, there's something that I should discuss with my patient before it goes any further. It won't hinder his duties as an Agent, Leon, so there is no urgency in you knowing if you need to at all. That is up to Anthony, I'm afraid."

Vance frowned and scrutinized Ducky for a moment before speaking. "So, it's not going to hinder his performance?"

"It shouldn't. I have given you the report which signs Anthony back in for Duty. You will not need to know anything else but that."

With a nod, Vance finally sat down and leaned back in his chair. "Is there anything else on your mind about Agent DiNozzo?"

"Not on my mind per say, but I do however have a request that you don't hold what happened against him. Timothy's relationship with Anthony is back on track and he understands Timothy's actions and the reasons behind them. However, Ziva's actions forced his hand with the snap and I won't have you looking at him as weak."

"I don't." Vance said calmly. "Why would I? I'm not a monster, Dr. Mallard. He'll be treated the same way as he was before."

Ducky nodded and stood up to leave.

"One more thing. Do you want to explain why Agent Gibbs felt the need to take an impromptu long weekend this weekend? We're in the middle of a case."

Ducky sighed heavily. "And why on earth would you be asking me? That is a conversation that you will need to have with Jethro. I am not your spy, Director Vance. I am the Medical Examiner and personal NCIS physician for the MRCT team and my assistant. I will not be pulled into the politics that surround whatever you are planning. May I suggest, that if you have questions, then you ask the people that are involved rather than looking for an informer within the organisation."

At that point, Ducky's patience was thinned to the barest of threads and right now Vance was skating on thin ice. There was something in Vance's eyes that stopped him though; something that told him that the Director felt as though what he'd said had been wrong.

"Dr. Mallard, I'm not looking for an informer and I'm sorry for putting you in that position. I will speak to the relevant people."

Ducky was about to answer when the door opened and Tony walked in carrying a casefile. Instead of carrying on, he simply glared at Vance before bidding him good day and storming out of the office. Tony's eyes were wide with shock as he watched the scene and he couldn't help but wonder what had gone on between the two.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo." The barked **t**one shocked Tony slightly**,** but he shook it off and dropped the file off on Vance's desk. "What's this?"

"More evidence from the case. We need you to talk to El**i** Da'vid because we believe there are some renegade ex Mossad agents involved. We need as much intel as possible and we know you've got the means to directly contact them."

Vance's eyes narrowed slightly and he leaned forward to take the file. With a heavy heart, he opened it up and started to read the information contained within. "You sure?"

"Evidence links to it and Gibbs has spoken to Ziva. The boss is going to call me later to fill in the gaps his email left out, but going off the meeting I've just had with the BAU, it's an angle I think we should work."

"Alright then." The director said quietly. "I want you to keep digging to see what you can find. Gibbs is back tomorrow **,**so we can talk to him then.**"**

Tony nodded and walked out of the room wanting nothing more than to talk to Derek. The day was going steadily from bad to worse but there was something keeping him level headed through it all. He sighed when his phone rang shrilly and sighed heavily when he saw Abby's name come up on the screen.

"Hey, Abbs. I'm kinda busy right now. Is it important?" he asked knowing that she probably hadn't processed all the samples just yet.

"_Tony! Get down here! Now!"_ He cringed at Abby's barked order.

"I'm in the middle of a case, Abbs. Seriously can it wai..."

"_No! It can't. Tony, Ducky's down here and we need to talk to you. It's about your bloodwork."_

Tony's heart dropped and he snapped his phone shut before turning and heading off to the elevator that would take him to meet his fate. His gut clenched at the thought of something being wrong and he just knew, that whatever it was, it had to be serious for her to get Ducky down there as well.


	24. Hormones

Tony walked into the lab with a heavy heart and sighed at the sight of Abby and Ducky sitting there talking. Whatever they had found, scared him and right now he debated whether or not ignorance was bliss in lieu of everything else that had happened. He paused at the door and shook his head before moving in.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Ducky turned round and offered a small smile as he reached out his hand and gestured to the chair.

"Anthony. Thank you for coming down on such short notice." He looked closely at Tony's face and frowned. "Ah, don't look so worried dear boy. It's not that bad."

Tony snorted and sat down on the stool. "Yeah, because the looks on your faces say otherwise. Come on already, spit it out."

Abby moved her stool over to sit next to him and grasped at his hand. "Okay. Tony, you know that there was a possibility of men in your family having kids, right?"

"Yeah…Abbs we've talked about this already."

"Yes, but has it ever been confirmed?" Ducky jumped in and watched as Tony frowned. "Humor us."

"Okay. No. Not really, but…" Tony huffed out a breath and narrowed his eyes. "What are you two saying?"

"That there's a very small possibility that you are pregnant. The hormone levels in your blood are higher than usual, but not quite high enough for pregnancy. It could just indicate the fact that you can carry children. As you know, men don't menstruate, but they do however, have hormonal fluxuations which case symptoms not unlike pre-menstrual syndrome. In some cases the two conditions can be confused and I would like you to let Abigail take you to the doctors to get it checked, because if you are pregnant, then obviously there will need to be certain allowances."

Tony sat there gaping like a fish. Pregnant….PMS… "Sorry, what? Men don't have periods!"

"Just make the appointment, Tonyboy. It might be nothing, but you need to know either way. Don't worry, would it be so bad either way?"

"Yeah, but how can I get PMS when I don't get pe…"

"Anthony, there are studies that show how men are able to conceive get a burst of hormones flooding their bloodstream,as the egg is released. This is what causes it. Now, you say there has been situations where men have become pregnant in your family and even if you are not now, surely it is better that you know for sure, that you can conceive so that you can look into birth control or actually bringing up a child."

With a shake of his head, Tony stood up and moved to the phone. He knew they were right and it was something he'd been meaning to get sorted for ages, but still…pregnant…PMS…He pulled out his doctors card and dialed the number with a heavy heart. It wasn't long before the appointment had been made and he had two days of worrying ahead of him.

"Okay. Wednesday is the first time they can fit me in. What…? You know what, I'm not gonna worry about it till then. I've got a case to work and stuff to do, so I'll wait. Thanks for letting me know guys and I'll see you later." He stalked out of the room leaving Ducky and Abby standing there

"Well, that went well." Ducky said and shook his head. "Maybe we should have eased him into it."

Abby shook her head. "No, he knew that there was a possibility and if he does get PMS, then that's something we can work on. It's the hormones but I will admit, he's never shown signs before." She frowned as she thought back over the years with her friend.

"Not everyone does until a high stress situation and truthfully, I don't think you could get anymore stressful than the past few weeks. If it is merely a case of our young man is suffering from PMS, then it's possible that it has been exacerbated by the stressful events."

"I know. I just worry."

Ducky smiled and pulled her into a hug. "As do we, but all we can do, is be there for Anthony when or if he needs us."

***NCIS***

Derek sat in Hotch's small office and sighed heavily. Sure, he could see _why _he was needed back here, what he didn't understand was why they couldn't get someone else in to fill the evening self defense class and why it was, the information that they needed to be profiled, couldn't just be emailed over. The case was different to what he was working with his team at the moment, and involved a bomber taking it upon himself to randomly target elementary schools. It was hard hitting and exhausting, but they needed his knowledge of the incendiary devices that were being used because he was currently the only person who they could trust to pull them apart and find the signature that would help them find the guy. He sighed heavily and glanced down at the pictures in front of him, knowing that it the chances of finding anything on them would be slim to none given the fact that they were currently blackened and charred from the explosion. His phone rang shrilly in the silence of the office, but when he saw the caller ID, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there."

"_Hey. How's it going." _Derek frowned at Tony's voice and knew that there was something wrong.

"Eh, you know. The usual crap…trying to find a bomber using photo's of burnt out devices whilst trying to teach a glass of women self defense in the evenings. Same shit, different day." He smiled when his lover chuckled on the other end of the phone. "So, you okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm good. Just thought I'd ring you and let you know about the developments on the case."_

"What? You don't miss me? Damn…" Derek responded with a jokey tone to his voice. "And there I was thinkin' you'd want me there. Maybe I should ask Strauss to stay another week."

"_Don't you dare! I miss you and you know I do. Has Garcia emailed the latest developments?"_

"Yeah, I got them. Don't know how I feel about them though." Derek replied softly. "I mean, Ziva went too far with it all, but it makes sense."

"_I know. I don't know what to do about it, but hell, what would you do in her situation?" _Derek huffed slightly and shook his head. Trust Tony to forgive so readily.

"Not that. That's for sure. It's her way of dealing and I get that, I just wish she hadn't taken you down with her."

"_Yeah…about that…"_

Derek frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean. "About what? Tony, what're you keeping from me?"

"_You remember me telling you about my uncle?"_

"The one that had the ki…" Derek trailed off and sat bolt upright in the chair. "You're…are you…?"

"_I don't know. Ducky took some blood samples and they were pretty inconclusive. He said it could be either a case of you knocked me up, or I have PMS. I'm trying to figure out which one is better." _Derek winced at the bitterness in his lovers voice.

"Either way we'll get through it."

"_I know. I just…D, I'm not ready for kids. I like to give them back to their parents at the end of the day. Jesus, what if…"_

"Would it be so bad. I mean, come on. For a start it'll be a good lookin' kid and look at the extended family it'll have." Derek cut him off in an attempt to calm him down.

"_I know." _Tony whispered. _"I just…you know what. It's gonna be okay. I know it is."_

"Sure is babyboy. So, when's the appointment?"

"_Wednesday at ten." _Derek swore under his breath and sat back in his chair. "_Hey, I know you won't be able to make it. You've got that meeting right?"_

"Yeah. I could try and postpone…"

"_No. It's important. Seriously, I'm good D."_

Derek nodded. _"_I know you are, Tony. Trust me on that."

"_Thanks. I've gotta go. The new developments on the case have opened it up again."_

"Alright. I'll call you later." Derek said his goodbyes, and after telling his partner that he loved him, he hung up. "Baby? Damn Derek, you might be a daddy!" He said to himself and grinned. The thought wasn't entirely horrible and he soon found himself imagining exactly what the kid would look like.

***NCIS***

"Zee." Tim placed a cup of tea down in front of his friend and groaned when he sat down in garden chair. "Urgh…everything is so damn hard recently."

Ziva smiled and placed a hand on his bump. "Yes, but the little one with make it all worth it. It is not long now, Tim."

"I know." He offered her a warm smile and placed his hand over hers. "Huh. He knows his Aunt Ziva is saying hello."

Ziva all but melted at the feel of the baby kicking under her hand. "Oh, Tim."

"He's active today. Has been since waking up. You know, I still can't get used to the feeling of him squirming around in there. I keep expecting to have an _Alien_ moment."

Ziva's eyes widened. "Did you…you…now I have two of you making movie references." Tim saw the sadness in her eyes and hated it when she looked down at the cup in front of her. "Had….I had two of you."

"Have." Tim replied resolutely. "Have! Tony is forgiving. It might take him a while but hell, he forgave me."

Ziva bit out a harsh laugh. "Yes, but you didn't do anything! Look at what I did. I hurt him and I don't know how to take that back!"

Tim pulled her into an awkward hug and couldn't help but chuckle when the baby kicked hard. Ziva looked up at him in shock and smiled.

"He really is active."

"Yeah, he is. You hungry?" Tim pulled away and started to move towards the fridge. "I can make something to eat if you like."

Ziva nodded her head and moved to stop him. "I will do it. Please, sit."

"I can…" Tim started, but was cut off by Ziva's finger on his lips.

"Yes, you can. But look at it from my position. It is bad enough that I have caused this…what do you call it…ah!" She clicked her fingers in triumph. "Crap storm."

Despite the dire situation, Tim couldn't help but laugh. "Shit storm, and yes, you caused it. But with good reason." He sat down in the chair with a heavy sigh. "At least you've come clean now."

"Yes." Ziva agree and dug around in the fridge until she had enough for two sandwiches. Tim watched her as she elegantly got to work making them and wondered how, or if, this situation could be resolved.

"You fancy taking Dad and Gibbs something to eat? They've been working for a couple of hours and will probably gnaw off their own arms if we don't feed them."

Ziva shook her head, as she placed the sandwich down in front of Tim. "We should not. We are protected here and the shop is very exposed. Gibbs also told me to keep you here and make you rest." She smiled warmly at Tim before sitting down with her own sandwich. Tim could see the sadness that had settled deep in her pretty brown eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for his broken friend.

"Ziva. It can be fixed you know?"

"Can it? I am not so sure. Maybe it can, but there will always be something hanging over my relationship with Tony. Our friendship is not going to be so easily repairable."

Tim thought back to Michael and sighed. He thought that they had both gotten over what had happened and was sure that their relationship had been back on track. Maybe he was wrong. "Zee, if this is about Rivkin…"

"It is…" Realisation dawned on her and she shook her head. "Not then, but now. It is one of the things they used against me in the emails."

" Emails? Jesus Zee. You've been getting emails? How long for?" Tim said and blew out a frustrated breath. "You should have gone to J."

"I know. I let it get too far. The emails blamed me for Ari and Tony for Michael. He was a great friend to Naftali and he took him under his wing as a brother."

"Who? Naftali or Michael."

Ziva smiled. "Both. Of course, the fact that both died at the hands of NCIS…and yes, I am NCIS now…stirred hate in his heart."

Tim stood up and moved behind his friend. He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "And the fixation on Tony is a double edged sword."

"Yes. I not only slept with the man that killed Michael, but I killed Ari and because I am…was close to Tony, it just makes it worse."

Tim stayed silent and offered his support by simply holding Ziva. It wasn't long before the tears started to fall and she was sobbing harshly in his embrace. They were so lost in their shared moment, that they didn't hear the door open.

"Tim?...Ziva?..." Jethro walked into the kitchen and frowned when he saw the meltdown that was happening in front of him. "What's going on? Ziva, you okay?"

The stoic wall that had shattered away at the conversation she'd been having with Tim, snapped up at her Boss's entrance and she shook her head. "Nothing. I am fine."

"Really? Don't look fine to me?" He moved to help Tim stand up straight and frowned. "And why the hell are you leaning down like that? What if you hadn't been able to get back up?"

"What, you want me to leave her like that." Tim demanded and laid a gentle kiss on his lovers cheek, before moving to the chair he had vacated. Jethro narrowed his eyes and sat down next to Ziva. "Talk."

"You know everything. I just don't know where to go now."

Gibbs nodded and pulled out his phone. He had already talked to Vance when he was painting with his dad. This call was to hopefully get Tony back on side so he could help.

"J. where's dad?" Tim asked. "He's not there alone is he?"

"No. He's in the living room on the phone….DiNozzo. Vance fill you in?"

"_What the hell, Gibbs? I've just been pulled into his office and told that Ziva's…"_

"Okay. Hang on a minute." Jethro cut Tony off and handed Ziva the phone. She shook her head, but conceded at his fierce glare. "Talk to him." He growled.

"He..hello Tony." Ziva said sheepishly and could feel the tears prickling in her eyes.

Tim stood up and tilted his head towards the living room. This was private and Ziva needed time to explain and apologize to the one person who'd she'd hurt deeply.

***NCIS***

"Alright…yeah that's fine. Just get Ged to take it round back in the mornin' and we'll sort it out then…uh huh…sure will. Tell him I'll speak to him tomorrow." Jack hung up the phone and turned to walk back into the kitchen. He started slightly when he saw his two boys standing in the doorway. "Damn. Tim I'm used to Leroy sneaking up on me, but please don't start doing it too."

Tim laughed softly and waddled further into the room. "Sorry Dad. Ziva's talking to Tony and we wanted to give her some space. So…" Tim sat down on the couch with a groan. "How did the painting go?"

"Good. We're all finished and I've just got off the phone to Guy Sheridon. You remember him, Leroy?"

"The guy who supplies your eggs." Jethro confirmed. "He's still doing that? He's older than you."

"He just takes the orders. His son, Ged delivers now. Damn good eggs too. Last batch was all double yolkers." He moved to sit next to Tim and sighed. "So, what are you boys going to do? Tim, you can't get involved in this right now, but you…" He pointed at his son. "Will. How are you gonna stay safe and protect this family of ours?"

Jethro sighed and scratched his head. "Who knows. I can protect Tim, but Ziva and Tony are a different story. By the sound of it these Mossad renegades want blood and they're targeting Ziva and the people she loves."

"I'll ask again. What's the plan and don't tell me you haven't got one Leroy. I know you better than that!"

Jethro sat next to Tim and started to outline the plan to his father. Tim sat silently listening hoping and praying that everything would work out soon enough.

***NCIS***

"_He..hello Tony." _Tony felt his stomach lurch at the sound of Ziva's voice, but found it difficult to be so angry at her given what he'd just found out.

"Zee. You alright?" He said quietly as he settled back in his chair. He glanced at Garcia and was pleased to see her typing away on Tim's computer, oblivious to the conversation he was having.

"_Yes…No. Tony I am sorry. I…."_

"Hey, it's alright. You need to come home though, Zee. You know that right?"

"_I can't. It's too dangerous. Right now they think I have cut ties with you and you're safe. You won't be__...__ if I am seen with you."_

Tony scowled and shook his head. "You've got a way of making me safe, Ziva. You really hurt me you know."

"_I know. I…I shouldn't have said those things. I shouldn't hav…" _She cut off with a choked off sob_. "I should just let him have me and then it'll all be over. He is killing because he knows NCIS will investigate and he…he wants me. I should just let him have me. It will end it all."_

Anger stirred in Tony's gut and he stood up so he could make use of the boss's favorite interview room. "Guess that's your answer to it all huh?" He said harshly as he stepped into the elevator. He waited till it moved and flicked the emergency switch. "Just hand yourself in and play the damn martyr."

"_I'm not playing the martyr. I'm simply ending this."_

"You could have ended this ages ago!" Tony yelled. "For fuck sake, Zee. You should have told us! You should have…"

"_And you don't think I know that?" _Tony calmed down at the quiet admission and shook his head.

"Then why didn't you." He asked softly. "I care for you whether you like it or not. Not like a lover, but as a friend. It's gonna take time for me to forgive you, but I can't just turn off my feelings like that."

"_Thank you."_

"What for?" Tony asked confused.

"_For taking the first steps to forgiveness. It gives me hope."_

Tony snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, and stops you from doing something stupid. Come home Zee. You can't be happy."

"_I am not. I have no one now but a psychopathic brother who wants to kill me. I…can I come home, Tony. Will I be turned away?"_

There was hope dripping off of every word and Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "No. You won't. I'll talk to Derek because he might be a different story, but if it's what I want, then he'll be fine. Don't get me wrong though, we ARE going to talk about what you said because you were a hurtful bitch and it's gonna take a while to get over that." He couldn't help the anger that laced his tone and knew that it would take a lot for her to prove herself once again. "Just come home and let us protect you, alright?"

"_I…I will be home soon. I will be coming with Gibbs and McGee."_

"Okay. Keep em safe, Zee. Don't let Tim tell you he's fine when he's not because he's getting good at ignoring the pains."

He smiled when she agreed and hung up. That was probably the hardest phone call he'd ever had, but if he was going to be honest with himself, he was glad that she was okay. Even though he hated her for what she'd done, he found himself thinking about the fine line that laid between love and hate. He did love her, as a friend and right now, he wanted to make sure everyone was safe.


	25. Support

Tony sat in his chair tapping his pen against his desk. He had an appointment that afternoon and was deep in his thoughts about the chain of events that started with the fateful meeting on Monday morning. Sure, Derek had been great and had rang him when he could, but he still found himself worrying alone about the situation with Ziva and the fact that he could very possibly, be pregnant...either that or just plain hormonal and neither sounded like a great option to him. He glanced over at Ziva who was back at her desk working.

"So..."

Ziva looked up and he frowned at how tired and downtrodden she looked. "Tony? Are you well?"

"I'm not sure you should be the one asking that question Zee. You look like hell! How're you really doing?" Ziva shook her head and sighed. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears and wanted to comfort her but things were still awkward between them and he had no idea where to begin.

"Me? Oh I am alright. I am just..." She paused and wiped at her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Tony I am sorry. I don't know how I can make this right and I know that I handled things wrongly..."

"Stop! Okay? Zee, just stop! It happened and nothing's going to take that back. Things are going to be awkward and I won't lie to you when I say our friendship was damaged but hell, we'll get that back. Now, answer me honestly...are you okay?"

"No. I am not. I thought I could make it stop by doing what they wanted but it hasn't and now everyone is in danger. I cannot keep living like this because of my brother, Tony. When are they ever going to let me and the people I care about be?" She broke down and Tony's resolve melted. With a sigh, he walked over to her desk, pulled her out of her seat and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey. Come on, this isn't like you. Where's my ninja chick hiding?"

"She's gone on vacation." Ziva quipped through a sob, eliciting a small smile from Tony. "I can't do this. I want to protect you all but I can't. Even McGee isn't safe and he's in no condition to protect himself at the moment."

"McGee is fine!" Gibbs said resolutely as he entered the bull pen. Ziva pulled away from Tony and sat back down at her desk heavily. "He's downstairs waiting for ya DiNozzo."

"Thanks Boss. I appreciate you going to pick him up. I coulda..."

"Gave me a chance to fix him some lunch." Gibbs interrupted. "Go on and take the afternoon. Do me a favor and stay with Tim till I get home because the drive home yesterday was hard for him."

"He didn't wanna come up?"

Gibbs grinned and shook his head. "Nah, he said something about getting you out quicker if he waited there. He was talking to Sarah on the phone anyway"

Tony nodded and walked to his desk to get his bag. "Can't argue with that. Thanks Boss. See ya tomorrow."

Ziva nodded and smiled at him. He was halfway to the elevator when he was stopped by her soft voice carrying across the office. "Tony."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." The gratitude was apparent in the deep brown eyes. "I mean it, Thank you for the past couple of days."

"You're welcome." Tony said with a small smile and made his way out to meet Tim. When she looked up, she started slightly at the sight of Gibbs standing right next to her desk. "Gibbs?"

"Director wants to see us. You okay?"

"Yes. I am fine." She stood up and made her way upstairs with Gibbs to go and meet her new fate.

***NCIS***

Tim was still talking on the phone when Tony made it to the parking lot. He grinned at the sight of his Probie leaning against Gibbs' car rubbing his forever expanding stomach and walked over.

"Sarah! Come on...what? No! Absolutely not! You are...no!...Do I have a choice? Hell yeah I do!...Mom said what?..."

Tony chuckled knowing that Sarah was trying to coerce Tim into letting her be at the birth.

"Sarah, the only people that are going to see me squeezing this kid outta my ass is Jethro and the med staff...NO! I won't get J to take pictures!...Aww come on Sarah. Can't you just be happy at being an au..." Tim looked up and saw Tony standing there trying to contain his laughter. "Sarah, I've gotta go, Tony's here...yeah, i'll tell him...okay, i'll speak to you tomorrow. Bye."

"So, the sister still wants to watch the joys of birth?"

"I swear, she only bought it up last night and has been relentless. You know what she's like when she gets an idea in her head." Tim admitted and laughed. "There's not a chance in hell she's going to see that. It's not going to be pretty and I'm nervous about letting J stay."

"Good luck with keeping the boss away, Probie. That's just never gonna happen and you know it."

Tim laughed loudly and nodded. "I'm not even gonna suggest it because trust me, it isn't worth the trouble." He pushed off of the car and rubbed at his back. "So, how are you feeling? You sounded okay on the phone last night but I know you, Tony. You're good at hiding things."

Tony shrugged and turned to unlock his car. "Okay I think. It's just...well you know. I don't know whether i'm ready for kids yet, but if I'm pregnant, then there's not a damn thing I can do about it. If I'm not, and I get some weird version of PMS, then there's not a damn thing I can do about that either. Either way, I'm gonna have to deal with it."

With a nod, Tim moved to get in the car. "Yeah, I know. Damn your car is low."

"You want me to get the keys to Boss' car?" Tony offered and held out his hand for support. "It's higher than this ole classic."

"I'm good. Getting in isn't the problem. It's getting out." Tim chuckled and winked at his friend. "Besides, I like the 'stang because it reminds me of the day's I could actually drive my porche...God I miss that car."

"You've still got it though...haven't you? I mean, once you've had the baby, you'll be able to get behind the wheel again." Tony frowned and tried to remember whether or not he'd seen the car recently. Tim shook his head and sighed ruefully.

"Fitting behind the wheel isn't the problem now. J wanted me to keep it knowing that I loved that car, but we sold it last week because let's face it, it's not suited for a family and between you and me, I want more than one now I know I can have them...I might change my mind after I get to squeeze him out. What's that film? You know the one..._It's like squeezing a melon through a hole the size of an egg..."_

Tony frowned knowing that it sounded familiar. "Damn, I know that one. Kirsty Alley and John Travolta...what was it ca...LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"That's the one. Only problem is, my ass isn't even the size of a damn egg and junior here just keeps growing. He's a big boy."

"Yeah, but you'll stretch right? I mean, he'll fit?" Tony asked looking worried.

"Unfortunately, but apparently the healing time is lower with a natural birth and I'm not hot on being cut open. Anyway, it'll all be worth it right? I mean, once he's here it'll all be forgotten. That's my story and I'm sticking to it anyway." Tim grinned and winked and Tony who couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head.

"That's what they say, McGoo." He answered and closed the door. He had been talking to Derek about how happy he was that the relationship was back on track and it was moments like these that confirmed his belief that not only did he have a best friend in Tim, he had the brother that he always wanted.

***NCIS***

The journey to the hospital didn't take long and soon enough, Tony was trying to help Tim out of the car so that they could go and get the senior agent checked out. Tim huffed when he was finally upright and shook his head.

"There's something very, _very_ wrong about finding that so damn difficult. I swear, he's gonna run out of room and demand to come out before this month and a half is up."

"He better not, Probie because It's way too early for him." Tony replied seriously. "I mean, I know he's a big baby, but I'd personally feel better knowing he wasn't going to have any problems...hell, knowing any of you aren't gonna have problems."

"I know. I'm just getting grouchy and fed up. You know I can't actually see my own feet when I'm standing anymore and I had to go a size up in my shoes because they're swollen. I love being pregnant, but man the little things can be a pain in the ass."

Tony snorted and started to laugh heartily. "Yeah, and you're gonna get a bigger pain in the ass soon enough." He locked the car and shook his head. "I know you've had a hard time with your back and stuff, but think about what you get at the end of it. Once you hold that baby in your arms, you'll know that it was worth every minute. Hey, you even said something about forgetting all about it when he's here."

Tim placed his hand on Tony's arm and smiled warmly. "So I've heard and you need to remember that too, you know. No matter what happens, it'll be worth it in the end."

Tony nodded his thanks and squeezed the hand on his arm gently. "I know and hey, whatever happens will be a good thing right?"

"Absolutely. Don't forget you've got people there for you, Tony."

"Thanks Tim." The sincerity in Tony's voice was a rarity from the office joker, but it was something that was said with a deep rooted feeling. "Okay. Enough of the fuzzies. You ready?"

Tim chuckled. "Am I ready? I should be asking you that question. Are _you _ready?"

Tony nodded and they slowly made their way in to meet Tony's fate one way or the other.

***NCIS***

Ziva looked around the Directors office and bounced her leg nervously. She'd been here before to be punished but right now, she wasn't sure about what to expect. She had been suspended and that had been lifted so that she could be protected and help find her brother. Surely her actions wouldn't be forgotten and forgiven so readily because it simply didn't work that way.

"Ziva. Calm down!" Gibbs ordered and glared at her fiercely. "You've already done the hard part, now it's a case of seeing how we move forward with it all."

"I know." She answered quietly. "But I very nearly ruined something I love and I can't help but feel that something out there will happen as a result of it."

"Karma?"

"Something like that." She answered sadly and shook her head. "How can I tre...Gibbs I am not as strong as people think. I see everyone around me happy and I know that I will not get that chance. Don't get me wrong; I am very very happy for you all, but still..."

"While you're family keep runnin' your life, you think you'll never get it."

Ziva nodded sadly and sighed. "I was raised as a warrior and it is expected of me. I do not want to be that person anymore and I have grown since being on your team. I can still fight and kill, but I want more from life. I want to come to work and go home to a family."

Her heartfelt honesty struck a chord in Gibbs and he sat there for a moment contemplating his next words. "Ziva, what do we mean to you."

"Who?"

"Me, Tim and Tony. What are we to you."

This time it was Ziva's turn to stay quiet and a tear rolled down her face. "I..." She started and reached over to grasp Gibbs' hand. "You are my family. More so than the one I was born into. You have been my mentor and father figure while McGee and Tony are more my brothers than my own. I should never have started anything with Tony because we have lost some of that relationship and I don't know how to get it back. I miss him...I miss you all."

"Then you need to fight for what you believe in, Miss Da'vid." Vances voice carried over to them from the open doorway and they turned to see him standing there carrying a file. "You've made the right decision in telling us the truth, but the consequences of your actions have left a mark."

"Leon, we need Ziva. _I_ need Ziva on the team."

The Director closed the door behind him and moved over to his desk. Rather than sitting down behind it, he perched on the edge facing his Agents. "I understand that which is why I have just spent the past hour going through this with Secnav." He handed over the file he was carrying and walked round to sit in his chair.

"You've...What did he say?" Gibbs asked gruffly. It probably held more malice than was necessary given the situation with Tim, but he didn't care. Right now, Ziva had to be fu$lly reinstate so that he could protect her and use her knowledge to catch the SOB that was doing this. He flicked through the information. He knew that it would a sensitive subject to discuss and overturning a disciplinary ruling once it has been filed; especially when the grievance was so bad.

Vance sat back and sighed. "Miss Da'vid, you are off suspension but...and it's a big but, you are expected to see the agency psychologist until further notice and you will have a permanent mark on your record. Should anything like this happen again, then you will be dismissed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Director. Perfectly." Ziva answered and looked down at her hands to try and stop the tears that were forming. "I am very sorry about everything. I was wrong in the way I dealt with it but I couldn't let them have my fami..."

"Just say it, Ziva." Gibbs said softly with an encouraging nod. "Go on."

"My family."

"okay..." Vance sighed and shook his head. "I'll be damned if I understand the dynamics that you all seem to live by, but I do know that you are all close. Especially..."

"Well yeah, Leon. We're together." Gibbs shot angrily. "And we're having a kid together too."

"I am well aware of your _relationship_ with Agent McGee, Agent Gibbs. Right now, that is not my concern. My concern is keeping my employees safe and right now, that has to be priority. Miss Da'vid. Do you have somewhere to go?"

"No sir. My apartment is not safe and I will not stay with anyone close to me for fear of them being in danger."

"Then we'll arrange for a safehouse. All of you will have agents station outside your properties until this mess is over. I'll inform the BAU but expect you to fill them in on the case, Gibbs."

Gibbs huffed slightly. "Briefed them this morning."

"Good. Now that's settled, you can both go back to work." Ziva moved to stand, but Gibbs stayed firmly in his seat. "Problem, Gibbs?"

"Need to talk to you in private."

Vance nodded and opened his desk drawer. "Agent Da'vid, you'll be needing these." He pulled out he weapon and badge and handed them over. "Did you tell the BAU everything you know about your brother?"

"No sir. Not yet. I have been putting a report together and have very nearly finished."

"Good. I want you to finish the report and brief them on everything you know."

Ziva nodded her understanding and took her badge and gun before leaving Gibbs and the Director alone. Gibbs waited for the door to click before standing up and making his way over to the large window to look out over the yard as he gathered his thoughts.

"Something on your mind, Gibbs?"

"Could say that." Gibbs muttered before turning round and perching on the edge of the directors desk. "Tim told me what happened between the two of you."

Vance frowned heavily. "What are you talking about?"

"The day in Abby's lab. The day he snapped at Tony."

"I don't follow." Vance said uneasily and sat back in his chair. "What are you implying?"

"Implying? Leon, you pushed him knowing damn well he was pregnant. Thanks to you, his back went out and he was struggling with the stairs." The team leader kept his voice low and intimidating. "I've lost one family, and you put this one at risk. I can't let that happen and warn you that if you do anything to hurt Tim or our baby again, I will take action."

"Don't threaten me Gibbs." Vance said succinctly before standing up and facing up to his Agent. "They don't work and I don't know what..."

"I HAVE EVIDENCE!" The scream was loud and reverberated around the room. "Oh yeah, you didn't count on the camera's did ya?"

Vance seemed to shrink in on himself at the news. "Jesus. Look, it was a bad day and I know I was wrong, Gibbs. I didn't push him that hard but Jackie helped me see what damage I could have caused. I apologize Gibbs."

"Apologize? Did you _apologize _to Tim?"

"No. I didn't. Look, Jackie has helped me see where I was wrong with everything I believed and thought. I was wron..."

"And yet you still treated him like crap!" Gibbs snarled. "Jesus, I expected better of you. You have no idea what you did when you pushed him. His back was panging before that and you made it worse. It's been playing up ever since."

Vance had the good grace to sit back down looking abashed. "I know. I can't do anything but apologize. I'm sorry and I'll make sure Agent McGee knows that too."

Gibbs huffed out a harsh laugh and stood up to leave. "You better and when he comes back, you better not treat him the way you did when he was here. He doesn't deserve that and frankly, if you do, I won't think twice about takin' action." The team leader walked out of the office and down to the bull pen where Ziva was talking to Hotch about the case. He nodded curtly in their direction and stormed towards the elevator so that he could get a coffee and clear his head.

***NCIS***

"Tony, stop fidgeting. You'll be called soon." Tim laid his hand on Tony's jiggling knee and sighed. "Seriously, you're working yourself up. It's going to be okay."

"I know that, Probie. It's just..." He paused and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not ready for kids yet. Sure, I'm excited about junior there, but hell, I can give him back. What happens if I've got one in the oven? You know what my dear ole Dad is like. I can't put a kid through that."

"Your dad's an ass Tony, but that doesn't mean you're gonna be. You've got Derek for a start and from what I can make out, that's the difference between you and your father."

Tony nodded, knowing that Tim was right but still feeling the nerves spilling over. He snorted out a laugh and looked over at Tim. "I like the fact that they thought we were here for you. I swear, I thought they were going to stick you in a wheelchair and take you to the deliver suite."

"Me too! I'm so glad they didn't but can you blame them. People come in here to either pop one out or to have an appointment of some kind. I'm huge and they probably thought he was ready for the out."

"Anthony DiNozzo." Tony was cut off from what he was going to say by a pretty nurse calling his name.

"Okay. Probie, you're going to come in with me right?"

Tim smiled warmly and nodded his head. "You want me to?"

"Yeah. I think I do."

"Okay. Come on then." They both stood up and walked over to where the nurse was waiting. The pretty young girl smiled and ushered them both into the room where Tony would finally find out what his future actually held.


	26. Celebrations

**sorry about the freaky formatting issues. I've fixed them all now.**

**This is another fluffy chapter because there's things that we wanted to incorporate in here. The action will pick up next chapter :)**

* * *

Tony sat on the edge of the bed swinging his legs nervously. They'd been in the room for a good ten minutes now and he felt totally exposed in the gown that they'd given him to put on.

"Tony, sit still." Tim said with an amused grin on his face.

"I can't. What's taking them so long and why are you grinning?"

Tim's laugh reverberated around the room. "You're wearing a gown. A very very open gown and when you swing your legs like that; you're family jewels are on display. Seriously, it's not that bad."

"It's not? Probie, there is only one man in this world that I will be comfortable prodding there and the doc ain't him. I just want to get this over and done with." Tony stopped swinging his legs and tried to pull the gown down a bit. "Besides, you know I hate hospitals."

"I know." Tim conceded. "But it'll be quick and over before you know it. Trust me on that, okay?"

"I trust you, McGee. It's the doctors I don't trust." Tony admitted ruefully. "I've never been good at this kind of stuff. You should see me with the medicals. I mean, why would anyone want a prostate exam..." His eyes widened. "WHY didn't they find anything in those exams?"

"Because a childbearing mans cervix is higher than the prostate. It drops when he's pregnant so it's easier to find. Honestly, It's not that bad. I've been going through it for months. I think J was more pissed about me having hands that weren't his on my body. Can't be helped, and he's going to have to get over it because once he's out, there's a few more checks to make sure everything's gone back to normal."

"Damn Probie." Tony exclaimed with a shocked look. "They do that? It's not just 'push that puppy out, go home and that's it?' And you want more kids because?..."

Tim laughed loudly and shook his head. "It's not as bad as you think. Sure, you've got the chronic backache...which by the way, I've been unlucky with...the swollen hands and feet and not to mention all the other wonderful joys of pregnancy that I'm not gonna get into, but think about what I'll have at the end of it. Right now, I just want to hold my boy and snuggle with him."

"You will. Soon, Tim. You're on the last legs now."

The door opened and the doctor walked in. "I heard that comment Mr. DiNozzo. You make him sound as though he's on deaths door."

"Huh? Oh no...Probie I didn't mean that." Tony's eyes were wide with shock at what he'd just said. "Okay that sounded totally wrong."

"I knew what you meant." Tim grinned and turned to the doctor. "Hey Sylvia. How're you doing?"

"I'm good Tim. I will admit my heart dropped when I saw you sitting in the waiting room because that little man isn't ready for the big wide world yet."

"Sorry. He's not on the way and I'm here purely to support Tony." He clapped his friend on the back and perched on the side of the bed. "So, how about we get this show on the road and put him out of his misery."

The doctor pulled a stool over and sat in front of the Senior Agent with his notes. "Okay, so you have Male pregnancies in your family and the results that Dr. Mallard sent over are inconclusive. The good news is, the blood work was only done a couple of days ago so we won't need to run that again. In fact, the first test is painless and will help us determine whether or not you are pregnant or not. Lay back, Mr. DiNozzo and pull up your gown. Don't be shy because I'll be going down there as soon as I'm done to do a basic examination."

Tim stood up to leave but was stopped when Tony reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Hey, you can stay here. You've seen it all before."

"You sure? I mean, yeah I've seen it before in the showers but this is different."

"Yeah. Take a pew, McDaddy and let the fun begin."

The doctor chuckled and pulled the privacy curtain around them before standing up to pull the ultrasound over. Tony laid back and pulled up his gown.

"Why did I have to get rid of my underwear? I could have left them on while you did this."

"It's just easier." The doctor replied happily and squirted the gel onto the flat abs. Tony hissed at the shock of the cool gel. "Sorry, it's a bit cold. Okay, let's see what we've got."

***NCIS***

Derek glanced at the clock and frowned at the time knowing that his lover was currently at his Doctors appointment. He had asked for the time off to go along, but Strauss had put her foot down saying that the case and the extra work he had been handed took precedence.

"Come on baby boy. What's taking so long!" he sighed and sat back in his chair, thankful that Tim was with Tony offering him moral support. He was lost in his own thoughts when his email dinged and he leaned forward with a sigh to read it.

_To: Derek Morgan_

_From:__Dr.__Spencer__Reid_

_CC:_

_BCC:_

_Subject:__UPDATE_

_Hi Derek._

_I'm not sure whether Hotch has updated you, but there's been a new development at NCIS that involves Probationary Agent Da'vid. You know about the problems with her brother, Naftali, well after looking at the evidence and the profile that Mossad sent over, it's a possibility that this is linked to the case..._

Derek read on through the long email, frowning when he got to the part that outlined everything that they now knew about Ziva's brother and his renegade Mossad Agents. Of course, he knew about Ziva coming back because Tony had spoken to him the night before, but hearing about the circumstances really shook him and he knew that something had to be done before someone got hurt. He sat back and thought about the bodies and the symbolism he found there; there was something that just didn't seem to be sitting right with him, but before he had a chance to revisit the file, his phone rang.

"Morgan."

"_Hey.__It__'__s__me.__" _Derek grinned at Tony's voice and sat back in his chair.

"Hey you. Everything okay?"

"_Everything's fine. I don't know whether this is good news or not but we're not pregnant. The bad news is I might get PMS once in a while. It's not so common in men, but it does rear its ugly head every now and then. The high stress situation just made it worse...Oh God! I'm gonna be a basket case!"_

"How do they know that? And nah, we'll deal with you when you get like that again..._if_ you get like that again." A sharp pang of disappointment shot through Derek because since talking to Tony and finding out that there was a slight possibility of being a father, he'd been hoping that his partner was pregnant and they'd be raising a child together. "Did they give you anything?"

"_Sure __did.__I__'__ve __been __given __a __contraceptive __Pill __to __take __every__day __but __yeah, __that__'__s__it.__" _Disappointment seemed to leech through Tony's words.

"Hey, T. Is Tim still with ya?" There was some shuffling on the end of the phone as it was passed over.

"_Hi, __Derek.__"_

"Hey, McGee. Thanks for going with him. He okay?"

___"I think so. He might be a little bit traumatized by the physical exam, but other than that, he's okay. You'll have to give him some TLC when you get home because I think he needs to get rid of the feel of Sylvia's finger prodding about._" Derek laughed loudly.

"After a week, he'll be getting TLC and more. How're you holding up?"

"_I feel like a whale and waddle everywhere now, but everything's okay. Junior's as active as ever and decided the other day, that my bladder is a good soccer ball. Are you still coming back on Friday? I think we're going out for Dinner so I'll get Jethro to add you onto the reservation."_

Derek grinned to himself knowing that Jethro had told Tim that it was a quiet Dinner despite knowing that the girls had organised a baby shower to be held at NCIS. Their reasoning was the fact that Tim missed everyone and missed coming to work so it was one last peek at the building before the baby came. He made a mental note to make sure he took the camera to see Tim's face when he walked in.

"That would be great. So, tell me. What did they do to my man and will I have any good material to use in the future..."

***NCIS***

_Two days later..._

"Tim! Come on already. What's taking you so long?" Jethro walked up the stairs frowning. They had both shared a long, relaxing shower together, and he'd been dressed and ready for half an hour. He was currently sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper while Tim dried off and got dressed but started to get a bit worried when he realized the time. With a sigh, Jethro walked into the bedroom to see Tim standing there naked looking in the dresser for something to wear. "Okay, that's not what I wanna see right now."

"Yeah? Because at this rate, it's all I've got." Tim mumbled and turned to sit on the bed. "I tried on those nice paternity jeans and guess what? They don't fit! They're too small. Even the shirt is tight."

"He is gettin' big. You've got stuff that'll fit. What about those black slacks you wore when you went with Tony the other day?"

"I guess. I just wanted to look a little bit more fashionable and slacks make me feel as though I'm going to work."

"Nah, they're nice. Come on; let's get you kitted out so we can make a move..." Jethro started to go through Tim's clothes and pulled out a pair of casual beige cargo pants that they'd ordered a couple of weeks ago. He'd taken delivery the other day and forgotten all about them. "Huh. Hey, I forgot these came for ya. I put them in here to stop them wrinkling and didn't tell you."

Tim's face brightened as he reached for the garment. "Perfect. I hope they fit."

Jethro smiled at the change in his lover and handed them over. "They should do. The blue shirt'll look good with them." He got it out and placed it on the bed watching as Tim got dressed. As it turned out, the cargo pants were the perfect fit and accommodated the pregnancy sling.

"Alright. Where's that shir...oh." Tim picked it up and pulled it one. "Just the socks and shoes and I'm good to go."

"Want help?"

"I wouldn't say no to help with the socks." Tim sighed and shook his head as he sat down on the bed. "I'm struggling with them now. Who would have thought it huh? I can't even put my socks on without help."

Jethro grabbed a pair of light coloured socks out of the drawer and knelt down to help slip them on Tim's feet. "Good job I like helpin' you then isn't it? I would say go bare foott but it's too cold for that."

"Uh huh. Is this leading up to a 'barefoot and pregnant' joke?"

"Timmy, I'm hurt. Would I?" Jethro mock hurt made Tim laugh heartily. "Okay. There's the man I know and love. Shoes! Now! I'm gonna go and warm the car up because it's gettin' cold out there so you've got five minutes before I come in and haul your ass outta here." He walked out of the bedroom laughing at Tim's quiet 'you and who's army?' ,and took a detour to the kitchen to feed the dog before going out and waiting in the car with trepidation. He was hoping that the surprise of the baby shower would go down well with his fed up lover and that the party with his close friends and family would help ease the nerves and pain of the past few months.

***NCIS***

Tony sighed heavily as he stood in the bathroom styling his hair. He had been looking forward to a lazy couple of hours with Derek before the shower, but thanks to a crash on the interstate, Derek was stuck in traffic and wouldn't be home for another couple of hours so had decided to meet Tony at NCIS.

"Okay, DiNozzo. Looking good!" he said out lout into the mirror. He really was looking gorgeous in his dark jeans and black shirt, but that fact still couldn't hide the disappointment he felt at turning up alone. "Buck up and take it like a man. He's coming home! What more do you want?"

"He's already home." Tony started at the smooth, familiar voice and swung round to see his lover leaning casually on the door frame. "We got diverted and it took a little bit longer, but got me home with an hour to spare. Damn, you're looking good, babyboy."

"You're not looking too bad yourself there, D." Tony said and sauntered over to where Derek was lounging and placed one hand on the smooth, mocha cheek. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." Derek leaned in and kissed Tony deeply; the last week of being apart infusing every touch and swipe of the tongue with love and adoration. He pulled back and rested his head against Tony's as he panted. "Damn you're there all dressed up ready and all I want to do is take you to bed."

"We don't have time, but tonight."

Derek nodded and leaned back looking longingly at the shower. "Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Absolutely." Tony smirked and ran his hand down Derek's hips. "Might have a bit of time for something else as well."

"T, we're due at the party in an hour. I don't think we've got time for...hey, what..."

Luckily, Derek had changed into sweats for the drive home, wanting to be comfortable and groaned when Tony knelt in front of him and pulled them down in one swift movement. With a wicked grin, Tony wrapped his arms around Derek and cradled his backside as he took him down deep in one, fluid motion.

Knowing Time was of the essence, Tony used every trick in the book to make his partner cum hard and fast and was currently swirling his tongue around the slit to lap up at the pre-cum that was pooling there. Derek was hard and throbbing after a week of near celibacy; his hand being the only thing getting him off, and it didn't take long before he poured everything he had down Tony's throat as the Italian moved down towards his balls using his tongue to tease the sensitive bundle of nerves on the underside of his lovers cock.

Tony hummed around Derek's rapidly deflating dick and licked him clean, sending little waves of aftershocks coursing through the profiler.

"Wow! That...T, that was an amazing welcome home. I'll have to go away more often if that's what I've to look forward to."

"No way! You make plans to stay away and it'll be you and your hand again tonight." Tony smiled and stood up so he could kiss Derek deeply. He knew that his partner would be able to taste himself on his tongue. With a sigh, Derek rested his forehead against Tony's and licked his bottom lip. "What about you? I could..."

"Go and shower and get ready." Tony answered quietly. I'll take an IOU and trust me, tonight, you owe me in the biggest way after this last week."

"Don't worry, I'll deliver, baby boy." Derek moved back with a sigh and ran his hand over Tony's cheek before starting to make his way to the bathroom. He paused briefly and turned towards his lover. "Hey, T? You okay...I mean, really okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I didn't know what to expect but either way we would have made it work...we will make it work. What about you? You okay?"

Derek turned around and smiled warmly at the man he had grown to love over the past few months. "I'm always okay. I've got you and if _something_ does happen where end up with another addition to the family, then that's more than okay with me too. T, I love you. Nothing's gonna change that. We've got each other and right now, that's the most important thing in the world to me."

Tony started to unbutton his shirt as he made his way over to his partner. "I love you too, D and I haven't been as happy with someone since...Huh...well since forever."

"What are you doing? You're dressed and ready to go. Just give me..."

Tony put his finger on Derek's lips and started to walk him towards the bathroom as they kissed. Somehow, on the way there, they both managed to end up naked and soon went about reaffirming their love in the shower.

***NCIS***

"J?"

Jethro smiled and nodded once. "That's me."

"Okay. That's not the answer I was looking for. Why are we at NCIS?" Tim waved at the security guard as they were let through and frowned with confusion when Jethro drove to his usual spot and parked up.

"I left my wallet in my drawer. You wanna stretch your legs and come up for a while."

Tim shook his head. "Nah, I'll just wait here. You go ahead."

"Come on. It'll only be for a minute and you know how much you miss the orange walls. I was thinking about painting the lounge in the same colour so you don't get homesick."

"Oh hell no! I'd rather come in with you than look at that color day in and day out." Tim sighed. "Okay. I'll come in. I give in. Anything but the orange."

Jethro laughed loudly and got out of the car to help his partner out. "It'll give you a chance to claim your desk before a TAD does. Or Garcia. I think she's liking your toys there."

"She's just keeping everything warm for me. You know that."

"And she's doing a good job, but I wanna see my partner sitting where he's supposed to be just one more time before junior comes because let's face it, it's gonna be a few months."

"Yeah. The next few months are going to be eventful. I was looking at the calendar this morning and you know I've been saying a month and a half?" Jethro nodded at his partner and rubbed at the small of his back. "It's a month. I've been adding 2 weeks on!"

Jethro grinned and nodded his head. "Yes you have. I worked it out the other night."

Tim frowned and cocked his head. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Didn't come up. You were asleep and I guess it slipped my mind. Just put it down to baby brain and enjoy the fact that you're 2 weeks closer than you thought." Jethro leaned in for a kiss and moved his hands to caress the sides of the large baby bump. He pulled away and rested his head against his lovers. "Come on. Let's go and pick up my wallet so I can pay for the meal."

"I've got mine you know. We share a bank account so I could just pay." Tim really wasn't keen about going in because the worry about seeing the Director was starting to make him nervous.

"I'll feel better having mine. Come on, we won't be that long." Jethro hoped Tim would still go with him because he knew how much effort the girls had put into the baby shower. He grinned when Tim sighed and twined his long fingers through his own. "Atta boy, Timmy."

***NCIS***

"Yay! It looks so cute! Penny, those balloons are just so...so..."

Garcia glanced at the balloons and grinned. "They really aren't they. I'm so glad you had those sonograms. They look good."

The balloons had been specially printed by someone Garcia knew and between them; they had ordered them ready for the night. They varied in colour, going through every blue colour possible and highlighted with the occasional silver balloon to break it up. They were wonderful. Abby grasped a midnight blue one and gazed at the photo on it. "I love the ones with Tim and Gibbs on them. They look good together."

"Yes they do, but it's a shame we didn't get one of Tim pregnant to put on them."

Abby giggled loudly. "That's an impossibility. Timmy didn't let us take any photos but maybe we'll get some tonight. "She let the balloon float back up to join the pale blue and silver one, and turned back to the box of games that they had brought with them. "Do you think we've got enough? I mean, there are loads here but..."

"Hey ladies..." The girls turned to see Tony and Derek stepping off the elevator. Derek was carrying a cake box and grinning broadly. "Gibbs is going to kill you when he sees what you've done to his squad room. It does look amazing though."

"Abbs, what've you done to my desk? Where's my computer? Hey! Where's my mighty mouse stapler?" Tony frowned and struggled to stifle his laugh at the sight of a huge pile of terry towelling diapers that replaced his stuff. "Is there a reason why..."

"It's for a game!" Abby said indignantly. "You have to see how many diaper changes you can do in two minutes. The winner wins a prize."

"What's wrong with normal diapers?" Tony knew he was winding his friend up, but he couldn't help himself and felt a slap on his arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

Derek laughed loudly. "Quit baiting the woman that can kill ya and leave no forensic evidence. They've put a lot of effort into this. Ladies, the cake is on the table over there with the food on. It's looking good."

"Thanks. All we need now is for everyone else to get back and we're set."

"Get back?" Tony asked. "Where'd they go?"

"To get some stuff from my lab. I forgot to bring up the presents." Abby was busy opening the box and gasped at the gorgeous cake within. They'd gone for something quirky and the top was shaped like a baby's diapered backside sticking in the air, the diaper just peeking out from behind a blue spotted modelling chocolate blanket and the legs and baby feet had been modelled to perfection. "It looks like a baby sleeping on its front with its bum in the air. So so cute!"

"Do babies really sleep like that?" Tony asked and turned when he heard a group of people laugh behind him.

"Oh yeah. Not for the first few months, but after Henry turned five months old, I'd go and check on him and he'd be on his front with his backside sticking in the air. Once he figured out that he could turn over, there was no stopping him." JJ sighed happily at the memory. "They grow up too fast. He'll be starting kindergarten soon."

"Already?" Reid cocked his head. "I remember when you were pregnant with him."

"And the feel of a baby moving in the womb still freaks you out." Hotch nudged his Agent with his elbow and grinned. "Okay, you're the party planners. Where do you want these?"

Garcia pointed to a table that had been pulled over and they watched as the presents were piled high. "Hey! Where are Jack and the Vances?" She asked and jumped when a strong hand rested on her shoulder.

"I'm here sweetheart. You've done the boys proud."

"I hope so." She turned to kiss Jack on the cheek. "Thanks for coming, Jack. I know they came to see you at the weekend but they'll never forgive us if we didn't get you here."

Jack grinned shook his head. "No, they wouldn't and I wouldn't miss it for the world. They'll be even more surprised when I tell em' I'm going to be staying till after my grandson is born."

"Ooh ooh, they'll love that!" Abby bounced happily and ran into Jacks arms. "What about the store?"

"Already taken care off Abby, darlin'. I've got someone to cover till then."

The elevator dinged and they all turned with huge grins when Jethro stepped out with Tim. The two men were laughing at something, and Tim was oblivious to the gathering in front of him. It wasn't until the room exploded with applause that he turned to see the sea of balloons, banners and ribbons that adorned the bland office.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed and gaped at everything in front of him. "Guys, this is...this is...Wow!"

"Welcome to your baby shower, Timmy." Abby exclaimed and ran over to give her friend a huge hug. "You didn't think we'd let you get away without one did you?"

Tim chuckled. "When you put it like that, Abbs, No, but why here? I mean it looks brilliant and it's perfect, but..."

"We knew you'd be missing the place and that you won't see it for ages so we thought it would be okay. You like it right?" Abby's voice quivered with worry that they'd done the wrong thing .

"Abbs, it's perfect! Absolutely perfect and I love it." Tim kissed the Goth on the forehead and grinned when she wrapped her arms around him. He held her tight and gave her another kiss to the top of her head. " Thank you. It's wonderful."

"Penny's my partner in crime. We both planned it."

Tim smiled at the quirky computer specialist and jerked his head. "Come here and give me a hug. Just do what Abby does and you can get round the bump. She's got it down to a fine art."

Garcia moved forward and gave Tim a huge hug.

"Thank you both. So, how about we get this party started."

They moved into the centre of the festivities and Tim greeted everyone with a hug. After the past few months, this was exactly what he needed and when he saw Jack standing there waiting, he knew that family and friends were the most important thing in his life and vowed to do what he could to keep those relationships as strong as he possibly could.


	27. It's time

**Hey guys, well now we're getting to the bit that you've all been waiting for!**

**Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the baby shower and in that two weeks, Tim had started to get restless. Right now, he stood looking into the nursery with a frown as he took in the empty changing station and the pile of blankets and sheets that should be in the gorgeous small rocking crib that his lover had made just for their son. It was stunning, crated from solid oak. Each and every piece of wood had been sanded until they were so smooth, that Tim couldn't help but rub his hands over it every time he walked in. He smiled at the memory of Gibbs taking his hand and leading him to the room after the baby shower that Garcia and Abby had thrown for them before moving further into the room and starting to pull out the blankets so he could make up the bassinet that sat proudly next to their own bed on Tim's side.

_Two weeks ago..._

_"You had a good night?" Jethro smiled at his lover warmly as he helped him into the house._

_"The best. The girls know how to throw a party."_

_"They sure do. You tired?"_

_Tim smirked lewdly at his lover. "Depends."_

_"On what?"_

_"On what you're planning to do." Tim opened the door with one hand and reached down to give Jethro's cock a squeeze through his jeans as he leaned in to whisper in his lovers ear. "I'm feeling a bit frisky at the moment."_

_Jethro grinned broadly and pulled his head back so he could look deeply into the green eyes he loved. "Been a while."_

_"I know. It's the first night I've wanted to for a while so come on, let's not waste it." Tim leaned closer and bent forward to kiss his partner chastely on the lips. "Wanna take this upstairs?"_

_"You have no idea." Jethro said huskily and started to guide Tim towards the bedroom. "Got something to show ya first though."_

_Tim's eyes narrowed with curiosity and he couldn't help the slight smile that graced his handsome face. "What have you been up to?"_

_"Come on. I'll show you." Jethro leaned in and gave Tim a long, lingering kiss on the lips before finally leading him upstairs. When they reached the top, Jethro paused to grasp Tim's hand and let him to the room that they had picked out for the nursery. It was right next to theirs so that they could hear the baby in the night and last time Tim had been in there, there was so much that still needed to be done. "Close your eyes."_

_Tim closed his eyes and felt Jethro's hand rub gently down his bump. It was something he never got sick of feeling knowing the pride and adoration his partner held for the life growing in side of him. He smiled and placed a hand over Jethro's before hearing the door open so he could be guided in._

_"Okay, you can open them now."_

_Tim's eyes brimmed with tears when he saw what Jethro had done to the nursery. They were tears of sheer joy though, because the empty room was now filled with amazing, hand crafted furniture that was unique to their son. He moved over to the crib that took centre stage and ran his hand over the smooth oak before stopping and reading the carved out writing at the foot of the crib. Jethro had lovingly cut out their son's name and bevelled the edges so that it was perfectly smooth. Below that, pictures of animals had been carved out. To the right of the crib, there was a rocking chair and to add to the gorgeous furniture, Jethro had spent time making everything down to the changing station under the window._

_"J, it's beautiful. I love it!"_

_Gibbs grinned and moved forward to take Tim's hand. "Hope ya don't mind, but we had a lot of stuff that needed to be put away. You can arrange it as you want it, but..." Jethro opened the door to the matching wardrobe. "I put all his stuff away. The drawers over there have got all the diapers and stuff in, as well as the towels and bedding for the crib. I know he's gonna be in with us for the first couple of months, but I wanted everything just right before we brought him home. You don't mind do you?"_

_Tim shook his head and pulled Jethro into a tight embrace. "No. It's perfect."_

_They kissed chastely in the middle of the nursery before moving to their own bedroom. Given Tim's girth at the moment, they were limited with what they could do, but it didn't stop Tim howling Jethro's name as he came hard from the feeling of his lovers cock being buried deep inside him._

_Present time..._

Gibbs walked into the house and greeted their overly excited dog. It had been a long day chasing leads with the BAU, all of which led to dead ends but still kept them at work until gone 2030. They were still at a total loss as to where Ziva's brother was despite the evidence pointing to the fact that he had a part in every murder they had been investigating over the past few months. He shook his head and sighed hoping that they'd find the bastard before Tim gave birth but knew that it was a longshot given the two week window before their due date…a two week window that could see Tim going into labor at any minute. He walked to the kitchen and grinned at the fresh pot of coffee that sat there amidst the spotlessly clean kitchen.

"Looks like Daddy's been busy, mutt." He said happily as he poured himself a cup and went in search of his Lover. He didn't have to look far and leaned on his bedroom door to watch Tim making up the rocking bassinet. He had noticed how tidy the house as he'd been walking through and the bedroom was no different. "Nesting?"

Tim laughed loudly and shook his head. "I don't think so, but I have been thinking about cleaning so who knows."

"Thinking? I don't think the house has ever been so clean." Jethro said with a hint of amusement. He made his way over to sit beside Tim. "Yup, nesting." He put his mug down on the nightstand before rubbing Tim's belly. "Hear that, kid. You're nearly cooked so hurry on out and come meet us."

"Not too early though. There's still loads to do." Tim chastised and leaned over to rest his head on Jethro's shoulder. "You know what I've wanted to do all day?"

"Clean?"

"No...well, yeah but..." Tim's hand slid up Jethro's thigh and palmed his cock through his slacks. "No idea what the hell's wrong with me. I should have lost my sex drive weeks ago, but it's back full force and I've been thinking about you all day."

Jethro moaned slightly at the feel of Tim's hands and felt his pants tightening as his cock hardened. "You never were one for following the crowd. I'm not complaining."

"I know. J, I want you."

Jethro nodded and stood up. With a seductive grin he pulled Tim up and started to undo his shirt. It wasn't long before them were naked and kissing. Tim pushed Jethro down onto the bed and straddled him. "You know what I'm wondering?"

"What?" Jethro asked and rubbed his hands down his lover's stomach towards the large, throbbing cock resting on his stomach.

"I want to be in you tonight. We haven't done that for a while." Jethro's eyes darkened with arousal and he nodded.

"Where there's a will..."

"There's most definitely a way." Tim finished and reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand. "I've been thinking about it all day and have pretty much been hard and leaking from trying to figure out the logistics. You have no idea how frustrating that is because it ain't easy jerking off anymore."

"I bet. So, what did your computer brain come up with, Timmy?" Jethro asked huskily. Tim clumsily climbed of his partner with a little help, and knelt beside him.

"Get up on all fours." Tim commanded and watched as Jethro complied. He leaned forward to capture that gorgeous mouth in a kiss before placing a hand on Jethro's ass to guide him round. Jethro laughed loudly and moved so that Tim was kneeling behind him.

"It's easier that way." Tim whispered and slicked up his fingers. He gently rubbed around his lovers rosebud, before pushing in with one finger and gently started to open him up. Soon enough, he was up to three fingers and was pressing that sweet spot inside Jethro as he scissored his fingers and stretched his bed partner. Jethro's pants told Tim that he was doing the right thing, but he didn't want him to come yet.

"Tim, I'm ready…in me…now!" Tim pulled his hand free and tried to lube his own cock. He hung his head and sighed.

"I...J I might need a little help." Tim felt himself flush with embarrassment and threw his head back with frustration. He started slightly when he felt Jethro's slick hand lubing his cock up ready. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's alright." Tim smiled softly at his lovers words and watched as he turned and resumed the position he was in before. He placed his hands on Jethro's hips and used them to support himself as he scooted forward and rested the bump at the top of the firm globes he loved. He felt a wandering hand grasp him and guide him in.

"Thanks." Tim panted out and started to thrust inside his lover gently, his hips rocking as his cock stroked and teased Jethro's prostate. It wasn't long before Jethro came hard, squeezing around Tim's dick and dragging him over the edge with him.

"Oh God..." Tim panted as he pulled out. "It's been way too long."

Jethro snorted out a laugh and sat up on his haunches so he could turn towards Tim. "I swear it's not going to be long now. You've got energy to burn."

"I know. I can't seem to settle." Tim reached out for his partner to help him down and sighed with contentment once he was settled against his full body pillow. "I'm feeling tired now though. Happy, satisfied and very very tired."

"You want me to clean you up?"

Tim shook his head and yawned. "I'm good. I can live with it till morning."

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute. I just want to..." he was cut off by a deep breath that told him Tim had fallen asleep. He stayed where he was taking in the lean curves of his man's body and reached out to rub the abdomen that he couldn't seem to stop touching recently. "Hey little man, let your daddy sleep through the night tonight."

With that, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

***NCIS***

Tim woke up and glanced at the clock, cringing when he saw it was only midnight. He had no idea what had woke him up because he actually didn't have to pee and his back was...okay, his back was aching but in the position he was in it wasn't too bad. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before gasping when a pain shot through him leaving him breathless and panting. This wasn't a Braxton Hicks contraction; it was far too painful for that. He lay there for a good ten minutes trying to make sense of what he felt when it dawned on him. No, it wasn't a Braxton, it had to be...

"Oh shit...J." he reached round to shake Jethro. "Wake up." Jethro mumbled and snuggled further into Tim's back leaving Tim feeling a bit put out. "JETHRO WAKE UP!" Tim reached back once again and pinched Jethro's hip. The older man sat up quickly and looked around the room blearily.

"Wha...? Tim, you okay?"

"No! J I think I'm having contractions."

Jethro shot out of bed and ran round to Tim's side so he could help him sit up. "You sure? How many? How far apart?"

"I think so. It was more painful than a Braxton Hicks and I dunno, I've only felt one."

"Okay. So we don't need to worry just yet. What did the doctor say about getting you to the hospital again?"

Tim sighed and rolled his eyes. "She said to come in on the first contraction because of the way male labor can go. Jesus, I need to..." Tim trailed off and got that thoughtful look on his face that made it obvious he was trying to work something out.

"Hey, it's alright." Jethro helped Tim stand up and made sure Tim was steady before rushing around the room getting dressed and getting Tim some comfortable, loose clothing out of the wardrobe. Tim shook his head and walked to the bathroom to pee and try and clean himself up after making love to the man he loved. He decided to shave while he was there and was just on the last stroke when Jethro cleared his throat and glanced at his watch. Tim caught the movement through the mirror and finished off.

"J, He's not going to shoot out. The contractions are more than twenty minutes apart."

"Twenty minutes?"

"Yup. I've been in here about ten minutes and I was groggy when I woke up and it took me a while to come round enough to think about what it was."

Jethro shook his head and walked to stand behind Tim. "How're you feeling?"

"Nervous, scared, excited. Did I mention terrified?" Tim caught Jethro's eye in the mirror and leaned back so he could use his lover's shoulder to rest his head. Jethro wrapped his arms around Tim and cradled the bump lovingly. He was about to reply when Tim's abdomen tightened and the heavily pregnant man moaned. He leaned forward on the sink rocking his hips back and forth to try and ease the pain.

"Easy...that's it, breath through it." Jethro started to massage just above Tim's hips and found himself rocking with him. "Attaboy, just breath, that's it."

Tim carried on working through the contraction and rolled his neck until it cracked when it was over. "Okay. They're about half hour apart."

"Time to get to the hospital then." Gibbs replied feeling his heart leap slightly at the fact that they might get to meet their son soon.

***NCIS***

"You're kidding right?" Tim thumped back onto the pillow with frustration. He'd been in the hospital for four and a half hours having contractions…sure they were irregular, but they were contractions all the same and then, nothing. They stopped. He'd been breathing through them for over four hours in total and he was frustrated to say the least. "So what does this mean?"

"Well, unlike true labor, prodromal labor is fairly easy to identify. Your contractions have been irregular, you didn't really start to dilate but the cervix is effaced..."

Tim frowned and shook his head. "I'm a man. I don't have a cervix."

The doctor laughed heartily. "Honey, you're having a baby. Trust me, you have a cervix. Sure, in men there's a little more to it, but it's there. I thought you'd researched everything?" Tim shook his head and narrowed his eyes making the doctor chuckle softly. "Right now, you're pretty much 90% effaced and it feels as though the mucus plug has gone so labor and delivery is just round the corner. Might be a few hours, may be a couple of days but it won't be long before you meet your little one."

"Doc, shouldn't he stay in? I mean if he's as close as you say he is, then he's in the right place, right?" Jethro was gently rubbing soothing circles on Tim's hand to calm his lover down. When the contractions had stopped, Tim became frustrated and upset.

"No. Take him home, put him to bed and get as much rest as you can. Trust me, you'll both be more comfortable in your own bed." She glanced at her patient and sighed at the sight of the moist eyes that were gazing at the monitor. "Tim, I know that these contractions are annoying and trust me, most parents react in the way you are to false labor, but this is a good thing. It conditions your uterus and is preparing your cervix for delivery. Tell me, have you felt more pressure around your pelvis recently."

"Yeah, a bit. It seemed to come and go, but recently it's just there."

"That's the baby engaging. He's head down and ready to join the world, just not tonight." The doctor reached over and patted Tim's hand. Go home. Eat, sleep and wait. Enjoy this time because once you go into full labor you'll be crying out for this chance. I'll send a nurse in to take the monitors off and get your discharge papers sorted."

"Thanks, doc." Jethro replied while Tim simply offered a small smile. Once she had gone, He turned to his lover and stroked his cheek. "Talk to me, Timmy. You okay?"

"Yeah…no…I dunno, J. I just got myself all psyched up for the whole nine yards of labor and delivery and now it's back to waiting for it to happen. I'm fed up. I want him out and I want my body back to normal. Selfish, I know, but this is harder than anything I've ever done."

"I know. I've seen how much you're strugglin' but it'll be over soon enough." Jethro stood up and leaned down to kiss Tim on the lips. The moment of tenderness cost Tim what little reserve he had left and the tears finally broke free and ran down his cheek. He wrapped his arms around Jethro's neck and cried silently with his lovers' arms keeping him safe and soothing away the frustration. Five minutes later, a nurse walked in and got her patient ready to go home. It was done silently, but Tim was grateful for that because exhaustion kicked in leaving him wanting his bed more than ever.

***NCIS***

Tony sat at his desk and spat another spit wad at Ziva through the straw in his mouth. He'd missed being able to wind her up the way he was and after a few days of working with her he was back to his old antics.

"Tony. Would you please stop that." Ziva said indignantly as she pulled another soggy piece of paper out of her hair. "It is gross."

"It really is baby boy." Derek said with a grin and perched on the edge of Tony's desk. "Gibbs here yet?"

"Not yet. The boss is never late but I didn't get any calls last night so it can't be, McGoo." He leaned round to gaze at Ziva. "Zee. Any calls from Probie last night?"

"No, why? Do you think he is alright?"

"Yeah. No news Zee. No news." Tony had subconsciously placed his hand on Derek's thigh to calm his partner down because even though he'd managed to forgive Ziva a little bit, the BAU agent hadn't and still found it tough talking to her. Ziva checked her phone and went back to her emails. "Chill. It's been explained."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Derek muttered and shook his head. "I'll keep the peace for you, but don't expect me to talk to her if it ain't case related."

"Wouldn't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." The elevator dinged and Jethro stepped off with coffee in hand, looking exhausted. "Hey Boss. Everything okay?"

"Define fine?" The team leader growled and sat down heavily at his desk. "Tim thought he was in labor last night. Turned out to be a false one and he's not happy. Took him to the hospital at 0100 and didn't get back till 0530 and when we did, dad was there so we had a coffee with him. I've had about two damn hours all night."

"Everything's okay though right?" Tony asked gently. "I mean, he's definitely not in labor?"

"Uh huh. We're just dog tired. I left Tim and Dad sleepin' with a note to ring me if anything happens." Jethro sat down at his desk and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "The doc said it could be the next few hours or the next few days."

"Not used to the late nights anymore?" Tony teased and huffed out a chuckle at the glare he received. "Sorry, Boss."

"DiNozzo. Don't apologize. You'd think you kids would know the rules by now. Okay, what do we have?"

"Not a lot, Gibbs. We seem to have hit a dead end." Derek stood up and made his way over to the team leaders' desk. "It's been quiet. Too quiet and the profiles can't tell us anymore."

"Any luck tracking Ziva's brother?"

"Nope. But Ely Da'vid is on his way to Washington as we speak so we're hoping he can give us more information." Derek stood besides Gibbs desk with his arms folded. From where Tony was sitting, he could make out the firm muscles beneath the ever present maroon shirt and couldn't help but look.

Ziva's head shot up with wide eyes. "My father is on his way here."

"Yes he is." Derek confirmed and cocked his head with interest at the fear he saw in her eyes. "Why? Is that a problem?"

Ziva shook her head but didn't say anything else. Jethro's cell phone rang and he answered it whilst keeping an eye on Ziva. He didn't say much and soon snapped the phone shut.

"Gear up. We've got another one. Morgan, go and round up the BAU. I'm not sure whether Hotch has been informed and we should all go together."

Derek stood up and made his way round to the desks that had been allocated for them. He got straight on the phone and within the hour, both teams were on their way to the crime scene.

***NCIS***

"Morning Dad." Tim greeted through a yawn and sat down heavily on the couch. "I'm so damn tired."

"Late nights'll do that to you." Jack stood up and picked up his empty mug. "What can I get you?"

Tim shook his head. "Dad it's alright. I can get myself a drink." He moved to stand up but the older Gibbs man held him down with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Never said you couldn't. Let me do something for my boy, okay?"

"Thanks dad. Any chance of getting a coffee?" Tim laughed and shook his head. The past couple of days his cravings had changed and all he wanted now was sweet coffee with lots of cream.

"Boy, I'll let you have one as long as you don't tell Leroy. You still drinking it sweet and creamy?"

"Yeah." Tim agreed and put his feet up on the coffee table. He was just drifting off when Jack walked back with the coffee. "Sorry. You drove all this way and here I am sleeping."

"Son, you're tired. If you need to sleep, then sleep because when that baby arrives, that's something that will be pushed to the sidelines."

Tim chuckled and sighed heavily. "Don't I know it. It's just so damn hard right now. I mean, last night I managed to get myself ready for the fact that I'll be bringing him home and now I'm back to the waiting game. I have no idea when it's going to happen and I hate to say it, but it's pissing me off now."

"You know, I remember Leroy's momma when she was getting near. About a week before she started to clean the house and get everything ready. The day before, she was like a snap dragon. She never had false labor but damn, she was a little firecracker. I just kept my head down and left her to it."

"I haven't been that bad, have I?" Tim asked through a yawn. "I've been cleaning a lot though. It's weird. I can't settle."

"Nesting." Jack said simply. "All pregnant people do it, son."

"Have you been giving, J advice? That's exactly what he keeps telling me." Jack laughed loudly and stood up when there was a knock at the door.

"He listens to me sometimes." Tim chuckled and waited for whoever it was. He frowned when he heard Jacks voice become more agitated and stood up. Just as he did, he felt a gush of water and looked down at the wet patch on the carpet.

"Oh shit! Not now…Jack, my waters just bro…" Tim was cut off by something hard connecting with his head. He felt a burst of pain and then nothingness as he was hurled into oblivion by whatever had hit him. His last lucid thoughts before passing out were that of his son and what would happen if they lost him.


	28. Saved

**A/N...Hey everyone. Well, it's safe to say you are going to kill us once you read the chapter lol. the past few months have been really tough. My dad was in hospital for 3 weeks and then SeSa on NFA community took up My time. Needless to say, it's been manic (for lil ole Shelbylou).**

**Anyway, we hope you enjoy the chapter and a big old HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all. We hope that 2012 brings you all the health, happiness and love you deserve.**

* * *

Ducky knelt beside the body and sighed. This was another innocent person killed in the same manner as all the other bodies, only this time there was one slightly difference; one that he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was because of the loose white robe that the victim had been dressed in. He sat back on his heels and studied the body before noticing the way the robe draped over the abdomen. With a deep frown, Ducky lifted the robe and felt the anger pool in his gut.

"Utter bastard. After everything I have seen in this job I still have to wonder what sick….Who would do this?"

"What's up, Duck?" Jethro asked worriedly as he crouched down next to his colleague. "Same M/O?"

"Quite, only this time there's a significant difference that…We have to find him, Jethro. He doesn't care who he hurts and I am saddened to say that there is more than one life lost in this instance?"

The crestfallen tone from his friend meant that something was definitely not right. Ducky had seen a lot and autopsied fallen agents before. That tone of voice was the tone that the M.E. used for those occasions when it was someone he knew. Jethro looked at Ducky with a frown. "What do you mean?"

Ducky lifted the white robe that the body was dressed in and covered the genitals with his hat to preserve the victims modesty. "This young man was pregnant. I'd hazard a guess and say he was about 5 months along and he's been dead so long that there's no chance of saving the poor little bairn. Jethro, whoever we are dealing with here has shifted his focus. He is killing to make a point and I'm afraid this is one point that has baffled me."

"Pregnant? He's…Damn it! Who the fuck would do this?" Jethro's eyes narrowed momentarily before he stood up and stormed away leaving ducky to process the body with Jimmy. He walked over to Spencer Reid and stood right in front of him to get his attention. "What do you think?"

"It's the same modus operandi as the others, but there is a difference in the religious symbolism. Whereas the other emblems have always been a rebuff against the victims creed, this victim is Jewish. It's a total shift in focus that could possibly mean he's getting more personal in his vendetta. Everything is leading up to his master plan which given the sudden change, will probably play out very soon. It's almost as if he's making a point of some kind. Either that or he's slipping and made a grave error in judgment which could anger him further and make him more dangerous."

"Error huh? That poor bastard over there was about five months pregnant. What do you say to that?" Jethro didn't mean to sound harsh, but someone out there had lost their lover and their baby in one fell swoop and he was pissed beyond reason. All he could think about was what if it had been Tim laying there? What if he'd lost everything once again? He couldn't live with that; with knowing that the man he loved and their child had been…no! He was NOT going to think that way!

"That seems to fit." Spencer frowned looked at the body. So far, we have a suspect by way of Ziva's brother, Naftali Da'vid. We know he's a renegade Mossad agent and that he's upset with Ziva for killing their other Brother, Ari Da'vid. From what we know, he's been trying to isolate or alienate Ziva by taking away the things she loves the most and I can see where everything fits to a degree. Every victim has had an indication of the life she now leads. The symbolism, the military…"

Gibbs glared at the young genius in front of him and rubbed his eyes. "Reid, I don't give a shit about profiling this guy. I wanna find him. Do ya have anything that will lead us to him?"

"Please, Gibbs hear me out. The religious symbols and insignia's all seem to point to Christianity and Catholicism with the Navy insignia's all linking back to the military. It could be a rebuff for Ziva joining NCIS given the circumstances, or it could just be coincidence because Mossad work closely with you. That I'm not sure of, but what I am sure of is that this man is highly dangerous." Spencer trailed off and gazed over to the body once again. "Have you spoken to Tim recently?"

"Not since I sent him to bed last night, why?"

"Because…Look, it might be nothing, but the victim is pregnant and this…" Spencer held up a bag with an insignia in it. "Is for the rank of rear admiral. There are two stars and Tim told me that his father now held this rank. I think you should call him because he might be leaving clues as to what he will do next and if he wants to eliminate the people that Ziva is close to, then it's better to err on the side of caution. I recognized the Star of David around the victim's neck and it's identical to the one that Ziva wears. I might be completely wrong, but everything fits."

Jethro's eyes widened and he fumbled in his pocket for his phone with a curse. He dialed Tim's cell phone but didn't get an answer. "Damn it! Come on! Tim answer the fucking phone."

"Gibbs. Is everything alright?" Ziva asked when she heard the Boss' frantic tone and made her way over to where he stood.

"No! ZIva, it's not! How much does your brother know about your relationships?"

"My relationships? Nothing as far as I know, I do not even tell my father about my love life"

"Not your love life! Your friends! Can he know about Tim?" Jethro demanded harshly and watched as realization dawned on his agent.

"I…Maybe." Jethro scowled at her harshly and took a step forward.

"Maybe? MAYBE? Damn it Da' is possible."

"He knew about me and Tony. I do not know how he is getting his intel but he does seem fairly clued in. Gibbs, what has happened?"

"Shit!" Gibbs slammed his phone shut and ran for his car yelling orders over his shoulder. "Ziva! You, DiNozzo and Ducky with me. Jack and Tim might be in Danger! Get Palmer and the BAU to finish processing the scene!"

"Jack? I thought Jack had a couple of things to attend to back in Stillwater and had gone home for…"

Jethro opened the door and glared at Ziva. "He came back last night. Da'vid! Now!"

Ziva nodded and rounded everyone up. It wasn't long before the squealing of tires could be heard as the team made their way to protect Jack and Tim.

***NCIS***

Jack woke up feeling as though his head was splitting. With every heartbeat came a thumping pain that was relentless in its onslaught leaving him disorientated and wondering where he was. He opened his eyes and groaned around…_What the hell? A gag?_

Looking around he recognized the living room that had been lovingly decorated by both his boys. Tim had moved in with Jethro and between them they'd put their own stamp on the once cold, bland home that Jethro lived in for years after Shannon and Kelly. He shook his head to try and clear his runaway thoughts, and tried to move his arms but couldn't because they were tied behind the back of a chair that felt too much like the ones Jethro had crafted after he moved Tim in. Tim? Why….Oh God! Tim was there! Two people barging into the house! Where was Tim? Jack struggled against his bonds and tried to spit out the gag that had been shoved ungracefully in his mouth. Unfortunately, it was crude but very effective and it was damn near impossible to loosen it enough to call out to his son in law.

"Ahh you are awake. Good." Jacks vision was filled by tall, dark gentlemen that reminded him vaguely of Ziva. He had the same eyes, the same skin tone and the same silky, dark wavy hair. "Ah, I see recognition in your eyes. Please, let me introduce myself. My name is Naftali Da'vid and I am Ziva's brother…unfortunately" Naftali spat on the floor with disgust and scowled. "I am not proud of that fact because she has not only disgraced the Da'vid name, but she has marred the reputation of Mossad."

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously but opened wide when his head was yanked back by his hair and the gag was removed.

"Speak. You obviously have something to say. I can see it in your eyes."

"What in the hell do you want? And where's Tim? Please, don't hurt him or the baby. I don't know what the hell happened between you and your sister and I don't care. All I care about is my family."

"You want to know where that abomination is? Fine!" Naftali let go and tipped the chair back so he could drag it further into the living room. Before he knew it, Jack's chair was pushed forward hard and he felt his feet thump onto the ground. He blew out the breath that he'd been holding and looked up to see Tim tied up to one of the same chairs.

"Oh Tim…" Jack felt his heart breaking at the sight of Tim breathing through what was obviously a contraction; his face bright red with the effort of doing breathing exercises through his nose. "Son, it's gonna be okay. Slow your breathing down…"

Tim looked up briefly through pain filled eyes and shook his head as the contraction started to pass.

"Damn it! Take that thing outta his mouth. Show some mercy!" Jack pleaded. The front door opened and closed but from where Jack and Tim were bound, they couldn't see who had arrived.

"I have the food…Naftali! You promised not to hurt the pregnant one until the baby was born." A tall female with long, blond hair walked into the room. She shared the same accent as Naftali and Ziva, giving away the fact that she was from the same country. "Take out the gag."

"Adina…"

"No! That child has done no harm and you will NOT harm it. We are not monsters." Adina walked over to Tim and gently removed the gag. Tim gasped in a huge lungful of air and nodded his thanks. "I am sorry. Please, how far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know. I woke up…I…my waters broke but that was the first one I've felt. Please, what do you want?"

"Enough!" Naftali backhanded Jack across the face and scowled. "I left clues for NCIS and I believe the…ah, what do you call them? BAU?" Ziva's brother watched as Tim nodded curtly. "They should be able to find you easily enough. Hopefully, they'll be on time because you see, I do not care as much as my colleague here and being pregnant will not save you. The last abomination to fall victim was with child."

Adina turned towards Naftali with Anger In her eyes. "You killed a man with child?"

"Adina, you sound surprised. Why do you think I chose the husband of navy officer rather than the officer? Do not tell me you couldn't see the _growth."_

"IT WAS NOT A GROWTH! It was a baby, Naf. A baby. What would you do if it was your baby?"

Naftali laughed, the bitter, evil sound resonating through the room. With a shake of his head, he made his way into the kitchen leaving his captives alone with Adina. Tim started to say something when he was gripped once again in the jaws of a contraction as his abdomen clenched painfully.

***NCIS***

"Boss! Car…car…CAR!" Tony was pushed as far back into the seat as he could get. Fear coursed through his veins and was exacerbated by Jethro's driving. "Gibbs! I swear, we won't be able to save them if we die in a WRECK."

Jethro ignored Tony and floored the accelerator so they went even faster. With a glance behind him, Tony could see that even the daredevil Ziva was un-nerved. "Gibbs, he is right. Please…"

"ENOUGH!" Jethro bellowed and squealed around the corner throwing his two team members into the side of the car. It was a huge relief when the brakes were slammed on and the car had been stopped directly outside the house.

"Boss, what's the plan?" Tony asked softly and pulled his weapon out of the holster.

"You two take the back. I'm going in the front. Don't do anything that'll endanger Tim or my dad. If Jethro's there, his spare leash is the storage container with his toys. Put it on him and keep him close." The thought of their loving, old dog made his gut twist. He'd been through so much in his lifetime and Jethro only hoped that he wasn't injured. He pulled his thoughts away from the dog and turned to point at both his agents. "Remember, If Tim is safe, so is my baby. I don't want either of them hurt."

Tony and Ziva both nodded and got out and stealthily made their way round to the back of the house leaving Jethro to go up the front porch. He stood in front of the door and pulled his weapon before biting the bullet and opening the front door to hopefully, meet the fate of the son of a bitch that had caused all the heartache over the past few months.

***NCIS***

"Naf." Adina frowned and moved quickly to the window at the sound of screeching tires. "They are here."

Naftali grinned and turned to Tim. "Looks like a family reunion. Shame he gets to see his family destroyed the way mine was."

Tim's eyes widened. "He'll kill you before you get…nnngg….get the cha…Shit!..." Another contraction gripped him and the world faded out to nothing but the mass of pain in his back and tightening abdomen. The front door opened just in time for Gibbs to see Naftali crouch before is lover.

"Ahh. Pain. I do like to see that on a man's face…" Naftali's eyes narrowed. "But are you a man? You bear a child and yet you look like a man. What kind of cruel joke did God play there."

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be, Da'vid. Step away from him." Jethro shot a quick glance towards Tim and felt his heart drop at the sight of his partner who was obviously deep in the throes of labor.

"You think you can stop me? How?" Neftali stood up and grabbed a handful of Tim's hair so he could pull his head back. "Look at the effort and anguish here. Isn't it delicious? You know, if it wasn't for Adina here, you wouldn't be walking into see this. So, again I ask you, how are you going to stop me?"

"I'll find a way." Jethro scowled at the familiar feel of a gun barrel being pressed into his temple. His fingers instinctively slackened over the trigger and he felt the sig being taken out of his hand.

"Over there." Adina said snidely and pushed him over to where Tim was. Gibbs dropped next to the chair that his lover was tied to and reached out to grasp his hand.

"Tim, you okay?"

"No." Tim said succinctly and looked up at Jethro. "Waters broke. J, don't let them hurt our son. Please, whatever happens save him."

Tim's desperate plea to save the baby that they had made together broke Jethro's heart. "I plan to save both of you. How far apart?"

"Leroy, he's been having contractions every ten minutes or so." Jackson replied but got a back handed slap across the face for his trouble.

"Enough. I do not have the time or patience for this. Now, I am presuming that since you are here, Ziva is too. You managed to corrupt my sister and she murdered my beloved brother, Ari. I want her to watch you all die and I want her to feel the pain I felt…I still feel. Where is she?"

Jethro shook his head. "Don't know, don't care. Your brother was a bastard who killed people in cold blood. You honestly think that's right?"

"I do. He did what he believed in and followed his heart. Mossad wasn't for him or me for that matter. Ziva was the only one of us that stuck by my father and the Agency until Jenny Sheppard pulled her away. Liason officer. That's what my father called her, but I knew she was a deserter. Something that was confirmed when she bought Ari home in a coffin and told us what happened."

"Naftali, surely you do not believe in what you are saying." Ziva's strong voice carried through the room. "You did all of this because you wanted me to feel pain? Surely you didn't have to do this. You already caused me pain by what you made me do to Tony."

Naftali turned and faced his sister with a leering grin. "But what fun would that be? And you call that pain? No, I didn't want you to feel physical pain, dear sister. Just the mental anguish of losing what is so dear to you and unfortunately, the loss of a lover was nothing compared to the loss of an entire family. You tore us apart and now it is you and father. Tali doesn't want to know and father…" Naftali laughed torridly. "Well let's just say I have been disowned. Ari was dear to me and you took him away. He was the only person that shared my passion and my beliefs, so surely it is only fair."

"An eye for an eye? Is that what you think God would want?" Ziva questioned. "Look at you. What have you become? You are not the kind, loving brother I once knew."

"I have become a warrior of God; of Mossad renegades, and when I have completed the final stage of this mission I will return to Israel to overturn our dear old father. He has had his day ruling over Mossad and now a new dawn shall break and the people of Israel will get the protection that they truly deserve."

"What happened to you? I remember playing with you, Ari and Tali when we were younger. We were so close and full of life that…that's in the past now, is it not? Have we truly lost that closeness?"

"YOU CHOSE TO THROW THAT AWAY WHEN YOU MURDERED OUR BROTHER!" Naftali screamed before laughing dryly. "And now I must take away what you love. I must remove everything that you have." He raised the gun and pointed it towards Tim's head. "Starting with _that."_

"NO!" Ziva shouted out and watched with horror as Jethro pushed Adina backwards so he could jump in front of the trajectory of the bullet. Ziva ran forward and rammed into her brother as he pulled the trigger, sending the shot wide and into the far wall of the living room. "You will not hurt them!"

"Are you going to stop me little sister? I did all of this and you can't even admire my work!" Naftali grunted when Ziva kneed him in the stomach before turning him round and wrapping her smaller arms around his neck; effectively putting him in a firm headlock. She squeezed with all that she had but was thrown off balance by her brother rearing up and shoving her into the wall behind them.

"NCIS! Put down the weapon!" Tony charged into the room and aimed his gun at Adina while his eyes shot between the ensuing struggle and the suspect at large. He caught sight of Jethro kneeling in front of Tim before focusing souly on Naftali's henchwoman. "Put it down, sweetheart. I don't wanna hurt you."

"No. I cannot go to prison. Don't you understand? He promised me his love and hand in marriage. It is because of that, that I must do what I have to do." The weapon that had started to drop, raised once again and aimed towards Tony. Before she could get a shot off, the senior agent pulled the trigger and hit his mark making Adina drop her gun as she fell backwards. The bullet tore through her shoulder rendering her useless and in pain. Tony shot forward and turned the injured woman over harshly before dragging her arms behind her back and cuffing her.

"Arrghh….please…my shoulder…"

"Sweetheart, after what you have done, your shoulder is the least of your worries." Tony spat back and sat back on his haunches.

"ADINA." Naftali screamed like a bored bull and managed to turn the tables on Ziva as she let her concentration slip at the sound of gunfire. "You hurt my love." With the last reserve of strength he had, he wrapped both hands around his sisters neck and shoved her against the wall hard, his grip strengthening until Ziva couldn't pull a breath.

Ziva felt the strong hands tighten around her neck and knew that fate had dealt her its revenge for what she did to Ari. She felt no remorse for killing their brother, but deep down she had known that it was a penance that she must pay with her life. Just as the edges of her consciousness started to fade, she heard a gun being fired before her brothers eyes seemed to dim and he dropped her like a hot rock as he fell to the ground dead. She fell to her knees and coughed loudly as she tried desperately to pull oxygen into her lungs.

"Zee." She looked up to see Tony kneeling next to her looking worried. "How're you doing my little ninja chick? Come on, you gotta try and breathe."

"Tony…." The tears that she didn't want to fall, fell in rivulets down her face as she collapsed into Tony's strong arms gulping in air now that the coughing had stopped.

"It's alright. It's over, Zee. It's over. Just concentrate on breathing."

"Tony! Ziva! You two okay?" Jethro shouted over from where he was kneeling down beside Tim.

"Yeah, we're fine Boss." Tony pulled away from Ziva and helped her stand.

"Well then get your asses over here and help me!"

They both turned and watched as Tim breathed and groaned through another contraction whilst tied to the chair. His head was resting on Jethro's shoulder but the position didn't look comfortable and certainly wasn't conducive to a laboring person.

"DiNozzo, get my Dad free. Da'vid, come over here and cut these fucking bonds off of him. Did anyone call the EMT's."

"I called em, Boss. They're on their way. I asked for two buses."

"Good thinking, Tony. Dad, you okay?"

"Leroy, I'm fine. You see to our boy there." Jack was busy rubbing his wrists, but it was plain to see the worry in the older mans face.

"Tim, I am going to cut you free. Move your arms slowly because they will be stiff." Tim nodded against his lovers shoulder and felt the pressure on his arms give way. He moved them forward slowly and started to rub his abdomen to try and soothe the pain away that still pooled there.

"Hey." Jethro gently placed both his hands on Tim's face and lifted it up so he could look Tim directly in the eyes. "I love you and I'm proud of you. It won't be long before you're in the hospital and we get to meet our son."

Tim nodded and felt the tear that had fallen down his face being brushed away by his partner. "I'm scared, J. this isn't how I wanted it to be."

"I know, but it's the only way we got, Timmy. We've just gotta work with it." Tim nodded and dropped his head back onto Jethro's shoulder.

"Boss, the EMT's are outside now." Tony interrupted.

"Go and get them, Tony. Tell em we've got three to go to Bethesda. Ziva, you go with him and get that neck seen too." Jethro noticed the livid bruises that were starting to form on the delicate neck of his probationary agent and cringed. "No arguments! Go! Send in the second crew for Tim and my Dad and we'll meet you there."

Ziva stood up and walked over to where Tony was waiting and let herself be supported out of the house.

"We're having our baby, J." Tim whispered into Jethro's neck. His lover was rubbing up and down his arms to try and get the circulation going again. Tim couldn't help but smile when he felt Jethro's lips gently graze his head.

"Yeah. We are, Tim. We really are."


	29. A new arrival

Jethro perched on the side of Tim's bed rubbing his lovers back as he breathed through another contraction. They were currently sitting in the ER waiting to be seen by the doctor and with every passing minute, Tim was getting more and more anxious about the situation.

"Attaboy. That's it, just breathe through it."

"Where's…Hmmmmm…Oh God…Where's the doctor." Tim huffed out from where he was laying on his left hand side gripping the bar of the ER gurney with all his strength.

"They'll be here soon. The nurse' calling the Maternity ward to get a bed ready so as soon as you're cleared to go you'll be on your way up."

Tim blew out the breath that he was holding and groaned before rolling onto his back.

"Done?"

"For now. Why the hell can't we just go straight up? I'm fine apart from being in labor." Tim's frustration was clear and Jethro knew that part of the problem was his lover being refused pain medication or gas and air because of being knocked out earlier in the day.

"Hey! Look at me." Jethro urged. Once Tim was looking at him, he ran his hand down the red, sweaty cheek and smiled. "You know they can't give you anything without the doc's say so. They just need to get a doctor to check you over for a head injury and then you can have whatever you want…anyway, I thought you wanted to try this au natural?."

Tim scowled at his lover. "I don't want pain killers! I just want…why can't they give me Gas and air? J, this hurts like hell!"

"You know why. The nurse explained it, so for now you've got me and the breathing techniques. The gas and air won't help if you've got a concussion because it can make your head injury worse, you know that." Jethro leaned in and kissed Tim's forehead. "What else is botherin' you?"

"Nothing." Tim replied and sighed heavily. "It's all wrong. I've had it all planned out and it's all gone to crap." Tim shifted slightly to take the pressure off his back. "I wanted Jazz music playing because it relaxes me and a birthing ball. I wanted to use a birthing pool because water's supposed to help and…"

"The pools right up there in the room. We just need to get you there" Jethro pointed to the ceiling and smiled. "The nurse said she'd talk to your midwife to fill it up as soon as the doc gives the nod. I rang Duck when we got out of the ambulance and he's on his way with the ball and the CD you chose. Look, I know this wasn't how you wanted it to be, and someone's making noise about shock and head trauma, but all I want right now is for you to both be comfortable and safe. Jesus, if that means no pain meds to keep you both alive, then do what they say. For me?"

"I know. Sorry, it's just…it's…" Tim felt the first stirrings of tears stinging his eyes and rather than try to stop them, he let them fall down his cheek as the events of the day overwhelmed him. "Why? He was going to kill me and our son, J. He was gonna…I'm sorry…I didn't protect our son better."

"Hey! He didn't hurt you or our son and we're going to meet him soon, so we'll both know he's safe and sound. Come on, being on your back isn't helping." Jethro helped Tim sit up and pulled his lovers legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting up. He gently pulled the long, slender legs apart and stood between them so Tim could wrap his arms round his neck. Jethro leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. "Better?"

"Yeah. J, my back hurts."

"I know." Jethro's hands moved down to gently massage the area above Tim's buttocks. "When we get up to the suite we'll see about getting you in the pool. Warm water always helped you before."

"Sounds like…Oh no…" Tim started to breathe deeply against the strong, clenching pain in his stomach.

"You're doing good. It'll soon be over." Jethro soothed. The door to the room opened and a young doctor walked in carrying Tim's notes and when the team leader looked up, he smiled at the sight of their OBGYN.

"Looks like Daddy's working through them well. How're you doing?" She walked over to Tim and waited patiently for the contraction to end. "Okay. Tim, now that it's over I need you to swing your legs up so I can take a look and see how far you're progressing. Before I do that though, I want to do a few neurological checks to see how that hard head of yours is."

"Sure, why not." Tim huffed out with relief at the end of the contraction. "How quick can you make it because seriously, I didn't know it would hurt like this and it's not exactly what I had planned."

"Well, I think I can rule out memory loss and you're aware which is a good sign but I'm worried about you being unconscious for an unknown amount of time. The exam won't take long and seeing as we can't do a CT scan, we're going to play it by ear and see how you get on. Any headaches, visual disturbances or dizziness?"

"Just a mild headache but that's not what I'm worried about right now." Tim replied and knew he sounded petulant but this was not where he wanted to give birth and she sure as hell didn't like the fact that he'd labored for hours tied to a chair being held hostage. "Sorry, I'm…"

"Tim." Doctor Cole put her small hand on Tim's arm and smiled. "You're a teddy bear compared to some of them I've had in here. Don't worry about it, but do me a favor and work with me here and we'll have you settled upstairs in no time."

"Okay." Tim sat back and let Dr. Cole do what she had to do.

"Well the good news is that your concussion is mild so I don't think we'll have a problem with mild analgesia or Epidural."

"I don't want epidural, Doctor Cole. Can we just try gas and air for now?" Tim asked in a desperate attempt to at least salvage some of what he had written down on his birth plan.

"Sure thing, honey. Tell you what, seeing as I'm about to bring your baby into the world and I've had my fingers somewhere I'm pretty sure only your partner and maybe Dr. Mallard has had, how about we cut the formalities and you call me Eve. In fact, I've told you that before." Eve smiled warmly and started to pull the equipment she needed over. "Okay, you know the drill, Tim. I need to get these boxers off and then I want your knees up as far as they'll go so I can check to see how dilated you are. "

Jethro chuckled and shook his head. "I still find it weird that men can be effaced and dilated. It's not much different to women?"

"Not really. Just a different birth canal and the little issue of the pesky valve shutting down the bowel functions till the baby get's here. That's one of the reasons we ask laboring men to come in early because sometimes an enema is needed to stop everything backing up." Tim cringed and threw his head back. "Contraction?"

"Mmmm…" Tim started to breathe heavily and felt Jethro grip his hand tightly.

"We'll wait for it to end before I do the exam. Tim, I know you've had a bad day, but did you eat anything this morning?"

Tim shook his head while he grasped his lovers hand for all it was worth.

"What about bowel movements. Did you have one this morning."

"Huh?...Um…" Tim found his concentration lapsing as the pain radiated through his abdomen and back. "J!..."

"I know, Timmy. I know. It's alright, just breathe through it."

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes what, Tim?" Jethro asked softly and sighed gently when the contraction seemed to recede.

"I went this morning. It was…" Tim blushed furiously and closed his eyes. "It was a big one."

Eve chuckled as Tim's face got redder. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. That was the answer I was looking for. Okay, You know what this feels like." She gently circled Tim's rectum and lubricated the area with her gloved hand before pushing her finger in. Tim held his breath at the intrusion and could feel her feeling about. "Good. That's definitely good. You were ninety percent effaced at your last appointment and right now you're at one hundred percent."

"How dilated am I?" Tim asked hoping she was going to say more than three.

"You're about seven centimeters. That's not bad at all, but you've got a little way to go yet. Okay, I'm going to go and see about that room and we'll get you moved as soon as possible. Before you know it you'll have gas and air, and a nice birthing pool to slip into."

"Thanks Eve." Tim replied and smiled at his doctor. Eve nodded and patted his leg before helping him straighten out so he could cover up.

"I'll be back soon." She left the room with Tim's notes leaving the two partners waiting and anticipated the birth of their son.

***NCIS***

"Ah hello my dear, I was wondering whether you could advise me as to where Timothy McGee is. I know he was bought in about half an hour ago in labor." Ducky arrived at the hospital with the stuff that Jethro had asked him to bring.

"And you are?" The pretty young nurse asked sweetly.

"Forgive me. I'm Donald Mallard and I am listed on young Timothy's birthing plan. I had to make a quick stop to get some supplies that he wanted."

"Ducky!" Tony's voice startled the M.E. slightly and he turned towards it, frowning when he caught sight of the bruising on Ziva's neck. He left the deflated ball and CD with the nurse and hurried over to where she stood with Tony.

"Oh Ziva. What happened." Ducky started to examine the bruises and frowned. "That looks nasty, my dear. I presume you've been seen?"

"I have." Ziva's voice was raspy as the swelling started to put pressure on her voice box. Ducky scrutinized her and noticed the haunted, grief stricken look in her eyes.

"What is it? Ziva, what happened? Jethro said Timothy was okay…oh no! Jack?"

"I'm here Ducky. I'm alright. Ziva's brother passed away." Jack placed his arm around Ziva's shoulder and handed her a cold bottle of diet coke. "Drink that, it'll help."

"Thank you."

"Oh dear, I'm so very sorry." Ducky said sympathetically.

"I'm not." Ziva replied harshly before patting Jacks hand and walking towards the exit of the ER to get some air.

"Anthony, go after her and keep her safe. I know she isn't Derek's favorite person right now, so if you can't take her home with you, take her to my house. I don't want to take chances that they did something to her apartment after the explosion in the last one. At least not until it has been checked over."

"Don't worry, I spoke to Derek and he's okay with me taking her home. Ely's still on route, apparently the plane was delayed." Ducky cocked his head at Tony's statement knowing that there was still bad blood between Ziva and Tony's partner. Tony laughed at the look on the M.E's face. "I know, it was a shocker for me too but working together the past week has really helped. I told him that I can forgive her this time and he shouldn't hold a grudge for something that was out of her control. He bought it."

"That's good. Okay, go on after her. I need to take these to Timothy and truth be told, I would like to see how he is doing. Please call as soon as Ely has spoken to her. I don't know how he'll take the news that another child has been lost and I don't want Ziva taking the brunt of his anger should it arise." Tony clapped Ducky on the shoulder and followed Ziva out. The M.E. turned to jack. "And you young sir. How are you feeling?"

"Young sir, huh? Haven't been called that in a while." Ducky chuckled and started to walk the short distance back to the nurse's station to collect the ball and the CD. "Neither have I, but it must make an old man feel good about his age."

"You got that right. Tim's been transferred upstairs. I saw him when they brought him out and the poor kid looks like he's having a rough time with the contractions."

"Well from what Jethro was saying, he was knocked out cold so they couldn't give him pain medication. The fact that he's been transferred is a good sign though. Did Jethro happen to mention where?"

"Sure did. I managed to get directions from the pretty little thing going up with them. Come on; let's go see how our boys are doing." Ducky followed Jack to the elevator and couldn't help the twinge of excitement at what was about to transpire.

"I will admit that waiting for this wee lad to arrive seems to have dragged on recently. I'm rather looking forward to meeting him."

"Me too, Ducky. Me too."

***NCIS***

Once Tim was settled in the labor and delivery suite, he was soon introduced to the gas and air he desperately wanted and found that it did take the edge off the contractions and the small headache he had been sporting since waking up tied to the chair. He let the midwife check the baby's heartbeat before looking at the pool longingly.

"Don't worry sugar, you'll be in there shortly. I just want to monitor a couple of contractions to get an idea of how far apart they are so we know what we're working with."

Tim sat there thinking about what she had said and nodded solemnly knowing that he was about to be strapped up to the foetal heart monitors for a short while. The nurse smiled warmly and quickly got the straps and dopplers in place. Once they were turned on, Tim couldn't help but smile at the sound of their baby's sweet heartbeat as it resonated around the room.

"J, it's strong." Tim whispered. "That's one thing I've always loved hearing while being pregnant."

Jethro grasped Tim's hand and grinned broadly at the sheer joy in his lover's voice. His heart seemed to swell with every beat and he knew there and then, that everything would be okay. "It sure is. We've got a tough little cookie there."

"Should have. Look who it's got for Daddies." Jack walked into the room and moved to where Tim was laying on the bed. He leaned down and kissed the man that had soon became as much of a son as Jethro, on the forehead. "How's my boy doing?"

"He's doing good Dad." Tim replied and grinned when Ducky walked in with an armful of the stuff on his birthing plan. "Hey Ducky. Thanks for bringing everything."

"You are very welcome Timothy. Anything I can do to make this easier and more comfortable is a pleasure."

"I appreciate it." Ducky smiled warmly and started to sort out what he had brought.

Tim turned back to Jack and grasped his hand. "Dad, are you staying? I know J and Ducky are..." Tim paused briefly to listen to the whooshing heartbeat. "You hear that Dad? He's okay in there."

"Son, I can hear that my grandson is okay. What I want to know is how you're doing. Now, if you don't mind an old man staying, then I'd very much like to stay, but I still want you to tell me how're you doing, son."

"I'm good, Dad. Tired, sore and the contractions are strong, but I'm…Oh no. J! I need to…I can't sit like this. It hu...hurts my back." Tim's face contorted with pain and the graph on the monitors spiked at the strong contraction. Jack helped Jethro sit his lover up. "Hmmmm...They're….They…"

"They're getting stronger, sugar. That's a good sign. Okay, just one more and I'll use the portable Doppler in the pool. I know you're anxious to give it a whirl. You know what, I can safely say that the little one is happy judging by that heartbeat so I'm happy to see this one play out and then consider getting you in."

"Nnnggg…Back…my ba…owwwww." Jethro nodded to his dad and helped the older Gibbs man swing Tim round so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and could rest his head on Jack's shoulder. He automatically wrapped his arms around the older man and felt a small pang of relief when Jack started to rub Tim's arms. Jethro saw that his Dad was happy and fisted his hands to start massaging Tim's hips and back with his knuckles in an attempt to ease some of the torrid pain.

"You okay?" Jethro asked when he felt Tim's shoulders relax slightly.

"Think so. My back is killing me though."

The midwife looked up at that comment and sighed. "Back labor. It's the worst kind and looking at your notes, you've suffered with your back a lot during your pregnancy." Tim nodded but stayed silent as his body started to relax into the attention from his loved ones. "Okay, how about we get you into the pool now and I monitor you from there?"

"Kay." Tim sat up and realized Jethro had climbed up on the bed with him. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back against his lover and closed his eyes. He smiled at the feel of Jethro's strong chest rising with every breath and melted into the comfort that the familiarity provided.

"Timothy, would you like something to drink?" Ducky asked calmly and pressed down on the birthing ball that he had just inflated. "I've bought some juice with me."

"That'd be good, Ducky. Thanks again for getting everything for me. I didn't think anything from the plan could be salvaged."

Ducky smiled warmly and moved to the bed. "That is quite alight. Now, is this the right CD?" Tim nodded and Ducky turned to set up the small CD player that he'd brought with him. A couple of minutes later and Tim smiled at the soft Jazz that filled the room. Ducky bustled back over with a cup and straw and put it to Tim's lips. "I bought apple juice. It should help in keeping your blood sugar up as well."

Tim drank thirstily and nodded when he'd had enough. "Thanks."

"Let me know if you want anymore." Tim smiled and reached out to briefly grasp the M.E's hand. Ducky chucked and gave it a squeeze before going to the nightstand to put the cup down.

"See, it's working out now." Jethro whispered into Tim's ear, but when he didn't get an answer he looked down to see his partners eyes closed. Panic shot through him and he glanced over to the midwife. "He okay?"

"Just tired. It takes a lot out of you, so if he can relax as much as he can between contractions then that's a good thing." She started to take the monitors off and smiled warmly when Tim opened his eyes. "You've got nice eyes sugar. Okay, the pool is ready and waiting. I just need to check to see how dilated you are before you step in."

"What's your name?" Tim's asked quietly.

"Jacqueline, but everyone round here calls me Jackie. Right, stand up and let's get this gown off. You alright with everyone seeing you in your birthday suit or do you want a t-shirt? I know men don't really care about their chests as much as women but it can help if you're shy."

Tim chuckled and shook his head. "I think modesty went out of the window the moment I found out I was pregnant. Its fine. Right now I'm not worried about my nakedness, I just want him out."

"That's a good outlook. Right, let your partner support you over to the pool and you can climb in. Jethro is it?" Jethro nodded and helped Tim stand. He undid the ties on Tim's gown and felt Tim push it off his arms until he was standing there completely naked. He took a moment to admire the smooth, milky skin of his lover and knew he'd miss the soft curves of pregnancy once their child was born. "Jethro, would you like to jump in with TIm? Some partners feel its better and You've got two people to help outside of the pool...Well, three including me, but I've got a job to do."

"Can I? Tim?"

"Huh?..." Tim was busy rubbing his belly and didn't hear what was being said.

"You want me to get in there with you?" Jethro stood up off the bed and wrapped his arms around Tim, so that he could massage the sides of the vast bump. The joke of the family home the past few weeks had been about who enjoyed the belly rubs more, Tim or the mutt.

"That'll be nice, J." Jack supported Tim over to the pool while Jethro stripped down to his boxers. Right before Tim got in, Jackie told him to bend over so that he was grasping the side of the tub for support while she did the dreaded check of his cervix.

"I'm just going to check your progress now, so try and relax." She said softly and slipped a lubricated gloved finger inside Tim's entrance. "That's excellent, you're now eight centimetres dilated and the baby is dropping nicely. You're doing really well Daddy." She pulled her hand free and stripped off the latex. "Okay, in you get, sugar. Let's see if this helps. If not, we can give you a little something to take the edge off or use the TENS but that can't be used in the pool."

"Not yet, thanks." Tim said as he climbed in with Jack and Ducky's help. "Oh that's nice…" Tim groaned when he knelt down in the warm water and felt it lap against his body. He turn and rested his arms on the edge of the pool to pillow his head. He felt Jethro climb in and move behind him. With a happy sigh, he reached round and guided one of his partners hands to his back.

"Don't be shy, Timmy. Let me know what you want." Jethro joked and started to kneed Tim's back. "How's that?"

"Nice. I'm just going to stay like this for a minute."

"That's fine. Stay like that for as long as you need." Jethro leaned over and kissed Tim's shoulder blade. He sat there for a moment enjoying the calm before Tim tensed, straightened his arms and started to breathe heavily through his contraction. Jack frowned as Tim's back arched into the pain and placed both hand over Tim's to give his son support. With soothing words, Jethro carried on massaging Tim's back hoping that it helped at least provide some sense of comfort against the pain.

***NCIS***

Two hours passed slowly and even though Tim had been asked a few times if he wanted to get out of the pool, he'd refused. The water and the buoyancy had helped and worked well with the gas and air. Tim's contractions were coming strong and fast, and every three minutes his abdomen clenched painfully. With each pain, came comforting words from Ducky, a wiped brow from Jack, massages from Jethro and recently, the overwhelming urge to push. The water really had been a godsend and even though the pain was still excruciating, he found himself relaxing against Jethro in the short space between contractions while the warm water lapped around him and the buoyancy supported his back.

"I need to push…" Tim panted out feeling exhausted and achy from his long time laboring. Despite everything and everyone trying to make it easier for him, this stretch of contractions were a hell of a lot stronger, closer together and partnered with a world of pressure in his pelvis. "I need to go to the bathroom…J I really need to go."

"Timothy, that's the baby you can feel. You can't physically have a bowel movement at the moment, remember what you were told." Ducky explained gently and caught Jackie's nod out of the corner of his eye. "Alright young man, I know you're tired and the warm water is soothing, but we need to get you out and settled on the bed because that baby is just about ready to meet you. Jackie, I think it may be time to call Eve back in here. She shouldn't be far away because she only came in twenty minutes ago to check Timothy's progress."

"Sure thing Ducky." Jackie grinned and waited until Tim was out and being dried down by Jethro and Jack. "Make sure he's nice and dry. We don't want him catching a chill. Tim, you'll be getting another contraction soon. If you don't want to lie down on the bed, then use one of the pillows to kneel on and lean over the birthing ball. The position should help with your back because gravity will help take the pressure off."

Tim nodded and cried out as a vicious pain rippled through him. It was getting worse and everything felt as though it was about to tear apart. He felt Jethro's strong arms grip him as he cried out against the agony. "J…Make it stop…please…enough…I've had enough now."

"It'll be over soon, Tim. I promise. It'll be over soon." He blinked away tears at the sound of the man he cherished and adored in sheer agony. He felt soft hands swipe at the tears on his cheek and looked over to see his father looking just as stricken, but still finding time to comfort him as he tried to help Tim.

"Timothy, I'm sorry to say that it may be too late for any kind of pain relief. If you are feeling pressure and the need to push, by the time it takes effect that baby boy will be here." Ducky explained though the apologetic tone was obvious. "I do however agree with Jackie with kneeling and using the birthing ball for support. We can put it up on the bed so you're not on the floor. Let this contraction end and we'll see what we can do. Ducky handed Tim the mouth piece for the gas and air and helped him hold it in place while he gulped it in. "Easy Timothy…easy. That's it. Keep breathing through…there. I think it's coming to an end now."

Tim took the mouth piece out ad gasped against Jethro's shoulder. "How much longer? Please tell me it's not much longer now."

"Not long now, Tim. Not long now. Come on, let's get you comfortable." Jethro watched as Ducky picked up the ball and placed it at the head of the bed before gently guiding Tim over and helping him climb up so that his arms and chest were resting on the ball and his head was nestled comfortably. "How's that?"

"Bet…Nnnnggg…" Tim groaned and panted through a contraction. Eve walked in and watched as Tim fought the urge to push.

"Tim, I'm going to check you, okay? I know you need to push, but can you hold off for me?" Tim hummed as the contraction kept him locked in his own world of pain and felt the bed dip slightly when Jethro climbed up next to him. "We'll just wait for this contraction to end. Do you feel the pressure in your pelvis?"

"Ye…yes." Tim stammered out and grasped onto his lovers hand tightly. "Need to…need to push."

"Try and pant until we can check. It'll help push back the urge a little." Tim rested his head back down on his arms and did what Eve suggested. The panting did help a bit, but the urge to push was getting unbearable. The grip he had on Jethro's hand relaxed as the contraction passed and he felt Eve reach between his legs to gently probe his stomach. "Good, looks like that one's over. Tim, I'm going to check now, okay?"

"Yeah…" Tim said tiredly as exhaustion started to win over. He tensed slightly when her finger breeched him but soon relaxed when he felt her pull out.

"Well Tim, I can safely say you're ready to push. You've dilated to ten centimetres. I'm going to go and get gowned up and we'll soon be having a baby. Jackie, can you start Tim off pushing while I get ready?"

"Absolutely." Jackie took her place at the end of the bed and patted Tim's ankle. "Okay Tim, next contraction, I want you to bear down for ten seconds. Ducky will count it down. After ten seconds, take a deep breath and bear down again. When the contraction ends, don't push. Are you okay like that or do you want to move to your back?"

"Like this." Tim said softly and pushed himself up. "J, will you...?"

Jethro nodded knowing what Tim wanted and moved the ball so that he could move to kneel in front of his lover. Tim wrapped his arms around Jethro's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. "You comfortable, Timmy?"

"Mmmm…oh God…" Tim felt the contraction start and gave into the need to push. Somewhere in the midst of his mind, he could make out Ducky counting down and when the M.E. got to ten he stopped and took in a huge gulping breath. He felt Jethro's hands gently rubbing his back as he pushed and bore down hard once again.

"Good! Tim that's good. Keep going!" Eve replaced Jackie and kept her litany of praise up. "Excellent. Tim relax, the contractions over. Let Jethro comfort you in between. Jack, can you get Tim a drink?"

Jack nodded and picked up the beaker of juice and held it to Tim's lips. Tim drank deeply and let the cold apple juice lubricate his parched throat. "Thanks, Dad."

"You want any more?" Jack asked and could barely make out the small shake of his sons head before the next round of contractions left Tim Pushing with every last ounce of strength that he had.

***NCIS***

"He's slipping back…No! I can feel him...he's...he's...going the wrong way...nnngggg" Tim groaned. After half hour of pushing, he was totally wiped out and started to feel shaky. "I need to…I need to…"

"Tim, that's normal. Trust me okay. I know you're tired, I really do but you need to keep pushing. On the next contraction push hard. He's right there and I can feel his head."

"You're doing well, Tim. Really well and I'm proud of you." Jethro kissed his sweaty temple and signalled for Jack to give him the wet cloth. Jack reached over and wiped Tim's face down. "Thanks Dad. Duck, can you do me a favor and get me one of those glucose tablets out of Tim's bag."

Ducky nodded and went to retrieve the tablet. When Eve frowned he smiled at her. "It might help. I know he's been drinking juice, but it can't do any harm right?"

"Not at all…Okay here we go. Tim push!" Ducky waited on the sidelines with the tablet before moving to the end of the bed to check Tim's progress. "Tim, he's right there. Can you feel him?"

"Yeah…" He gulped in a breath and started to push again. Jack had taken over the count but before he even got to five, Tim yelped as the baby started to crown. "Owww…It burns….it…Ow."

"I know, Tim that's the ring of fire. You remember me telling you about that on your last appointment? You're stretching to accommodate. Come on, Take a deep breath and push through it!"

Tim bore down hard and could feel the baby's head slipping out bit by painful bit. He grunted as he pushed and couldn't help the small scream escape as the baby's head finally popped out. "Oh God! I need…J, I don't feel so good." Jethro took the glucose tablet from Ducky and pushed it between Tim's lips. With the help of his dad, Tim swallowed it down with Juice.

"That should help. You okay?" Jethro asked know how silly he sounded but not really caring. Tim shook his head.

"Can't say that I am right now, J." Jethro kissed the side of his lovers head and looked down the bed.

"Tim, the head! I can see the head!" Jethro was peering down at his sons scrunched up face and beamed until Tim groaned at the last contraction. "Come on, Timmy. One more push and he'll be out. You can do it."

Tim started to push again and jolted forward with a surprised yelp when the baby's shoulder pushed through the ring of muscle and their son slid out into the arms of the Doctor.

"You did it, Tim! You did it! He's here!" Jethro felt tears of happiness streak down his face and helped Tim sit up on his knees. Eve passed the baby between Tim's legs and into the new father's arms while Ducky reached over and used the pump to clear the little ones nose and mouth. He laughed heartily when the new born started to cry loudly.

"J, look at what we did! He's perfect. We've got a son. He's here."

"Yes we have Timmy. You did good, Daddy. You did real good. Dad, come and meet your grandson." Jack moved up to where they were and couldn't help the sob of joy at the sight of the new addition to the family. His two boys were entranced by the perfect little grandson that he never thought he'd have.

"You boys have made an old man proud. Look at him…just look at him." Tim leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek before kissing his son's head tenderly.

"Jethro, do you want to cut the cord?" Eve asked and watched the silent exchange between the two men as Tim nodded his approval. Jethro climbed off the bed and was replaced by jack and Ducky perching on the edges at either side of the bed so that they could support him through what was to come. Jethro moved to where Eve was and cut the cord where she signalled. "Okay, Tim, let Jackie take the baby while we deliver the afterbirth. Once that's done we can make you comfortable and you can spend time with your son and family."

Tim kissed the baby on the head once more and handed him over to the midwife. Just as she took him, another milder contraction rippled through him. "Ow…what the…"

"It's the placenta, Tim. I just need you to push one more time to get it out. I'm going to help it along the way by pulling on the umbilical cord gently. Don't be alarmed."

Tim pushed for what seemed like ages, but was in fact just a few seconds before feeling the afterbirth slip out. Eve checked it over and hummed her approval.

"Perfect. Tim, I have to say that after a shaky start, you're birth was perfect. I'm going to clean you up now and we'll get you settled in the bed. You're going to be a bit sore, so I'll use a numbing cream so you can rest. I'm sorry we can't use it with men during birth because you need the pain to guide you. Otherwise you tear...which by the way, you haven't. You were perfect."

Tim smiled softly and sighed with relief when the cool gel was applied. "Where's…."

"Right here. We're right here." Jethro moved into Tim's line of sight holding their son and Tim couldn't help the tired grin at the sight of his family. Everything he'd been through, the pregnancy, the pain of birth…everything was forgotten in that instant as his heart filled with more love than he thought possible.

"So, have you boys named him?" Jack asked. "My grandson needs a name."

"Dad, he's had a name for months." Jethro laughed and looked at Tim. Eve was just helping his lover settle onto his back and when he was covered and, he handed the baby over.

"Leroy, I swear I will…"

Jethro kissed Tim deeply and when he pulled back he grinned. "Go on."

"Dad, Ducky, Meet Adam Jack Gibbs." Tim looked down at his son and slipped is long, slender finger into his son's small hand. "Hello, sweetheart. I'm your daddy." He chuckled gently. "I'm one of your daddies."

Jack started to cry even more at the fact that his boys had chosen to give Adam his name too.

"Gibbs?" Jethro frowned at one name missing from the one Tim had given. "Tim, I think you missed one. It's Adam Jack McGee-Gibbs."

"Huh?" Tim blinked up at Jethro. "You sure? It's a bit of a mouthful."

"More than sure and we discussed this already. McGee can be one of his middle names if he wants or If the kid wants to drop one later on, then that's fine. For now, McGee needs to be in there."

"Well then." Ducky gently ran his finger down Adam's cheek. "Now that's settled, welcome to the world Adam Jack McGee-Gibbs."


	30. Home

**A/N - Hey guys. A short and sweet one for you all. I just want to explain what has happened over the past few weeks. Firstly, I (Shelbylou) got appendicitis and had to have surgery. Since then, I've really been struggling with my health. **

**Anyway, we hope you enjoy this short, sweet fluffy chapter and before reading and hating the subject matter lol, there are actually accounts of this happening. Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

Tim lay on the couch with Adam sleeping happily on his chest. The past couple of days had been wonderful and even though he was still sore and tired, he couldn't have been more happy and in love. Leaning back against the cushion, he closed his eyes and let his peace and contentment wash over him. He was just starting to drift off when he heard the front door open.

"Tim?"

"In here, J." Tim called quietly and grinned when Jethro walked in carrying the groceries he'd nipped out for. "Hey you."

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Like I could sleep for a month. Can you grab him? I'll jostle him if I move and I just got him off to sleep."

Jethro put the bag down on the table and walked over to pick up their son and lay him in the small bassinet before turning to his struggling partner. "You need help?"

"I'm good." There was a small wince when Tim sat up and Jethro raised his eyebrow with a small, sympathetic smile. "Okay. Maybe I'm still sore."

"Uh huh. I got those creams the doc suggested. It might make it a bit easier."

"I don't think it's possible for it to be easier. Going to the bathroom is still painful and I still can't believe they wouldn't let me go home until I'd..and I'm going to shut up now." Tim said ruefully and shook his head. "I'm tired and being an ass. Just ignore me."

Jethro handed the creams to his lover and Tim smiled. One of the tubes was the numbing cream to use until needed and the other was a tube of nipple soothing cream.

"Thanks for getting these. You have no idea how weird this all seems to me. I mean, I can accept getting pregnant and giving birth but this is really, really weirding me out."

The light hearted rumble of soft laughter from Jethro made Tim frown. The frown was accompanied by a fierce glare. Jethro raised his hands in mock surrender and laughed harder. "Hey! Don't give me that look. Out of all the research you did, you didn't think it was possible for you to breastfeed?"

"Umm no...I mean, I read about some men being able to do it but it didn't start until right after Adam was born so there was no need to read about and in my defence _Gibbs_, I was too busy with the whole pregnancy thing to even think about that."

"You can stop playing the Gibbs card too, _McGee _and as much as I hate to say it, you're chest was swelling in the past month. Not much, but it was there."

"I know. I just thought it was normal. I mean, there was so much going on that I didn't pay any attention to it and hell, who knew? It's better for him and I know that but my body has gone to hell and now I have boobs. Not go...good." Tim yawned loudly and shook his head to try and clear the exhaustion out of it.

"For what it's worth, I still love your body."

"Yeah, I bet. My stomach looks horrible and men aren't supposed to have breasts. It's just wrong."

Gibbs sighed knowing that the time would come for his lovers insecurities to come through. "Hey! They're not that big and it's more a slight swelling there than actual breasts. Look, you can't even tell with your shirts on and if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. I won't think anything of ya for wanting to bottle feed."

"I'm just winging. I like the connection with Adam too much to stop and if it's doing him good then that's all that matters, right?" Tim stood up and kissed Jethro on the cheek. "I'm going to go lay down for a while. He'll want feeding soon so just wake me up."

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on sleeping beauty there." Jethro reached out and gently grabbed Tim's arm. "There's nothing wrong with your body. You know that right?"

"As long as you don't mind." Tim's rueful smile tore at Jethro. "Just wake me if he gets restless and you can't soothe him. It's a fair bet he'll want feeding."

"Tim Go! Adam's alright and is probably floored by the last feed. Make the most of it and go and take a nap."

Tim chuckled. "Yeah, shame he can't do that at night." With another soft kiss, Tim made his way up the stairs to get some rest, leaving Jethro alone with their baby. He sat down on the couch and gently traced the soft lines of Adams face with his finger while remembering the first feed.

_Flashback..._

_Tim lay in the hospital bed dozing as Jethro sat holding their son. It was a moment of beauty and the older man couldn't keep his eyes off the little bundle of joy that he and his lover had created together. Adam was perfect in every way; ten finger and toes, a full head of dark hair and the most gorgeous little face. He'd missed this because when Kelly had been born, Jethro had been on deployment abroad meaning he missed the early days._

"_J." Jethro looked over at Tim and smiled. _

"_You okay? You haven't had much sleep."_

"_Hmm...I'm good. Just sore and the after pains keep waking me up." Tim gingerly pulled himself up with a wince and pulled the blankets down so that they pooled at his waist. "That's gonna take a while to get rid of." He said as he took in the swollen abdomen._

"_It'll take as long as it takes, Timmy. Don't rush it, okay?"_

"_I know...what?" Jethro watched as Tim pulled at the t-shirt he had changed into and frowned at the two wet spots where the shirt rested just above his nipples. "Umm...J, can you...I...what the hell is this?"_

_Jethro reached over and pushed the button for the nurse. The movement jostled Adam who started to scream. "Shhhh...it's alright. Pappa didn't mean to wake ya."_

"_Tim, everything okay in here?" A young nurse walked in and winced with sympathy. "He's got a good set of lungs to him there."_

"_Yeah...Um, this is...why are my..." Tim blushed furiously eliciting a snorted laugh from his lover. "What?"_

"_You went through labor and you're worried about this. He wants to know why his nipples seem to be leaking."_

_The nurse's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. Well, let's have a look shall we." Tim lifted his shirt and waited for her to finish examining him. "Okay, Well I think I know exactly what the problem seems to be. May I?" She walked round and picked Adam up out of Jethro's arms. "It might be easier for you to lose the shirt completely this first time."_

_Tim's eyebrows rose but he soon stripped off the t-shirt. The nurse laid Adam in his arms and guided the infants head to his breast. "Hey! What are you..." He was stopped short when Adam latched on and started to suckle greedily. "Ow...that's...he's...i'm confused."_

"_You can feed your son. Honey, it's not that rare and men have been known to step up to the plate for years now. There's a man in India who breastfed his daughter when his wife died in childbirth. It's fascinating really, though you will have to put up with the swelling and the sore nipples. I'd suggest a breast pump because if that little one sleeps and you need to get rid of the excess, it'll help. It can be pretty painful if you leave it." She patted his leg and smiled warmly. "Make the most of it honey, this is a perfect bonding opportunity and right now, you're producing colostrum which is the best thing for him. It contains antibodies that protect against disease and is lower in fat but higher in protein to help him grow big and strong. You'll produce that for about 4 days and then your milk will kick in."_

_Tim nodded and looked down towards Adam. His sons little cheeks hollowed on every suck and the gulping sound he made was evidence of the fact that Tim could indeed, breastfeed his child._

_Present day..._

Since that first feed, Adam had been attached to Tim at regular intervals and Jethro missed the bonding with his son. He didn't mind though because Adam was healthy and happy and that was all that mattered; it was just a shame he couldn't convince Tim of how sexy he still was. In his eyes, Tim's body was beautiful. It held and nurtured their son for nine months and even now, it nurtured and fed Adam. It was a wondrous thing; a shame his lover disagreed but exhaustion probably played a part in that as well.

Jethro smiled softly at the small bundle of joy and lifted him out gently so as not to wake him. Right now, he wanted...needed that connection; that time holding his son because he'd missed so much before. Even now with Adam here, he felt rueful about that fact and wished he could turn back the clock and spend time with Kelly at this age. He couldn't though, and luckily his job now meant he wouldn't miss a thing. He sat down and gazed down at Adam taking in the soft baby features. He could already tell Adam would have Tim's pouty bottom lip and eyes, but the colour was a mystery. The dark hair came from him though. Before becoming the silver fox he was now, he had a shock of dark brown hair. He sat back and sighed happily before moving Adam so the infant slept on his shoulder. Right now, despite everything else that had gone on, he couldn't be happier and wanted nothing more than to keep his family as safe as he possibly could.


End file.
